Sálvese quien pueda
by Atsun
Summary: Una persona que ha arruinado el pasado de Lovino Vargas vuelve para hacer de su vida algo aún más caótico. ¿Cómo va a ser feliz si la vida no hace más que ponerle obstáculos? AU.
1. Y Lovino se quedó sin pies

**Advertencias (generales):** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. Universo alterno. Nombres humanos usados (Emma para Bélgica y Govert para Holanda).

* * *

><p><strong>~¡Sálvese quien pueda!~<strong>

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Acento sueco. Problemas estomacales de un minino.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo uno: Y Lovino se quedó sin pies<em>

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona habrá experimentado alguna vez esa sensación de despertar y sentir que será un día espléndido y repleto de fortuna. La gente solía denominarla <em>levantarse con el pie derecho. Por el contrario, quien contaba con la desdicha de levantarse con el pie izquierdo tendría seguramente una jornada repleta de desavenencias que sólo provocarían un anhelo irrefrenable de regresar a la cama y no salir de ella nunca más.<em>

Aquel día, doce de febrero, Lovino Vargas se había levantado con el pie derecho.

No era un hombre optimista, ni mucho menos, pero por algún extraño motivo que no sabría explicar _tenía claro_ que algo bueno sucedería aquel día. ¿Quizás Emma —su _encantadora_ y _radiante_ compañera de piso— caería rendida a sus pies? Otra opción casi tan maravillosa sería que su jefe le ascendiera. ¡Así podría despedirse de aquel trabajo tan poco motivador!

Lovino se desperezó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

><p>Se puso sus pantuflas de Winnie the Pooh —se las regaló Emma y él no tenía <em>tan<em> mal corazón como para rechazarlas— y se rascó la barriga entre bostezos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente y, tal y como se esperaba, el aroma del desayuno llegó hasta él, invitándole a que acudiese a la cocina para saborear las delicias que había preparado Emma para él.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse en la silla y darle los buenos días a su _encantadora_ y _radiante_ compañera de piso, un tufo se mezcló con el aroma delicioso del desayuno.

Aquella era la señal que indicaba que Heracles, su primo, acababa de despertar.

Si no fuera porque aquel día Lovino estaba de buen humor, le habría espetado a Heracles que se duchase de una vez para que aquel inconfundible olor a pedo no se impregnara en la casa.

—Heracles, haznos un favor y _dúchate_ —Lovino se tapó la nariz, asqueado.

Quizás aquel olor a flatulencia había logrado que una parte del buen humor inicial de Lovino se hubiera esfumado.

Heracles, aún algo aletargado, se olió los sobacos y, al no detectar ningún olor perturbador, se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento. Emma les fue sirviendo un café recién preparado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, chicos —se sentó junto a ellos—. No quedan magdalenas, así que tendremos que tomar galletas. ¿Os importa?

En vez de responder, Heracles simplemente mojó una galleta en el café y la comió sin rechistar.

—Qué va —contestó Lovino, algo asombrado por la apariencia asquerosa de la galleta. Observó la caja y, muy a su pesar, comprobó que sus temores no eran infundados: ¡las galletas eran alemanas!

Si no fuera porque aquel día Lovino estaba de buen humor, habría tirado la galleta al suelo y montado un discurso sobre la pésima calidad de los productos teutones.

—¿Y Fel? —preguntó Emma, preocupada al notar que el café del muchacho iba a enfriar.

—Duchándose —Heracles respondió con la boca llena, provocando una risilla en Emma.

Continuaron desayunando, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Heracles se cuestionaba qué tipo de champú podría comprar para Escroto, el gato de la «familia». Emma, en cambio, intentaba recordar qué marca de comida había comprado para el minino la última vez.

Lovino, ignorando por completo a Escroto, se centró en aspectos _realmente_ importantes de la vida de todo hombre. O quizás no y simplemente estaba insultando mentalmente al maldito gato que le miraba con aquellos ojos enormes.

Ahí residía el dilema: ¿qué era más importante, su odio desmesurado por aquellas galletas alemanas o el desprecio que sentía hacia el animal?

Antes de que pudiera responder, se dio cuenta de que ya le estaba dando disimuladamente algunas de las galletas.

—¿Alguna vez os habéis planteado por qué los españoles queman cosas? —Heracles rompió el silencio con aquella cuestión.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Emma lo miró interrogante.

—Sí… —clavó la mirada en el techo, como si no supiese cómo plasmar sus ideas— De pequeño vi un documental sobre España y había una fiesta… en que… —permaneció callado durante un par de segundos— en que quemaban algo así como estatuas. Me sorprendió.

—Pues porque son raros, ¿por qué va a ser? —Lovino terminó de beber el café. Emma sonrió— Son como italianos, pero de peor calidad. Más feos, más brutos y con dotes artísticas sacadas de un culo infectado.

Lovino recordó que estaba de buen humor, por lo que añadió una frase más:

—_Pero_ el jamón ibérico no está nada mal.

«Aunque es mejor el _prosciutto_», quiso decir a mayores. Sin embargo, supo que sería mejor callar en aquel momento.

Aprovechando el silencio momentáneo de Lovino, su hermano Feliciano irrumpió en la cocina y cogió torpemente una de las galletas alemanas.

—Ni buenos días ni nada, tú ya vienes a robar comida —reprochó Lovino.

—¡Lo siento, pero quedé con Ludwig y no quiero verle con el estómago vacío!

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Lovino, tal y como siempre sucedía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de aquel maldito hombre que había osado acaparar a Feliciano como si fuese posesión suya.

Cómo no, Ludwig era alemán, al igual que las galletas.

—Espero que tengas mucha suerte, Fel —Emma guiñó un ojo.

—Suerte —secundó Heracles.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —Feliciano rió tontamente y se fue abotonando la chaqueta— Lud dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme… Espero que no se haya enfadado conmigo… —su rostro se volvió triste, pero se animó casi al instante al percatarse de la presencia de Escroto— ¡Escro, Escro!

Feliciano, olvidándose de la prisa que tenía, comenzó a juguetear con el gato como si fuera lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Parecía un niño que acababa de ver un muñeco por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Deja ya al gato, que lo vas a marear!

—¿No vas a llegar tarde, Fel? —recordó Emma.

—¡Ah, sí! —miró el reloj de la cocina y, acto seguido, echó un vistazo al que tenía alrededor de la muñeca. Sí, _iba_ a llegar tarde— Me voy. ¡Nos vemos!

Dejó al gato en el regazo de Lovino y se marchó con algo de prisa, pero tampoco sin ir corriendo tal y como requería la situación.

—Lov, nosotros también tendríamos que irnos preparando, ¿no crees? —cogió su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero.

Antes de que Lovino pudiera siquiera proclamar que _él_ sería quien se iba a duchar primero, Escroto sucumbió al mareo y vomitó.

Le vomitó a Lovino _encima_.

Con aquel vómito infestado de galletas alemanas.

—Lov…

—Lovino, deberías ducharte… —aconsejó Heracles, tapándose la nariz.

Lovino se olió en ese preciso instante que su día de la buena suerte no iba a ser _tan_ bueno como él se había figurado en un principio.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas trabajaba en una tienda de electrodomésticos que cualquier ciudadano de a pie conocería a la perfección: el YKEÄ. Era un establecimiento no muy grande, pero la amabilidad de sus empleados y las buenas ofertas hacían de la tienda un lugar muy interesante.<p>

Allí trabajaba también Emma, tan _encantadora_ y _radiante_ como siempre. Ella, al contrario que Lovino, estaba muy satisfecha con su puesto de empleo e iba a trabajar con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

El jefe de ambos, don Berwald, era un hombre que no sólo desprendía un aura maligna y diabólica, sino que tenía un acento indescifrable.

—Pero es buena persona —solía añadir Emma cada vez que don Berwald salía en conversación.

—Lo que digas, pero tiene un acento hebraico del norte que ni él mismo entiende —bromeaba Lovino con un tono cruel.

Lovino aún no se explicaba cómo, pero cada vez que decía algo hiriente sobre su jefe, este aparecía de la nada, tal y como si lo hubiera invocado.

La sensación de repelús solía permanecer en el cuerpo de Lovino un _buen_ rato.

—_Voy recibir una llamá_ —se ajustó las gafas—. _¿Podéis tomar el recau?_

«No sé qué mierda acabas de decir», pensó Lovino mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Emma, contenta.

—_He dirme porque mijo ha'nfermau_.

—Espero que se recupere.

—_Acias_.

Dicho aquello, don Berwald cogió su chaquetón y se marchó, preocupado por la salud de su pequeño. Lovino no supo qué acababa de suceder.

—¿Cómo haces para entender lo que dice? —preguntó, inquieto y curioso.

—No es difícil, sólo hay que entrenar el oído.

—¿Y qué dijo…?

—Básicamente que su hijo está enfermo, así que tenemos que responder una llamada que va a recibir.

Apenas media hora después, el teléfono del despacho sonó y Emma, tan rápida como pudo, fue a contestar. Lovino siguió limpiando la pantalla del ordenador de muestra. ¡La gente la toqueteaba con sus manos llenas de mugre y luego se ensuciaba de aquella manera!

Mientras limpiaba, su mente se desplazó hacia el pasado más reciente: el olor a pedo de Heracles, el vómito del gato, la cita mañanera de Ludwig con Feliciano… Aquello no parecía propio de un día repleto de fortuna.

¡Sólo faltaba que le tocase un cliente tocapelotas!

—Oye —dijo una voz potente y grave tras la espalda de Lovino.

Lovino se dio la vuelta lentamente, aterrado por aquel tono autoritario y gruñón que le había llamado la atención. Ante él se hallaba, ni más ni menos, que un cliente que tenía toda la pinta de ser un tocapelotas.

Quizás Lovino tenía un poder para invocar a la gente indeseada y no lo sabía.

Observó con terror a aquel hombre: alto, musculoso, con una mirada gélida y destructora y… un peinado que guardaba cierta similitud con un tulipán.

—¿Sí…? —Lovino titubeó.

—Quiero… —miró a los lados, como si estuviese buscando algo— Quiero un MP3. El más barato.

Lovino tragó saliva y condujo a aquel hombre al estante donde estaban (mal) colocados los reproductores de música. Indicó que el más barato costaba veinte euros; sin embargo, el cliente no parecía demasiado satisfecho con aquel precio.

El cliente clavó la vista en un modelo que tenía dibujada una pequeña tortuga al lado de la pantalla. Lovino se preguntó si una persona tan impertérrita y temible como aquella _podía_ ser un apasionado de los objetos lindos.

Aunque una tortuga no es que fuera muy linda.

—¿Cuánto? —señaló el MP3 modelo tortuga.

—Ya sube un poco más de precio…

—He dicho que _cuánto_.

—Cuarenta y cinco —Lovino se encogió un poco, aterrado. Si por él fuera, le plantaría cara al brabucón aquel y asunto arreglado.

El problema era que se trataba de su cliente, por lo que tenía que tratarlo con un mínimo de respeto.

El cliente, en vez de replantearse su conducta, siguió mirando fijamente el MP3 modelo tortuga. Parecía estarse devanando los sesos con un asunto tan trivial, de ahí a que Lovino llegase a la conclusión de que el tipo aquel era un _rata_. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se gastaría cuarenta y cinco euros en un asombroso MP3 modelo tortuga?

—Me lo llevo. Envuélvelo para regalo.

«Conque es un regalo», Lovino intentó no estallar de la risa. Era evidente que _no_ era un obsequio para nadie, sino que el tulipán gigante aquel era demasiado tímido como para admitir que aquel reproductor de música era _para él_.

Envolvió con cuidado el paquete del MP3 modelo tortuga, pero su torpeza le impedía que acabase su tarea con éxito. ¡Emma era la que siempre se encargaba de aquellas cosas! Lástima que siguiese hablando con quienquiera que hubiese llamado por teléfono.

—Lo haces mal —señaló el cliente de un modo tan despectivo que Lovino estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en aquel mentón tan pronunciado y… germano.

A juzgar por el aspecto del cliente, podría ser perfectamente alemán. No obstante, Lovino —que era muy observador cuando le convenía— pudo apreciar unos cuantos detalles que le hicieron cambiar de opinión rápidamente: movimientos breves y rápidos, propios de una persona con prisa. Avaro. Serio. Olor a porros.

¡Fijo que era holandés! ¡Un holandés _malfollado_!

—Malfolladísimo… —balbuceó Lovino entre risillas sardónicas ante la mirada oprobiosa del cliente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó lentamente, sin alzar demasiado el tono de voz.

Fue ahí cuando Lovino descubrió que había gente que tenía el maravilloso poder de dar puñetazos con presión y malas ondas, sin necesidad de emplear sus puños para nada. Sólo eso explicaría por qué Lovino se sintió tan mal de repente y de dónde había surgido aquel ambiente tan desagradable y tenso.

—Que si quiere un rotulador para escribir algo en la pegatina de dedicatoria —contestó rápidamente, nervioso por la presencia del cliente _presuntamente_ holandés.

Cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera holandés, sino suizo, lo cual explicaría la cara de malfollado y las prisas.

Ante la sorpresa de Lovino, el cliente gigantesco y _malfollado_ cogió de mala gana el rotulador y se dispuso a escribir con una caligrafía impecable.

«Feliz cumpleaños, Antonio»

Lovino alzó una ceja, luchando contra sí mismo por no reírse. Esperaba que el tal Antonio fuera un niño pequeño, porque de lo contrario sería humillante que un adulto recibiera un MP3 así.

La mirada socarrona de Lovino se borró de su faz nada más percibir el ligero rubor que adornaba el pálido rostro del _malfollado _mientras añadía unas palabras más en algún idioma extranjero. Aun con el sonrojo, el cliente fruncía el ceño y gruñía como si fuera un perro al que le tiraron del rabo mientras comía un suculento plato de sobras.

Cuando _por fin_ se marchó el cliente, Lovino suspiró pesadamente. El suspiro típico de una persona que aborrece su empleo y desea que las horas pasen volando para volver al hogar. Si no fuera porque tenía que pagar el alquiler del piso y, además, mantener a su hermano Feliciano, ¡otro gallo cantaría!

* * *

><p>Se rascó la nuca y abrió la puerta del despacho para comprobar si Emma seguía hablando o no por teléfono. Para sorpresa de Lovino, su amiga estaba sentada en la silla del jefe, con la cabeza enterrada en sus bracitos. Más que cansada, parecía <em>triste<em>.

—¿Emma…? —Lovino se acercó lentamente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación.

—¡Ah, Lov! —sobresaltada, Emma se levantó y fingió una sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar la intranquilidad de su compañero— ¿Sabes quién llamó al jefe? Un tal von Bock, que al parecer confirmó la compra de aquellos ordenadores portátiles, ¿recuerdas?

—No.

—Don Berwald nos lo contó el otro día —dibujó una sonrisa que, según Lovino, parecía la de un gato malvado _pero_ adorable—, pero como tú no entiendes lo que dice…

Lovino no sabía decir si odiaba o adoraba aquellos momentos en que Emma le vacilaba. Por una parte demostraba lo bien que se llevaban y la confianza que los unía, pero por otra parecía que él no era más que un hermano pequeño para ella.

* * *

><p>La vuelta a casa siempre era la mejor parte. Emma y Lovino siempre compraban unos chupa chups en una confitería cercana y los tomaban lentamente mientras charlaban sobre todas las trivialidades que se les pudiera pasar por la mente.<p>

El pastelero, por algún motivo que ambos desconocían, siempre solía mostrarse gruñón con ellos —especialmente con Lovino—, pero ellos optaban por ignorarlo.

Lovino tenía bien claro que no iba a permitir que _nadie_ le hiciese perder los estribos ante Emma.

* * *

><p>El mundo volvió a castigar a Lovino Vargas nada más llegar a casa, puesto que en el sofá estaba sentado Ludwig con su querido novio Feliciano a su vera. Heracles, en cambio, acariciaba en el sillón al gato Escroto con una sonrisa serena.<p>

La escena era grotesca, al menos desde el punto de vista de Lovino.

—¡Por fin has llegado, hermano! —Feliciano se revolvió en el sitio, sonriendo y aferrado a la mano de su novio— ¡Tengo algo maravilloso que contarte!

El corazón de Lovino emitió un sonido chirriante y desagradable. Eso o Emma se había sentado en un taburete.

La mirada recelosa de Lovino se fue a posar sobre las manos de los dos tórtolos.

Había algo en ellas que casi le provocó un ataque al corazón.

Un anillo.

Un anillo _de compromiso_.

—¡Ludwig y yo nos vamos a…!

—Escroto… no me arañes los vaqueros —dijo Heracles, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los labios de Feliciano se movieron y, probablemente, fueron acompañados por la voz del joven. Sin embargo, Lovino no oyó nada. Estaba demasiado ensimismado cagándose en todo lo cagable como para prestar atención a Feliciano y sus… felicianadas.

Cualquier persona habrá experimentado alguna vez esa sensación de despertar y sentir que será un día espléndido y repleto de fortuna. La gente solía denominarla _levantarse con el pie derecho_. Por el contrario, quien contaba con la desdicha de levantarse con el pie izquierdo, tendría seguramente una jornada repleta de desavenencias que sólo provocarían un anhelo irrefrenable de regresar a la cama y no salir de ella nunca más.

Aquel día, doce de febrero, Lovino Vargas se había levantado con el pie derecho.

Día en el que descubrió que salir de la cama _siempre_ trae consecuencias negativas. ¡Siempre!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Aunque no lo parezca, hay una trama xD A pesar de que Toño aún no haya aparecido, el fic será _predominantemente_ Spamano.

Por cierto, los títulos y yo nos llevamos mal _y se nota_. Esta vez estaba sin ganas de pensar y dije: «venga, pondré el título de la canción que salga en el iPod~». Resultado:_ Sálvese quien pueda_, de Vetusta Morla. La siguiente canción en aparecer fue _Picadura de la cobra gay_ y, la siguiente más, _Sufre Mamón_. Creo que el iPod me hizo un gran favor al no poner ninguna de esas dos canciones al principio xD

En resumen: el título en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el contenido. Jeje~

Soy una cotorra. ¡Hasta la vista~!


	2. Y Govert fumaba cual chimpancé

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** El nombre que le puse a Rumanía es Nicolei.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo dos: Y Govert fumaba cual chimpancé<em>

* * *

><p>El lado izquierdo solía representar el lado negativo y oscuro de la vida. Antonio Fernández Carriedo dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama, se levantaba con el pie izquierdo y hacía todo tipo de «maravillas» con su mano izquierda.<p>

Curiosamente, Antonio era el hombre más optimista del mundo.

No tenía demasiado dinero, pero se conformaba con lo poco que tenía. ¿Acaso podía quejarse de algo? Tenía un apartamento donde vivir, una cama espaciosa y mullida donde dormir, un cuerpo calentito al que arrimarse y un empleo de ensueño.

Quizás repartir pizzas no era _tan_ idílico, pero aun así tenía su encanto.

Aquel día, Antonio despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y bostezó, pletórico de alegría al notar aquel cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Miró a los lados y, tal y como se había figurado, Govert ya no estaba en la cama.

* * *

><p>Antonio Fernández Carriedo vivía en un apartamento diminuto y extremadamente pulcro con dos personas prácticamente opuestas a él: Govert y Ludwig, ambos procedentes de países germánicos. Con Ludwig no hablaba en muchas ocasiones, pero le parecía un joven íntegro y serio. Simpático a su manera.<p>

En cambio, podría pasarse el día hablando de Govert y de sus ojillos furiosos, de la sonrisilla que iluminaba su rostro cada vez que encontraba un céntimo tirado en el suelo —Antonio no podía evitar dejar caer monedas sólo para ver aquella faceta suya—, de su cabello engominado, de sus manos grandes y ásperas y de su permanente olor a pan recién hecho.

Era evidente que adoraba a Govert. Y él, _muy_ a su manera, también adoraba a Antonio.

¿El _único_ defecto que podría tener Govert? Era _un poco_ violento. Prefería los puñetazos antes que los abrazos y las patadas eran siempre más fáciles de dar que una palmadita en la espalda. El hecho de que Antonio tuviera que levantarse con el pie izquierdo era porque Govert se lo había pisoteado cruelmente por no haber fregado los platos.

Pero Govert podía ser muy dulce cuando quería.

El problema era que _nunca_ quería.

* * *

><p>Antonio se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a devorar los cereales con leche que se acababa de preparar. Ludwig y Govert solían vaciar el frigorífico a la hora de desayunar, pero él consideraba que un bol era mejor que tropecientas tostadas, un café, panceta, huevos fritos, un Ñesquick y bollos.<p>

Encendió la televisión y dejó que su mente volara con aquellos dibujos animados que retransmitían en el canal público. Si no fuera porque estaba tan absorto con aquel programa, se habría dado cuenta de que Govert se marchó de casa rápidamente nada más recordar que aquel no era _un día cualquiera_. Ludwig, algo nervioso por su futuro más inmediato, intentó entablar conversación con Antonio para cerciorarse de si a los hombres mediterráneos les agradaban las sorpresas o no.

Ludwig llevaba meses saliendo con Feliciano, un italiano, y no entendía bien aquella forma de pensar que caracterizaba tanto a los varones de los países bañados por el mar Mediterráneo. Era incomprensible. Quizás por eso utilizaba a Antonio como conejillo de Indias.

—Buenos días —Ludwig se sentó a su lado, inseguro sobre cómo entablar una conversación—. Te gotea leche de la boca.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, soy un desastre! —comenzó a reírse con la boca llena. Ludwig cogió una servilleta y le limpió la cara sin demasiado cuidado— ¡Ah, por cierto! Hoy vas a pedirle matrimonio a tu novio, ¿no?

A Ludwig se le subieron los colores a la cara al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquel tema tendría que ser abordado antes o después, así que en cierto modo agradecía que Antonio fuera el que lo iniciara.

—Sí…

—¿Ya tienes algún plan?

—Sí… —carraspeó, evidentemente avergonzado por lo que iba a decir— Vamos a hacer un picnic en la montaña. Luego bajaremos a un pueblecito a dar un paseo y comer en un restaurante y… ahí… le pediré… eso.

—¿Y has reservado habitación en un hotel?

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Ludwig, más rojo que un tomate y con la mayor expresión de incredulidad que pudo plasmar.

Antonio no entendió aquella reacción.

* * *

><p>Govert maldijo todo lo maldecible al recordar qué día era. ¡Doce de febrero! Era el cumpleaños de Antonio y se había olvidado completamente de comprarle un regalo.<p>

A pesar de que le dolía el corazón el tener que derrochar su dinero en Antonio, sabía lo pesado que se pondría si no le regalaba nada.

Mientras caminaba a velocidad de guepardo pensaba en todo tipo de objetos que pudiera regalarle, recordó súbitamente que Antonio siempre se quejaba por no contar con un reproductor de música que le distrajera mientras repartía pizzas. Tal y como si los ángeles le hubieran leído el pensamiento, una tienda de electrodomésticos apareció de la nada sólo para dejar que comprara el dichoso MP3.

O quizás la tienda siempre estuvo ahí y él nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

De toda la gente competente e inteligente que había en el mundo, le fue a tocar precisamente el dependiente más torpe y maloliente del universo entero.

Se trataba del típico hombrecillo cuyo semblante gruñón emitía ondas de frustración sexual. Govert _podría_ sentir pena por un espécimen así si no fuera porque olía a vómito. ¿Qué tipo de colonia repulsiva se echaba aquel individuo?

La gota que colmó el vaso fue un rulo amorfo que se alzaba como si fuera el mesías de los pelos.

El dependiente era el tipo de persona detestable que se merecía una paliza por el mero hecho de existir. Sin embargo, Govert supo mantener la compostura como el buen hombre cívico que era.

El frustrado sexual, flaco y bajito, le guió hasta donde se apelotonaban los reproductores de música. Govert frunció aún más el ceño, molesto por la falta de orden. Iba a realizar algún comentario sarcástico al respecto hasta que oyó una voz de fondo. Una chica hablaba por teléfono al otro lado, probablemente en el pequeño despacho que había en una esquina del local. No se apreciaba bien su voz, pero a Govert sintió que millares de recuerdos le habían inundado y no tenían intención de marcharse.

Contra todo pronóstico, _sí_ se marcharon. De hecho, no tardaron más de dos segundos en abandonar su cabeza y volar hacia el olvido. Recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí: Antonio.

Su mirada se posó en un MP3 con dibujos de tortuga. Era un poco más caro que los demás, pero era perfecto para Antonio. ¿Acaso aquel mendrugo se merecía que cuarenta y cinco euros fueran invertidos en él? Seguramente no, pero la conciencia de Govert no pararía de decirle lo contrario hasta que comprase el maldito cacharro.

Así hizo. Le costaría olvidar la el mirar divertido del dependiente cuando le confirmó que era aquel MP3 el que deseaba comprar. Sólo un amargado que carecía de una vida sexual satisfactoria podía alegrarse de tal manera por la desgracia de un cliente.

—Malfolladísimo… —balbuceó el dependiente entre risillas sardónicas ante la mirada oprobiosa de Govert.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó lentamente, sin alzar demasiado el tono de voz.

Sólo faltaba que encima el renacuajo aquel pudiera leerle la mente.

* * *

><p>El trabajo de Antonio consistía en repartir pizzas a domicilio. Su jefe, Nicolei, era un rumano que intentaba parecer italiano para atraer más clientela, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente.<p>

—Esta pizza, bella _signorita_, lleva mucho _tomato_ del _buono_. ¡_Buono, tomato buono_! —exclamaba jovialmente Nicolei cuando alguien le preguntaba por la calidad de sus pizzas.

Otra característica de Nicolei era su sentido del humor. Se reía solo con sus propios chistes, los cuales rozaban lo enfermizo en ocasiones. O siempre.

—Ten cuidado, Tonio —le entregó la caja con la pizza, sonriente—, no vaya a ser que un camión te atropelle —soltó una risita, entrecerrando los ojos—. Es gracioso porque morirías.

Pero era buena persona. A su modo.

* * *

><p>El alcalde ecologista de la ciudad fomentaba el uso de la bicicleta hasta tal punto que subvencionaba a todo aquel pequeño comerciante que usase bicicleta en vez de otro medio de transporte. Nicolei, tan astuto como era, no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Como consecuencia, el pobre Antonio tenía que entregar las pizzas en bicicleta a una velocidad casi imposible para que el encargo no se enfriase. En momentos así detestaba un poquito a su excéntrico jefe.<p>

Llegó a su destino con más pena que gloria. Tenía que entregar la pizza margarita al primer piso de aquel edificio.

Una sensación muy desagradable le oprimió el pecho nada más escuchar unos gritos desde la ventana. Al parecer, un chico se estaba defecando en la deidad de una patata atea.

«Qué gente tan rara», pensó Antonio sin contener una carcajada.

—¡Lov, por favor, no mueras! —gritaba una chica, desesperada.

—¡Que venga la pizza! —lloriqueaba un hombre que, a juzgar por su voz, era muy joven. O un castrado— ¡QUE VENGA LA PIZZA!

Antonio se dio cuenta de que tenía una pizza en la mano por algo: él era el _repartidor_. Llamó al telefonillo, le abrieron la puerta mientras se oían maullidos de fondo y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Timbró. Se escucharon gritos cargados de esperanza —y más maullidos— y, tras varios segundos de espera, una preciosa chica rubia abrió la puerta, algo nerviosa por lo que estuviera sucediendo dentro del apartamento.

El repartidor, curioso por naturaleza, aguzó la vista y fue capaz de detectar a un chico tirado _trágicamente_ en el sofá mientras otro le abanicaba de forma también muy _trágica_. La chica miraba para atrás de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que el chico del sofá no falleciera.

El único que parecía feliz era el gato.

—Son siete euros —dijo Antonio tras mucho vacilar.

—¿Siete? —la chica sacó un billete del bolsillo y sonrió— ¿Te vale un billete de diez euros?

—¡Claro! —exclamó, sonriente. Rápidamente su gesto se tornó consternado— Por cierto, ¿le pasa algo al chico?

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, el chico abanicador se puso a chillar histéricamente.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! —gritó— ¡Trae una porción de pizza! ¡Podría abanicarle y… y quizás el olor le despierte!

En vez de centrarse en el detalle de que había un muchacho que quería utilizar la pizza como abanico, Antonio sólo prestó atención al nombre de la chica: Emma. ¡Qué bonito!

—Digamos que ha recibido una noticia y no le ha sentado muy bien —contestó incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo divertida por lo rocambolesco de la situación.

—Pobrecito… —Antonio se imaginó que la novia del muchacho había fallecido en un helicóptero mientras escapaba con su amante. Le pareció plausible— Espero que se recupere.

—Eso espero yo también —Emma hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, aún sonriente para no parecer tajante—. ¡Gracias!

—¡Gracias a ti!

Y la puerta se cerró. Antonio suspiró, consciente de que tendría que regresar a aquel infierno regentado por un hombre que renegaba de sus raíces rumanas.

Por otra parte, le apenaba también tener que marcharse de aquel lugar. No sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, pero la gente que había en aquel apartamento parecía muy divertida y amable, aunque se encontrasen en una situación un tanto particular.

Antonio sólo esperaba que aquel grupo tan simpático volviese a encargar una pizza y, a ser posible, que el chico tirado _trágicamente_ en el sofá y abanicado por porciones de pizza se encontrase mejor la próxima vez.

* * *

><p>Uno de los vicios de Govert era el tabaco. Para él era indescriptible aquel bienestar que sólo un cigarrillo podía brindarle después de comer o justo cuando la luna comenzaba a destacar en el cielo. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que saliese el humo saliese lentamente. Ojalá sus frustraciones pudieran huir del mismo modo que lo hacía el humo. Ojalá.<p>

Todavía asomado por la barandilla, miró su reloj de muñeca una vez más. Antonio tendría que regresar a casa de un momento a otro, a no ser que, como de costumbre, se topase con algo gracioso o curioso por la calle que lo mantuviera distraído durante sabe Dios cuánto tiempo.

Govert van Heemskerck odiaba la soledad, pero siempre afirmaba adorar estar solo. Odiaba la soledad, pero siempre apartaba a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a él. Odiaba la soledad, _por eso_ detestaba (¿o adoraba?) a Antonio: siempre tan escandaloso, risueño y fácil de querer. Tan cercano y cálido. Justamente lo contrario de Govert; precisamente igual a _ella_. Cada vez que Govert veía a Antonio, no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo _ella_; ¿habría encontrado a alguien que la hiciera sonreír del mismo modo que Antonio le hacía sonreír a él?

Escuchó cómo una llave se introducía torpemente en la cerradura acompañada de una melodía silbada. Se sintió aliviado al sentir que Antonio había llegado a casa.

—¡Ya he llegado! —exclamó Antonio con su usual tono jubiloso— ¿Govert? ¿Estás en casa?

—En la terraza.

Antonio correteó hacia la terraza, ansioso por volver a ver a su amigo. Govert se preparó mentalmente para afrontar el peor momento del año.

—¡Ah! ¡Me he olvidado de comprar leche de cabra! —Antonio se golpeó la frente con la mano al recordar el error garrafal que acababa de cometer. Govert ni se inmutó— ¿Quieres que baje ahora?

—Puedo sobrevivir hasta mañana sin leche de cabra —respondió completamente taciturno, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Govert pronto notó que Antonio estaba a su lado, también con la vista fija en las nubes que tapaban casi por completo el cielo.

—Oye, ve al sofá, coge la bolsa —dijo Govert tras mucho vacilar. Si bien estaba nervioso, pudo disimularlo a la perfección, puesto que su fachada fría e indiferente no experimentó ningún cambio— y luego tráela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con cara de niño confuso.

—Cógela.

Aún confundido, Antonio se resignó y entró en el salón para coger la bolsa azul y amarilla que había sobre el sofá. Alzó una ceja y, cual perro, regresó adonde su amo.

—_Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag_, Antonio —susurró, señalando la bolsa.

—¡Vaya! ¡No me habías dicho que estabas aprendiendo suajili! —nada más terminar su «chiste», Antonio sintió que alguien le daba un puñetazo en el estómago. Alzó la cabeza y se topó con el rostro asesino de Govert.

Tras recuperarse del golpe, Antonio sacó una cajita envuelta con un papel amarillo pollo y varias tartas dibujadas. En el centro había una nota escrita, a juzgar por la letra, por Govert: «Feliz cumpleaños, Antonio».

Antonio miró la nota, luego a Govert.

Govert no podía soportar la mirada cargada de chiribitas y alegría mal contenida de Antonio.

—¡¿Es mi cumpleaños? —formuló la pregunta casi a gritos, pletórico de gozo— ¡Si yo creía que hoy era día once, no doce!

—Joder... —evitó darle una paliza allí mismo porque sabía que últimamente el estrés había logrado que el cerebro de Antonio se ausentase más de lo normal— Abre eso ya.

Antonio obedeció y, del mismo modo que lo haría un niño en Navidad, abrió su regalo: un MP3 verde con tortugas —¡su animal favorito!— dibujadas.

Tras gritar muchas incoherencias en su idioma natal, se abalanzó sobre Govert, quien pudo soportar casi quince segundos de abrazo de oso. Luego lo empujó sin ningún miramiento.

—¡Muchas gracias, Govi! —se secó una lagrimilla falsa, emocionado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciesen regalos ni a que Govert fuera amable con él.

Un escalofrío repulsivo se apoderó de Govert nada más escuchar el horrible apodo por el que Antonio le había llamado.

—¡Venga, Govert! ¡Tiremos la casa por la ventana! —fue corriendo a ponerse de nuevo la chaqueta— ¡Hoy te invito yo a unas copas!

En realidad, Antonio era el que _siempre_ invitaba a unas copas. Govert no entendía por qué alguien querría pagar las consumiciones de otra persona, pero _nunca_ se oponía cuando se lo hacían él.

Ambos querrían que Ludwig, su otro compañero de piso, los acompañara, pero sabían bien que estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo una noche de ensueño con su prometido.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a casa después de una noche bebiendo, se encontraron a Ludwig dormido en el sofá con tropecientas latas de cerveza a su vera. Antonio rápidamente cogió una manta para taparle, mientras que Govert recogió las latas desparramadas y vacías.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la madrugada y Lovino Vargas no podía conciliar el sueño. La envidia le carcomía al saber que todos sus compañeros de piso —¡incluso Escroto!— estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, libres de preocupaciones que les atosigaran la mente.<p>

Dado que era inútil luchar contra la voluntad de Morfeo, se levantó de mala gana de la cama y fue a coger algo de comer. Si mal no recordaba, aún quedaban unas cuantas porciones de pizza que podría recalentar en el microondas. Él, como buen hombre nacido en la tierra de la pizza, sabía que recalentarla era un sacrilegio, ¡una blasfemia! ¿Pero, de lo contrario, qué podría hacer? Todos los angelitos del cielo le perdonarían por intentar saciar el hambre.

Esperó impacientemente a que el microondas terminase y, cuando por fin emitió aquel pitido tan irritante, Lovino supo que ya podía comenzar a comer.

Sorprendentemente, la pizza no sólo estaba decente pese a ser castigada por el microondas, sino que estaba _bien_. Incluso podría decirse que _bastante bien_.

Quizás debería decirle a Emma que llamase de nuevo a aquella pizzería. No estaba nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> el primer capítulo se centró en Lovino, este en Antonio y Govert y el próximo se centrará en Escroto (y sus amigos humanos). Después ya vendrán los capítulos de verdad porque los tres primeros son sólo introductorios. Mm.

¡Ah, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! La verdad es que no me esperaba tantos reviews en el primer capítulo~ Se os quiere~ ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Y Escroto fue un escrogato

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** OC (Escroto). Saltos temporales. En el Oyabun CD, Romano intenta "humillar" a un gato, de ahí que en este fic Lovino no trate muy bien a Escroto.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo tres: Y Escroto fue un escrogato<em>

* * *

><p>Había un pequeño gato café de manchas blancas que sólo quería un lugar donde dormir, comer y sentirse querido. Algo como un hogar.<p>

Fue un día de diciembre cuando sus súplicas fueron escuchadas y conoció a Emma Vermeulen, una muchacha humana amable, dulce y cariñosa. Emma le sonrió y le dijo algo en un idioma extraño mientras le acariciaba la cabecita y le ofrecía una galletita que había sacado de su bolso verde.

—Veo que tú también estás solo —Emma sonrió al ver que el minino le seguía por la calle—. ¿No tienes ningún sitio adonde ir? —esperó en vano una respuesta por parte del gato— Pues ya somos dos.

El gato no supo qué le acababa de contar la chica, pero supo interpretar aquella mirada melancólica y perdida. ¿Y si se quedase con ella para siempre?

* * *

><p>La vida con su nueva amiga humana era muy extraña. Un día ella empezó a trabajar en un lugar donde había muchos humanos pequeñitos jugando, cantando y haciendo mucho ruido. Emma se unía a ellos, contagiada por su alegría. El gato, mientras, los observaba desde lejos. Los humanos pequeñitos eran una panda de salvajes que parecía divertirse tirándole del rabo, por lo que prefirió mantenerse alejado de tales bestias pardas.<p>

Cuando la noche llegaba, Emma se quedaba en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba y se tapaba con una manta de colorines. El gato se acercaba a ella y dormía a su vera.

Sin embargo, un día un señor muy enfadado no cesaba de chillar a Emma. Al día siguiente ella no volvió a cuidar de aquellos humanos pequeñitos y escandalosos, sino que siguió vagando por toda la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Un día en que las calles estaban completamente adornadas con todo tipo de luces intermitentes y hombres de rojo obesos, Emma se quedó dormida en un banco. Ella solía dormir en la hierba, <em>no<em> en aquel lugar. Al gato le dio igual.

Al cabo de un rato, un hombre pasó por delante de Emma y bostezó nada más verla. Permaneció clavado en el sitio durante unos instantes y, finalmente, se sentó al lado de la muchacha y se dispuso a dormir allí también. Era un humano calentito y parecía cómodo, por lo que el gato se acomodó en su regazo y se unió al club de la siesta.

Cuando Emma despertó, el gato seguía dormido, ajeno a las caricias que le ofrecía el humano calentito y cómodo. Ella sonrió, aliviada al ver que su amigo felino estaba en buenas manos. Literalmente.

—Perdón —sonrió con un deje de timidez—. Mi gato es tan travieso… Siento si le ha ocasionado algún problema.

—Es un gato muy bueno —la voz grave y serena del hombre fue una sorpresa agradable para Emma—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Emma miró fijamente al desconocido, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel gato?

—Yo siempre le llamo «amiguito» —contestó entre risas provocadas por la vergüenza que le suponía el no haber bautizado a su mascota.

—Es lindo —sonrió y siguió acariciando al minino—. Yo vivía en una casa de campo y tenía muchos gatos. Ahora quiero adoptar unos cuantos, pero mi primo no quiere —dijo lentamente, como si tuviera que pensar detenidamente todas y cada una de las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Aquella lentitud y un acento muy peculiar lograron que Emma dedujera que el chico era extranjero.

—¿Por qué? ¡Los gatos son adorables! —exclamó Emma. Al darse cuenta de lo descarada que fue, mostró de nuevo una sonrisa tímida que sólo dedicaba a los desconocidos— Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar.

—Descuida —el desconocido la miró con aquellos ojos grandes y marinos—. Dice que son caros de mantener. Y que huelen mal.

El gato despertó despacio, engatusado por los mimitos del desconocido. Ojalá Emma se hiciera amigo de aquel hombre de manos grandes y cálidas.

* * *

><p>Lo próximo que recordó el gato fue una casa. El humano de las manos grandes y cálidas —llamado Heracles— le dejó a las puertas del apartamento y el minino, atraído por la curiosidad, entró en aquel lugar desconocido para él.<p>

Escuchó la voz de un humano cantando. Fue hacia él. Era un chico más joven y pequeño que Heracles y, por algún motivo, metía sardinas entre dos panes. El gato maulló, dado que él también quería probar aquella comida tan apetitosa.

La reacción del chico fue de todo menos positiva.

—¡Ah! ¡La madre que me parió! —gritó, agitado y con el bocadillo aún en la mano— ¡Hay un gato en casa! ¡FELICIANO, TRAE LA ESCOBA!

—¡Estoy plantando un pino! —respondió otra voz desde la otra punta de la casa, seguramente desde el cuarto de baño.

El humano gritón no estaba asustado, sino furioso. Si no fuera porque Heracles intervino rápidamente para rescatarle, el chico irascible le habría lanzado una silla al pobre minino.

—¡Sabía que era cosa tuya, Heracles! —berreó y, tal fue su agitación que una sardina se liberó de los panes y cayó al suelo. El gato aprovechó para comérsela, pero por suerte el humano raro no se dio cuenta— ¿Qué parte de «los gatos son malignos» no comprendes?

—«Malignos» —contestó sin vacilar. El otro joven frunció el ceño—. Este gato no es mío, Lovino.

—¡Robagatos!

—Es de una chica.

La mirada furiosa del tal Lovino se fue apaciguando lentamente. El ceño fruncido se convirtió en un par de cejas elevadas, sorprendidas, y los labios curvados hacia abajo se tornaron en una sonrisa de media luna.

—¿Está buena?

La ira inicial de Lovino le cegó hasta tal punto que no se percató de la presencia de la muchacha que estaba a escasos metros de Heracles, mirando a ambos con un semblante divertido.

* * *

><p>Lovino y su hermano, Feliciano, estaban sentados en el sofá, atentos a la explicación que les estaba dando Heracles sobre Emma. El gato, entretanto, jugueteaba con una cebolla de goma que desde luego <em>no<em> era propiedad de Lovino.

—¡Pues a mí me parece bien que se quede unos cuantos días! —exclamó Feliciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo mismo digo —Lovino cruzó los brazos. No le hacía gracia tener a un gato metido en su casa, pero _sí_ le entusiasmaba contar con una belleza como Emma a su alrededor. Además, era lo suficientemente hombre como para poder soportar a un bichejo durante dos o tres días—. ¿Cómo se llama el bicho? —señaló al gato.

—No tiene nombre aún —Emma cogió a su amiguito en brazos y le dio un besito en la nariz. Feliciano rió—. ¿Y si le ponéis vosotros uno?

Heracles y Feliciano parecieron interesados en bautizar al gato, tanto que dispararon múltiples nombres que pudieran encajar con su aspecto. Lovino, aburrido, clavó su mirada desdeñosa sobre aquel minino.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo prodigioso.

—¡Eh, el gato tiene una mancha con forma de polla! —se levantó del sofá entre risillas malvadas— Esto alargado es la polla y estas dos manchas redondas son los huevos.

—¡Es cierto! —Feliciano también se levantó, asombrado por el gran hallazgo de su hermano mayor.

Tanto Heracles como Emma tuvieron que darle la razón y Lovino, con el ego a punto de explotar, comenzó a reírse del gato y a hacer todo tipo de bromas de mal gusto —o absurdas— a su costa.

El gato, ya en el suelo, miraba a Lovino fijamente. No sabía de qué estaba hablando aquel humano tan peculiar, y desde luego no tenía ningún interés en averiguarlo.

—¡Que te crees muy superior con tu mancha en forma de escroto! —mientras Lovino reía, el gato se fue acercando a él— ¿Qué pasa, me vas a pegar con tu escroto falso?

—Cuando dices «escroto», mira para ti —señaló Emma, intentando reprimir una risilla tonta.

—Escroto —Lovino hizo la prueba para cerciorarse de que lo que ella decía era cierto. El gato lo miró y maulló—. Escroto.

—¡Escroto! ¡Escroto! —Feliciano hizo aspavientos y el gato volvió a maullar.

Más adelante, todos y cada uno de ellos se arrepentiría de haber llamado así al pobre gato, aun si ya no había marcha atrás: Escroto adoraba su nombre.

* * *

><p>El «par de días» en casa de los Vargas se transformó en semanas. Emma encontró otro empleo y Escroto permanecía en casa con Feliciano o Heracles, disfrutando de su maravillosa nueva vida. Tenía un lugar donde dormir, comer y, sobre todo, sentirse querido.<p>

* * *

><p>Escroto adoraba ver a su querida amiga Emma feliz, aunque no podía comprender cómo alguien tan terrible como Lovino la hacía sonreír con tanta frecuencia. Un día, el minino se fue de paseo con ambos («¿desde cuándo la gente saca a pasear a sus gatos?», protestaba Lovino) y tuvo que detenerse ante una confitería pequeña y poco llamativa, <em>Le petit suisse<em>, situada al fin de una de las calles menos transitadas de toda la ciudad.

Emma y Lovino entraron para comprar un Chupa Chups, tal y como hacían siempre. Ella entró sonriente, agarrada al brazo de su mejor amigo. El confitero ni siquiera les saludó, sino que simplemente frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dos caramelos con palo? —preguntó él, malhumorado. No le gustaba que los clientes gastasen tan poco dinero en su negocio.

—Sí, por favor —Emma se apresuró a sacar el monedero, pero Lovino, como de costumbre, fue más rápido—. Lov, sabes que no me arruinaré por pagar yo alguna vez, ¿verdad?

—Lo importante es que alguno de los dos pague _ya_ —proclamó el dueño de _Le petit suisse, _aburrido por aquella situación que se repetía una y otra vez.

Lovino hizo caso omiso y sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo. Mientras tanto, una niña rubia de ojos grandes y apagados tomaba un vaso de leche acompañado de un bollito. A Emma se le hacía la boca agua. ¡Qué buena pinta tenía!

—Disculpa, ¿cómo se llama eso que toma la niña? —preguntó Emma, ilusionada.

—Ese postre no está a la venta —contestó tajante y ceñudo. Al contemplar el semblante consternado de su cliente habitual, aclaró la garganta—. Se lo preparé a ella porque es mi hermana. Es un postre familiar.

Unas ganas de insultar a aquel confitero gruñón invadieron el cuerpo de Lovino, pese a que sabía que aquel hombre joven y malhumorado contaba con una _escopeta_ que no dudaría en utilizar. Emma agachó la cabeza, triste. Ella también solía contar con un hermano que preparase un dulce que sólo ella podía tomar, pero de nada servía que su mente estuviera repleta de imágenes del hermano de su tirano ni de sus deliciosos _moorkops_. No merecía la pena.

* * *

><p>Había ocasiones en las que Emma se encerraba en su cuarto y rememoraba viejos tiempos mientras se tapaba con una manta y bebía chocolate caliente. Escroto siempre estaba con ella, a pesar de que no entendía ninguna de las palabras que le dirigía ella cada vez que señalaba una fotografía.<p>

—Y esta soy yo con doce añitos —sonrió enternecida al verse a sí misma con aquella melena larga y repleta de tirabuzones—. ¡Qué linda era!

Pasó la página de su viejo álbum de fotografías, aquel que le había regalado su abuelo en el último cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, y sus ojos, tan traidores como eran, se clavaron en una imagen donde un niño ceñudo cargaba con una mochila casi más grande que él a sus espaldas.

La habitación se llenó de silencio. Emma no podía apartar la mirada de aquel pequeño, pero tampoco podía realizar ningún comentario sobre él.

De pronto, el silencio se vio interrumpido por unos ruidos provenientes de otro cuarto de aquel apartamento. Feliciano y Lovino volvían a discutir por alguna tontería.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedes subir de nivel hasta que mates a la puta! —gruñía Lovino.

—Hermano… Este juego es muy raro…

A Emma le encantaba la relación entre aquellos dos chicos: siempre intentaban protegerse el uno al otro y era evidente que estaban muy unidos. Ojalá ella hubiera tenido un hermano así.

* * *

><p>El tiempo ya había pasado y Escroto no podía dejar de observar a Lovino, su dueño <em>menos<em> favorito. La cara de aburrimiento que ponía Lovino al escuchar las palabras filosóficas de Heracles no tenían precio.

Cuando por fin Heracles se hubo dado cuenta del gesto soporífero de su primo, intentó cambiar de tema y, el único que se le ocurrió, podía ser un tanto peligroso. Era consciente de que había temas que Lovino nunca quería abordar, pero pese al peligro de que su querido primo italiano le odiase _aún más_, Heracles optó por correr el riesgo.

—Lovino, ¿recuerdas el nombre de aquel chico de tu clase que se peleó con el turco? —preguntó por preguntar. Sabía _muy_ bien cómo se llamaba aquella persona. ¿Cómo no recordaría a aquel que le dio un puñetazo a su enemigo?

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como platos paulatinamente, como si estuviera analizando aquellas palabras y recibiendo millares de recuerdos de sopetón. De hecho, su mente se inundó de imágenes de un par de ojos verdes que brillaban con orgullo, _millares_ de balones de fútbol, navajas en los bolsillos del pantalón, tiritas en los de la chaqueta, una sonrisa alegre y confiada que de repente se tornaba torpe y tímida…

Frunció el ceño casi al instante.

—**Antonio** —pronunció aquel nombre con un asco fingido que no pasó desapercibido ante Heracles.

—Creo que lo vi el otro día.

Lovino luchó contra sí mismo para no preguntar dónde lo había visto y qué estaba haciendo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de él? Ese lunático había sido el que había complicado la vida estudiantil relativamente normal y calmada de Lovino Vargas.

Heracles, en cambio, dudó sobre si aquel al que había visto el otro día repartiendo pizzas en una bicicleta blanca era Antonio u otra persona.

Al día siguiente, Heracles comprobó que, en efecto, aquel a quien había visto era Antonio. También pudo comprobar que Lovino podía perder el color de la cara y desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos por una noticia maravillosa: la boda de su hermano pequeño, Feliciano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¿Qué tipo de relación mantuvieron Antonio y Lovino durante sus años mozos? ¿Qué problema tiene Emma? ¿Feliciano estaba plantando un pino literal o figuradamente? En el próximo capítulo, desde luego, no se desvelará ninguna de estas grandes cuestiones (¡tatatachán!)

Lo que sí diré es que los moorkops son algo así como profiteroles.

Por cierto, apuesto a que alguien leyó p**e**nes en vez de panes en la frase «metía sardinas entre dos p**a**nes». ¿Verdad, VERDAD? Jeje, pillastres~

Como suelo decir, ¡muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!


	4. La GRAN DESGRACIA de Lovino

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** esto comienza justo donde el capítulo uno termina. Leche de cabra. No tengo nada en contra del Catolicismo. Pensamientos lovinescos muy desagradables.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cuatro: la GRAN DESGRACIA de Lovino<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo y, dadas las circunstancias, tampoco <em>quería<em> hacerlo. Le costaba creerse que su hermano pequeño fuera a dar aquel gran paso con su pareja, Ludwig. En parte estaba orgulloso y satisfecho por lo bien que había tratado la fortuna a Feliciano: había encontrado a un hombre que lo adoraba —aunque fuera un alemán de mierda— y que estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la vida con él.

Pero aquella parte era una fracción minúscula de lo que Lovino sentía en aquel momento. Su sentimiento predominante no fue más que pura furia.

—¡¿Cómo cojones te vas a casar con él, si sólo lleváis seis meses saliendo? —gritó exhasperado, en un vano intento por meter algo de sentido común en la cabecita vacía y densa de Feliciano.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —Feliciano sonrió, aun si el rostro homicida de su hermano mayor le asustaba un poco— No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba.

—¡No es por eso, Feliciano, no es por eso! —Lovino sabía que acabaría muriendo si continuaba con tanta tensión, por lo que decidió relajarse. Contó hasta diez, suspiró y miró a Feliciano y su sonrisa boba— Es muy precipitado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una confusión más que evidente impregnada en su mirar.

A lo largo de su vida, Lovino había escuchado tropecientas preguntas estúpidas, pero aquella le pareció la peor y _con diferencia_.

—¡Pues porque «no por mucho madrugar, amanece más temprano»!

—¿De qué hablas? —Feliciano ladeó la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si le acabasen de hablar en un idioma inventado.

Mientras Lovino intentaba dar una explicación lógica y razonada de por qué se oponía a la unión de Feliciano y Ludwig, Escroto divisó un ratón de goma bajo la mesa y fue rápidamente a juguetear con él. El gato se divertía dándole zarpazos al pobre juguete y, en una de estas, el golpe fue tan potente que el ratón de goma salió disparado a dos metros de distancia.

—Pues… Ludwig y yo queríamos que tú fueras nuestro padrino…

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti padrino! —Lovino se remangó, frunció aún más el ceño y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia su hermano pequeño.

Lovino avanzaba, al igual que el ratón de goma.

Que Lovino acabase pisando donde no debía y tropezase fue ineludible. El hecho de que se cayera hacia atrás del modo más patoso y patético posible sí que pudo haber sido evitado.

—¡Ay, que me **escoño**! —gritó Lovino con todas sus fuerzas.

Para él, su caída fue a cámara lenta y muy dramática. Sabía que estaba moviendo los brazos frenéticamente y también podía percibir el rostro angustiado y preocupado de su hermano pequeño.

Para Feliciano fue la caída más tonta del mundo.

Lovino finalmente cayó y se golpeó la nuca con el apoyabrazos del sillón, perdiendo el conocimiento casi en el acto.

—¡MI HERMANO HA MUERTO! —chilló Feliciano, llorando a lágrima viva mientras se acercaba al «cadáver» de Lovino y berreaba como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla.

Minutos después, Lovino volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Feliciano abanicándole con un trozo de pizza.

* * *

><p>Durante los días siguientes, Lovino intentó por todos los medios convencer a Feliciano de que su decisión era errónea y que lo lamentaría durante el resto de su vida. Obviamente, le ignoró. Feliciano estaba demasiado obcecado con su <em>amor eterno<em> por Ludwig, a pesar de que sólo llevaban seis míseros meses saliendo juntos.

Si bien era cierto que Lovino detestaba a Ludwig con pasión y las entrañas le hacían un ruido muy extraño cada vez que veía su cara fea y tosca, en el fondo del corazón agradecía que existiese una persona que pudiese cuidar tan bien de alguien tan torpe como Feliciano. Sí, Ludwig era un imbécil, pero era la persona con la que su hermano pequeño debería estar.

Pero Lovino jamás diría eso en alto. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que _no_ se oponía a aquella relación tan repugnante!

Dado que los esfuerzos del mayor de los hermanos Vargas fueron inútiles, Lovino optó por ir a hablar con Ludwig. A lo mejor él, tan serio e inteligente como era, se daría cuenta de lo precipitada que era aquella boda. Así pues, se reuniría con Ludwig en su casa y podrían conversar _civilizadamente_ sin que Feliciano estuviera de por medio.

Entonces Lovino se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Lovino no tenía demasiadas habilidades o dones. Él era torpe, había nacido así y no había nada que pudiera cambiar ya aquel hecho. Sin embargo, era evidente lo buen espía que era: estuvo siguiendo a Ludwig desde la gasolinera donde trabajaba hasta su piso sin que el muy burro se diera cuenta.<p>

Sólo un genio podría llevar a cabo tal empresa.

Ludwig siempre salía del trabajo a las ocho de la tarde y volvía a su casa tomando el camino más largo y tortuoso posible. Pero Lovino era un buen espía y no se iba a quejar al respecto.

—Maldito alemán, siempre complicándolo todo… —masculló a escasos centímetros de la espalda de Ludwig mientras ambos esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

La luz verde por fin se dignó a aparecer, pero Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose mentalmente del novio de su hermano pequeño como para percatarse de un detalle tan insignificante.

—Lovino, la luz ya está verde —avisó Ludwig sin siquiera volverse.

Lovino abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado al ver que Ludwig sí que se había percatado de su presencia. ¡Maldita sea, ni para espía servía! Aceleró el paso y fue a la par de Ludwig, musitando insultos entre dientes.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba detrás de ti? —logró preguntar Lovino sin mirarle en ningún momento.

—¿Acaso estabas intentando ocultarlo? —Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño, confundido.

—¡No, claro que no! —apuró el paso— ¡Y tampoco te estaba siguiendo, idiota!

Desde luego, Lovino era como un libro abierto, pero uno roído por las ratas.

* * *

><p>Lovino sabía que Ludwig era un hombre pulcro y muy perfeccionista, por eso se esperaba que viviese en un apartamento impecable, bien recogido e incluso simétrico. Lo que halló en aquel lugar, sin embargo, fue un piso aparentemente perfecto, pero con algún que otro detalle que indicaba que no es oro todo lo que reluce: calcetines tirados en el suelo, olor a tabaco y manchas de leche en la mesita del salón.<p>

Quizás Ludwig no era tan raro como aparentaba.

—Perdón por el desorden —dijo tras sentarse en el sofá, cansado—. Uno de mis compañeros de piso es muy despistado.

Si alguien como Ludwig tenía compañeros de piso, pensó Lovino, tenían que ser unas personas _muy_ raras.

Al ver que Lovino no abría la boca ni para rechistar, Ludwig prosiguió:

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? —se podía percibir un deje de desesperación en su voz. Deseaba que Lovino no sacara ningún tema absurdo de los suyos.

—Verás, _Ludwig_ —pronunció su nombre lentamente y carraspeó—, no me gustas y yo no te gusto…

—No me digas…

—_Pero _nos agrade o no, Feliciano está ahí para recordarnos constantemente que tenemos que soportarnos —Lovino puso un mohín, disgustado—. Pero quiero que me escuches. Es más, _me vas_ a escuchar —cruzó las piernas y bufó—. El asunto de la boda es una _mierda_.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —levantó una ceja.

—¡Claro que no! —su rostro emitía tales ondas de repugnancia que Ludwig llegó a plantearse si había algún alimento en estado de putrefacción en aquel cuarto— Feliciano y tú lleváis seis meses. ¡Seis puñeteros e insignificantes meses! Y por el amor de Dios, ¡apenas sois mayores de edad! ¡Dos niños como vosotros no deberían…!

El discurso de Lovino se vio interrumpido por una puerta abriéndose. Él sopló, irritado. Si le interrumpían, perdía el hilo de lo que iba a decir, luego se quedaría en blanco y parecería idiota.

Para la sorpresa de Lovino, quien se asomó por la puerta no había sido una persona normal y corriente.

No.

Era una cara muy familiar, la típica que era imposible de olvidar, aunque la intentara borrar con lejía de su torturada mente.

—El tulipán malfollado… —susurró Lovino, completamente incrédulo.

El susodicho «tulipán malfollado» apenas pareció sorprendido: alzó las cejas de un modo imperceptible y no por el hecho de que el dependiente torpe de la tienda de electrodomésticos estuviera sentado en el sofá, sino porque la mesa estaba manchada. ¿Y eran calcetines eso que había tirado en el suelo?

—Joder, qué guarrada… —Govert comenzó a ordenarlo todo, tal y como si fuera un ama de casa indignada por la indecencia de sus cinco hijos varones.

Ludwig vivía con aquel amargado que compraba MP3 de tortuguitas para un tal Antonio. Por primera vez en la vida, aquel alemán desdichado le dio pena.

—Lovino, soy un adulto. Feliciano también —Ludwig se rascó la nuca, incómodo por lo que iba a decir—. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Si nos equivocamos, lo haremos _juntos_.

—¡Pero podéis evitar el error! —la vena del cuello de Lovino comenzó a hincharse. Mala señal.

La falta de una respuesta por parte de Ludwig fue suficiente para que Lovino montase en cólera. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que no se lanzó a arrancarle el cuello a aquel teutón descerebrado era, ni más ni menos, la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos. Que Ludwig fuera bastante más joven que él no implicaba que fuera también más débil, porque desde luego _no_ lo era. ¡Si tenía tantos músculos en el cuerpo que ni podía encontrarse su minúsculo pene!

Y el tulipán fijo que ya directamente no tenía pene, sino una vagina extraña y hedionda. O ano doble.

Así fue cómo Lovino se sintió asqueado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Mira, estoy exhausto y sólo quiero descansar… —Ludwig suspiró y se levantó del sofá con toda la intención de dejar a Lovino pasmando en aquel apartamento misterioso.

—Encima pasas olímpicamente de mis consejos —Lovino frunció el ceño—. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Muy bien! —se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero— ¡Prepara tu boda de mierda y cásate en un lugar no reconocido por Dios! Ya me da todo igual.

Govert, a pesar de estar limpiando vehementemente las manchas de leche de la mesa, pudo escuchar aquella última parte. Al menos ya sabía que el renacuajo aquel no había venido a robar, sino a charlar con Ludwig sobre la boda. «Interesante...», dijo para sí mismo Govert antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

Ludwig se despidió educadamente y guió a Lovino hasta la puerta. Justo cuando esta ya se hubo cerrado, se volvió a abrir. Lovino se esperaba ver el cabezón de la patata, pero se topó con un tulipán amarillo y dos ojillos sarnosos.

—Tú.

—¿Qué q-quieres? —Lovino rezó por no sonar aterrado, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—Espérame en el portal. Ahora bajo.

—¿Y si no quiero…? —Lovino retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado.

—Sé dónde trabajas —Govert dio un paso adelante, fusilando con sus ojos al hombre que tenía ante él.

Lovino llamó al ascensor, aún sintiendo aquella mirada de chiflado clavada en su nuca. Sabía que no tendría más remedio que quedarse en el portal.

* * *

><p>Emma no era una mujer que pidiese demasiado a la vida. Se contentaba con poca cosa y tanto ella como sus allegados eran conscientes de ello. Sin embargo, todo el mundo que la conociera un poco sabía que no podía sobrevivir sin leche de cabra. Era como una droga de la cual dependía su mismísima existencia y daba la casualidad de que el supermercado que frecuentaba se había quedado sin leche de cabra. El destino le estaba intentando poner la zancadilla, pero ella no iba a caer. Claro que no. Recorrería aquella ciudad de cabo a rabo para encontrar un pack de deliciosa leche de cabra.<p>

Así hizo. Tuvo que ir al ultramarinos más recóndito de un barrio de las afueras para hallar su dulce néctar.

—Pero qué caro es… —murmuró al ver los precios desorbitados.

—¡Y que lo digas! —dijo una voz cantarina a su lado. Emma se sobresaltó nada más oírla— ¡Ah, perdona! ¿Te he dado un susto?

Emma se topó con una mirada verde que le sonaba mucho. Tardó pocos segundos en percatarse de que estaba ante el repartidor de pizzas del otro día. El chico le sonreía cálidamente, tal y como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Ella no podría decir que le desagradaba aquella sensación.

—Un poco sí, la verdad —Emma rió levemente, sintiéndose un poco tonta por lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento, guapa —volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más timidez—. A veces me emociono demasiado al hablar y asusto a la gente, pero no lo hago con mala intención, ¿eh?

—Te creo; pareces un buen chico —antes de poderse dar cuenta, ella ya había dibujado también una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Qué contagiosa era la felicidad de aquel muchacho!—. ¿A ti también te gusta la leche de cabra?

Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al escuchar que alguien lo consideraba un buen chico.

—La verdad es que no la he probado —él se rascó la nuca, aún sonriente—. La compro sólo para mi compañero de piso. ¡A él sí le pirra!

—Pues ya somos dos—cogió una botella de leche de cabra ante la mirada atenta y curiosa del chico—. Eso sí, deberías probarla.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas de alguna forma lo rica que está la leche de cabra? —alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

Emma simplemente volvió a reír.

* * *

><p>No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya tenía de nuevo a aquel maldito amargado ante él. Tuvo la tentación de marcharse corriendo nada más verle bajar las escaleras, pero al final sucumbió ante el sentido común —o al pavor— y permaneció en el portal, tal y como le había ordenado anteriormente.<p>

—Tú —volvió a decir el mastodonte con su voz potente y grave—. Veo que no quieres que Ludwig se case.

—Tengo nombre —frunció un poco el ceño—. Y sí, ¡claro que estoy en contra de que se case _ahora_!

—Pues ya somos dos.

Lovino intuyó que estaban a punto de formar un pacto, pero había algo que no le olía nada bien. Figuradamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lovino.

—El alquiler del piso —encendió un cigarrillo y miró al cielo durante unos instantes—. Somos tres y apenas damos abasto. Si Ludwig se casara, se mudaría y nos dejaría a mi otro compañero y a mí solos.

—Pues menudo motivo.

—¿Y el tuyo? —inquirió algo irritado.

—Pues que mi hermano es muy joven y no debería comprometerse con un tipo al que acaba de conocer, como quien dice —Lovino cruzó los brazos, desafiante. Pronto su semblante altivo se vio derrumbado por el humo que le echó el otro hombre—. ¡Oye, para ya… como te llames!

—No te voy a decir mi nombre —se dio la vuelta para adquirir un aire misterioso.

Justo entonces su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar y a emitir aquella sintonía del demonio.

«Govert te llaman, Govert te llaman, nananananananá. Cógelo ya, cógelo ya o Antonio se enfadará» repetía la musiquilla una y otra vez con la melodía de _La cucaracha_. Arrugó el ceño, furioso y a la vez abochornado por quedar tan mal delante de Lovino. Cuando viera a Antonio, su compañero de piso, le daría la paliza de su vida por haber grabado aquella canción _y_ ponerla como tono de llamada.

—¿Qué quieres, _Antonio_? —preguntó Govert con el tono más seco que pudo.

—_No me esperes para cenar_ —contestó una voz traviesa—. _He quedado con una chica._

—Creía que sólo te gustaban los hombres.

—_¡No es para eso, hombre! _—se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada— _La he conocido en el ultramarinos y estuve hablando con ella y eso. ¡Me dijo que hoy venía Im Yong Soo a la ciudad! Vamos a ir los dos a ver su monólogo_ —realizó una pausa, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo—. _¿Quieres venir?_

—No.

—_¡Venga!_

—Que no.

Lovino escuchaba las respuestas de Govert con cierto gusto. El tal Antonio estaba sacando de sus casillas a aquel grandullón con una conversación absurda.

Govert colgó el teléfono móvil, dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Lovino tuvo que borrar su sonrisilla burlona del rostro nada más sentir la mirada furiosa del tulipán sobre él.

—Puto pesado… —masculló Govert mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¿Tu novio, _Govert_? —preguntó Lovino, recuperando el tono burlesco.

—El tuyo —se acercó más a Lovino con pasos de gigante malhumorado—. Si Ludwig se casa, tendré que vivir _solo_ con el imbécil al que acabo de colgar.

Lovino sintió un poco de pena por Govert. Sí, sabía lo duro que era tener que convivir solo con un deficiente mental —Feliciano y Heracles eran un buen ejemplo— y entendía la preocupación de Govert a la perfección. Aun así, le parecía un poco tacaño por intentar evitar una boda _sólo_ por motivos económicos.

Quizás los dos podrían intentar apartar sus pocas diferencias y dejar que sus múltiples similitudes entrelazaran una hermosa y duradera amistad.

—Puedes contar conmigo —Govert hablaba despacio, pero de alguna forma lograba atropellar las palabras—. A un módico precio.

Si los pensamientos se pudieran quemar, Lovino haría que todos los suyos ardiesen. ¿Amistad con Govert? ¡Jamás!

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —cuestionó Lovino, indignado y asqueado.

—Nunca bromeo.

—_Cielo santo_, quién lo diría —masculló a sabiendas de que Govert lo escucharía _y_ se enfurecería.

Algún tipo de ángel tapó los oídos de Govert para que así no escuchase el comentario sarcástico de Lovino. Eso o Govert estaba dándole vueltas a algún asunto mientras observaba quedamente el rulo de Lovino.

—Dime tu nombre—ordenó de repente Govert.

—Lovino —alzó una ceja, inseguro ante aquella pregunta tan repentina.

—Lovino… —repitió, analizando aquel nombre tan peculiar y, en cierto modo, familiar.

Govert se dio media vuelta y exhaló humo y esbozó una sonrisilla casi imperceptible. Quizás no lograría evitar la boda de Ludwig, pero sí podría torturar psicológicamente a cierto compañero de cama irritante.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las once de la noche y, como era de esperar, Ludwig ya estaba durmiendo como un lirón en <em>su<em> cama. Mientras tanto, Govert cogía prestado su ordenador portátil para entrar en el Facebook y charlar con Lovino Vargas sobre conspiraciones para evitar una boda. Nada más sentir que la puerta de su habitación se abría, se despidió de su nuevo «amigo» y apagó el aparato.

—¡Hola, Govertito! —Antonio irrumpió en la habitación y se tiró al colchón, feliz como unas castañuelas.

—Para ya —iba a alargar la reprimenda, pero al escuchar la risilla tonta de Antonio se tuvo que detener—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Me acabo de acordar de uno de los chistes de Im Yong Soo —se incorporó, aún risueño—. ¡Me lo he pasado tan bien!

Govert querría decir que se alegraba por la felicidad y bienestar de su buen amigo, pero estaría mintiendo.

—¿Y sabes la chica de la que te hablé por teléfono? —esperó en vano a que Govert contestase o simplemente asintiera con la cabeza— Es genial. ¡Genial!

Antonio clavó la vista en el techo, recordando la sonrisa tan bonita de Emma. Govert, en cambio, se preguntó por qué Antonio se maravillaba tanto con las mujeres, si después las ignoraba por completo «a la hora de la verdad», como diría Francis, el amigo con derecho a roce de aquel españolito pervertido.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado eso de conocer a una persona y saber que vais a ser buenos amigos?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —hizo pucheros. Govert detestaba con pasión aquel gesto— ¿Y el día que nos conocimos tú y yo?

En la Navidad de hacía dos años, Antonio y Govert eran dos jóvenes que para sacarse unos eurillos decidieron trabajar en un centro comercial como Papá Noel y elfo mágico, respectivamente.

Antonio, nada más ver el peinado puntiagudo de Govert, le preguntó si los niños no llorarían al ver a un elfo tan macabro. Govert respondió con un puñetazo en la nariz. Los pequeños que presenciaron la escena lloraron al ver a su «héroe» chorreando sangre por la nariz. Así nacieron dos cosas simultáneamente: la hermosa amistad entre Govert y Antonio y decenas de traumas infantiles.

—Eso no cuenta —contestó Govert, perturbado y enfadado por tener que recordar aquel acontecimiento.

Govert tenía que sacar _cierto_ tema de conversación de alguna forma u otra. Cuanto más directo, mejor, así alimentaría de manera desorbitada la curiosidad de su presa, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

—¿Queda _lovino_ italiano? —preguntó Govert, insultándose a sí mismo mentalmente por su falta de sutileza.

—¿Qué? —Antonio levantó las cejas como si acabara de escuchar la mayor barbaridad de la historia. Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando— Ah, vino… Sí, aún tengo la botella que me envió Francis desde la Toscana, ¿quieres un vaso?

A pesar de que Govert no le había respondido, Antonio se levantó inmediatamente para satisfacer a su querido compañero de piso. Cuando regresó, su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado, sus mejillas presas de la vergüenza que le supuso recordar a cierta persona que había conocido durante su adolescencia.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó la copa de vino con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar melancolía.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Govert fingió desdén, aun si en realidad se regocijaba al ver que su burdo juego de palabras había funcionado a la perfección.

—Me acabo de acordar de Lovino Vargas… —suspiró— Ya te he hablado varias veces de él, ¿no? Él fue quien me ayudó a encontrarme a mí mismo —comenzó a juguetear inconscientemente con la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. Sonrió, mientras que Govert no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco—. Me gustaría saber qué fue de él…

—Quién sabe.

—Era un chico muy gracioso —se sentó de nuevo en la cama, ajeno a la mirada aburrida de su amigo—. Era un poco agresivo a veces, pero en el fondo era un cacho pan —sonrió dulcemente—. ¡Como tú, Govert! Fijo que tú y él os llevaríais bien.

—No.

—¡Y tú que sabes! —pasó un brazo por el hombro de Govert, quien gruñó rápidamente al sentir que la copa de Antonio podría verter unas cuantas gotas sobre su camisa blanca— Espero que le vaya bien la vida—bebió un trago—. Al menos tan bien como a mí.

Había ocasiones en las que Govert no sabría decir si Antonio era demasiado optimista y bonachón o rematadamente estúpido. ¿Qué tipo de persona podría decir que su vida era buena cuando era católico, trabajaba en una pizzería de mala muerte, era católico y su primer novio tenía un cinturón de castidad mental? Por no mencionar que _encima_ era católico y pobre. Sobre todo católico.

—Quizás no esté tan lejos —Govert se bebió toda la copa de un trago, como el verdadero hombre que era.

También había ocasiones en las que Antonio no sabría decir si Govert hablaba por hablar o porque realmente sabía algo. Tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba ocultando algún tipo de información relacionada con Lovino Vargas.

—¿Tú sabes algo de él? —Antonio se puso a cuatro patas y se fue acercando rápidamente a su amigo con aquella mirada cargada de determinación y catolicismo.

—Quizás —apartó la mirada de aquel cachorrito pulgoso.

—¿De veras? —los ojillos verdes de Antonio se iluminaron con intensidad— ¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo?

—_Quizás_.

Una vocecita de Govert le susurró que, a lo mejor, lo más sensato sería decirle a Antonio que buscase el nombre de su querido Lovino en Facebook, pero eso sería demasiado directo y sencillo. Lo que quería era torturarle, no ayudarle a la hora de hacer sus sueños realidad.

Govert también pensó durante un instante que estaba siendo un poco capullo. Sólo un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> este capítulo lo he reescrito tropecientas veces… pero en fin, aquí está. Por cierto, ya van cuatro capítulos y apenas hay rastro de Spamano… soy una malparida. No me peguéis muy fuerte, _poh favoh_.

¡Y… felices fiestas a todos! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Ahora, sin más dilación (?), a responder a los reviews anónimos:

Ninn: ¡Buena pregunta! La verdad es que cuando me imaginé la escena, veía a Feliciano de espaldas, de ahí que Antonio no pudiera reconocer a nadie. Pero tuve que haberlo descrito mejor, supongo :/

Nayo: Venga~ Tú y yo sabemos que has malpensado de lo lindo~ Haces que me sienta como una amante de lo escatológico xD Govert sólo ve al Toño como el amigo pesado al que nunca quiso tener como hermano pequeño~ Actualizaré Tomatín y Tomatán pronto, o eso espero~

Hasta el próximo capítulo, primores~


	5. La GRAN ESTRATEGIA de Govert

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Apariciones gratuitas de Escroto. Govert es agarrado.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cinco: la GRAN ESTRATEGIA de Govert<em>

* * *

><p>Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y ya tenía a aquel vago bostezando y protestando. Govert bufó pero Antonio, todavía demasiado aletargado como para percatarse de algo, lo ignoró por completo.<p>

Govert detestaba tener que compartir cama con alguien así. ¡Era una pesadilla! Antonio era la típica persona que se abrazaba a quien tuviera al lado, reía a carcajadas en sueños y, al contrario que el resto de la humanidad, no intentaba hacerse con la manta, sino que cuanto más destapado, mejor. Obviamente, el frío no se apiadaba de su cuerpo y acababa estornudando.

—¡Aún son las nueve…! —exclamó agotado.

—Cállate —ordenó Govert sin siquiera mirarle.

Si tenía que compartir el lecho con Antonio era por un motivo muy simple: el espacio. Sólo había dos habitaciones, pero ellos eran _tres_. El sofá de la sala de estar era tan diminuto que ningún hombre adulto podría dormir en él. Sin embargo, una de los cuartos contaba con una cama de matrimonio.

Antonio iba a abrir la boca de nuevo para rechistar, pero Govert ya le estaba lanzando una almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Qué bestia! —Antonio se acarició su dolorida frente, frunciendo la boca— Oye, por cierto, ¿te quedas a comer hoy?

—No —se sentó en el borde de la cama y clavó la vista en el suelo—. Ya he quedado.

—¿Con quién? —abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado.

Al fin y al cabo, Govert _no_ era el más popular de la ciudad. Tenía un amigo con el que siempre salía a beber y otro con el que conversaba. Antonio siempre se sintió privilegiado porque Govert bebía _y_ conversaba con él, de ahí que se autoproclamara «su mejor amigo».

—Con uno.

—¿Uno? —el perplejo de Antonio no hizo más que aumentar.

—_No_ es una cita —cogió de nuevo una almohada con la intención de lanzársela de nuevo, pero se detuvo a última hora—. No soy tú.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Lo… —alargó la sílaba para crear falsas expectaciones en Antonio— ignoro.

El asombro inicial de Antonio se transformó en sospecha. Si Govert ocultaba tanta información era por _algo_.

—¿Y dónde vais a comer? —preguntó Antonio, sintiéndose como la típica vecina cotilla que aparecía en las películas estadounidenses.

Lo bueno de aquella cuestión era que si obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria, Antonio podría contar con la información suficiente para seguir a Govert y _así_ saber qué iba a hacer realmente. Aquello era lo que hacían los buenos amigos: seguirse los unos a los otros y entrometerse en su intimidad.

—No te lo pienso decir —Govert lanzó la almohada, pero Antonio la interceptó con una sonrisa confiada plasmada en el rostro—. Cabrón.

—¿Por qué no? —colocó la almohada en su sitio e hizo caso omiso a aquel insulto tan gratuito.

—Porque no quiero que me sigas.

Una pequeña parte de Antonio se sintió feliz al comprobar que Govert lo conocía de pe a pa. La otra —y mayoritaria— le obligó a chasquear la lengua con disgusto.

* * *

><p>Heracles dormía y Escroto cambiaba con sus pequeñas zarpas los canales de la televisión. Para un gato como él, aquello era una verdadera aventura sin límites.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas, al contrario que Govert, vivía en un apartamento más amplio y acogedor. No obstante, contaban con un problema similar: las camas. Feliciano, Lovino y Heracles dormían en la misma habitación, pero cada uno tenía lecho propio. Los hermanos en unas literas y Heracles en una pequeña cama individual. Emma, en cambio, tenía un dormitorio propio y no muy espacioso, pero idóneo para una sola persona.<p>

Emma siempre era la primera en levantarse y no había día en el que a las siete no estuviera ya dibujando o pintando. Los chicos de la casa, ya más vagos y amantes del culto al dios Colchón, solían despertar varias horas más tarde. Lovino siempre lo decía: «¡no por mucho madrugar, amanece más temprano!».

Aquel día Lovino había despertado con una de aquellas sensaciones asquerosas a las que tan acostumbrado estaba. Se rascó la barriga y entró en la cocina, tal y como el gusanillo de la rutina le indicaba. Cómo no, ahí estaba Emma con el desayuno en la mesa.

—Buenos días —dijo él, medio dormido.

—¡Buenos días, Lov! —sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido— Ya me dijo ayer Heracles que hoy ibas a comer fuera.

—Desgraciadamente, sí —bebió el zumo de un trago, disgustado.

—¿Has quedado con una chica? —se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa felina, aquella que sólo esbozaba cuando quería obtener algún tipo de información.

—Ojalá —arrugó la nariz de una forma que a Emma le parecía muy cómica—. Es un tío y si voy a comer con él es porque… —se sintió intimidado por la mirada atenta de su amiga— Porque es un tema de negocios.

—¿Negocios?

—Sí, negocios —respondió rápidamente, demasiado nervioso como para pensar una respuesta decente—. Me quiere contratar… —intentó inventarse algo que pudiera colar— para ser su entrenador personal de… de mataputas. Ya sabes, para el juego de la Play.

Emma comenzó a reírse, consciente de que Lovino le estaba mintiendo descaradamente. No podía evitar encontrar aquella mentira tan graciosa, pero sabía que si decía algo al respecto, Lovino se pondría todavía más nervioso y pasaría un mal rato. ¡Qué lindo era!

—¿Y el chico es guapo?

—¡Es feo de cojones! ¡Y da miedo! ¡Tiene un peinado tan raro que parece que le lamió una vaca! —Lovino exclamó con tal vehemencia que parecía ofendido. Al percatarse de ello, se amainó e intentó mostrarse indiferente— Aunque me da igual, como comprenderás.

Emma frunció el ceño, preocupada y en parte abstraída por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquella reacción fue la que logró que Lovino se diera cuenta de una cosa elemental: iba a quedar para comer con un hombre con pinta de delincuente.

Tenía que actuar con sensatez y valentía.

* * *

><p>Lovino entró en el bazar chino más conocido de toda la ciudad, puesto que se decía que allí podía encontrar de todo. Esperó que también tuvieran <em>eso <em>que estaba buscando.

—¿Busca algo? —preguntó uno de los dependientes.

—Sí… ¿Tenéis _sprays_ antivioladores? —dijo lentamente, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—Sí, claro —el dependiente entrecerró los ojos, extrañado por aquella petición tan peculiar por parte de un hombre—. Acompáñeme.

Aquel había sido el momento más violento y embarazoso de toda la vida de Lovino. No había duda al respecto.

* * *

><p>Como Govert van Heemskerck diera un pisotón más, una grieta aparecería en el suelo de un momento a otro. Era un hombre extremadamente <em>impaciente<em>, por eso no podía soportar que una persona acudiera tarde a un compromiso, aunque se tratara del futuro cuñado de Ludwig y cristianizador de Antonio. O, mejor dicho, _especialmente_ cuando se trataba del futuro cuñado de Ludwig _y_ cristianizador de Antonio.

Govert chistó una vez más, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la calle como si fuera un león famélico encerrado en una jaula. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

—Diez minutos… —masculló con odio, como si aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas a aquel que violó a la hija sordomuda que nunca tuvo.

Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que se desesperaba con una persona por su impuntualidad, acababa germinando una amistad: le sucedió con Antonio —prefería olvidar aquel fatídico día, pero era imposible—, también con Mikkel, Honda no fue la excepción y se temía que sucediese lo mismo con el dependiente renacuajo y flacucho que respondía al nombre de Lovino («Renacuajo» para abreviar).

De repente, el instinto de Govert se activó y detectó de lejos un rulito que subía y bajaba al compás de los pasos apresurados y torpes del Renacuajo.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado, Govert se limitó a fusilarle con la mirada.

—Llegas tarde.

—¡Perdóname la vida! —exclamó Lovino con más sarcasmo e histrionismo que pavor.

Govert hizo ademán de darle un puñetazo, a lo que Lovino reaccionó velozmente al emplear sus brazos a modo de escudo. Aquel temblor tan patético, aquellos gemidos propios de un cachorrito y aquella pose tan penosa lograron que Govert se apiadase de esa pobre criatura. De todas formas, no es que le fuera a pegar. Era sólo una broma. O eso era lo que le diría a la policía en caso de que le denunciara.

—En fin, entremos ya —Govert se colocó bien la mochila y miró de soslayo a su nuevo acompañante.

Lovino asintió y entró con él en el restaurante asiático que se hallaba ante ellos. Tal y como se había figurado, era un local enorme repleto de distintos manjares —que a simple vista no parecían muy _asiáticos_— y muchos camareros corriendo por todos lados con torres de platos.

Lovino habría jurado que uno de ellos era el que le acababa de vender el _spray_ antivioladores.

Govert hizo especial hincapié en sentarse en la esquina más recóndita y oscura del restaurante, lo cual perturbó un poco a Lovino. Quizás quería mantener una charla de carácter conspiratorio con un ambiente oscuro y tenebroso de fondo. Un camarero rápidamente fue a atenderles y anotar las bebidas. Después llegó el silencio, algo de las pocas cosas con las que Govert disfrutaba. Eso y observar a los camareros.

En vez de entablar un tema de conversación, Govert se levantó y fue en busca de una bandeja para coger la comida en el bufé libre. Aquello era el paraíso para una persona como él, aun si no tenía mucha hambre. ¿Pero qué más daba? Podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero. Lovino rápidamente hizo lo propio y ambos fueron escogiendo platos y comentando las diferentes ventajas y desventajas de sus respectivas elecciones.

Volvieron al poco rato a la mesa, donde Lovino se esperaba que charlaran sobre la maldita boda.

Lovino Vargas, ignorante e inocente como era, aún no conocía la magnitud de la faceta más destacable de Govert van Heemskerck, aunque estaba a punto de averiguar cuál era.

Con sus propios ojos.

Justo cuando Lovino iba a soltar un improperio para que su interlocutor fantasma le prestase atención, el dichoso camarero entró por fin en la cocina. Govert aprovechó la situación y de su mochila sacó no una ni dos, sino tropecientas fiambreras.

Lovino seguía anonadado. No quería creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

—Hoy mi compañero de piso cenará fideos chinos —metió fideos y alitas de pollo rebozadas en una de las fiambreras. Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Lovino, lo cual indicaba que el pobre hombre estaba loco de atar—. Mañana comeremos pollo.

—¡Oye, tú, que no puedes hacer eso! —Lovino hizo aspavientos y gritó, alarmado por tal barbarie.

—Cállate —la voz de ultratumba, el semblante de asesino de Govert y su mirada profunda e impertérrita causaron que Lovino se acongojara.

Y que también se acojonara. Realmente tenía sus cataplines de corbata.

En ese momento, Lovino se dio cuenta de que estaba ante el mayor mezquino y usurero que la humanidad hubiera visto jamás. Había dos opciones: que Govert se convirtiera en el mejor aliado del mundo o, por el contrario, que no hiciera más que causarle problemas innecesarios.

Lo más probable —y como comprobaría en el futuro, _tenía razón_— era que Govert sería un estorbo en vez de una ayuda.

* * *

><p>Escroto dejó de juguetear con el mando a distancia cuando en la pantalla de la televisión se mostró cómo se apareaban dos leones. Quizás era casualidad que se hubiera detenido en ese canal. Quizás no.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino no podía comer a gusto con aquel tacaño miserable delante. No estaba cómodo con una persona que no dejaba de meter comida en fiambreras sólo porque estaba en un bufé libre. Aquella fue la primera vez que pensó que Ludwig era mucho mejor que otra persona.<p>

—El hermano de Ludwig lleva un año en España y no conoce a su futuro cuñado —dijo de repente Govert, cerrando ya de una vez por todas la cuarta fiambrera.

—¿Insinúas que le tenemos que contar una trola para que intente convencer a la patata de que no se case? —preguntó Lovino mientras posaba una copa de zumo multifrutas en sus labios— Me gusta la idea.

—No me refería a eso —Govert le miró fijamente a los ojos y, por una vez, no le infundió temor ni respeto, sino serenidad—. Pero no está mal.

—¡Goveeeert! —gritó una voz al fondo. Tanto Lovino como el mismísimo Govert giraron la cabeza sincronizadamente.

Un joven rubio se acercó a ellos a paso rápido, sonriente y con un plato repleto de gajos de naranja en una mano.

—¡Govert, muchacho! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —el chico dejó el plato al lado de Lovino, como si su presencia fuera inexistente— ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Mikkel —respondió taciturno, sin mostrar demasiada alegría por ver a su antiguo vecino.

—Mira qué casualidad, estaba con Lukas—señaló a un joven que comía fideos chinos en la otra punta del restaurante— y le dije de ir a, ¿cómo se llama? —pensó durante unos instantes— ¡Al Pitagiumar, donde Carriedo! Pero estaba cerrado.

En una situación convencional, Govert le habría contestado de la manera más seca y borde posible para librarse de él —aunque en el fondo le cayera bastante bien—, no obstante, el hado le había colocado en el momento justo para hablar del tema más conveniente. Miró inconscientemente a Lovino de soslayo, quien continuaba comiendo, ajeno a todo.

—La pizzería donde trabaja Antonio siempre cierra los domingos.

Las únicas palabras que registró el cerebro de Lovino fueron Antonio y Carriedo. Era obvio que había cientos de miles de Antonios con apellido español en el mundo. Seguramente habría menos Antonios Carriedo, pero aun así el planeta contaría con más de uno. Que hubiera más de un Antonio Carriedo en la ciudad era demasiada casualidad. _Demasiada_.

Aunque quizás el Antonio Carriedo del que hablaban aquellos dos era mexicano. ¡O argentino! Sí, seguramente se trataba de un error. Era imposible, _totalmente imposible_ que aquel delincuente estuviera trabajando de manera honrada en una pizzería.

—Pensaba en llamarle un día de estos para jugar una pachanga y de paso darle algún detalle por su cumpleaños —se sentó en una de las sillas libres, ignorando completamente que la persona que estaba a su lado estuviera temblando y sudando a mares—. ¡Ven tú también!

—Si pagas tú —Govert esperó a que Mikkel, su amigo, terminase con su irritante carcajada vigorosa—. Aunque su cumpleaños fue el doce.

Un tal Antonio Carriedo, aficionado del fútbol y nacido el doce de febrero, _tenía_ que ser el famoso compañero de piso de Govert. Las neuronas de Lovino comenzaron a procesar y relacionar conceptos rápidamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que _Antonio_, el del MP3 de la tortuga, era _aquel_ Antonio? ¡¿Cómo no se percató con anterioridad de que _Antonio_, el que introducía la melodía de _La cucaracha, _era _aquel_ Antonio?

Puede que fuera en ese instante cuando el sudor de Lovino se tornó aún más gélido. Iba a morirse ahí mismo de hipotermia y a nadie le importaría su muerte. De todas formas, él tenía claro que era mejor fallecer a causa de su propio sudor que a manos de Antonio Carriedo, porque estaba claro que Antonio le iba a matar sanguinariamente en caso de que se encontraran. ¡Por algo Carriedo había sido uno de los chicos más temidos del barrio!

Aunque también cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que Antonio se alegrase de verle —al fin y al cabo, era evidente que Antonio le había tenido un poco de cariño— y pudieran salir a tomar algo, como los buenos camaradas que nunca llegaron a ser. Sería agradable. ¡Por algo Carriedo fue uno de los chicos más simpáticos que Lovino conoció!

Temido y a la vez simpático. Lo lógico sería pensar que Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un lunático.

—¡Va, una foto para el Fartbook! —el grito de Mikkel despertó a Lovino de sus cavilaciones.

Lo siguiente fue un _flash_ cegador que casi lo dejó turulato. ¡Maldita sea, iba a salir rematadamente mal en una fotografía que iba a ser publicada en Internet!

* * *

><p>Heracles no era una persona que pudiese distraerse con facilidad. Podía pasarse la tarde cavilando sobre temas de lo más banales a pesar de tener a un gato revoltoso a su vera y a una chica cotilla parloteando con un italiano igual de dicharachero, pero nadie conseguiría despertarlo de su mundo de ideas y conceptos. Nadie excepto Lovino.<p>

Cuando Lovino no estaba en casa, reinaba la paz. Las plantas crecían, el agua del grifo era más cristalina y Escroto no estaba tan estresado. Era cuestión de que llegase el mayor de los Vargas para que el ambiente se tensara.

Aquel día no fue una excepción. Lovino entró gruñendo algo sobre Internet y arrebató el ordenador del regazo de su hermano pequeño para poder entrar en el Fartbook. La conexión iba considerablemente lenta y a Lovino ya no le quedaban más uñas que morder.

Buscó rápidamente a Antonio en la red social, pero no obtuvo resultados. Recordaba que ya lo había buscado alguna que otra vez —como diez veces a lo largo de varios años— sin ningún ápice de éxito. La suerte le sonrió cuando lo encontró en Twatter.

_«¡La tarta de queso de Gov es insuperable!»_

_«Hoy me ha rebajado un 10% en la compra de tomates por ser un buen cliente. ¡Qué señora tan maja!»_

_«¡Viernes insuperable! Se te echa de menos, Gil»_

Los ojos de Lovino leían cada uno de los pequeños mensajes de Antonio como si fueran tesoros diminutos y efímeros. Pero el corazón de Lovino no se encogió hasta que vio una imagen de Antonio con otros dos hombres, riéndose y abrazándose. Le sorprendió que ninguno de ellos fuera _Arthur Kirkland_. La imagen en cuestión era sencilla y como esa había miles en todo Internet: jóvenes pasándoselo bien. Lovino sólo veía a un hombre —no a un chico— que reía tontamente con aquellos ojos enormes y verdes… que no daban miedo. Danzaban alegres, con fulgor y hasta con un toque de inocencia.

Quizás Antonio no había mentido cuando prometió que cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Govert arrugó la nariz al notar la presencia molesta de Antonio a su lado. Parecía más inquieto que de costumbre y, a juzgar por sus ojillos apagados, tenía algún tipo de preocupación absurda que a Govert no le apetecía escuchar.<p>

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Govert, sucumbiendo finalmente ante una presión inexistente.

—Echo de menos a Fran y a Gil —suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el tulipán de Govert—. Ojalá vuelvan pronto.

Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, Antonio había estado cabizbajo últimamente porque sus dos amigos de borrachera no habían estado el día de su cumpleaños. Govert se apiadó de su alma, suspiró agotado y le enseñó la pantalla del portátil.

—Mikkel preguntó por ti.

—¿Mikki? —sonrió maravillado— ¡Tengo que quedar un día de estos con él!

—Lo mismo dijo él —Govert señaló la foto que se habían tomado aquel mismo día en el restaurante asiático—. Míralo.

Govert habría querido grabar la reacción de Antonio y propagarla por toda la red: los ojos se le abrieron hasta tal punto que parecía un búho, la boca cobró rápidamente la forma de una O mayúscula y un rubor muy poco masculino pintó la mayor parte de sus mejillas. Lo realmente destacable fue el largo repertorio de ruidos raros que le dedicó a la imagen.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mikki y tú habéis estado con Lovino! ¡Sabía que lo conocías, Govert, lo sabía! —empezó a dar golpes breves y rápidos en el colchón. En vez de enfadado, sonaba contento e incluso _entusiasmado_— ¡Pero míralo, Govi! ¡Míralo! ¡Qué guapo está! ¡Y qué delgado! ¡Ay, ¿comerá bien? ¡Pero qué guapo está, míralo!

—Ya lo vi, joder —masculló tras pellizcarle la nariz al pesado de su amigo.

Era inexplicable que alguien pudiera encontrar atractivo a un renacuajo que estaba más pálido que la cal en aquella fotografía, por no mencionar su semblante asqueado y desagradable.

—Lovino… —Antonio tocó la pantalla del ordenador, acariciando la zona donde se encontraba la mejilla derecha de Lovino— No me lo puedo creer…

—Te ponen los tipos malhumorados y con rulos raros —apartó de un manotazo los dedos sucios de Antonio de la pantalla.

—No, no te creas —Antonio rió mientras se acariciaba la mano que le acababa de golpear—. ¡Ah, lo dices por Roderich!

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Antonio era tan serena y a la vez melancólica que Govert no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Aquel no era el Antonio al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Govert, Roderich me empezó a gustar porque me recordaba a Lovino —dijo lentamente y casi en un murmullo, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de dormirse—. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía por Lovino…

Si el Govert del futuro pudiera viajar en el tiempo y cambiar algún momento, sin duda alguna volvería al instante en el que iba a pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Puedo hacer que os veáis.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Antonio, incrédulo, pero más ilusionado que nunca.

—Sólo si friegas los platos durante lo que queda de mes.

—¡Trato hecho! —se abalanzó sobre Govert para intentar fusionarse con él en un abrazo.

Govert ni se movió un ápice. Se intentó controlar a sí mismo para soportar al menos aquel abrazo. Sólo aquella vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> hice este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz para publicarlo antes de que terminara el año. Perdonadme por dejar todo a última hora y ser un excremento humano. Os quiero. Feliz año nuevo y todo eso. Gracias por vuestro apoyo (¡50 reviews! ¡Sois los mejores! :D) y blablablá. Me voy a cenar, que mi madre me está gritando xD


	6. Entre pitos y facas

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** SaLtOs TeMpOrAlEs. Govert no es actor porno. Uso abusivo de la palabra _julay_. Una frase súper cutre insertada en pleno fic.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo seis: Entre pitos y facas I<em>

* * *

><p>La orden que había recibido Lovino por parte de Govert había sido clara: «En el parque del instituto. Ya.»<p>

Lovino no era ningún experto en hermenéutica literaria —ni siquiera sabía qué significaba aquel término—, pero podría afirmar con toda la certeza del mundo que Govert quería verle en el parque de algún instituto en aquel preciso instante. Es decir, tenía que estar a las siete de la madrugada en el parque de algún instituto. ¿En cuál? No había ninguna indicación al respecto.

Tantas dudas no podían traer nada bueno, así que Lovino hizo caso a su sentido común y llamó a Govert.

«Soy van Heemskerck y no estoy. Si quiere mis servicios, pulse uno. Si es publicidad, a la mierda. Si eres un amigo o conocido, llama luego» decía el contestador automático con la voz seria y lúgubre de Govert.

Lovino se preguntó seriamente qué tipo de servicios ofrecía Govert. ¿Y si se prostituía? ¿Y si era la estrella de alguna línea erótica gay? La verdad era que siempre pensó que aquel gigantón tenía aspecto de ser un vicioso o, en su defecto, un actor porno. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de todas aquellas ideas tan inquietantes y optó por marcharse de una vez al dichoso parque. Fue al del instituto más cercano. Ahí no era. Entonces, como si un ataque de lucidez golpeara las neuronas vagas de Lovino, una hipótesis se fue formulando lentamente: Govert había dicho «del instituto», como si fuera ya algún lugar determinado y conocido por todos. Dado que Antonio vivía con él, quizás le hubiera contado algo sobre sus vivencias en la adolescencia, por lo que Govert ya daría por hecho que Lovino entendería de qué instituto estaban hablando.

Cualquier persona normal y cabal no habría entendido aquel planteamiento, pero para Lovino era lo más brillante que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Así pues, fue al parque de su antiguo instituto y se puso a esperar, convencido de que Govert aparecería de un momento a otro.

Lo extraño era que Govert llegara tarde.

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaban y la paciencia de Lovino se iba agotando. Esperaba que Govert encendiera el puñetero teléfono móvil y se diera cuenta de que había ocho llamadas perdidas reclamando su presencia.<p>

Fue entonces cuando las neuronas de Lovino experimentaron otra ola de sensatez: Govert vivía con Carriedo. ¿Y si Antonio estaba molestando al tulipán malfollado para que no saliese de casa y le preparase el desayuno? ¡¿Y si el mismísimo Antonio era la causa de la «malfolladez» del pobre Govert?

No, no parecía probable.

Y Lovino, una vez más, se vio traicionado por su propia mente: había acabado pensando una vez más en Antonio. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba ya en lo que llevaba de día? La imagen de Antonio sonriente con sus amigos seguía presente en la retina de Lovino, negándose a desvanecerse ni siquiera un segundo. Mentiría si dijera que jamás había visto a Antonio sonreír de aquella manera y, llegado ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que las pocas veces que Carriedo, el malo por excelencia del instituto, se había mostrado así de afable fue delante de Lovino.

Nunca supo si sentirse un privilegiado por ello o no.

Apenas se acordaba de por qué Antonio siempre le había tratado de un modo especial.

_¿Y si se pusiera a recordarlo…?_

Lovino no tendría más de quince años cuando coincidió en la misma clase que Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Arthur Kirkland, el par más temido de la escuela. Lovino no era ningún santo, pero al menos tenía un historial limpio. Podría decirse que él era el peor entre los buenos. Antonio, pese a escabullirse de las clases siempre que podía, tener unas cualificaciones penosas y meterse en todos los berenjenales habidos y por haber, era el mejor entre los malos.

Arthur y Antonio eran conocidos en todo el barrio como Los Piratas debido a que iban todo el año con pantalones pirata, ya hiciera un frío de calar los huesos o un calor propio de los avernos. Eso y que siempre iban armados. Arthur, un chico inglés rubio y de cejas pobladas por elfos que sólo él veía, era el más elocuente y amenazador de los dos. Quien tuviese la desgracia de ser la presa de los ojos esmeralda de Arthur podía darse por saqueado e incluso apaleado. No era un cazador exigente y cualquiera podría ser un trofeo de caza magnífico para él. Arthur era un hijo de puta y no sólo era consciente de ello, sino que estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Antonio era diferente. Él se metía en peleas por el simple hecho de jugar un rato con sus puños y no para sentirse poderoso, tal y como hacía Arthur. La diferencia entre ambos amigos era aquella: Arthur era frío, Antonio simplemente actuaba por sus impulsos y jamás razonaba. _Jamás_. No era ningún torero. Tampoco pretendía serlo. Él era un toro: bravo, fuerte, orgulloso y _visceral_.

Carriedo y Kirkland. Kirkland y Carriedo. Eran inseparables hasta tal punto que uno parecía la sombra del otro. Solían pasarse las clases en la última fila y dando voces o haciendo tonterías que sólo ellos encontraban graciosas. En extrañas ocasiones Antonio continuaba con sus estupideces y Arthur le regañaba por ser tan pueril. Cuando no estaban juntos y diciendo tonterías o hablando sobre las chicas de la clase, miraban a algún punto aleatorio de la pared y permanecían absortos. La mirada de Arthur era indescifrable y era casi imposible saber qué tipo de pensamientos recorrían su mente. Antonio no. Se notaba que su mirar estaba vacío y había atisbos de melancolía permanente.

Pero todo aquello le daba igual a alguien como Lovino. Para él Kirkland y Carriedo eran personas lejanas que no tenían nada que ver con alguien tan simple y normal como él. Sabía que no tenía que mirarles a los ojos y contestar con cautela.

El único momento en que Los Piratas y Lovino podían coincidir era durante la clase de Educación Física. El profesor no se molestaba en ser competente y se limitaba a dejar que las chicas jugaran al bádminton o vóleibol y los chicos al fútbol. A Lovino, por el mero hecho de ser torpe, le tocaba sentarse toda la clase en el banco. La parte positiva de no hacer nada era que podía observar cómo las muchachas jugaban al vóleibol con aquellas ropas ceñidas —¡algunas hasta llevaban pantaloncitos cortos!— y el movimiento de sus senos al saltar para aporrear el balón.

Eso sería lo que sucedería si no fuera porque ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas admirando a Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Parecía que era imprescindible tener pene para poder temerle. Lo peor de todo para Lovino era que el nivel de admiración que profesaban las chicas hacia Antonio era proporcional al tamaño de sus pechos.

Las tetonas se morían por Antonio. Les debía de parecer guapo cuando actuaba tan agresivo ante el balón. Lovino no podía comprender aquel fenómeno. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel individuo? Era un jugador excepcional: regateaba como ningún otro, tenía una puntería prodigiosa y como decían los demás chicos, era «el puto amo», pero_ nada más_. Las chicas se morían por él, a pesar de ser un flacucho y tener una coletita ridícula, por no mencionar siquiera los _piercings_ que tenía en la ceja y en lo alto de la oreja.

Así que Lovino no tenía más remedio que pasar las clases de Educación Física sentado en el banco y papando moscas o, en su defecto, mirar cómo jugaba Carriedo, el chupabalones por excelencia. Aunque era entretenido ver cómo Antonio hacía lo que le daba la gana con el balón, era soporífera la sensación de que era «invencible». ¿Qué gracia tenía un partido si sólo jugaba Carriedo? Ningún portero paraba sus trallazos ni ningún otro jugador era capaz de arrebatarle el balón.

—Joder, qué aburrimiento… —susurraba Lovino continuamente.

Pero aquel día, aparentemente corriente y moliente, hubo un detalle insignificante que lo cambió todo: Sadik Adnan, el guardametas, tenía la gripe y no pudo asistir a clase. Aquello suponía un problema de proporciones titánicas. ¿Qué harían si faltaba un portero? ¡Quizás tenían que ir a jugar con las chicas! Qué blasfemia.

—El bádminton es un deporte de chicas —uno de los chicos se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Pues no queda otra.

Entonces Antonio Fernández Carriedo tuvo una idea brillante. O estúpida, depende del punto de vista.

—¿Y por qué no le decimos a ese julay de ahí que haga de portero? —Antonio señaló a Lovino y, ante la falta de entusiasmo por parte de los demás jugadores, corrió hacia él con una sonrisa confiada y altiva en sus labios— ¡Oye, chico!

Lovino Vargas se cagó en todo lo cagable una y otra vez. ¿Acaso no tenía motivos de sobra? Carriedo, el obseso del fútbol y pseudo matón, estaba ante él y a punto de pedirle un favor que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Así, Lovino tenía dos opciones: ser el portero y morir por culpa de los trallazos del chalado aquel o convivir con una faca clavada en su pierna izquierda.

Prefería morir a balonazos. Sería más rápido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lovino intentó no mirarle a los ojos.

—Necesitamos un portero. ¡Venga! —exclamó con una energía que sería mejor aprovechada en una casa de apuestas, no en el patio enano de un instituto de segunda categoría de un barrio marginal.

Los ojos de Lovino le traicionaron y se alzaron solos. Él, sentado, observó quedamente la figura esbelta de Antonio, quien tapaba el sol casi por completo.

—Que Dios me pille confesado… —Lovino intentó levantarse de mala gana, pero Antonio ya le había agarrado el brazo para levantarlo rápidamente.

—¡Tíos, ya tenemos portero! —anunció Antonio, orgulloso pese a no haber hecho nada.

—Te vas a cagar, chico —Arthur Kirkland se situó al otro lado de Lovino y le sonrió con malicia—. El Toro te va a moler a balonazos.

Teniendo en cuenta que Antonio le estaba sujetando por un brazo y Arthur le estaba dando por culo —figuradamente— por el otro flanco, Lovino Vargas sólo pudo elaborar un pensamiento mientras sus piernas flaqueaban: «estoy jodido».

* * *

><p>Por muchos jugadores que hubiera en el campo, Lovino sólo se podía concentrar en Antonio, tan veloz y potente como un toro.<p>

Aunque Lovino creía que se parecía más a un rinoceronte o a un león, pero aquel no era momento para dejarse llevar por estupideces.

Tenía la mirada clavada en Antonio. ¿Cómo se podía desplazar con tanta rapidez por el campo y superar todos los obstáculos sin ningún esfuerzo? Lovino no sabía si el sudor que le empapaba la frente era fruto de su nerviosismo o del Sol achicharrador que le calcinaba desde el cielo.

Porque el Sol se creía muy chulito ahí arriba, brillando y creyéndose el jefe de la galaxia. ¡La estrellita de los huevos no tenía que enfrentarse contra la mala bestia de Antonio!

—¿En qué mierda estoy pensando…? —Lovino se secó la frente con el brazo. Estaba empapado.

Antonio se iba acercando. Lovino se sentía como un torero sin capa ni espada. Estaba totalmente indefenso y su muerte inminente ocasionaría más carcajadas que lástima. Maldijo al tal Sadik Adnan por enfermarse un día así. ¿Quién tenía la gripe en primavera? ¡¿Quién?

Lovino se fijó en los ojos de su rival: verdes, resplandecientes de confianza. El orgullo de Lovino se vio insultado por aquella mirada altanera. ¿Por qué daba por hecho que iba a meter gol? Claro, había escogido a un pringado como Lovino para lucirse aún más y echarse unas buenas risotadas con su cómplice Arthur Kirkland.

Pues Lovino no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Justo antes de chutar, Antonio miró durante un instante la esquina derecha de la portería. Lovino fue capaz de captar aquel gesto y, en el preciso momento en que el balón acababa de ser despedido de una patada, se lanzó adonde el delantero había mirado.

Lo que sintió Lovino segundos después fue dolor. Dolor en su mano derecha. Luego percibió decenas de miradas atónitas clavadas en él, especialmente la de cierto granuja altanero que iba de mago del fútbol.

Había parado el balón. ¡Lo había logrado! Ignoró el dolor durante un momento y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, orgulloso por haber sido capaz de conseguir lo imposible: ¡detener un ataque de Carriedo! Apretó los puños y saltó, rebosante de vitalidad. ¡Había ganado a Antonio! ¡Había ganado al puto sol que seguía quemándole desde lo más alto! Se sintió **invencible**.

El resto de compañeros fueron a aclamarle entre vítores mientras el profesor, con unas gafas de sol y una espiga de trigo en la boca, asentía y alzaba su dedo pulgar. Lovino era el jefe de la tribu. ¡El puto jefe!

Se imaginó que Antonio estaría comiéndose sus propias heces por no ser la estrella, pero, sorprendentemente, mantenía una sonrisa pequeña y ladina en el rostro. Una sonrisa que reclamaba venganza.

—La paró de casualidad —Arthur susurró levemente y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

—¿Tú crees? —Antonio se volteó, ilusionado por escuchar aquellas palabras alentadoras.

—Totalmente.

Arthur se tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras al comprobar que, al segundo intento de marcar gol, Lovino volvió a parar el disparo de Antonio. Y al tercero.

Pero todo cambiaría con el penalti. Ya era de por sí complicado detener un disparo tan directo, pero el nivel de dificultad se multiplicaba considerablemente si quien chutaba era Antonio. Lovino no se iba a dejar diezmar por aquel detalle tan nimio. ¿Quién era el único que había logrado detener a Carriedo? Él. ¿Quién era el único con posibilidades de detenerlo una vez más? ¡Él!

Lovino sonrió confiado. Seguía siendo un torero, pero ya tenía una muleta y tropecientos estoques para detener a un toro agotado, pero tozudo. Porque, desde luego, Antonio no tenía pensado rendirse. Los dos estaban agotados, sudorosos y pensaban que iban a ganar. Los ojos verdes de Antonio no se despegaban de los de Lovino. Parecía que en sus miradas residía la verdadera batalla.

Antonio guiñó un ojo, casi burlón. Lovino acentuó más su sonrisa de media luna.

Tal y como había hecho en las ocasiones previas, Antonio miró durante un instante un lugar fijo de la portería. Lovino ya sabía adónde se tenía que lanzar.

Ante la sorpresa y maravilla de todos, Lovino Vargas, el inútil y amargado chico que solía sentarse en el banquillo de los sustitutos, había acabado de convertirse en una leyenda: había parado de la forma más limpia posible el trallazo del mejor jugador de todo el barrio.

* * *

><p>Hacía siglos que Lovino no estaba de tan buen humor. ¡Había sido un día redondo! Tan redondo como el balón de fútbol que tuvo durante sus manos cada vez que detenía un trallazo del imbécil de Carriedo. Tan redondo como las tetas de las chicas que le estuvieron sonriendo por el pasillo.<p>

Lovino Vargas era el nuevo terror de las nenas. Antonio, en cambio, se tendría que contentar con su escuálido amigo, aquel inglesucho con complejo de Iggy Pop.

Fue silbando la canción de una serie de animación que solía ver su hermano pequeño, satisfecho.

—¡Eh, julay! —exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

Lovino se dio por aludido y se volteó. En vez de encontrarse con dos personas, se topó con un balón de fútbol que iba directo a su cara. Desgraciadamente, aquel golpe no lo paró.

Acto seguido escuchó las carcajadas de Kirkland y Carriedo. El primero parecía reírse con saña, disfrutando del dolor y la humillación de Lovino. El otro reía por reír.

—Parece que el julay no las para todas —Arthur chocó las cinco con su amigo, aún entre carcajadas—. ¡Y mira con qué odio nos mira!

Había una vocecita que le estaba diciendo continuamente a Lovino que no hiciese caso a ese par de abusones. Podría salir muy mal parado si les seguía el juego. Tenía que ignorarlos.

Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Arthur recogió el balón del suelo y con otra patada lo proyectó hacia la cara de Lovino. Seguía riéndose cruelmente mientras Antonio agachaba la cabeza, pensativo. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez. Nadie ayudaba a Lovino, porque, ¿quién tendría las agallas de enfrentarse contra esos dos? Una cosa era una pachanga entre estudiantes y otra la calle, donde los balones de fútbol no mandaban, sino las navajas. Lovino no tenía con qué protegerse, salvo sus brazos. Notaba cómo las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas y cómo la gente pasaba en silencio a su lado.

—¡PARAD YA! —gritó Lovino con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te crees muy genial, ¿no? —Arthur dejó el balón en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Lovino con aquella mirada enfermiza que le caracterizaba— Pavoneándote así por parar un balón. ¿Ahora te sigues pavoneando, marica?

—Arthur, basta —susurró Antonio en el oído de su amigo y tocándole el brazo—. Le estás haciendo daño.

—¿Y? —Arthur se zafó del agarre de Antonio.

Antonio simplemente frunció el ceño y aquel gesto ya sirvió como respuesta. Se aproximó lentamente a Lovino para comprobar si estaba bien. Obviamente _no_ lo estaba. Sus brazos estaban repletos de rasguños e intentaba tragarse las lágrimas. Era completamente opuesto al chico orgulloso que había visto en el campo de fútbol. Ahora era tan frágil, tan débil…

—Oye, chico…

—¡No me toques! —Lovino retrocedió un par de pasos torpemente, casi emulando el movimiento de una lagartija— ¡No hagas como que te preocupas por mí! —volvió a secarse las lágrimas. Odiaba parecer débil ante unos idiotas como aquellos— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡Te crees el dueño del barrio y eres un don nadie! ¡Y mira cómo te pones por perder en un partido de fútbol de pacotilla!

Furioso, Arthur apretó el puño con toda la intención de clavarlo en el estómago de Lovino. Sin embargo, su puñetazo se vio interrumpido por la mano de Antonio.

—Arthur, te he dicho que pares ya —repitió Antonio en voz baja, severo.

Lovino aprovechó la ocasión para escapar. Antonio lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Arthur se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose las ganas de apalear al desagradecido de su mejor amigo.

—¡Mañana nos volveremos a ver, rata! —espetó Arthur sin gritar, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Lovino lo oyese ya a más de diez metros de distancia.

Antonio no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Lovino tenía miedo. Sabía que como fuera al instituto aquel día, Arthur y su navaja estarían esperándole impacientemente. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba algún tipo de protección, ¿pero qué? No tenía ningún arma en casa. Su vista se posó en una cruz colgante que llevaba en su escritorio desde que tenía uso de razón. Sabía que nada malo sucedería por llevarla puesta. ¿Y si Dios se apiadaba de su alma y le protegía contra el garrulo de Kirkland?<p>

* * *

><p>El trayecto hasta el instituto fue más tranquilo de lo que se imaginaba. Algunos compañeros de clase lo miraban con pena, como si ya supieran cuál iba a ser su destino. Pero Lovino no era como aquellos luteranos —¿o eran calvinistas?— que aceptaban el destino como si ya fuera algo escrito. Él y sólo él era el dueño de su hado y no iba a consentir que un inglés fuera a destrozarle por haberle metido un gol a su mejor amigo.<p>

Sus ideas se congelaron cuando vio a Antonio Fernández Carriedo en la cancela, esperando con un semblante serio. Podría parecer que estaba aguardando por Arthur Kirkland o por su novia semanal, pero la forma en la que levantó las cejas nada más ver a Lovino fue señal de que su presa acababa de llegar.

Más sudores fríos recorrieron la frente de Lovino cuando se fijó en el tomate que sujetaba Antonio entre las manos. ¿Tenía pensado lanzárselo delante de todo el instituto?

Como broma estaría bien, pero se esperaba más de un matón.

¡Qué diablos! ¡Lovino no quería que nadie le lanzara un tomate!

Fue caminando hacia la puerta principal del instituto como si no se diera cuenta de que Antonio estaba allí, mirándole fijamente.

—¡Eh, chico! —Antonio le llamó quedamente, sin ningún ápice de enfado o escarnio en su voz.

Lovino se detuvo. Tenía miedo. Se _odiaba_ a sí mismo por tener miedo.

—Si vas a lanzarme el tomate, hazlo ya —Lovino cerró los ojos. No quería ver la sonrisa repulsiva de Antonio ni su mirada prepotente.

—¿Qué? —escuchó la risita tonta y nerviosa de Antonio— ¡No te voy a lanzar un tomate!

—¿Ah, no? —Lovino abrió los ojos. Que le aspasen si no se pensó que Antonio había dicho la verdad.

Antonio le estaba sonriendo con vergüenza. Lovino no pudo sentirse incómodo ante aquella expresión tan inusual. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante aquello?

—Sólo quería… quería disculparme contigo —intentó no reírse por el semblante asombrado de Lovino—. Ayer me pasé ocho pueblos. Y Arthur también… estoy seguro de que él también se arrepiente.

La voz de Antonio sonaba tan dulce y cálida que Lovino se preguntó seriamente quién era el chico con el que estaba hablando y qué estaba haciendo con el chulito de voz ronca y estruendosa que pululaba por el barrio.

Antonio se puso nervioso al ver que Lovino no le contestaba. Carraspeó.

—¿Sabes? Ayer me asombraste mucho. Varias veces, además —se rascó la nuca—. Eres el mejor portero que he visto en mucho tiempo. Tienes buenos reflejos y… —se mordió el labio. Estaba casi temblando y no sabía por qué— eso. ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros más a menudo… eh…? Esto…

Aquel nerviosismo tan misterioso por parte de Antonio podía deberse a que se estaba orinando y tenía que ir al servicio cuanto antes posible. O eso es lo que Lovino quiso creer.

—Lovino. Lovino Vargas —frunció el ceño, desconfiado—. Y si no juego es porque no me dejáis. Soy _EL _suplente.

—Si quieres jugar, déjamelo a mí —Antonio volvió a sonreír con más confianza que antes—, Lovino.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —parpadeó dos veces.

—¡Pues porque no!

Antonio bajó la cabeza, triste por algún motivo que Lovino no lograba comprender.

—Traje este tomate para ti, como compensa por lo de ayer —dijo casi en un murmullo. Lovino quiso reírse tras comprobar que las mejillas de Antonio estaban rojas—. No es mucho, pero mi familia no tiene mucho dinero y no sé nada sobre tus gustos —lo colocó en las manos de Lovino y le sonrió con cariño—. ¡Está muy rico, te lo aseguro! Los cultivo yo mismo en la casa de campo de mi tío, el del pueblo. También tengo manzanas y zanahorias, pero ya no me quedaban y tal.

Las ganas de marcharse de aquel lugar fueron invadiendo poco a poco a Lovino. La gente los miraba extrañada, como si fuera inconcebible que Carriedo —«El Toro»— estuviera nervioso y sumiso ante uno de los marginados del instituto.

—¿No te gustan los tomates? —preguntó Antonio con evidente preocupación.

—Yo qué sé —respondió asqueado—. Nunca he comido uno así, a pelo.

—¡Yo los suelo comer así y están riquísimos! Mi madre, por ejemplo, les echa un poco de sal. ¡Exquisito! —se detuvo al sentir la mirada aburrida e irritada de Lovino sobre él— Bueno, si quieres, _sólo si quieres_, puedes… eh… ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé —Lovino ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—_Lanzármelo._

—¿¡Qué?

—¡Ayer fui un imbécil y no acepté con deportividad que me ganaras! —gritó para que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y no le importaba nada ni nadie, salvo Lovino— ¡Lánzame el tomate delante de todos! ¡Así quedaremos en paz!

Si pudiera, Lovino le pediría a alguien que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo ocurría demasiado deprisa y no podía enterarse de nada. ¿Por qué tenía al malote de la escuela suplicándole que le lanzara un tomate que él mismo le había dado? Se ruborizó al sentir todas las miradas expectantes clavadas en él. Todos querían ver al gran toro cubierto de tomate, humillado e indefenso. Sin dignidad.

Lovino alzó el brazo. Antonio tragó saliva. Ante la sorpresa del gentío, Lovino no arrojó el tomate, sino que se lo metió en la boca.

Antonio estaba perplejo.

—Está rico —dijo Lovino casi para sí mismo.

—Lovino…

—Mira, no es mi estilo ir por ahí humillando a la gente. Soy más elegante que todo eso —frunció el ceño, enfadado—. No soy como tú, maldita sea.

Se esperaba que saliera Arthur Kirkland de la multitud y le lanzara una piedra o que el mismísimo Antonio, dolido, le diera una paliza. Pero, al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Antonio sonrió_ embobado_.

Sintiéndose el más majestuoso de los reyes, Lovino entró en el patio del instituto, acompañado por muchas miradas cargadas de asombro. Antonio, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, le siguió apurado.

—¡Lovino! Al menos déjame invitarte a algo —Antonio le sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida—. Por aquí cerca hay una cafetería donde preparan unos desayunos muy baratos. ¡Están de rechupete!

—¡Dios, no! ¡Déjame en paz! —Lovino caminó más deprisa, pero Antonio siempre se las apañaba para seguir su ritmo.

—¡Quiero hacer las paces contigo! Venga, va, a primera hora hay clase de estudio. ¡Escaqueémonos tú, Arthur y yo!

—Mira —Lovino se detuvo y miró desafiante a Antonio, a pesar de que un reguero de jugo de tomate chorreaba por su barbilla—, no quiero tener nada que ver ni con Kirkland ni contigo. Dos, yo tengo clase de Religión y no voy a faltar.

—¿Religión? —Antonio arrugó la nariz, como si su cerebro no pudiera analizar correctamente lo que acababa de registrar.

—Soy el único de clase que va, ¿_vale_? —Lovino bufó. Le gustaba ir a Religión porque era una asignatura fácil y le subía la media.

—¿Sólo tú? —Antonio pareció tener una gran alegría por aquella noticia.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir —Lovino continuó caminando, mascullando insultos en su lengua natal.

En menos de diez minutos le había perdido todo el respeto a aquel a quien tanto había temido. Antonio, en cambio, sí que había ganado algo: una idea magnífica.

La sirena que indicaba el inicio de las clases le despertó de su mundo de fantasías. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros le miraban con un deje burlón.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué pasa? —Antonio apretó los puños, nada contento por todas aquellos cuchicheos y miradas tontas que le rodeaban.

Los estudiantes se callaron y siguieron a lo suyo, tal y como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al fin y al cabo, pasara lo que pasara, él iba a seguir siendo uno de los jóvenes más temidos del barrio.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al acordarse de las miradas que le dirigió Lovino a lo largo de aquellas veinticuatro horas. Lovino Vargas. El chico que le plantó cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> la historia de Antonio y Lovino continúa en el siguiente capítulo y se centrará más en el punto de vista de Toñín~ Lovino se cree épico por parar un balón. Pobrecico.

¿Cuándo se encontrarán Lovino y Antonio? ¿Por qué siempre me meto con las cejas de Arthur? ¿Qué más sucedió entre Lovino y Antonio cuando eran adolescentes? ¿Govert en realidad es un prostituto/actor porno/operador de una línea caliente? Sólo una de estas preguntas será contestada en el próximo capítulo. Tanananá~


	7. Entre pitos y facas II

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** SaLtOs TeMpOrAlEs. Religión. Chiste malísimo por parte de Antonio. Religión. Cursilería al máximo. RELIGIÓN.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo siete: Entre pitos y facas II<em>

* * *

><p>Pocos hombres había más pachorrudos que Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Le gustaba que todo llegase a su hora, sin apurar y sin adelantar acontecimientos. Él siempre iba sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Excepto aquel día. Iba a ver a Lovino Vargas. ¡A Lovino! La mera idea de volver a ver a su primer amor le provocaba sonrisas y cosquilleos en el estómago, como si fuera niño de nuevo. La gente por la calle lo miraba como si estuviera loco, ¿pero acaso importaba? Iba a pasear su felicidad con orgullo. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquel momento.<p>

Mientras caminaba notaba el golpeteo incesante de su cruz colgante contra el pecho. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la había conseguido. Había recuerdos imposibles de borrar de la memoria, siempre límpidos, y aquel era uno de ellos. Todo había comenzado el día en que ambos jugaron al fútbol en Educación Física. Antonio jamás se había fijado en Lovino —ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba—, ya que al fin y al cabo era uno más entre las decenas de chicos que había en su clase.

O eso pensaba Antonio hasta que Lovino le demostró que no era como los demás. Tenía un brillo propio, inmenso y deslumbrante. Primero había demostrado sus grandes reflejos a la hora de parar un balón. Era inconcebible que un muchacho tan canijo y aparentemente torpe realizara semejante proeza. Pero a Antonio no le había cautivado eso, sino aquella mirada segura y desbordante de fuerza que inundaba a Lovino mientras estaba en la portería. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había mirado así? Ya ni lo podía recordar.

Lejos de adormecer la impresión provocada en Antonio, Lovino le demostró una vez más lo maravilloso que era al decirle _exactamente _lo que nunca quiso pero necesitaba oír. Le había insultado. A Antonio Fernández Carriedo, El Toro, le había insultado un pelanas insignificante. Le había dejado a la altura del betún con aquellos ojos llorosos que le acusaban de cobarde.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que había marcado un antes y un después fue cuando Lovino se negó a humillarle en público. Antonio no cabía en sí de emoción. ¿Cuán fascinante podía llegar a ser el joven Lovino Vargas? Un momento era bravo y valiente, al siguiente lloraba como un niño para que luego su orgullo resurgiera cual Fénix. Sólo quería saber más sobre él, conocerle y desentrañar todos los misterios que había en aquella mente retorcida y desconfiada.

Antonio tenía bien claro que nunca le contaría nada de eso a Arthur. No quería quedar como un marica ante su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Cómo no, recorrió su casa de cabo a rabo para encontrar algún símbolo católico y falló estrepitosamente. Tampoco era extraño que no hubiese nada así en el hogar de una musulmana y un ateo.<p>

—Ma, ¿tenemos alguna cruz por aquí? —preguntó sin alzar demasiado la voz. Su madre lo miró, interrogante.

—La única cruz que hay es la que tengo yo contigo —sonrió burlona al ver el gesto molesto de su retoño—. ¿Para qué quieres una?

—Es que… —se rascó la nuca y evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de la señora Carriedo— Quiero ser católico.

—¿_Quieres_?

Antonio asintió con naturalidad, sin ver qué tenía de malo lo que acababa de afirmar.

* * *

><p>Al final Antonio no pudo hacerse con una cruz, pero sí con un maravilloso pin en el que aparecían escritas las palabras «Jesús es chachi piruli» acompañadas del rostro sonriente de un Jesucristo con una cabeza gigantesca. Algo era algo.<p>

Carraspeó y llamó a la puerta del despacho del director del instituto. La secretaria se llevó el susto de su vida al abrir y ver a uno de los chicos malos del centro sonriéndole como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

—¿Puedo hablar con el director? Es importante.

—¿Traes una bomba fétida o algo así? —la secretaria retrocedió un par de pasos. Antonio alzó las manos para demostrar que no tenía ningún artilugio extraño o de dudosa legalidad— Vale, puedes pasar…

La secretaria sólo deseó que Antonio se fuera de allí lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>El director permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto, intentando analizar detenidamente la expresión del estudiante que estaba sentado ante él. Conocía bien a Antonio Fernández Carriedo —aquel despacho debía de ser un segundo hogar para aquel joven— y jamás le había visto tan nervioso a la par que entusiasmado, incluso vehemente. No parecía estar bromeando lo más mínimo.<p>

—Conque quiere ir a clase de religión católica… —logró decir al fin.

Antonio asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Está usted siquiera bautizado?

—Eh… no…

—¿Entonces podría explicarme a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino?

Antonio tragó saliva, dispuesto a recitar aquel discurso que se había aprendido de memoria y estuvo practicando delante del espejo durante casi media hora.

—Es que leí sobre Dios en una revista y me moló. Jesucristo parecía un tío guay y decía cosas muy sabias —se rascó la barbilla y soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Siempre intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo, sin importar de quién se tratara. ¡Era un tío de pu…! —el ceño fruncido del director le alarmó— ¡Un hombre genial! Eso quise decir. Perdón —volvió a reír como un tonto. Se sentía ridículo y estaba convencido de que el director no se creía ni una de sus palabras.

—Ya veo… —posó su mirada sobre el pin tan grotesco y blasfemo— ¿Algo más que añadir?

—Eh… No.

El discurso que tenía Antonio en mente difería bastante de la estupidez que acababa de espetar. Pocas veces se había sentido tan idiota.

—¿Y ahora podría decirme el motivo _real_ por el que quiere tomar esta decisión? —cogió el bolígrafo del escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con él— ¿Qué tiene que ver Arthur Kirkland en todo esto?

—Se lo acabo de decir —Antonio se encogió de hombros—: admiro a Jesucristo. Y Arthur no sabe nada —sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo al darse cuenta de que el director casi estaba pasando olímpicamente de su explicación—. Al fin y al cabo, esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

El director de la escuela, un hombre trajeado y serio, esbozó una sonrisa sincera sin apenas proponérselo. Antonio no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

—Espero que el señor Dupont no tenga quejas sobre usted.

—¿Eso es un sí? —el rostro de Antonio, ya lejos de parecer serio y acorde a la situación, se iluminó, rebosante de alegría.

—Es un «una falta y queda expulsado tres días».

—Gracias. En serio, gracias —Antonio estuvo a punto de besarle las manos al director, pero supuso que era mejor controlarse—. ¡Voy a ser un católico _de la hostia_!

Antonio se levantó del asiento y sonrió satisfecho: ya estaba un poco más cerca de Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p>Lunes. ¡Ya había llegado el lunes! A primera hora tenía clase de Historia y, a segunda, <em>Religión<em>. Estaba ansioso por entrar en aquella aula repleta de crucifijos, sentarse al lado de Lovino como quien no quiere la cosa y observar su cara asombrada y, probablemente, enojada. Pero primero tenía que afrontar la realidad: estaba en Historia haciendo como que escuchaba la charla de su profesor sobre China, _ese misterioso país_. Sonrió al ver que, en una de las primeras filas, Lovino luchaba por no caer dormido. Ojalá pudieran sentarse más cerca y charlar sobre la horrible corbata del profesor, enviarse notitas absurdas, lanzarse gomas mientras el enseñante miraba hacia otro lado y hacerse cosquillas por debajo de la mesa.

Arthur supo que algo iba mal cuando vio que su mejor amigo se estaba babeando. Literalmente. Miró las manos de Antonio para cerciorarse de que esuvieran _fuera_ de los calzoncillos.

—Carriedo, ya veo que le apasiona la diversidad étnica de Macau —el profesor cruzó los brazos, molesto.

—¡Claro que me apasiona! ¡Es más, me parece «**macaunuda**»!

La clase quedó en silencio. El ambiente se tornó tenso y frío.

Fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que tras la apariencia dura y violenta de Antonio se ocultaba un verdadero idiota.

El sosiego se vio roto por una risilla tonta que sonaba desde las primeras filas de la clase. Todos prestaron atención a Lovino Vargas, quien se tapaba la boca para que su risa floja pasara desapercibida. Fracasó. Antes de que hubiera una reacción general, se escuchó otra carcajada, esta vez del propio Antonio. Acababa de descubrir algo más sobre Lovino, ¡y qué adorable le parecía!

* * *

><p>Un aula llena de cuadros religiosos y crucifijos aguardaba impaciente a Antonio, el cual entró despacio, admirando cada uno de los ornamentos que colgaban de las paredes grisáceas. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. No sabía si aquel lugar era hermoso o <em>tétrico<em>.

Encima en la clase no había nadie.

Se sentó en una de las cinco sillas que había y esperó impacientemente a que _alguien_ llegara. Afortunadamente para él, pocos segundos después vio un rulito entrando por la puerta, seguido de la mirada indignada y a la vez estupefacta de Lovino. Antonio simplemente le saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí…? —lo señaló con un dedo que no paraba de temblar.

—¡Soy católico! —Antonio contestó como si estuviera afirmando lo evidente.

—¡Estamos a mitad de curso, no puedes…!

—Sí que puedo —sonrió con aire socarrón—. Mis padres firmaron un papel y el director me dio su visto bueno.

Con un semblante ansioso y perturbado, Lovino tomó asiento y evitó cualquier contacto visual posible con Antonio. El profesor, el señor Dupont, hizo su aparición en poco tiempo, excusándose torpemente por su llegada tan tardía. Le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo alumno con una reticencia evidente y encendió la televisión tras compartir una mirada de complicidad con Lovino.

—¿Vamos a ver una peli? —preguntó Antonio con un tono burlón.

—Un documental sobre la lengua aramea.

Durante un momento, Antonio se arrepintió de haberse metido en aquella clase. ¿Qué tipo de locura transitoria se había instalado en su cerebro? Estaría mucho mejor durmiendo en el aula de Estudio o incluso comiendo pan en el patio con Arthur.

Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento de Antonio se desvaneció completamente cuando vio la mano de Lovino pasándole una notita: «Menudo bodrio de documental».

Antonio miró a su compañero y le sonrió. Ya se acordaba de por qué había escogido clase de Religión.

* * *

><p>El aire fresco le dio de lleno en la cara. Notaba cómo la ligera brisilla mecía despacio su pequeña coleta. Decidió echarse en el campo, cerrar los ojos y dejar que su mente viajara sola. Su primer pensamiento, cómo no, estaba relacionado con Lovino. Se veía maravillado por aquel chico, pero en realidad no sabía nada sobre él. ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? ¿Tenía novia? Con lo mono que era, lo más probable era que tuviera una horda de chicas persiguiéndole por los pasillos y pidiéndole para salir.<p>

Antonio abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de las barbaridades en las que estaba pensando. ¡Los chicos _no_ eran monos!

Tal y como si le hubieran leído la mente, alguien le arrojó un bollo a la cabeza. Le parecía asquerosa la sensación de tener azúcar glas por todo el pelo. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a moler a golpes a quienquiera que hubiese hecho aquella barrabasada sin gracia.

—Mira quién ha recuperado la sangre en las venas —Arthur se acercó a él con una sonrisa sardónica adornando su pálida faz.

—¿Era _necesario_ que me lanzaras un bollo al pelo? —volvió a sentarse, evidentemente molesto.

—Iba a lanzarte un lazo, pero supuse que así mi mensaje ya sería demasiado claro —se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo miró fijamente. Antonio fingió no darse cuenta de aquel detalle—. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero estás raro.

—Qué va.

—Te digo de ir a beber a casa de Curri y me dices que no porque _prefieres _buscar información sobre Jesucristo. Luego dices gilipolleces en Historia y ahora me vienes con que te has metido en Religión —expuso lentamente, sin mirarle en ningún momento. Antonio querría decirle lo mucho que le agobiaba aquel tonillo despectivo suyo, pero no quería pelearse con Arthur. No merecía la pena—. Eres un julay.

Dado que Antonio permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, Arthur se limitó a lanzarle dagas con la mirada. No funcionaba. Conocía a su amigo español desde que habían entrado en el instituto y _siempre _podía distinguir perfectamente sus estados de ánimo. En aquel momento le resultó imposible.

—Joder, Antonio. No te reconozco —suspiró, harto de no entender a su compañero—. No es que me importe, ni nada, pero_ sabes_ que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Yo tampoco me reconozco… —se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos lentamente. Quería escapar de Arthur, del instituto, de todos. Sólo le apetecía jugar al fútbol con Lovino y hacer chistes tontos con él. O dormir— No sé qué me pasa.

Arthur, sin decir ni una palabra más, se marchó. Antonio no sabía si se había enfadado con él o no. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

* * *

><p>La peor clase de todas era la de Historia, sin duda alguna. El profesor hablaba y hablaba como una cotorra sin importar que a nadie le interesase lo más mínimo lo que estaba contando. Arthur había propuesto faltar e ir al pueblo vecino y quedar con unas chicas, pero Antonio se negó. Prefería permanecer en clase y <em>atender<em>, ya que se había dado cuenta de que si suspendía alguna asignatura, le privarían de ir a Religión y le obligarían a tomar clases de apoyo.

¿Pero cómo iba a prestar atención al profesor, si Lovino estaba delante de todo tomando apuntes a toda velocidad con una cara de confusión mental maravillosa? Antonio no supo qué tipo de sonrisa se estaba formando en su cara, pero por el gesto perturbado de Arthur se pudo hacer una idea.

—Antonio, ¿estás mirando a Vargas? —susurró Arthur, horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

_Claro que sí_, en realidad. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle a Arthur? No quería que pensara cosas raras y fuera de lugar.

* * *

><p>Antonio detestaba el tabaco. Le daba asco su sabor y el olor del humo le enfermaba, por eso se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla y se disponía a fumarlo. No obstante, también se relajaba. Por un momento se olvidaba de todos sus problemas. Poco le importaban las miradas furtivas y oprobiosas que le dedicaba la gente que pasaba a su lado mientras murmuraban lo indecente que era que un chico como él estuviera fumando a las puertas de la casa de Dios.<p>

—¿Tú otra vez aquí? —la voz de Lovino lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Como de costumbre, iba repeinado y con un aspecto de niño bien que contrastaba notablemente con los atuendos andrajosos de Antonio— Ya es el tercer domingo. ¡El tercero!

—Y habrá un cuarto —tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.

El cigarro no pasó desapercibido ante Lovino, quien bufó nada más aquella falta de respeto y decoro.

—Sé que mientes cuando dices que quieres ser cristiano —cruzó los brazos, esbozando una mueca de reproche—. No sé por qué lo haces, ¡pero para ya!

—Yo tampoco lo sé —se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar a Lovino con franqueza—. Lo único que sé es que quiero saber más sobre Jesucristo. Y sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí? —los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como platos, como si fuera inconcebible que alguien se interesase en una persona como él.

—_Especialmente_ sobre ti.

Antonio apenas pudo creer que aquellas tres palabras provocaran un rubor tan evidente en las mejillas ligeramente rechonchas de Lovino, aun si lo intentaba ocultar con un gesto ceñudo e irritado.

—Puedo contarte lo que sea sobre Jesucristo. ¡Pero nada más! —se fue caminando hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia. Antonio lo siguió sin dudarlo ni un instante.

—¿Te vas a perder la misa por mí? —preguntó jocoso, pero emocionado ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

—Sé que Dios prefiere que te guíe por el buen camino y no que escuche a un viejo que no sabe lo que dice —apresuró el paso, nervioso—. Además, lo hago por Él.

* * *

><p>Lovino no cesaba de hablar sobre Jesús de una forma tan dinámica y original que Antonio no pudo evitar quedarse embobado escuchándolo. Era la primera vez que permanecía quieto, asintiendo como un tonto mientras alguien le contaba algo. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? ¡Si podía sentir la pasión de Lovino! Se notaba que realmente estaba interesado en su religión y que era un buen católico. Antonio también quería ser así. Deseaba poder sentir a Dios con la misma vehemencia que él y saber que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre podría contar con alguien ahí arriba que lo protegiera en cualquier situación.<p>

O quizás Lovino le estaba lavando el cerebro descaradamente. Era improbable.

Las horas pasaban y el corazón de Antonio cada vez latía con más velocidad. No le importaría estar así para siempre, con él admirando a Lovino mientras le seguía resumiendo el Nuevo Testamento.

—Supongo que Jesús sólo dejaba que los mejores lo acompañaran, ¿no? —preguntó casi en un murmullo. Le resultaba vergonzoso tener que realizar aquel tipo de preguntas, pero necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas a María Magdalena, de la que te hablé antes? —esperó a que Antonio asintiese— Pues era puta.

—¿Qué? —Antonio estaba tan sorprendido por aquel hecho que no pudo ni reírse por algo que normalmente le habría hecho gracia.

—Pues eso. Jesús le daba una oportunidad a todo el mundo mientras fueran buenas personas —la expresión de Lovino, a pesar de parecer más calmada que de costumbre, emanaba atisbos de tristeza.

—Entonces parece que yo me pudriré en el infierno… —Antonio rió, pero realmente le dolía pensar que algo así pudiera suceder. Estaba condenado a un futuro aterrador, pero era lo que un pecador como él merecía.

—Tú te vas a ir a la mierda, no al infierno —Lovino bufó—. Eres molesto, imbécil, egocéntrico y un capullo integral, pero _no_ eres un mal tipo. Y antes de que lo preguntes, _sí_, Jesús también te daría una oportunidad a ti —lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin mostrar una actitud vacilante—, siempre y cuando estuvieras dispuesto a cambiar.

Todo tipo de sentimientos se estancaron en el corazón de Antonio y no parecía que fueran a marcharse de un momento a otro. Quería reír, llorar, abrazar a Lovino y darle las gracias a Dios por haberle dejado conocer a un chico tan tierno y comprensivo. Quizás tuviera ataque de ira repentinos, pero aun así era la persona más dulce que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Y tú? —Antonio acercó su cara a la de Lovino, inclinándose ligeramente. Sintió aquellos dos ojos mirándole cálidamente. Sin miedo.

Si Lovino no le hubiera pellizcado la nariz, Antonio no se habría dado cuenta de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi parecía que se iban a besar. Qué locura.

¿Cómo iba a besar él a Lovino?

—Yo no soy Jesús, idiota—respondió Lovino fríamente, pero conservando aquella mirada tan cercana. Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse triste, decepcionado—. Pero… pero puedo seguir sus pasos.

—¿Me estás dando un voto de confianza? —preguntó en voz baja, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

Era feliz. ¡Realmente feliz! Pero no podía sonreír, le era imposible. Sólo quería llorar como un niño en brazos de su madre. Sin embargo, tenía claro que no pensaba mostrarse débil y miserable ante Lovino. Quería que pensase que era fuerte, valiente y digno de admiración.

—Sí, y como la cagues, te mandaré al cuerno de por vida —lo dijo con tanta seriedad y furia mal contenida que Antonio se lo tomó realmente a pecho. Tenía que cambiar para no defraudar a Dios.

Para no defraudar a Lovino.

—Te prometo que rezaré todos los días, aunque no tengo cruz ni rosario…—agachó la cabeza— Pero lo haré de todos modos —rápidamente volvió a sonreír—. ¿Me enseñas el padrenuestro?

—Lo que hay que hacer para entrar en el cielo… —Lovino suspiró, fingiendo estar cansado y exhasperado. Se sacó la cruz de su cuello y se la entregó de mala gana a Antonio— Para ti.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —miró la cruz como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, sus ojos ya cargados de chiribitas— ¡Pero, Lovino…!

—Hay decenas de cruces en mi casa —puso una mueca de desagrado—. No me voy a arruinar por darte una de las mías. Así que ahora cállate y repite conmigo: _Pater noster, qui es in caelis…_

—Lovino, muchas, muchísimas gracias… —por mucho que intentara no emocionarse, sus ojos iban delatando todos los sentimientos que fue acumulando a lo largo del día.

—¡Te he dicho que repitas! —frunció el ceño, enfadado sin motivo aparente.

—_Pater noster, qui es in caelis…_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado días desde que Lovino le dio aquel sermón, pero a Antonio se le seguían poniendo los pelos de punta cada vez que lo recordaba. Repetía una y otra vez en voz baja el padrenuestro, tanto en latín como en su lengua materna.<p>

Se encerró en su habitación para rezar. Quería estar solo, al fin y al cabo, era un momento íntimo consigo mismo y con Dios y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera. Se arrodilló ante la cama y sostuvo la cruz que le regaló Lovino entre las manos. Cerró los ojos, concentrado. Se sentía nervioso, pero de alguna forma también seguro de sí mismo. Necesitaba sincerarse, librarse de una vez por todas de aquel peso que llevaba continuamente a la espalda. De aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

—Señor, gracias. Sé que Tú has puesto a Lovino en mi camino para que me guíe —realizó una pausa, inseguro sobre qué decir. Tenía miedo, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer—. Intentaré ser mejor persona. Perdón por haber robado —apretó la cruz. Sentía que las manos le temblaban—. Perdón por haber abusado de inocentes. Perdón por hacer daño a los demás. Perdón por defraudar a todos. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo juro.

Recitó el padrenuestro en voz baja. Se sentía limpio cada vez que lo hacía. Él quería creer. Salvarse.

* * *

><p><em>Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu Nombre; venga a nosotros tu reino.<em>

—Antonio, ¿llevas una cruz? ¿En serio? —más que burlesco, el tono de Arthur sonaba despreciativo. Antonio, aún con el zumo en la mano y el bocadillo en la boca, frunció el ceño.

_Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día._

—¿Algún problema? —Antonio tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y sorbió un poco de zumo de melocotón.

—Sí, varios problemas, de hecho —le arrebató el zumo y lo tiró al suelo, intentando contener su furia—. Somos dos: Iggy y Toro. Ahora somos Iggy, el maricón y Jesucristo Superstar.

—Arthur, cállate. Te lo pido —apretó los puños. No debía enfadarse. No _podía_. Debía poner la otra mejilla y no sucumbir ante la furia.

—¡Es que es cierto, Antonio! Hoy casi rajé a uno porque te llamó maricón. Te defendí y… —rió con sarcasmo— y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Eres un maricón —le dio una patada al zumo. Parecía dolido por sus propias palabras y ya era demasiado tarde para retirar lo dicho.

—¿Qué pasa, soy maricón porque creo en Dios? —aquella vez fue él quien dio la patada al zumo. Arthur retrocedió un par de pasos— ¿Soy maricón porque estoy harto de llevar una vida que no me gusta? —alzó demasiado al tono y, si no fuera porque no había nadie en el patio en aquel momento, seguramente alguien se habría asustado— Dime, ¡¿soy maricón porque estoy hasta los huevos de que mi mejor amigo me insulte y no me apoye en nada?

_Perdona nuestras ofensas_.

—¿Me vienes con discursos sobre la amistad, Antonio? ¿Quién es el que deja continuamente tirado a quién? —ya harto, Arthur volvió a avanzar y dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo. O enemigo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir siendo así, Arthur? —replicó casi a gritos, agarrándose los pelos y luchando contra sus instintos para no arrancar las cejas de Arthur de cuajo.

—¡¿Y tú por qué te empeñas en cambiar algo que ya está bien?

Antonio sacó la navaja del bolsillo. Arthur abrió los ojos como platos, presa de un pánico que jamás se imaginó que pudiera llegar a tener. No se podía creer que su mejor amigo, aquel con quien lo compartió todo, le fuera a dar un navajazo. No podía ser.

—¿Te gusta esta sensación, Arthur? —Antonio se acercó lentamente a él, con una sonrisa falsa y enfermiza. La navaja cada vez más próxima a su cara— ¿Te mola imaginarte cómo sería tener la cara llena de cicatrices?

—Antonio. Ni se te ocurra —retrocedía a medida que hablaba, pero era imposible huir de Antonio.

Jamás había visto aquella mirada cargada de pavor en Arthur Kirkland. Él no era así. Arthur nunca se dejaba acobardar por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, Antonio ya había visto aquella expresión en mucha, muchísima gente. Más de la que podía recordar. Aquellos cuerpos temblorosos que sucumbían ante el más frío de los terrores al ver una navaja a escasos milímetros de sus rostros llorosos. Antonio quería olvidarlos.

Dejó caer la navaja al suelo.

—Ya no quiero esta cosa —Antonio musitó con la mirada clavada en la navaja—. No la necesito.

_Como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden._

* * *

><p>Había días en los que el profesor de Educación Física castigaba a sus pobres y sufridos alumnos para así olvidarse durante unos instantes de lo miserable y frustrante que era su vida. Le consolaba ver que al menos sus estudiantes, que tenían que correr durante una hora entera, sufrían más que él. ¡Era tan divertido ver sus caras rojas y fatigadas!<p>

Antonio siempre había tenido una resistencia magnífica, por lo que pudo comprobar que él era de los que más conservaban el tipo cuando la hora llegó a su fin. Cuando terminó de ducharse en el vestuario, buscó con la mirada a Lovino. Lo había estado observando mientras realizaban la carrera y el pobre a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. En ocasiones se detenía en medio de la pista para tomar una bocanada de aire y descansar durante unos segundos, pero el profesor ya le gritaba. Afortunadamente para Lovino, ahí estuvo Antonio para defenderle, aunque casi le supuso una expulsión por parte de aquel tipejo con complejo de sargento de hierro.

Lo vio saliendo de una de las duchas. No podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo casi desnudo, con las gotas recorriendo su torso casi infantil y poco tonificado. Antonio se acercó a él, sonriente.

—¿Qué tal, Lovino?

—¡MAL! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si Antonio fuera el culpable de su desgracia.

—Ya veo —soltó una carcajada. Lovino frunció el ceño—. Tardas mucho en ducharte, ¿sabes? Ya no queda nadie aquí.

—Me gusta estar limpio —se secó el cabello con cuidado, como si fuera un jarrón de porcelana—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, si ya estás vestido?

Ciertamente, Antonio ya se había duchado y puesto la ropa. Pero Lovino no. Sólo llevaba sus bóxers rojo tomate.

—Vine… a saber cómo… estabas —Antonio quería matarse por estar mirando con tanto descaro el cuerpo de Lovino. Aquella figura era sagrada. ¡No se podía tocar ni mirar de aquella forma!

No podía embobarse. ¿Y si Lovino se sentía incómodo?

—¡¿Podrías dejar de mirarme el paquete?

—¡Eh, claro! ¡Perdón, sólo te estaba mirando los calzoncillos! —se dio media vuelta, completamente rojo y abochornado consigo mismo— Muy bonitos.

Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba mirando solamente la ropa interior como trozo de tela. Nada más.

De repente, lo comprendió todo: ¡Dios no le había perdonado! Él sabía que Antonio a veces dudaba y en ocasiones se preguntaba si debería volver a su antigua vida. Pero se arrepentía. De veras lo hacía. No se merecía que ahora el Señor le castigara con el cuerpo de Lovino. No era normal que le gustara de aquella forma. ¿Por qué entonces su castigo había sido tan cruel?

—¿Antonio? ¿Estás bien?

—Nada, sólo un poco cansado —se volvió mientras Lovino se ponía los pantalones—. Bonitos pitillos.

—Son mucho mejores que los piratas que llevas tú —contestó Lovino con orgullo.

—Tienes mejor sentido del gusto que yo, todo hay que decirlo —Antonio le sonrió.

—Lo sé —Lovino esbozó una sonrisilla cargada de superioridad. A Antonio le resultaba rematadamente tierna—. Soy italiano, ¡qué le voy a hacer!

Se formó el silencio. Mientras Lovino seguía vistiéndose a su ritmo, Antonio se mordía el labio, rezando para sus adentros.

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación_.

—¿Lovino?

Lovino le volvió a mirar sin ninguna expresión furiosa o indignada en el rostro. Le encantaba cuando parecía tan sereno y todos los músculos faciales estaban así de relajados. Se notaba que ya no era un niño, pero le faltaba demasiado para ser un hombre.

—¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? —preguntó Antonio tras mucho vacilar. Intentó formular la cuestión con la mayor tranquilidad posible y, a juzgar por la ausencia de temblor en su voz, pudo considerar que lo había logrado.

—¿Para qué? —arrugó el ceño y la nariz, casi asqueado por aquella petición.

—Has hecho mucho por mí y quiero darte las gracias —se rascó la barbilla. Lovino aún no parecía muy convencido—. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es abrazarte, supongo.

—Es que no quiero que _tú_, precisamente TÚ, me abraces.

—No me niegues un abrazo, venga —puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado. Hacía años que no utilizaba esa táctica.

—¡No me pongas esa cara! —Lovino apartó la mirada, pero al cabo de uno segundos volvió a mirar a Antonio— Está bien. ¡Está bien! Pero sólo una vez. ¡Y que sea breve!

—¡Gracias, Lovino!

Con toda la delicadeza, Antonio abrazó a Lovino como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse de un momento a otro. El aroma, la calidez, lo blandito que era… Todo, absolutamente todo sobre Lovino era maravilloso. Se sintió a gusto consigo mismo al tenerlo en sus brazos. Era feliz. Simple y llanamente feliz.

De pronto sintió los bracitos de Lovino alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo así sus caderas. ¿Por qué Lovino no podía tener más consideración hacia un adolescente tan calenturiento y propenso a sucumbir ante la carne como Antonio?

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación. No nos dejes caer en la tentación. No nos dejes caer en la tentación._

Si todas las torturas eran tan pérfidas y a la vez dulces como un abrazo de Lovino, Antonio se haría masoquista.

_Y líbranos del mal_.

Antonio apretó con más fuerza a Lovino, casi espachurrándolo. No le importaría estar así para siempre. _Amén_.

* * *

><p>Los años habían pasado y Antonio, tal y como se había prometido a sí mismo, logró cambiar. Le costó trabajo y tuvo que sacrificar mucho, demasiado quizás, pero mereció la pena. Arthur Kirkland, más reticente a reformarse como persona, logró convertirse en un hombre nuevo con el paso de los años. Él no se lo propuso en ningún momento, sino que la propia vida fue la que le exigió aquel cambio. No se podía decir que Antonio y Arthur, otrora Toro e Iggy, siguieran siendo amigos. No lo eran. Pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos, algunas relacionadas con su época en el instituto y otras no tanto. En muy contadas ocasiones quedaban y bebían una cerveza mientras charlaban de cómo les iba en sus respectivos empleos, de las enfermedades venéreas inexistentes de Francis Bonnefoy y un millar de temas baladíes. Había un cariño del pasado, al igual que algo de rencor, pero tanto el uno como el otro ya tenían a un nuevo mejor amigo. El de Antonio Fernández Carriedo había sido Govert, el cual era probablemente una de las personas más cercanas y a la vez lejanas que había en su vida. Govert lo sabía todo sobre él. Él no sabía nada sobre Govert. Pero de algún modo lograban complementarse. Era una amistad sana, con más alegrías que penas.<p>

Como la alegría que le había dado aquel día a Antonio: le ofreció la oportunidad de volver a Lovino Vargas. Entró despacio en el parque, vislumbrando el edificio más próximo. El instituto. Aquel instituto donde había reído, llorado, pegado, besado, discutido… Se le hizo un nudo al revivir en cierto modo todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de su vida estudiantil. Su _horrible_ vida estudiantil. Muy en el fondo se sentía agradecido. Si no hubiera experimentado todas aquellas calamidades, ahora no sabría apreciar la belleza de su vida actual. Sonrió para sí mismo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Siguió caminando por aquel parque, riendo quedamente cada vez que recordaba algún evento pasado, hasta que escuchó una voz. Alguien farfullaba algo sobre cómo era posible que un gigoló estuviera malfollado. Aquel comentario tan extraño habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque el silencio casi imperaba en aquel lugar y, principalmente, porque sonaba demasiado familiar. Algo más grave, más madura, pero obviamente era la voz de Lovino. El corazón de Antonio comenzó a latir a toda prisa, como si le estuviese ordenando que siguiera caminando y se reencontrase con él. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar. ¿Cómo pretendía darle un apretón de manos a Lovino con las manos empapadas de sudor?

Ah, claro. No le iba a dar un apretón de manos. _Le iba a abrazar_.

Sus piernas se movieron sin él casi darse cuenta, cada vez sintiéndose más próximo a su destino. Pronto fue capaz de distinguir una figura humana entre tanto árbol. Era Lovino. ¡No había duda! A pesar de estar bastante lejos y de espaldas, era evidente lo mucho que había crecido. No podía esperar más. Necesitaba ver su rostro adulto, escuchar su voz, y sobre todo, saber más sobre él. En casi una década podía suceder de todo.

Ya estaba cerca. Vio cómo Lovino metía con resignación el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se cruzaba de brazos, furibundo. Ocho, cinco, tres metros le distanciaban de su primer amor. No seguía enamorado de él, ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto era que Lovino seguía teniendo un lugar muy importante en su corazón. Siempre lo tendría, pasara lo que pasara.

—¡Lovino! —escuchó su propia voz llamando aquel nombre tan peculiar, pero bello.

No supo si su tono pudo transmitir lo mismo que él sentía: felicidad apabullante, alegría desbordante, pero también nervios. Miedo a que Lovino no le quisiera ver. Optimismo por recuperar una amistad.

Lovino se sobresaltó con aquella llamada, y se quedó clavado en el sitio, paralizado. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, como si fuese un robot oxidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> y aquí termino. Juasjuas. Este capítulo ha sido muy serio, ¿verdad? Y eso que se supone que este fic es Comedia/Romance… y ha habido de todo salvo comedia y romance. Juasjuas. Parezco una trol, pero de veras me siento mal. Más o menos.

En fin. La historia de Antonio y Lovino de críos aún no ha terminado, pero os advierto que el capítulo siguiente se centra en el presente, no en el pasado. Eso. Spamano. Después de siete capítulos. O quizás no.

Otra cosa: las canciones que tuve en la cabeza a la hora de escribir este capítulo fueron _No dudaría_, de Antonio Flores y _Getsemaní_, de Jesucristo Superstar.

¡Y muchísimas gracias por vuestros encantadores reviews! ¡Ya más de 80! :D ¡Hasta la próxima, preciosidades!


	8. Quizás tenga más suerte

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Lovino pensando en porno. Reencuentro romántico y desu desu kawaii moe yaoi. O quizás no.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo ocho: Quizás tenga más suerte<em>

* * *

><p>Había muchas cosas que Lovino Vargas odiaba. Una de ellas era la inconsecuencia. ¿Cómo era posible que el otro día Govert casi le asesinase vilmente por haber llegado diez minutos tarde y ahora él se demorara tanto? Quizás aquel maldito tulipán malfollado lo hacía adrede. Su vida sin sexo le dejaba tan amargado que su única fuente de diversión era complicar la existencia de los hombres más guapos que él, por eso adoraba torturar a Lovino de aquella forma.<p>

Lo que no encajaba en la mente de Lovino era el hecho de que _probablemente_ Govert se prostituyera o fuera actor porno. Si era así, _no_ podría estar malfollado.

A no ser… A no ser que él fuera el típico actor secundario que aparecía en los tríos y que sólo manoseaba los senos del ama de casa desesperada, pero sin llegar a «mojar el churro» en momento alguno. Eso sí que era frustración sexual.

—¿Cómo es posible que un gigoló esté tan mal follado? —farfulló indignado, aún debatiendo mentalmente qué posiciones usaría Govert en sus filmes pornos para no tener nunca ningún orgasmo. Entonces Lovino se dio cuenta de que veía demasiado porno en Internet. ¡Él no quería, era el porno el que acudía a él!

Sus pensamientos impuros se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido extraño. Dio por hecho que se trataba de una ardilla y arrugó la nariz, molesto por respirar el mismo aire que aquellos roedores horrendos y malévolos.

Ya harto de tanto llamar a Govert, metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al final no tendría más remedio que regresar a casa y jugar al parchís con el lerdo de Heracles.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó una voz.

Era una voz que había escuchado antes en su vida, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una situación normal, se habría pensado que una de las ardillas del parque le estaba intentando hablar. Pero aquella situación distaba de ser normal y, dadas las circunstancias, las neuronas de Lovino comenzaron a trabajar una vez más en alguna hipótesis razonable: Govert era un hijo de puta.

Más que una hipótesis, aquello era una afirmación. ¡Era un hijo de la gran puta! Pues habría jurado que aquella voz que acababa de oír no era la de Govert, sino la de su compañero de piso: Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Pero no podía ser. ¡Claro que no podía ser!

Sí, _sí_ que podía ser. ¡_Claro _que podía ser!

Govert había hecho algo para que Antonio y él coincidieran. ¡Maldito tulipán ladino y taimado!

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y lo único que funcionaba era su cerebro, el cual sólo se encargaba de pensar en gilipolleces, y su corazón, que latía a tanta velocidad que parecía que iba a salirle por la boca de un momento a otro. «Calma, Lovino, ¡cálmate!», se repetía a sí mismo. Notaba cómo temblaba. No sabía si sentirse feliz, enfadado, triste o indiferente. Eran demasiados sentimientos que chocaban entre sí para demostrar su supremacía en el corazón de Lovino. ¡No podía soportar tanto en tan poco tiempo! Ya ni sabía interpretar aquel torrente de emociones contradictorias y poderosas que le estaban agotando en tan poco tiempo.

Se giró despacio, como si se tratase de un anciano que quería hacerse el moderno al bailar como un robot. Tal y como se figuró, tenía a Antonio detrás. Lo primero que vio fue aquel par de esmeraldas que tenía aquel maldito español como ojos. Había olvidado lo bonitos que eran y lo mucho que los detestaba.

El momento que se pensó que nunca iba a suceder había llegado. Tenía que actuar con sensatez y valentía.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —sacó el _spray _antivioladores del bolsillo del pantalón y lanzó su ataque letal contra Antonio.

Como cabía esperar en un ser humano, Antonio comenzó a chillar como un cerdo en el matadero mientras notaba aquella porquería en sus ojos. No cesaban de salirle lagrimillas provocadas por el escozor. Se lo merecía. Lovino se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por arruinar la mirada tan bella y repugnante de aquel imbécil.

—¿Por qué…? —logró preguntar Antonio tras mucho protestar y maldecir en su idioma natal.

Estaba preparado a lanzarle el botecito del spray a la cabeza cuando se percató de que _quizás_ se estaba pasando un poco. Sí, Antonio había sido un capullo. Sí, había ido a verle sin siquiera avisar. Pero también era cierto que habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto. No tenía que ser tan duro con él, ya que seguramente habría madurado y convertido en un hombre de provecho.

El problema era que Lovino tenía que hablarle para disculparse o saludarle y no sabía cómo. Las palabras no salían de la boca.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al ver que Antonio iba recuperando poco a poco la compostura. Había sonado tan indiferente que casi se asustó de su propia frialdad.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no estoy bien! —protestó mientras se secaba las últimas lagrimillas que recorrían sus mejillas— ¡Me has echado _spray_ antivioladores, Lovino!

Lovino no supo contestar a eso. Se planteó distintas respuestas («es que pensé que eras un violador», «es que quería verte sufrir» o «tenía miedo de verte de nuevo y me decanté por la opción más pueril y sencilla»), pero optó por no decir nada. A veces el silencio era mejor que una contestación mediocre.

—¿Así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo? —sonó molesto, pero a la vez jocoso. Se veía que el muy maldito no sólo había conservado su buen humor, sino que lo había mejorado.

Una vena de hijoputismo forzó a Lovino a decir una estupidez de la que se arrepentiría indirectamente un par de semanas después. En aquel momento estaba recibiendo una cantidad industrial de mierda de su _yo_ de un futuro bastante próximo, pero no se daba cuenta.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Lovino alzó una ceja con desinterés, como si acabase de ver un cuadro abstracto con un título estrambótico.

El rostro de Antonio _sí_ era un cuadro. Rápidamente su expresión se tornó asombrada, terriblemente decepcionada, como si quisiera llorar. Era la misma cara que ponía Feliciano cuando su equipo favorito de fútbol perdía un partido.

Casi le dio pena. _Casi_.

—Lovino, soy Antonio —respondió lentamente, sin creerse sus propias palabras—. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Fui contigo al instituto y… —se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó una risa nerviosa, fruto de la incredulidad— Y no sé cómo no te acuerdas de mí. Qué palo…

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡_Ese_ Antonio! —añadió con histrionismo ante la mirada ilusionada de Antonio— ¿Ya has salido de la cárcel?

El Lovino del futuro estaría maldiciéndole durante varios días por haber formulado una pregunta tan cruel e irrespetuosa.

—Nunca he estado en la cárcel —se encogió de hombros, cohibido.

—Quién lo diría.

Antonio fingió una sonrisa tímida, cuando en realidad debía de estar maldiciendo todo lo maldecible. A decir verdad, había cambiado mucho físicamente: era muchísimo más alto, bastante musculoso, con el pelo corto y sin ninguna perforación en la piel. Su piel estaba ligeramente más morena. Lo único que aparentemente permanecía igual eran los ojos, aun si intrínsecamente emanaban otro brillo, otros sentimientos muy diferentes a los de antaño.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estuvo _demasiados_ segundos observando fijamente Antonio, lo cual fue evidente al sentir aquella mirada verde rezumante de alegría. Lovino giró la cabeza rápidamente para evitar de nuevo aquellos ojos envenenados. No debería sentirse así. ¡No debería sentir _nada_, de hecho!

…Pero una parte de él era feliz por ver a Antonio de nuevo. Furiosa también, pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

—¡Pero bueno, qué ambiente tan tenso se ha formado aquí! —Antonio rió con vigor, de nuevo con el ánimo por las nubes— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Lovino? ¡Has cambiado tanto! ¡Te has hecho todo un hombre! Un hombre con _spray _antivioladores —sonrió, ya más relajado—, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo.

—¿Antes qué era, una mujer? —preguntó ofendido.

—Un niño —contestó llanamente—. Sea como sea, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte una vez más, Lovino —las chiribitas de los ojos de Antonio tenían la intensidad necesaria para iluminar una ciudad entera. Aquella calidez, aquella pasión con la que pronunciaba cada una de sus palabras… Antonio también había cambiado—. Sé que quizás te parezca precipitado y eso, pero si no estás muy ocupado, ¿te gustaría venirte a tomar algo conmigo? Podríamos contarnos qué fue de nuestras vidas y tal.

El corazón de Lovino le decía que no, que era demasiado arriesgado ir con Antonio. Ya se lo estaba imaginando: se encariñaría con él _de nuevo —_apenas llevaba diez minutos con él y ya no le odiaba tanto como se suponía—, germinaría una bonita amistad entre ellos _de nuevo_ y el corazón de Lovino acabaría lastimado. _De nuevo_. No quería. Tenía miedo.

Su sentido común, en cambio, quería ir con Antonio y pasarlo bien con él. ¿Qué daño podría hacer charlar con él? Parecía simpático. Diferente.

Por otro lado, el cerebro de Lovino seguía pensando en Govert y el porno. Luego la gente se preguntaba por qué era tan visceral… ¡Cómo no lo iba a ser, si su cerebro era el órgano más inútil que tenía!

—Vale —contestó tras mucho pensar. Antonio le deslumbró con una sonrisa espectacular, propia de un anuncio de pasta dentífrica.

Tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

* * *

><p>Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Lovino no lo estaba pasando <em>tan <em>mal como se habría esperado en un comienzo. Antonio era mucho más dicharachero y parlanchín que antes, siempre manifestando su gran pasión en cada una de sus palabras. Era tan expresivo y espontáneo que Lovino casi podía ponerse en su piel y sentir lo mismo que él. Era agradable charlar con una persona así, aun si en ciertas ocasiones tanta vehemencia se tornaba irritante. ¿Pero qué más daba? Antonio le estaba alegrando el día casi sin proponérselo.

Si Lovino fuera una persona normal, habría estado sonriendo con las ocurrencias tan peculiares de Antonio. Pero le era imposible. Cuando estaba a punto de relajarse y abrirse un poco a Antonio, le venían los recuerdos del pasado a atormentarle como fantasmas en una noche tormentosa. Sabía que era infantil dejarse llevar por aquellos eventos tan lejanos en el tiempo. ¿Por qué era tan patético? ¿Por qué se sentía tan dolido por algo que sucedió hace tantísimo tiempo?

—Pero bueno, ya he hablado mucho sobre mí —Antonio cogió uno de los bollitos y lo sumergió torpemente en el café—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Ya te has casado?

Los ojos de Lovino no se apartaban de los suyos mientras formulaba aquellas cuestiones. Antonio podía apreciar aquel toque desdeñoso y desconfiado de su mirar.

—Intenté estudiar Bellas Artes, pero lo dejé —continuó sorbiendo el café poco a poco—. Los profesores eran unos incompetentes. Trabajé en varias mierdas, pero ahora estoy en una tienda de electrodomésticos. Y no, no estoy casado —resopló al ver la sonrisa tonta que se formó en el rostro de Antonio—. ¡¿Quién querría casarse tan joven, me pregunto yo?

—Hay gente para todo —sonrió con ternura, pero un deje melancólico también podía entreverse—. Por ejemplo, tuve un novio que solo pensaba en el matrimonio. Y al parecer no era así sólo conmigo, qué va. A los demás también les presionaba para casarse.

Lovino iba a realizar un comentario ingenioso y desdeñoso al respecto, pero su cerebro se congeló totalmente cuando se percató de lo que acababa de escuchar: _novio_. Cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño, alzando una mano en señal de que Antonio hiciese una pausa para que así su cerebro pudiera relacionar conceptos de una vez por todas.

—Espera, espera —los labios y las cejas le comenzaron a temblar, señal de que Lovino iba a estallar de la risa de un momento a otro—. ¿Eres gay?

—Sí —Antonio, ajeno a la malicia de Lovino, sonrió con cordialidad—. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, el chico este del que te hablaba decía que para él el matrimonio era…

—¿Entonces tú —Lovino lo señaló con el dedo índice y le interrumpió descaradamente—, que te reías siempre de un chico que llevaba una camiseta de flores por ser demasiado «gay», también lo eres? ¿Tú? —soltó una risilla que pecó de socarrona— ¿Tú, que enviaste al hospital a uno por insinuar que tú y Arthur os las chupabais en los vestuarios? ¡¿Tú?

El ceño de Antonio se fue arrugando a medida que escuchaba las palabras burlescas de Lovino. Él ya no solía perder la paciencia con facilidad, _ya no_. De todas formas, jamás se habría imaginado que quien estaba a punto de arrebatársela de cuajo fuera el mismísimo Lovino Vargas.

—Sí, Lovino, _soy_ gay y no tengo ningún problema—dijo seriamente, sin molestarse siquiera en fingir una sonrisa—. ¿Tú lo tienes?

La sonrisa impregnada de escarnio de Lovino se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente de sus labios, transformándose en una expresión avergonzada. Sólo quería que la tierra lo tragase rápidamente para dejar de sentir aquella mirada furibunda y agobiante clavada en su piel.

— No —respondió Lovino con la mayor sinceridad posible. Por los clavos de Cristo, ¡su hermano era homosexual y lo quería con todo su corazón!—. Sólo me resultó irónico porque eras _tan_ faldero…

Antonio mordió el labio durante un momento y apartó la vista, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviese. Lovino lo miró interrogante, pero sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Era faldero porque siempre intentaba encontrar a una chica que me convenciese —suspiró—. Yo era muy exigente y ellas no me entendían, así que a la semana las dejaba. Luego me… —tragó saliva y sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente— me enamoré de un chico. Fue todo muy raro, ¿sabes? Yo estaba confundido y creía que Dios me había castigado por mis pecados —rió ante el desconcierto de Lovino—. ¡Qué tonto era! Después, cuando me echaron del instituto, me gustó otro chico y empecé a salir con él. El obsesionado con el matrimonio, precisamente. A partir de ahí empecé a salir solo con chicos, bueno, tuve una novia hace dos años, pero fue todo muy platónico —volvió a reír—. _Demasiado_ platónico.

Lovino pudo sentirse identificado con aquella historia hasta cierto punto. Sus relaciones tampoco solían durar demasiado a causa de que nunca encontraba a una mujer que no sólo le satisficiera en el ámbito más sensual, sino también psicológico. ¡Y para una mujer amable, guapa, inteligente y simpática que había encontrado, resultaba que ella lo veía como a un hermano pequeño!

La historia de Antonio también despertó otro tipo de pensamientos en Lovino; si tras haber sido expulsado del instituto estuvo saliendo con el obseso de las bodas, quería decir que antes de la expulsión _ya_ se había enamorado de un chico, ¿pero de quién? ¿Sería Arthur Kirkland? Habría sido una historia muy dramática —un abusón rebelde y convertido al catolicismo se enamora de su mejor amigo, otro delincuente homofóbico y agresivo— y explicaría muchas cosas sucedidas.

—¿Y en el instituto estabas enamorado de…? —antes de que pudiera continuar con su pregunta, Antonio ya estaba abriendo la boca para responder.

—De ti, Lovino —respondió con un deje de timidez, pero sin dejar de mirarle con aquellos ojos decididos.

Todas las hipótesis de Lovino sobre la historia de amor entre Carriedo e Iggy se fue al garete con aquellas tres palabras. Qué diantres, ¡ya le daba igual aquel romance inexistente! Jamás se habría esperado que Antonio llegase a estar enamorado de él. ¡Nunca! Era obvio que le había cogido cierto cariño, pero de ahí al amor había un paso gigantesco.

Aunque aquello explicaría por qué Antonio a veces le miraba embelesado mientras estaban en clase de Religión. Y por qué en algunas ocasiones le pedía abrazos totalmente sonrojado. Y por qué sólo se volvía todo dulzura y sonrisas a su alrededor. Y… Lovino se sintió el hombre más tonto del mundo por no haberse percatado antes. ¡Pues claro que Antonio_ había _estado enamorado de él!

Lovino permaneció atónito, incapaz de articular una palabra coherente que ocultase un mínimo su incipiente nerviosismo. No le extrañaba nada que en la actualidad alguien le confesase su amor —Lovino era atractivo y carismático como el que más, _gracias_—, pero cuando era más joven no era ni tan agraciado ni tan interesante como en la actualidad. ¿Qué tipo de lunático podría querer a semejante individuo?

—¡Ah, perdón si te he incomodado! —la risa nerviosa de Antonio despertó a Lovino de sus cavilaciones— El pasado, pasado está. Por cierto, ¿te apetece otro café? ¡El de esta cafetería está riquísimo! Venga, si quieres uno, te invito yo.

Pero si realmente estaba enamorado de Lovino, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿por qué lo abandonó por Arthur? Se sintió furioso. Furioso consigo mismo por acabar de demostrar que aún no había perdonado a Antonio. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido y sensiblero?

—El otro día probé un café malísimo —comentó Antonio sin darse cuenta de que su interlocutor le estaba ignorando—. ¡Encima era carísimo! Luego, en casa, me tomé un vaso de leche de cabra para quitar el mal sabor del café, pero no sé si lo empeoró… La leche de cabra es muy rara. ¿La has probado alguna vez?

Lovino no contestó. Su mente estaba muy lejos de cafés pésimos y de leche de mamíferos detestables.

—¿Lovino? ¿La has probado?

Al ver que no le contestaba, Antonio chasqueó los dedos para captar la atención de Lovino, quien dio un respingo, sobresaltado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por el oído izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué? —miró hacia todos lados, intentando ubicarse. ¿Aún estaba en la cafetería con Antonio? Mierda.

—La leche de cabra —lo miró atento—. Que si la has probado.

—¿Para qué iría yo a probar esa bazofia? —frunció el ceño, asqueado.

Antonio suspiró, pero pronto comenzó a entablar otro tema de conversación. No obstante, hablase de lo que hablase, Lovino se mostraba ausente y retraído. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de mantener un monólogo sobre temas variopintos y superficiales. Al fin y al cabo, lo mínimo requerido para que hubiese una conversación eran _dos_ personas.Y en las pocas ocasiones que recibía una contestación, esta iba seguida de algún insulto o palabra poco amable.

* * *

><p>Barrer el despacho del jefe no era una tarea que cualquiera pudiese realizar: requería paciencia y mucho cuidado. Lovino no tenía ninguna de aquellas cualidades, por lo que siempre endosaba aquel trabajo a su compañera, Emma. A ella le resultaba entretenido tener que ir esquivando todo tipo de objetos extraños con la fregona mientras tarareaba alguna canción de su tierra.<p>

Aquel día, sin embargo, la única melodía que sus oídos pudieron captar fue el incesante pesar de Lovino, manifestado mediante susurros largos y pesados que casi parecían reverberar en el cuarto.

—Lov, a mí no me engañas cuando dices que no te pasa nada —Emma apoyó la fregona en una esquina y se sentó en la silla del jefe, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—Me da igual…

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? —sonrió débilmente. Lovino la miró y esbozó algo que parecía una sonrisa triste y pintada con un lápiz mal afilado— Lov… no me gusta verte así, cielo.

Lovino se mordió los labios, meditabundo. Tenía unas ganas rebosantes de desahogarse y quitarse de una vez aquella carga de los hombros, pero también era consciente de lo cotilla que era Emma. ¡No podía contarle nada, porque a los dos segundos ya lo sabía el barrio entero! ¡Si hasta la hermana pequeña del confitero gruñón sabía que a Lovino le aterraban los payasos tristes con metralletas!

Porque los payasos tristes con metralletas asustaban a cualquiera y, quien dijera lo contrario, mentía. Pero la gente se reía de Lovino por ser muy sincero.

Resignado, decidió errar una vez más y contarle sus preocupaciones a Emma. Total, ¿qué más daba que se lo contase a Feliciano o a Heracles?

—Me encontré con un compañero del instituto —Lovino dijo despacio con la vista clavada en la escoba. Emma arrugó la nariz, tal y como hacía siempre que la curiosidad tomaba el control de sus actos—. Y…

—¿Y…?

—Y no sé —se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le atormentaba—. Él antes era el típico chulito del barrio, traficaba con droga, robaba, siempre iba con su faca de aquí para allá… —intentó adquirir un tono solemne— y yo le guié por el buen sendero.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Emma, divertida.

—Sí, yo —intentó no ofenderse por la sonrisilla burlona de su amiga—. Él confiaba en mí. Yo confié en él —comenzó a sonrojarse. No se podía creer que tal retahíla de cursilerías saliese por su boca—. Pero luego él volvió a las andadas y me sentí tan decepcionado con él que no le volví a hablar. Le echaron del instituto y no supe más de él hasta hace unos días.

Emma apretó los labios, rumiando lentamente la información que acababa de recibir. Se vio incapaz de establecer una relación entre el semblante melancólico de Lovino y el hecho de acabara de ver a aquel chico.

—¿Ahora sigue siendo un delincuente?

—No —contestó Lovino con rapidez. Miró con determinación a Emma—. ¡Y eso es lo que me… me _molesta_!

—¿Por qué? —parpadeó, aún más confusa que antes.

Porque tenía miedo de volver a confiar en él y llevarse otra decepción. El hombre era el único animal que tropezaba una y otra vez en la misma puta piedra y Lovino no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo, por muy brillante y diferente que pareciera aquella piedra del demonio.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —gesticuló con las manos, iracundo consigo mismo por ser menos legible que una receta médica.

—_Pueque t'enfade qu'haya mejorau sin ti_ —dijo una tercera voz, tan grave y monótona que casi parecía la de don Berwald.

Más que nada porque era la del mismísimo don Berwald, a quien seguía sin entender ni una palabra.

—Puede que don Berwald tenga razón, Lov —secundó Emma con una sonrisa.

Lovino les daría la razón si al menos supiera qué carajo había dicho su jefe.

* * *

><p>Govert, hombre observador donde los había, fue capaz de percatarse de un dato bastante curioso: cuando Antonio estaba alegre y borracho de felicidad, Ludwig permanecía serio e incluso sombrío. Sin embargo, cuando Antonio era el que sufría, Ludwig parecía más satisfecho consigo mismo.<p>

Por eso cuando vio a Ludwig leyendo un libro sobre el crecimiento de las petunias con una sonrisilla serena en el rostro, Govert supo que algo malo le había pasado a Antonio. Su predicción no fue errónea, pues no tardó en ver el rostro exhausto y algo plomizo de aquel al que llamaban en el barrio «el levantador de ánimos». Antonio se sentó en el sofá, sin siquiera saludar a ninguno de sus compañeros, y permaneció con la vista fija en una mosca que se frotaba las patitas en la mesilla. Govert tenía dos opciones: fingir que nada anómalo estaba sucediendo entre aquellas cuatro paredes o ser un buen amigo y manifestar su evidente preocupación por Antonio. Decidió sentarse a su lado y encender el televisor.

—¿Qué tal con Lovino? —preguntó Govert sin mirarle.

—Bien —Antonio le sonrió con dulzura. Si no fuera por aquel verde apagado que manchaba su mirar, Govert _realmente_ se habría pensado que todo iba bien.

Ludwig, aún enfrascado en su libro sobre las petunias, creyó haber escuchado _cierto_ nombre. Siguió leyendo, convencido de que se tenía que tratar de un error.

—_Bien_ —repitió Govert—. Vale.

Govert conocía a Antonio como a la palma de su mano y sabía que iba a saltar como un muelle de su asiento en 3… 2... 1…

—No, no estoy bien, Govert… —se levantó de sopetón del sofá y dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa para volverse a sentar— ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado eso de tener algo muy idealizado y de repente ver que lo que tanto habías idealizado en realidad no era tan… _ideal_?

«Cómprate un diccionario, Ton», quiso decirle Govert, molesto por aquel uso tan pobre del idioma. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado. Sabía que no era el momento propicio para intentar molestar a su amigo.

—¿Expectativas muy altas?

—Altísimas —Antonio suspiró—. Yo… yo tenía muchas ganas de verle, en serio. Aún recuerdo al chiquillo amable y dulce que tanto me ayudó —al escuchar aquello, Ludwig prosiguió su lectura sin mayor preocupación. ¿Lovino, dulce y amable? Estaban hablando de otra persona, claramente—, pero lo que me encontré fue... —sus cejas bajaron, al igual que la comisura de los labios. Aquella carita de tristeza parecía la de un perro pachón— fue un hombre desconfiado, malhumorado, aburrido… —miró a Govert, dolido— cruel…

Ludwig volvió a alarmarse. Quizás sí que estaba hablando de Lovino, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Te puedes creer que se riera de mí por ser gay? —Antonio preguntó indignado y triste.

Govert iba a responder, pero sintió que al otro lado de la sala, Ludwig temblaba ligeramente en el sillón. Optó por ignorarle.

—Es imbécil.

—Pues sí —admitió Antonio como si se estuviera dando una puñalada a sí mismo—. Lo he tenido en el pedestal durante tantos años y ahora… en lo más bajo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, me echó _spray_ antivioladores!

Se escuchó un ataque de tos por parte de Ludwig. Tanto Govert como Antonio siguieron con su conversación.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Y yo qué sé por qué! —exclamó casi desesperado— Hasta me preguntó si estuve en la cárcel. ¡En la cárcel! —cansado, se tumbó en el sofá y apoyó sus piernas en el regazo de Govert, quien no se opuso _sólo_ porque no le apetecía regañar a Antonio cuando estaba cabizbajo— Ya me molestaría que cualquiera me estuviera restregando mi pasado a la cara, pero que precisamente Lovino lo hiciera también me duele tanto…

Si la pena de la voz de Antonio ya no fuera suficiente señal de que algo iba mal, su mirada ya revelaba todo el pesar que a duras penas podía ocultar. Govert estaba furioso. No podía soportar que hubiera gente tan mala en el mundo que pudiese hacer daño a una persona tan buena como Antonio. Porque era evidente que Antonio tenía muchos defectos —¡muchísimos!—, pero se merecía todo el bien que su Dios le pudiera brindar e incluso más. Govert lo sabía, por muy ñoño que sonara.

Iba a encargarse personalmente de matar lenta y sanguinariamente a Lovino con una cucharilla de plástico.

—¿Le llamo la atención? —preguntó Govert con una mirada furibunda que aterraría a cualquiera que la viera. Antonio, sin embargo, ya era inmune.

—No… No hace falta —suspiró—. Total, dudo mucho que vaya a volver a verle.

Las ganas iniciales de saber más de Lovino ya se habían esfumado por completo. Aquella desilusión, colosal y rompedora, había logrado que Antonio se diese cuente de algo evidente: él ya no era un niño. Lovino tampoco. No podía esperar que aquella dulzura y amabilidad de antaño continuase latente en un hombre. O quizás sí. ¿Acaso un adulto no podía ser buena persona?

Se sintió culpable de inmediato. Sí, Lovino había sido un cretino con él, pero se merecía otra oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, si Antonio era como era en la actualidad fue gracias a él. Todo el mundo, absolutamente todo el mundo, se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Se rascó la cabeza, sin estar muy convencido de su decisión de volver a ver a Lovino. Lo mejor sería esperar varios días y dejar que los sentimientos negativos enfriaran y dejaran de carcomerle el juicio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Sigo viva! He tardado en actualizar y no sé por qué, porque la verdad es que llevo ya dos semanas con casi todo escrito. De todas formas, este capítulo no me gusta… Pero qué se le va a hacer. El próximo capítulo estará más en la línea de los primeros, ya que trata de la vida de mierda de Lovino.

Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! :D Ahora a responder a los anónimos~

Gma: No. Y ya que veo que te interesa tanto mi vida, te diré que ni soy un hombre italiano ni tengo un gato llamado Escroto.

.koneko: Sí, sé que soy mala y estoy orgullosa de ello. ¡Juasjuas! (?) Me alegra que te guste el fic. Próximamente se sabrá qué más cosas sucedieron~ ;)

Mayra: Claro que te eché de menos~ Me encantan los productos cristianos que intentan poner a Jesús como si fuera del siglo XXI xD Continuaré Operación Sartenazo un año de estos… cuando tenga ganas/ideas/tiempo y eso. ¡Un beso para ti también~!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Asco de vida

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Insinuación Grecia/España. Que fort, nen. Cursilería.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo nueve: Asco de vida<em>

* * *

><p>Se decía que las desgracias nunca venían solas. Aquel día, Lovino Vargas pudo comprobar cuánta razón y sapiencia había en aquella dichosa frase. ¡Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día tan funesto!<p>

Todo había comenzado en el YKEÄ mientras colocaba las batidoras en orden alfabético. Él estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando de repente el teléfono móvil sonó. Emma, su compañera, le sonrió desde el otro lado del local y le hizo un gesto para que respondiese a la llamada. Él asintió y salió a la calle para contestar. ¡Más le valiese a quienquiera que estuviera llamando que el motivo de tal interrupción fuera importante!

—¿Diga? —preguntó de mala gana.

—_Lovino, Escroto ha vertido un vaso de agua sobre tu cuaderno de dibujo_ —dijo la voz lenta y poco variable de Heracles al otro lado de la línea.

Lovino cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, y se mordió los labios en un vano intento por no montar en cólera y armar un escándalo ante el negocio donde trabajaba. Lo**_ intentó_**.

—¡Ay, la MIERDA de gato, bicho malparido! —gritó, presa de la ira que le suponía que uno de sus bienes más preciados se estropease por culpa de un minino torpe y obeso— ¡Le voy a cortar los cojones a balazos y haré que se los coma!

Los improperios de Lovino alarmaron a la gente que pasaba cerca. Algunos hasta murmuraban lo mal que estaba la juventud mientras lo miraban con pena. Aún furibundo, Lovino colgó y dejó a Heracles con la palabra en la boca. ¡No estaba de humor para soportar estupideces! Tan iracundo estaba que ni siquiera reparó en la mirada atónita de un niño que, tembloroso, daba la mano a su padre, quien también tenía sus ojos fríos clavados en la vena hinchada del cuello de Lovino.

—Papá, ¿qué quiere decir el chico con eso de que cortará los coj…? —el padre tapó la boca del niño antes de que pronunciara aquella palabra tan terrible.

—_Na, Peter, na_.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Lovino cuando se percató de que eran don Berwald y su hijo. Recordaba que Emma le había comentado que el jefe llegaría media hora tarde porque tenía que recoger a su hijo de alguna actividad o lugar que carecía de interés. ¿Pero por qué tuvo que elegir _aquel_ momento para llegar?

Don Berwald frunció el ceño. Si ya de por sí era un hombre con un semblante aterrador, ahora ya parecía una bestia sacada de la más espeluznante película de terror. Le hizo un gesto a su empleado para que entrara en la tienda para tener una charla a solas. Lovino tragó saliva.

Mientras Emma cuidaba de Peter, el hijo de don Berwald, Lovino estaba encerrado en el despacho. Nunca le había parecido tan pequeño y oscuro. ¿Y de dónde había salido aquel ambiente tenebroso?

—_Hems d'hablar_.

—Sí —respondió Lovino, inseguro sobre lo que le acababa de decir don Berwald.

—_N'estoy contentu con tu labor_ —dijo con el semblante tranquilo, pero la mirada furiosa. Lovino jamás lo había visto así—. _Varios clientes s'han quejau de ti_.

—Sí.

—_Eres malhablau, vago y n'obedeces_ —se colocó bien las gafas—. _Toy decepcionau. Confién ti_.

—Sí.

«Maldita sea, no sé qué está diciendo», se decía a sí mismo Lovino mientras jugueteaba torpemente con los dedos de la mano.

—_Lovino, ¿m'estás atendiendo?_

—Sí.

—Barff —dijo don Berwald para saber si _realmente_ Lovino estaba asintiendo por no quedarse callado.

—Sí.

Don Berwald entrecerró los ojos y emitió un extraño sonido gutural que aterró al pobre Lovino. Esperaba salir de aquel lugar con vida.

* * *

><p>Tras varias horas en la universidad estudiando sobre distintos arquitectos de países casi desconocidos, Feliciano Vargas apreciaba llegar a su casa y descansar en compañía de sus maravillosos amigos. Sin embargo, su estrés no hizo más que aumentar al notar el ambiente tenso que había en su hogar. Su hermano mayor estaba acurrucado en el sofá y comiendo donuts, lo cual era la peor de las señales. Algo terrible debió de haber ocurrido.<p>

—¿Lovino…? —preguntó Feliciano despacio tras dejar la mochila en una esquina— ¿Estás bien?

Lovino no respondió. Feliciano miró interrogante a Heracles, quien se limitó a esbozar una mueca triste y acariciar a Escroto.

—Me han despedido —contestó tras mucho vacilar. Feliciano soltó un gritito ahogado, sorprendido por la noticia.

Rápidamente se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Lovino estaba tan melancólico y cansado que no tenía energías para decirle que apartase aquel cabezón hueco de él.

—No pasa nada, hermano —habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Sabía que a Lovino le molestaban los gritos, sobre todo cuando estaba tan plomizo como en aquel momento—. Sé que encontrarás otro trabajo pronto.

—¡Sí, y me echarán a los dos días, como siempre! —respondió con medio donut en la boca. Tanto Heracles como Feliciano lo miraron preocupados— ¡Maldita sea! Ahora sólo Emma trabaja aquí… ¿Cómo mierda vamos a llegar a fin de mes?

—Podemos pedir dinero a mi madre —comentó Heracles, poco convencido de sus palabras. Escroto maulló cuando notó que su amigo humano había apartado la mano de su lomo.

—Y yo podría buscar trabajo también —Feliciano sonrió débilmente a su hermano.

—¡Ni hablar! No pienso pedirle dinero a tía Cynthia —terminó de masticar el donut y lo tragó con dificultad— y tú, Feliciano, ya tienes suficiente con la universidad como para perder el tiempo en un empleo de pacotilla. Primero son los estudios.

—Quizás yo también debería buscar un trabajo —dijo Heracles casi a modo de reflexión. Lovino frunció el ceño al instante.

—¡Hace _siglos_ que deberías haber buscado uno, so vago!

Heracles miró fijamente a Lovino sin pestañear. Parecía estar inspeccionándole o buscando puntos negros. Feliciano los observaba a los dos, cada vez más inquieto a causa de aquel silencio tan tenso. Finalmente Heracles se levantó del sofá, apartando a Escroto con delicadeza y se acercó al teléfono ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de sus dos primos.

—¿Pizzería Italiana Giuseppe Marrani? Sí. Grande, napolitana. Ajá. Sin patatas. Gerita 12, primero A. Sí, eso es todo. Gracias.

Heracles colgó y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros de piso, cada uno más perturbado que el anterior.

—La pizza siempre sube el ánimo —afirmó Heracles, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Escroto se sentó a la velocidad del rayo en su regazo.

Por mucho que intentase replicar, Lovino tenía que admitir que Heracles tenía más razón que un santo: la pizza siempre lograba que se olvidase durante unos gloriosos minutos de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Mientras masticaba y sentía los trozos de jamón chocando contra su lengua, su mente se evadía de su empleo perdido, de su relación inexistente con Emma, de Antonio… _Antonio_. Se sentía mal por haberle tratado de aquella manera el día en que se encontraron. Antonio pareció molesto durante más de una ocasión y no era de extrañar, pero Lovino sabía que no servía de nada echarse las culpas por lo sucedido. Él simplemente había estado demasiado confundido —tantos sentimientos encontrados nublaban el juicio a cualquiera— y se dejó guiar por sus instintos más estúpidos.

En cuestión de veinte minutos, la puerta de la casa se abrió. A Lovino casi le dio un ataque al corazón, puesto que se había figurado que el repartidor de la pizza se había hecho con las llaves de la casa. Afortunadamente para él, se trataba de Emma. Ella, nada más ver a su amigo, le abrazó con fuerza y le dijo palabras alentadoras. Él correspondió el abrazo y suspiró, cada vez más agotado.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el momento amistoso y, como de costumbre, _nada_ romántico entre Lovino y Emma. El estómago de Lovino rugió: ya era consciente de que el repartidor de la pizza había llegado.

Abrió la puerta, ansioso por devorar con avidez su querida pizza. No obstante, la pizza, que se suponía que alejaría sus problemas durante un rato, no hizo sino acercarlos. ¿Por qué si no estaría ahí Antonio con cara de estreñido y con la caja de la pizza en una mano? Lovino, evidentemente, tardó un buen rato en recordar que Antonio _era_ repartidor de pizza. ¿Pero por qué de todas las pizzerías que había en la ciudad él tenía que trabajar para aquella?

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Antonio, más pálido que la cal.

—¡Dame mi pizza! —protestó Lovino cual vieja loca, dejándose guiar por su estómago.

Una vez más, su yo del futuro le estaba enviando toda la mierda del universo por haber logrado que Antonio frunciera el ceño, irritado.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía Lovino, si la mera presencia de aquel hombre le ponía tan nervioso? No sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar cuando estaba delante de él y, al final, se portaba como el idiota que _no_ era.

—Aquí tiene, señor cliente —Antonio fingió una sonrisa y le entregó la caja. Lovino frunció los labios—. Son siete euros.

—Pues qué caro —comentó casi en un murmullo mientras buscaba el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El semblante cansado e incómodo de Antonio se tornó jubiloso nada más encontrarse con la mirada gatuna y embelesadora de Emma. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que ella se acercaba a él y _apartaba_ a Lovino de la puerta.

—¡Antonio! —exclamó ella, sonriente— Me alegro mucho de verte, es más, tenía pensado llamarte luego para quedar.

Lovino ya tenía el dinero listo, pero Antonio estaba demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a Emma como para percatarse de la impaciencia de su cliente. ¡Antonio no era nada profesional!

Qué diablos, a Lovino no le molestaba la poca profesionalidad de Antonio, sino que estuviera ligándose de aquella forma a Emma. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían aquellos dos? ¡¿Todo el puto mundo conocía a Antonio menos él? Además, era cruel que el maldito Antonio le diera tantas esperanzas a Emma a sabiendas de que él era homosexual y jamás se interesaría en ella. Eso era jugar con los sentimientos de las damas y era algo que Lovino nunca perdonaría. ¡Nadie haría sufrir a su pequeña, tetona y preciosa Emma!

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Antonio rió y acarició la cabeza de su amiga— Pues qué casualidad, ¿no? A ver, yo termino mi turno dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, más o menos. ¿Paso a buscarte?

—¡Genial! —Emma mantuvo la sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de sus atuendos poco elegantes, apartó la mirada, ligeramente nerviosa y avergonzada— Vaya, con qué pintas me has pillado…

—¿Qué dices, mujer? ¡Las chicas guapas como tú estáis preciosas llevéis lo que llevéis! —dijo Antonio con dulzura. Lovino frunció el ceño— Además, mírame a mí con este uniforme. ¡Yo sí que debería avergonzarme!

—Qué pelota —masculló Lovino, furioso.

Antonio y Emma comenzaron a reírse, como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Ciertamente, los atuendos del repartidor eran patéticos —¿rojo y amarillo? ¿se creía la bandera de España o qué?— al igual que el repartidor en sí.

El flirteo incesante entre aquellos dos estaba enfureciendo cada vez más a Lovino. ¿De qué iban, ignorándole de aquella forma?

—¡Toma tus siete euros, que tengo hambre! —Lovino estuvo a punto de lanzarle las monedas a la cara a Antonio, pero se contuvo. No quería montar escenitas ante Emma.

—¿Eh? —Antonio parpadeó confuso, como si le acabasen de decir algo totalmente fuera de contexto. Rápidamente se percató de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo y volvió a sonreír— ¡Ah, gracias! ¡Que tenga un buen día! —guiñó un ojo a Emma— ¡Hasta luego!

Antonio se marchó silbando una canción. Lovino dio un portazo y fue directamente al sofá a comer la pizza, sin importarle que estuviera manchando todo. Feliciano le pidió un trozo, pero Lovino, avaro como era cuando estaba iracundo, se lo negó cual niño pequeño. Heracles le robó una porción discretamente.

—Maldito Antonio, creyéndose la pera limonera con sus pizzas y su sonrisa de puercoespín —farfulló con un trozo de jamón pegado en la barbilla. Feliciano lo miró con asco.

—Hermano, límpiate un poco…

—¡Cállate! ¡Déjame engordar en paz!

A Lovino le gustaba ser miserable entre comida y grasa. La pizza ya era su única amiga, teniendo en cuenta que su gato le había hecho perder el empleo, su primo pasaba olímpicamente de él, su hermano estaba más preocupado de su futuro marido que de otra cosa y Emma… y Emma estaba loquita por un delincuente gay. Ojalá lo metieran en la cárcel y le hicieran el truco del jabón una y otra vez, ¡pero sin disfrutar nada!

Evidentemente, cuando Lovino estaba colérico, sus pensamientos se volvían más absurdos y pueriles.

—Lov, ¿qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Emma mientras le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—¡Pues que Antonio es gay y está jugando con tus sentimientos, Emma! ¡Es un hombre vil y taimado!

—¿Es vil y taimado por ser gay? —Emma rió y se sentó a su lado, dándole la mano para tranquilizarle. Sabía que Lovino estaba atravesando una mala racha y tenía que ser paciente con él.

Tal y como se esperaba, Lovino se fue calmando progresivamente. Su cara, antes roja, ya había recuperado el tono normal.

—Conozco a Antonio desde hace mucho, Emma —habló en voz baja para que Heracles no escuchara nada. Le daba igual lo que Feliciano pudiera interpretar, pero Heracles _no_ debía escuchar nada bajo ningún concepto. Aquel hombre tenía una capacidad increíble para leer a través de sus palabras… y a Lovino no le apetecía oír la verdad—, y siempre ha jugado con los demás como si fueran marionetas. No quiero que te haga daño a ti también…

—¡Lov, pero qué lindo eres! —le besó la mejilla y se aferró a su brazo. Adoraba ver a Lovino tan vulnerable y sensible— Soy una mujer adulta y sé diferenciar a la buena gente de la mala. A Antonio lo conozco desde hace poco, pero sé que es un cielo—esbozó una sonrisa felina y ladina—. Además, no me gusta _de esa forma_. Somos amigos, nada más.

—Bueno… —murmuró haciendo pucheros.

Al ver que Lovino ya estaba completamente tranquilo, Emma decidió ir al supermercado más cercano a comprar leche de cabra. Feliciano se unió a ella, alegando que tenía que comprar un condimento muy concreto para la pasta «que Emma desconocía porque no era italiana». Lovino no quería que esos dos se marcharan, ya que sabía que tendría que estar a solas con Heracles.

En una situación normal, no le importaría pasar el rato con su primo hermano. Tenían sus diferencias, pero se llevaban bien y hasta se podrían considerar buenos amigos. El problema era que Heracles, pese a su aspecto de lerdo, era el más inteligente de la familia. Su madre siempre le reprochaba que no hubiera estudiado Psicología, a lo que Heracles respondía con alguna excusa hedonista.

—Creo que ya sé dónde pediré trabajo —comentó Heracles mientras acariciaba las orejillas de Escroto.

Lovino no respondió. Conocía a Heracles como la palma de su mano y sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar un tema de conversación muy concreto en 3… 2… 1…

—¿Cuándo has vuelto a ver a Antonio?

Mierda.

—Hace una semana o así —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Cómo le va?

Escroto ronroneó. Aquel gato también era listo, pero afortunadamente para Lovino, el bicho aquel no sabía hablar. De momento.

—Pues ya ves, reparte pizza —Lovino se fijó en que aún quedaban dos porciones de pizza—. ¿Quieres un trozo?

Heracles asintió y cogió un trozo. Lo acercó al hocico de Escroto, pero rápidamente lo retiró porque sabía que la pizza no sería buena para el estómago de su gatito.

—Está muy guapo. Los años le sientan bien.

—Si tú lo dices… —Lovino hincó el diente en el último trozo de pizza.

—Él y Emma harían buena pareja —sonrió al notar que Escroto estaba más cariñoso de lo normal—. Hay química entre ellos.

—¡Antonio _es_ gay! —Lovino estaba exasperado. ¿Por qué su mujer se tuvo que quedar prendada de un hombre que no apreciaba su belleza como debería?— Aunque fijo que miente, como siempre. ¡Nadie trata a una mujer así a menos que se la quiera beneficiar!

La mirada tranquila y analizadora de Heracles no se apartaba del rulito de Lovino. Escroto, aquel maldito gato perturbador, tampoco apartaba su vista de su otro amo.

—Puede que tengas razón —Heracles bostezó—. Aunque hace años no trataba tan bien a las chicas y se las beneficiaba igual. Quizás haya cambiado.

—Ha cambiado —admitió Lovino. Su rulito se enredó solo, por arte de magia—. O eso me quiere hacer creer.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Pues ya lo viste! ¡Ahora es todo sonrisas, amabilidad y alegría! —Lovino dejó de mala gana el trozo de pizza en el cartón. Se le quitó el hambre— Pero con lo falso que es, no me extrañaría que lo fingiera todo…

Hubo un silencio. Lovino suspiraba de vez en cuando lleno de pesar. Le dolía la barriga y sólo tenía ganas de encender la televisión y ver desgracias que le hicieran sentir que había gente más patética y desdichada que él —los concursantes de Gran Hermano eran un buen ejemplo—.

—¿A qué tienes miedo, Lovino? —Heracles se levantó y dejó a Escroto en el regazo de Lovino, quien se estremeció al tener a aquel monstruo ahí encima.

—Al gato.

Escroto maulló.

—Seguro que quiere que lo acaricies —Heracles sonrió y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Lovino aceptó la sugerencia muy a su pesar y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del minino. Poco a poco la fue desplazando hacia el lomo del animal, el cual ronroneaba, contento con los mimos del amo más déspota de todos.

—Gato asqueroso, por tu culpa me han despedido, ¿sabes? —a pesar de sus palabras envenenadas, Lovino sonreía al escuchar los ronroneos de Escroto.

Consciente de que Heracles estaba en la cocina y no le podía oír, Lovino decidió que aquel era el momento propicio para que Escroto y él mantuvieran un momento amo postizo-mascota.

—Imagínate que te echan de casa, bicho —el gato lo miró atentamente, esperando más caricias—. Y que un gato gay que te traicionó aparece de la nada y te quita a la gatita que te gusta. Ah, y que tu hermano gatuno también te va a abandonar a favor de un gato patata y que el único ser que comprende tu desdicha es un puto gato traidor y con forma de tulipán —el sexto sentido de Lovino se alarmó. Frunció el ceño, receloso—. Por no mencionar que tu primo te está espiando desde la cocina, pensándose que eres tonto —volvió a pasar la mano por la cabecita del minino—. Tú también estarías siempre de mal humor, ¿no?

—No te estoy espiando —respondió Heracles desde la cocina.

—Ya, se nota —masculló Lovino. Escroto movió la cola, alegre.

Heracles volvió al sofá con un vaso de agua y observó las reacciones de Escroto cada vez que Lovino le acariciaba. Ojalá esos dos pudieran llegar a llevarse bien.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo?

—¿A qué? —Lovino alzó una ceja, confuso.

—A Escroto.

—¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo al bicho este?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Lo dijiste tú antes.

—Bueno… —Lovino chasqueó la lengua— Con lo desgraciado que es este engendro, no me extrañaría nada que me mordiera o arañara.

—Te equivocaste —Heracles se arrimó a Lovino y acarició también a Escroto. El gato ya no podía ser más feliz. Sólo le faltaba un harén de gatitas y a Emma dándole atún para poder morir sin arrepentimientos e ir al cielo gatuno—. Siempre tienes miedo porque desconfías.

El silencio retornó, esta vez mucho más tranquilizador y armonioso que el que lo precedió. Heracles parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Lovino jugueteaba con Escroto.

—¿Escroto te recuerda a alguien? —preguntó Heracles de repente, tan calmado y reflexivo como de costumbre.

—Sí —Lovino estaba con los ojos cerrados, casi dormido, pero aún dándole mimos a su mascota—. Me recuerda a An… —se interrumpió a sí mismo. Abrió los ojos como platos, notando cómo se iba hinchando la vena de su cuello. ¡Heracles hizo uno de esos extraños trucos psicológicos para perturbar aún más a Lovino!— ¡La madre que te parió, Heracles!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó verdaderamente confundido. Hasta parecía inocente con aquel semblante de atontado.

—Te odio —apartó a Escroto y cruzó los brazos.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo del corazón, Lovino apreciaba que Heracles siempre estuviera ahí para darle consejos raros de la forma más extraña posible. Era agradable saber que aunque Feliciano se casase y Emma se fuera con otro hombre, Heracles permanecería a su lado. Y Escroto también, claro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Emma y Feliciano hubieron llegado, Heracles y Lovino ya estaban con juego de las mataputas. Feliciano protestó porque decía que era injusto que estuvieran jugando sólo ellos dos —había una ley no escrita que decía que tenían que estar los tres presentes para que se iniciara una partida nueva—, a lo que Lovino contestó con un bramido. Emma, en cambio, se encerró en su habitación para acicalarse y ponerse un bonito vestido verde a la velocidad de la luz.<p>

—¿Estoy guapa? —preguntó Emma nada más salir del cuarto. Ninguno de sus compañeros le prestó atención, pues estaban demasiado ocupados matando prostitutas virtualmente con metralletas y granadas— Eh, chicos…

—¡Feliciano, te he dicho miles de veces que a las putas de lujo hay que matarlas a navajazos, que así da más puntos!

—¡Es que había tres proxenetas detrás de mí! —Feliciano se estaba agobiando demasiado, y eso que había comenzado a jugar cinco minutos atrás— ¡Tengo miedo!

—Hay que comprar más arpones —señaló Heracles, aparentemente tranquilo.

Emma cada día estaba más asustada. Aquel juego era denigrante y demasiado violento para las pobres almas manipulables de Lov y Fel. _Demasiado_. Suspiró, un poco molesta con sus amigos por ignorarla de semejante forma. Fue al recibidor a mirarse en el espejo: ¡estaba espectacular! Se guiñó el ojo a sí misma, coqueta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de regañar a los chicos por gritar tanto, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía que tratarse de Antonio.

—¡Antonio! —exclamó al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, qué guapa! —Antonio le sonrió con amabilidad. Las mejillas de ella se coloraron ligeramente de rosa— Ahora me siento mal porque yo no me preparé tanto.

Nada más oír la voz de Antonio, Lovino despegó la vista de la pantalla del televisor y la clavó en su archinémesis. El muy maldito se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos para impresionar a Emma con su paquete —seguramente se puso algodón en los calzoncillos—, ¿y a qué venía aquel jersey cuello de pico? ¡Iba provocando a la dulce e ingenua Emma para calentarle el conejo y no darle zanahoria!

Lovino se dio cuenta de lo zafios que eran sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, buscar tanto porno en Internet le estaba dejando una mente sucia y enrevesada.

Escroto, para aumentar el disgusto de su pobre amo, saltó del sofá y se fue directito a Antonio, que sonrió y cogió al minino en brazos para colmarlo de besos.

—¡Pero mira qué gato tan adorable! —frotó su nariz contra el hocico del animal— ¿Cómo se llama?

Antes de que un colibrí pudiera batir sus alas tres veces, Lovino se levantó del sofá, dejando que unos mafiosos matasen a su personaje en el videojuego, y se acercó a Antonio para arrebatarle a Escroto de las manos.

—Se llama Escroto y no le gustas —replicó Lovino. Escroto maulló, molesto.

—Pues yo creo que sí le gusto —acarició la cabecita del minino, que contestaba gustoso a aquel gesto de cariño—. Y qué nombre tan peculiar, ¿no? ¡Sería difícil de olvidar!

Tal y como comprobaría Lovino en un futuro no muy distante, sí que era un nombre difícil de olvidar, al menos para alguien como Antonio.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? —Emma agarró el brazo de Antonio, como su fuera el caballero que acababa de rescatarla del dragón malvado.

—Sí, claro —Antonio la miró sonriente, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos penetrantes de Lovino clavados en él. Estuvieron mirándose de unos segundos, sin saber en qué estaba pensando el otro—. Lovino… —no supo cómo continuar. Tenía que pensar en algo para no quedar como un tonto— Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

—Muy pequeño —dejó a Escroto en el suelo.

Antonio se rascó la nuca, inquieto. Miró a Emma, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, y luego a Lovino, tan malhumorado como se había figurado. Suspiró e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría enseguida.

—Si a Emma no le importa, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

—¡Me parece una idea fantástica! —Emma estaba pletórica de alegría— Porfi, Lov, ven. Y ya de paso, Fel y Cles se podrían unir, ¿no?

—Pero porque me lo pides _tú_, Emma —se aferró al brazo libre de la chica. Antonio y él compartieron una mirada de mutua indiferencia.

Tanto Heracles como Feliciano aceptaron la propuesta, eso sí, antes de marchar tendrían que terminar su partida. No se iban a ningún lado hasta que remataran de matar a las rameras que había al lado de la guardería.

* * *

><p>La cafetería más cercana estaba repleta de gente, pero aun así había una mesa enorme vacía al fondo del todo, como si estuviera esperando a que Lovino y compañía la ocuparan. Para desgracia suya, tuvo que sentarse entre Feliciano y Antonio. Emma comentaba lo agradable que era el aroma del café en el ambiente y Antonio, como buen pelotillero que era, le daba la razón con una sonrisa.<p>

De vez en cuando, Lovino miraba por debajo de la mesa para comprobar que Antonio no le estuviera acariciando la pierna a Emma o viceversa. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que ella tenía las manos ocupadas sujetando la taza de café y las de Antonio se movían de un lado a otro, acompañando la verborrea de su dicharachero dueño.

—Antonio es muy simpático, ¿no crees? —comentó Feliciano muy bajito como confidencia. Lovino puso una mueca de asco.

—No, no lo es.

Quien parecía estar de acuerdo con Feliciano era Heracles, que no apartaba sus ojos de Antonio, inspeccionándolo detenidamente con algo que Lovino supuso que era _lascivia_. La sonrisilla de media luna de su primo acabó demostrándole que estaba en lo cierto. Lo peor era que Antonio también parecía muy contento mirando a Heracles.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, si Antonio se interesaba en Heracles, dejaría a Emma en paz y serían todos felices y comerían perdices, a excepción de Feliciano, que comería salchichas alemanas.

Antonio hablaba y hablaba y todos lo escuchaban, atónitos y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Incluso Lovino, por mucho que intentara evitarlo. Antonio era la típica persona con un encanto natural que hacía que se le cogiera cariño con facilidad, al igual que Emma o Feliciano. Sin embargo, había algo que él tenía y lo hacía diferente del resto del mundo: aquella pasión que se mezclaba con alegría y producía una sensación extraña en quienquiera que escuchara sus palabras. Eso y una mirada repleta de vitalidad que no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

—Entonces comenzó a llover y a Francis, del que os hablé antes, se le puso el pelo todo afro —intentó no reírse—. ¡Y aparecieron unos turistas japoneses y le hicieron fotos! Él estaba indignado, pero yo me estaba estallando de la risa —esperó a que los demás terminasen de reír a carcajada limpia para proseguir—. Lo mejor fue que una semana después o así descubrimos que la foto esa de Francis con el pelo afro se convirtió un _meme_ en las webs japonesas. ¡Yo hasta me compré una chapita y una camiseta! Las tengo en casa, pero la próxima vez las traeré, ¿vale?

Aunque contase estupideces y anécdotas absurdas, todo el mundo parecía adorarle y le reía las gracias. Una vez más, Lovino sintió que no le odiaba tanto como debería. Casi podría asegurar que le estaba empezado a caer bien, por mucho que su sentido común le estuviera gritando que aquello era una locura.

—Menos mal que estás aquí para sacarle alguna carcajada a Lov, Antonio —Emma sorbió su café y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa—. El pobre estaba muy deprimido porque lo acaban de despedir.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Antonio abrió los ojos como platos— ¡Lo siento mucho, Lovino! ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

«Morirte», pensó Lovino. Sin embargo, tenía que ser relativamente amable para no enfadar a Emma. Además, realmente no le apetecía que Antonio se muriese. De hecho, no le apetecía _nada _tener que despedirse de él.

—Claro que no —contestó secamente—. A no ser que puedas encontrarme otro trabajo, cosa que dudo.

Antonio lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Pronto una sonrisilla medio burlona se formó en su rostro.

—Pues sí que tengo —le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Lovino—. Bueno, yo no, sino mi jefe.

—¿En la pizzería? —preguntó Feliciano, ilusionado.

—Me temo que no —Antonio carcajeó ante la sorpresa de Feliciano y Lovino—. Mi jefe tiene _otro_ negocio y siempre se queja por falta de personal. No creo que pague mucho, pero al menos es suficiente para llegar a fin de mes mientras no encuentres un chollo mejor.

Lovino se imaginó el peor de los trabajos, pero como descubriría poco después, el empleo que tenía Antonio entre manos era incluso _más mierda_.

Súbitamente, Heracles se levantó del asiento y fue al cuarto de baño no sin antes dedicarle una mirada indescifrable a Antonio, quien asintió con una sonrisa confiada y lo siguió. Emma y Feliciano se miraron, confusos. Lovino, en cambio, bebió lo poco que le quedaba de café con irritación. La curiosidad empujó a Lovino a que se levantara también y entrara en el cuarto de baño para interrumpir lo que diablos estuvieran haciendo aquellos dos. ¿Y si estaban dándose el lote ahí, en un lugar público? ¡Desvergonzados!

Para su alivio, sólo estaban de pie; Antonio apoyado en la pared con una pose interesante y Heracles con el teléfono móvil en la mano, posiblemente intercambiándose su número de teléfono. Ni se inmutaron al percatarse de la presencia de Lovino.

—Te llamaré —aseguró Heracles con una sonrisa tranquila y discreta. Lovino frunció el ceño.

—¿Ligando en los baños? —cruzó los brazos— ¡Este lugar no es para coquetear!

—Tampoco para espiar, Lovino —agregó Heracles sin malicia alguna. Antonio se rió.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar, el que espía desde la cocina!

—Venga, venga, no hace falta gritar —Antonio intentó sosegar a Lovino como si se tratara de un caballo.

Lovino no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado lavándose las manos y mascullando incoherencias. Heracles, el traidor por excelencia, volvió a la mesa y dejó a Antonio y Lovino solos en la intemperie. O en los aseos, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—¿Sabes, Lovino? —Antonio también se lavó las manos, esbozando una sonrisa no tan resplandeciente como las que solía plasmar— Tienes una dentadura perfecta. Es una pena que no sonrías más a menudo.

La vista de Antonio se clavó en la mirada reflejada de Lovino en el espejo. Le sonrió con ternura y se giró para secarse las manos. Lovino ni se inmutó al ver que su trasunto se estaba sonrojando paulatinamente.

—Oye, Antonio, ya que tienes el teléfono a mano, anota mi número —quiso sonar autoritario, pero en realidad parecía que se lo estaba suplicando.

—¿Para? —levantó las cejas, sorprendidas.

«¡Para quedar alguna vez, retrasado mental!», quiso gritar Lovino con todas sus fuerzas, pero siguiendo por una vez lo que su sentido común le dictaba, se contuvo.

—Por lo del trabajo de tu jefe y eso —para evitar el reflejo del espejo, se apoyó contra los fregaderos y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Ah, claro! —sacó el teléfono y se dispuso a apuntar el número de Lovino.

A Lovino le entró el miedo de que Antonio terminara no llamándole y le dejara con la ilusión en el cuerpo. Quizás él no era el hombre más inteligente del planeta, pero sabía cuándo le caía bien a una persona y cuándo no y a Antonio, desde luego, le caía bastante mal. Bastaba con ver cómo trataba a Emma y a los demás, cómo les sonreía, y con qué frialdad hablaba con Lovino. Quizás el hecho de que en su reencuentro le echara _spray_ antivioladores ayudó a fomentar dicha aversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> PERDÓN. Este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde el domingo, pero actualizo hoy, 25 de enero, porque es mi cumple (¡17 añazos! Soy una anciana decrépita). Más os vale felicitarme en los reviews, porque de lo contrario RODARÁN CABEZAS. Pero sin acritud, ¿eh?

:3

Es coña. No lo hagáis.

Nah, en realidad quería disculparme por el capítulo en sí. Se suponía que en este tendría que aparecer el nuevo trabajo de Lovino, el de Govert, y un momento clave en la trama spamanosa… pero si hubiera añadido todo eso, el capítulo sería de 30 páginas xD

En fin, dejemos el melodrama y… ¡muchas gracias por más de 100 reviews! Os lo agradezco de veras, tanto a los que sois normales y me dejáis los reviews aquí como a las preciosidades que me los dejan en Tumblr, porque ellas lo valen. ¡Se os quiere!

¡Hasta la vista~!


	10. Mea culpa

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias (en este capítulo):** el _caganer_ es una figurita que aparece en el Belén y es… un hombre defecando. Haciendo popó.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo diez: Mea culpa<em>

* * *

><p>Había familias en las que el concepto de privacidad no existía. Una de ellas era la familia Vargas. Esto era evidente cuando el teléfono móvil de Lovino sonaba y Feliciano, a la velocidad del rayo, iba a responder y a charlar de paso con quienquiera que llamase a su hermano. Pero en aquel momento Feliciano estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño y el único que podía violar la intimidad de Lovino era Heracles, su primo. Pero no podía permitir que aquel gandul respondiese la llamada, sobre todo cuando quien telefoneaba era Antonio. Así, se disputó una batalla de proporciones épicas entre Lovino y Escroto, el sustituto de Heracles.<p>

Escroto tiró el móvil al suelo de un zarpazo y Lovino, flexible como era, se contorsionó tirado en la alfombra y recogió el teléfono. Se autoproclamó vencedor.

Deseaba que nadie entrara en el salón y lo viera hacer el imbécil. Sería humillante.

—¿Diga? —preguntó nada más incorporarse.

—_¡Hola, Lovino! _—exclamó alegremente la voz de Antonio al otro lado de la línea. Lovino suspiró, aliviado— _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del trabajo que ofrece mi jefe? Hablé con él y dice que está deseando hablar contigo _in situ_. Al parecer le da igual que no tengas experiencia, que es fácil empezar desde cero. _

—Eso es bueno —comentó incluso con un aire optimista, aun si no tenía del todo claro de qué iba a trabajar.

—_¿Verdad? _—Antonio se rió— _Gov está abajo esperándote para llevarte. Me dijo que tiene prisa, así que tienes que apurar un poco._

—Espera, ¿ya? —abrió los ojos como platos, atónito— ¡Pero…!

—_¡Siento no haberte avisado antes! En fin, ¡buena suerte, Lovino! Ya te iré a visitar a tu puesto._

—¿Puesto…? —Lovino preguntó, pero Antonio ya le había colgado.

Se sentía tan perturbado como feliz. La inquietud provenía del hecho de que no sabía qué tipo de trabajo estaba solicitando y por el tono jocoso que a veces permanecía impregnado en el tono de Antonio, tenía que tratarse de alguno _muy _estúpido. Sin embargo, la alegría que le suponía que Antonio estuviera haciendo tanto por ayudarle aliviaba todo tipo de sentimientos negativos. Era increíble que, a pesar de haberle tratado como si fuera una boñiga, Antonio se moviera de aquí para allá para facilitarle el empleo. Quizás, después de todo, sí que había cambiado para bien.

Lovino miró a Escroto y asintió con la cabeza, como si aquel fuera un gesto de despedida. Se puso la chaqueta con torpeza y se marchó de casa. Antonio le había dicho que Govert le había ido a buscar, ¿pero tenía coche? Los ojos de Lovino comenzaron a hacer chiribitas cuando desde el portal vio a Govert vestido de negro y fumando apoyado en una limusina negra. ¡Govert era chófer!

Casi eufórico por estar a punto de montar en una limusina, tardó en percatarse de que la limusina en realidad _no_ era una limusina.

Era un coche negro y alargado, sí.

Con unas coronas fúnebres detrás.

Básicamente porque _era_ un puto coche fúnebre.

Se quedó quieto. La sangre se le había helado y le era imposible moverse, ni siquiera se veía capaz de articular palabra. Govert, aún fumando, lo miró impasible, como si aquella escena fuera normal en su vida cotidiana.

—No tengo todo el día —dijo Govert con el ceño fruncido. Tiró la colilla a la papelera más cercana y se acercó a Lovino para arrastrarlo consigo hasta el coche—. Te estoy haciendo un favor, renacuajo.

—¡No me quiero montar en eso! —gritó Lovino, presa del peor de los terrores. No era el miedo que tenía cuando Ludwig fruncía el ceño ni el que sentía cuando veía películas de payasos, sino uno mucho más intenso. Era como si la muerte estuviera ante él y le susurrara que tenía que llevárselo al infierno— ¡Suéltame!

—_Ya_ no hay ningún ataúd —aclaró Govert, empujando a Lovino para que se metiese en el coche y abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad como si fuera un niño caprichoso e irascible. En el fondo lo era.

—¡Pero lo hubo! —Lovino abrió la ventanilla. Quería que entrase el aire fresco.

—Tranquilízate —ordenó Govert, ya sentado al lado de Lovino.

Por mucho que Govert se lo pidiese, Lovino ya había sacado la cruz colgante y se había dispuesto a rezar el Ave María mientras temblaba más que un flan.

—Para ya —Govert frunció el ceño—. Me estás distrayendo.

—_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_ —seguía murmurando Lovino con los ojos cerrados con fuerza— _et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._

—Joder…

Una vez hubo rematado de recitar la oración en latín, la comenzó en italiano, ya más sosegado. Govert, en cambio, luchaba contra sí mismo para no arrojar a Lovino por la ventanilla. Ya tenía demasiados motivos convincentes por los que arrebatarle la vida a aquella pequeña sabandija.

—O te callas o sigues andando —Govert aprovechó que se tuvo que parar en el semáforo para mirar fijamente a Lovino con sus ojos amedrentadores. Su víctima tembló un poco, a pesar de intentar mantener un semblante impertérrito—. No sé cómo Antonio te está ayudando tanto, con lo idiota que eres… —masculló casi para sí mismo. Su voz estaba tan cargada de desprecio que Lovino llegó a pensarse que aquello era personal.

Lovino abrió la boca para replicar, pero todas las palabras permanecían pegadas a su lengua y, cobardes, se negaban a salir. El semáforo se puso en verde y Govert continuó hacia el puerto.

Nada más llegar a su destino, Lovino bajó del coche con olor a muerte —¡_por fin_!— y se despidió descortésmente de Govert, quien tampoco fue muy cariñoso a la hora de decir adiós. Tal y como le indicó, había un hombre vestido con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero negro de mafioso bajo una farola. Lovino se acercó a él despacio, un poco nervioso por estar a punto de hablar con su posible futuro jefe.

—Lovino Vargas, ¿verdad? —se apresuró a decir el hombre con una sonrisa ladina. Lovino asintió, asombrado— Tonio me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres trabajador, responsable y dócil. ¿Está en lo cierto?

—Por supuesto—mintió descaradamente.

—También me ha comentado que eres católico —añadió con un aire misterioso—. Eres perfecto para este trabajo, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero en qué consiste el trabajo? —arrugó un poco el ceño, extrañado por tanto misterion en torno a aquel empleo.

El hombre volvió a plasmar una sonrisa traviesa. Podía entreverse un colmillo demasiado afilado y prominente.

* * *

><p>A Lovino siempre le habían tachado de egoísta, ¿pero era justo afirmar que lo era? Tenía que estar haciendo sacrificios constantemente para que su hermano pequeño pudiera estudiar en la universidad, además, ayudó siempre a su primo Heracles cuando tenía apuros económicos, por no mencionar siquiera que ayudó a Emma en todo lo que pudo. Quizás su forma de mostrar su amabilidad no era evidente, pero sabía que al menos sus amigos podían apreciarla de un modo u otro.<p>

Más les valía apreciar también el hecho de que hubiera aceptado aquel trabajo de pacotilla, porque de lo contrario rodarían cabezas. Necesitaba el dinero _con urgencia_ y sólo por eso se había humillado a sí mismo y puesto aquella túnica malva de lentejuelas, una capa magenta de terciopelo y un sombrero amarillo con motivos estelares.

Adivino. Un gran trabajo.

—Tú recuerda: los clientes no saben que tú no sabes nada. Habla como si estuvieras convencido de lo que dices y dale muchas vueltas al asunto —aconsejó Nicolei, su nuevo jefe, con una sonrisa amable que contrastaba con el contenido de su mensaje.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Lovino y regresó a la pizzería, alegando que un tal Boris era demasiado torpe y no lo podía dejar solo en la cocina.

Lovino estaba confundido. De repente portaba unos atuendos ridículos y estaba «trabajando» con un contrato de boquilla en algo que parecía una tienda de campaña mal decorada, por no mencionar siquiera que su jefe era un fulero que estaba metido en todo tipo de trapicheos con la mafia rusa.

Los clientes no tardaron mucho en aparecer y, al contrario de lo que había dicho Nicolei, _sí_ se percataban de su falta de experiencia. Un par de horas después, Lovino ya estaba agotado de decir tantas tonterías incoherentes. Él no creía en el horóscopo y todo lo relacionado con la astronomía le parecía absurdo. ¡¿Cómo osaba el maldito Nicolei comparar aquello con el Cristianismo? ¡Era ofensivo! Dejó de maldecir mentalmente a su jefe cuando la cortina se corrió y apareció un nuevo cliente.

Era Antonio, sonriente. Se sentó en el taburete barato y medio roído por las ratas y saludó al adivino con la mano.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—Mal —bufó—. Este trabajo es una mierda.

En vez de estarle mirando a los ojos, Antonio sólo se fijaba en los ropajes de Lovino. Estaba conteniendo la risa, pero al final no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que casi ensordeció al adivino.

—Tú ríete, pero que sepas que aún tengo el _spray_ antivioladores conmigo y no dudaré en usarlo —lo amenazó seriamente.

—¡Perdóname la vida! —exclamó jocoso mientras se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Lovino lo fulminó con la mirada— Vamos, Lovino, no seas así. ¡Tu ropa es muy graciosa!

—¿Crees que me lo paso bien cuando un cliente entra y se ríe en mi cara? —cruzó los brazos.

—Bueno, no estás aquí para pasarlo bien, sino para trabajar —Antonio se encogió de hombros—. ¡Pero míralo por el lado positivo! Ya tienes un sueldo asegurado para llegar a fin de mes.

—¿Has venido para decir obviedades y molestar? —se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró al suelo— Para eso puedes marcharte —hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera de allí.

La cara sonriente de Antonio se tornó un poco molesta, pero rápidamente se volvió a iluminar tras coger el sombrero y colocárselo de nuevo a Lovino.

—En realidad he venido para que Putón Cósmico me lea el futuro —Antonio parecía estar disfrutando de aquel momento tan humillante para Lovino. ¡Se estaba regocijando con la desgracia ajena!

—¡Es _Plutón Kôsmyko_! ¡Plutón! —vociferó furioso. Contó hasta tres y se relajó un poco— Y no sé leer el futuro, así que ya que sabes la verdad, paso de tener que perder mi tiempo de una forma tan estúpida.

Antonio lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable.

—Vale, me rindo… Trae la mano _p'acá _—Lovino suspiró. Tenía muy pocas ganas de hacer el tonto con Antonio, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Tomó la mano despacio, cauteloso.

Los ojos de Lovino no se despegaban de las líneas de la mano de su cliente. No sabía interpretarlas, al igual que tampoco podía entender del todo la mirada burlona de Antonio acompañada de una sonrisa amable. Maldito cínico.

Y qué cálida era la mano de Antonio. Parecía suave. Seguramente el muy marica se echaba alguna crema para mantenerla así de espléndida. Lovino en ocasiones también compraba todo tipo de lociones y potingues para acentuar su atractivo —aunque él no lo necesitaba; era un bombón—, pero era simplemente porque era coqueto. Antonio era marica. Eran dos conceptos muy, _muy _distintos.

—Tendrás una vida larga —eso era lo que todo el mundo deseaba escuchar—. En cuanto al dinero… no serás rico, ni mucho menos, pero parece que podrás vivir bien.

—¿Y el amor? —preguntó Antonio fingiendo sorpresa.

—Pues… —vaciló sobre qué responder— irás de flor en flor al principio, pero luego te enamorarás de algún fulano y viviréis felices —al notar la sonrisa de Antonio quemándole la frente, decidió añadir algo negativo—. Pero la gripe porcina os matará cuando cumplas treinta años.

—¿Lo de la gripe porcina también lo pone en la mano? —Antonio carcajeó y a Lovino le entraron ganas de lanzarle la bola de cristal, la cual en realidad era de plástico, por eso no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que algún cliente indiscreto la tocara.

—Evidentemente, Antonio, _evidentemente_.

—¿Y me la puedes soltar ya? —inquirió algo incómodo, pero con una sonrisa de memo en su faz— Me está empezando a doler el brazo.

—Pues vale —soltó la mano bruscamente—. Son dos euros.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos como platos, esta vez sorprendido de verdad— ¿Me vas a cobrar?

—¡Pues claro, hombre de Dios!

—¡Estás trabajando gracias a mí! —sus cejas formaron un arco— Al menos podrías hacerme un descuento…

—Y estoy trabajando para ganar dinero —se mostró firme en su decisión—. Si te hago descuento, no gano dinero.

Antonio chasqueó la lengua y alzó la vista al techo, como si quisiera indicar lo estúpido y desagradecido que era el adivino. Lovino ignoró aquel gesto y lo miró aburrido.

* * *

><p>¿Había algo que fuera peor que una persona ingrata? Para Antonio Fernández Carriedo no, desde luego. Le gustaba dar las gracias y que se las dieran a él. Era una norma moral básica, imprescindible para que la sociedad no decayera aún más. Hasta Govert y Ludwig, hombres fríos y opuestos a él, le daban las gracias cuando hacía algo de su agrado.<p>

Pero con Lovino era otra historia. Le acababa de encontrar un empleo y no obtuvo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa por su parte. ¿Cómo tendría que sentirse Antonio ante tamaña falta de consideración? Sólo podía indignarse. Por muy amable que fuera con Lovino, él siempre le iba a responder con insultos. Antonio se consolaba a sí mismo con el hecho de que al menos Emma, aquella chica tan dulce que había conocido unas cuantas semanas atrás, compensaba con sonrisas y halagos todo el mal humor de Lovino.

En aquel momento estaba en casa de Emma, concretamente en la cocina, preparando buñuelos. No supo ni por qué había accedido a cocinar con ella, pero no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo: se lo estaba pasando de lujo. El único problema era que Lovino regresaría de un momento a otro de su nuevo trabajo —ya llevaba una semana y todavía no parecía estar acostumbrado— y a Antonio no le apetecía nada tener que lidiar con él y sus preguntas coléricas. Por algún motivo que desconocía, Lovino estaba empeñado en acusar a Antonio de querer «robarle» a Emma.

—No te tomes a mal lo que te diga Lov —dijo Emma de repente, como si ya supiera en qué estaba pensando su amigo—. Es muy buen chico, te lo aseguro. Además, a veces habla de ti. Eso es que le caes bien.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Emma pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de responder.

—No es lo que dice, sino _cómo_ lo dice —contestó algo indecisa y con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Me insulta con cariño, ¿no? —odiaba sacar su lado sarcástico, pero siempre era preferible eso y no enfadarse de veras.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Lovino apareció por la puerta farfullando incoherencias en su lengua natal. Antonio rezó para que no entrase en la cocina.

Dios no pareció estar escuchándole.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú en mi casa? —preguntó Lovino mientras se sacaba el chaquetón. Al comprobar que la vena de la frente de Antonio se estaba empezando a hinchar, Emma decidió apresurarse y responder.

—Le he invitado yo —sonrió—. Estamos preparando buñuelos, ¿quieres unirte?

—Ni hablar —se rascó la barbilla—. Prefiero hacer algo más productivo. ¿Dónde están Heracles y Feliciano?

—Se han ido al parque con Ludwig y el chico japonés —aclaró Emma mirando a Lovino, aunque los ojos de este estaban clavados en Antonio.

—Qué bien, ya marginándome de nuevo —bufó y se encerró en su cuarto, dando un portazo.

Antonio quiso evitar preocuparse por Lovino, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Por mucho que Emma le tranquilizase y le contase que aquello era muy normal en Lovino, Antonio seguía pensando que estaba realmente _molesto_ con algo.

Tras mucho dudar, se lavó las manos y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Lovino, pero él le gritó que no quería verle. Mantuvieron una breve discusión de la que el propio Lovino salió vencedor, por lo que Antonio tuvo que regresar a la cocina con el rabo entre las piernas. Estaba triste y a la vez enfadado por la tozudez y grosería de Lovino. ¡Encima que había intentado ser amable!

—Ya que a mí no me hace caso, ¿no podrías ir tú a hablar con él? —suplicó Antonio— Por favor…

Puso su carita de cachorrillo abandonado. Emma, amante de las cosas lindas, no pudo reprimir un sonrojo y acabó cediendo. Llamó a la puerta de Lovino, tal y como había hecho Antonio minutos antes, con la diferencia de que a ella sí le dejó pasar.

Lovino estaba echado en la cama leyendo un cómic. Emma se sentó a su vera y le sonrió.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho ese, pero estoy bien —dijo Lovino con total tranquilidad.

—Lo sé —se arregló el flequillo con la mano—. Pero Antonio me dijo que no se callaría hasta que viniera a comprobar si estabas mal o no.

—Pesado… — suspiró.

—A mí me parece muy tierno —soltó una risita. Lovino apartó la vista del cómic y frunció el ceño—. Se queja de ti, pero luego es el primero en preocuparse.

—¡¿Se queja de mí? —preguntó ofendido e incluso ultrajado. ¿Cómo era posible que el malparido de Antonio, precisamente, tuviera algo que decir en contra de Lovino?

Emma se dio cuenta de que habló de más y se tapó la boca, consciente de su metedura de pata.

—No es que se queje, pero… —se mordió el labio— pero da a entender que le gustaría que fueras más amable con él.

Lovino no supo qué contestar. ¿Qué debería decir en una situación así? ¿Que le resultaba imposible comportarse ante una persona que le provocaba tantos sentimientos contradictorios? ¿Que tenía miedo de descubrir —o que los demás _descubrieran_—algo que no quería reconocer? No. Para eso mejor era estar callado.

—Voy a ir a comprar más huevos para preparar más buñuelos —Emma se levantó de la cama y dio la espalda a Lovino—. Espero que hables con Antonio.

Y se marchó. No tardó en escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Lovino se estremeció y clavó la vista en el techo, vacilando seriamente. Ya que no estaba Emma en casa, Lovino podría aprovechar y hablar tranquilamente con Antonio sobre… lo que fuera. Tras mucho devanarse los sesos, decidió levantarse para ir al baño. _Daba la casualidad_ de que la cocina y el baño estaban muy próximos, por lo que aprovechó la ocasión para pasarse por allí y robar una manzana.

Antonio estaba batiendo los últimos huevos que quedaban con una expresión estoica. Lovino se preguntó si antes de que él entrase en a la cocina estuvo sonriente.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó Lovino, despreciativo.

—Sí, Emma me dijo que me quedara aquí —contestó, concentrado en batir los huevos a toda velocidad—. ¿Te molesto?

—Bastante —Lovino se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la forma adecuada de caerle bien a alguien—. Oye… —se rascó la nuca. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso?— Me dijo Emma que estabas preocupado por mí.

Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen activado algún mecanismo en su cuerpo, Antonio dejó el bol con la yema de huevo en la encimera y se volteó para mirar a Lovino. Había un brillo especial en su mirada que le hizo pensar que tenía esperanza e ilusión por algo.

—Es que me dio la impresión de que estabas triste o decepcionado cuando Emma comentó que Heracles y tu hermano se habían ido —dibujó una sonrisa pequeña, tierna y tímida—. ¿De veras estás bien?

—Pues claro —dio un mordisco a la manzana. Antonio lo observó quedamente—. No me importa adónde vayan esos dos.

Como si alguien lo hubiese invitado, Escroto hizo su aparición en la cocina. Antonio le sonrió y le hizo carantoñas, a lo que el gato respondió con ronroneos.

—¡Qué mono es Prepucio! —se empezó a reír— Qué pena que tenga que tener las manos limpias para cocinar, que si no lo iba a estar acariciando toda la tarde.

—Es un gato horrible —Lovino cruzó los brazos y le echó la lengua al minino, que ladeó la cabeza, ajeno a todo—. Siempre está acosando a Emma y a Heracles —miró a Antonio con desprecio—. Justo como tú.

La sonrisa inicial de Antonio se convirtió en una mueca de hastío. Ya estaba más que harto de que Lovino le echase en cara tantas estupideces cada vez que se veían. ¡Cualquiera diría que estaba celoso!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Emma es sólo mi amiga para que te lo creas? —Antonio suspiró y cogió el bol con la yema de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de Heracles? —Lovino alzó la voz. Antonio abrió los ojos como platos durante unos instantes y dejó de batir, completamente inmóvil. Recuperó la compostura con rapidez y prosiguió como si nada hubiera sucedido— He leído un mensaje que le has mandado al móvil —chasqueó la lengua—. No te cortas ni un pelo.

Antonio intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía un tenedor en la mano para batir la yema y no quería usarlo para clavarlo en la cabeza hueca de cierto italiano tocapelotas. Pero aquello cada vez le parecía más complicado. ¿Cómo iba a tener paciencia con una persona así de pesada?

—Son mensajes que le envío a él, Lovino —contestó fingiendo estar sosegado—. _Privados_, ¿entiendes?

Deseaba que Dios no le dejase caer en la tentación de darle una paliza allí mismo a Lovino. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le invadía la sensación de querer solucionar un problema mediante la violencia —cosa que la dentadura de Gilbert Beilschmidt _agradecía_—, pero aquel hombrecito era desquiciante. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan tierno se convirtiese en aquel ser insufrible?

—¡Tú eres el que se metió en mi privacidad sin avisar! Apareces de la nada un día y… —Lovino frunció el labio— ¡Y me quitas a mi mejor amiga y te quieres acostar con mi primo! ¡Joder, ¿te crees que me gusta que vengáis tú y tu pérdida de aceite a mi casa?

Lovino quería continuar, pero el sonido del bol golpeándose contra la encimera le perturbó. Antonio le estaba mirando furioso, con unos ojos coléricos que jamás había visto en él. Lovino _casi _estaba convencido de que Antonio le iba a dar un puñetazo, a juzgar por los puños apretados y la vena del cuello hinchada.

—Dios, Lovino, ¡¿por qué no te callas? —Lovino iba a replicar, tembloroso, pero el miedo le paralizó.

Antonio le estaba hablando a un volumen alto, pero no se podía decir que le estuviera _gritando_. Y aun así Lovino estaba aterrorizado, casi sin creerse que en cierto modo hubiera despertado a «Toro» Carriedo. No conservaba la mirada de sádico ni el tono amenazante, pero el respeto que infundía era el mismo.

La respiración agitada de Antonio se fue calmado paulatinamente, así como su vena cada vez fue pasando más inadvertida. Sus ojos verdes, otrora brillantes y risueños, habían adquirido un toque triste y vulnerable. Parecía que quería disculparse por haber perdido el control, pero Lovino no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

—¿Y si no qué? —Lovino preguntó, tragándose su cobardía y mostrando un porte orgulloso— ¿Me vas a pegar, _Carriedo_?

Sabía que Antonio no le pegaría. Si no le había puesto ni un dedo encima cuando era un delincuente, ahora, que era un hombre maduro y relativamente normal, no osaría atacarle, ¿verdad…?

—Me voy —dijo Antonio tras mucho pensar. Sabía que iban a acabar mal como siguiera con aquel chalado—. Ya llamaré luego a Emma.

Antonio salió de la cocina sin encontrarse con la mirada confusa de Lovino.

—Espera, ¡¿adónde vas? —Lovino lo siguió, enfadado. No le gustaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca— ¡No te _puedes_ ir!

—¡Sí que me puedo ir, Lovino! —se volvió y se acercó un par de pasos hacia Lovino, quien retrocedió instintivamente— ¡No tengo por qué estar soportando tus chistes homofóbicos ni tus locuras! —suspiró, agotado, y se dio la vuelta— En mala hora le dije a Govert que quería verte de nuevo… —murmuró mientras cogía su chaqueta y se la colocaba con rapidez.

—¡¿Pues sabes qué te digo? ¡Mejor para mí! —Lovino ya estaba cegado por el dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan dolido por algo que dijo Antonio? Preso de la ira y la frustración, regresó a la cocina, cogió el bol y fue corriendo tras el imbécil y le lanzó un poco de la yema asquerosa que había estado preparando— ¡Y llévate contigo esta mierda!

En cuestión de segundos la yema de huevo ya había dado de lleno a Antonio en toda la cara. Permaneció clavado en el sitio, estático, sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un loco de atar le arrojaba _yema de huevo_ a la cara. Se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta y agarró lo que más tenía a mano —un ratón de goma repleto de babas de gato— y lo lanzó a su objetivo.

Lovino gritó, asqueado, ante el contacto de las babas de Escroto con su mejilla. Maldijo en italiano durante varios segundos y repitió el «ataque yemoso». Antonio logró esquivarlo a duras penas y se acercó a él y le empujó para arrebatarle el bol y verter todo el contenido sobre su cabezota italiana.

—¡Serás capullo! —gritó Lovino, con los ojos cerrados y abriendo la boca como si fuera un bebé al que le obligaban comer una papilla repugnante. Dado que sus manos estaban sucias de la yema que se acababa de retirar de los ojos, las agitó para manchar la ropa de Antonio— ¡Chúpate esa!

Continuaron con su batalla hasta que la yema de huevo, la cual en principio estaba en el bol para convertirse en un futuro próximo en deliciosos buñuelos, estaba desperdigada por sus rostros y vestimentas. Se miraron durante unos segundos, jadeantes y ceñudos, como si ninguno quisiera aceptar que la lucha ya había acabado y que ninguno de los dos se había proclamado ganador.

Justo cuando Lovino iba a soltar un improperio, vio cómo las cejas y los labios de Antonio empezaban a temblar. Lovino abrió los ojos como platos, expectante ante lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. ¿Resultado? Antonio comenzó a reírse con fuerza, tal y como si acabase de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo.

Lovino no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué tipo de idiota podía reírse en una situación así?

—¡Ay, pero qué tonto eres, Lovino! —comentó entre risas.

—¡Pues anda que tú! —Lovino se quejó, pero por muy enfadado que pretendiese sonar, su tono era jocoso. No podía mantenerse enfurruñado durante mucho tiempo cuando ante él estaba un hombre cubierto de yema de huevo.

—Tú y yo, Lovino —paró de reír poco a poco, secándose las lágrimas provocadas por las carcajadas—. Qué tontos somos los dos.

Antonio le volvió a mirar, esta vez con un semblante amable y alegre. Lovino ya no pudo reprimir más su propia carcajada.

—¡Qué pinta tienes, so memo! —exclamó Lovino, con un brazo sobre el estómago para asegurarse de que no se partiera por la mitad.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la clase de religión, cuando teníamos que hacer un Belén de plastilina para Navidad? —Antonio preguntó entre risas, mientras Lovino lo observaba atentamente con una sonrisilla de media luna dibujada en el rostro— Empezamos a discutir sobre si deberíamos hacer un _caganer_ o no. ¡Entonces nos empezamos a lanzar las figuritas! —soltó otra carcajada, aunque esta vez Lovino le acompañaba.

—Aún me duele la vaca que me lanzaste al brazo —añadió Lovino con el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisilla presente.

—Lo mejor de todo fue cuando el profesor volvió y todo estaba hecho un caos —cerró los ojos y amplió su sonrisa—. Nos preguntó qué había pasado para que la clase estuviera así y tú dijiste: «¡ha sido una ardilla!» —imitó la voz y el gesto de Lovino—. Yo no pude aguantar la risa.

—¡Traidor!

Los dos volvieron a reír, demasiado borrachos de felicidad como para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Lovino dejó de carcajear, notó los ojos verdes de Antonio, cariñosos y dulces, clavados en los suyos.

—Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? —Antonio se encogió de hombros, sin apartar su mirada de la de Lovino.

—Supongo —giró la cara, consciente de que sus mejillas estaban empezando a arder sin ningún motivo aparente.

Antonio no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo: ¡Lovino se estaba sonrojando! Volvió a experimentar aquella sensación de ternura que le invadía cada vez que veía a Lovino con aquella expresión tan adorable. Se acercó a él despacio y le abrazó con cuidado.

—¡¿Qué haces? —Lovino preguntó extrañado y nervioso.

—Me debes un abrazo. Por nuestro reencuentro y eso —se rió y apoyó el mentón en el hombro pegajoso de Lovino—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Solías pedirme permiso antes de abrazarme —sonó molesto, pero no movió ni un dedo para apartar a Antonio de él. De hecho, correspondió lentamente al abrazo.

—Pero ahora soy sabio y sé que pedir permiso para abrazar, besar o robar comida es absurdo —Antonio soltó a Lovino, quien arqueó los labios hacia abajo al dejar de notar el calor corporal del otro hombre—. Venga, deberíamos limpiarnos, ¿no crees? —sonrió una vez más— Estamos hechos un asco.

—Y Emma nos va a matar cuando llegue —Lovino ya se estaba imaginando la furia de su amiga.

En realidad ya no había mucho que imaginar, puesto que en aquel instante Emma llegó a casa y vio varios objetos desperdigados por todo el suelo. Contempló estupefacta a Antonio y Lovino, que tenían cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó calmada, aunque notaba cómo la ira se iba acumulando lentamente dentro de ella.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

—¡Ha sido una ardilla! —exclamaron al unísono.

Emma sabía que lo lógico sería regañarles por ser tan críos, pero la sonrisa sincera que le estaba dedicando Lovino a Antonio le arrebató todos los sermones de la mente. Lástima que Antonio estuviese mirando en otra dirección y se perdiese tamaño tesoro.

* * *

><p>Mientras Emma recogía aquel desorden, Lovino y Antonio se encerraron en el cuarto de baño para lavarse el pelo. Antonio estaba arrodillado ante la bañera y Lovino le limpiaba los cabellos con la alcachofa. Luego repitieron la operación a la inversa. Lovino sólo protestó cuando sintió que la mano de Antonio se estaba acercando demasiado a su rulito «mágico». Se secaron el uno al otro torpemente con las toallas, uno risueño y el otro haciendo pucheros.<p>

—¿No te he dicho que dejes de reírte?

—Es que pones la misma cara que los perros, Lovino —siguió secándole, soltando risitas de vez en cuando. ¡No lo podía evitar! Lovino cerraba los ojos, se ruborizaba y sonreía como un bobo cuando la toalla le recorría la nuca.

—Memo…

Decidieron que lo más decente que podían hacer era ayudar a Emma a limpiar y, ya de paso, preparar los buñuelos los_ tres_ juntos. Pasaron la tarde entre conversaciones triviales y risas, sin ningún percance. Emma estaba feliz por tener a dos de sus chicos favoritos tan risueños y jubilosos. ¿Qué habría pasado mientras ella no estaba en casa? Se encogía de hombros cada vez que se formulaba la pregunta.

Una vez terminados los buñuelos, se dispusieron a comerlos en la mesita del salón. Poco después llegó Feliciano, el hermano pequeño de Lovino, a zamparse todo a una velocidad de vértigo.

—¡Qué ricos están! —exclamó Feliciano, lleno.

—Joder, te los has comido casi todos… —Lovino contempló los cinco buñuelos que quedaban. Acto seguido miró de soslayo a Antonio— Oye, tú, si quieres te doy una fiambrera y te llevas lo que queda a casa.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —la alegría de Antonio era evidente. Emma sonrió, complacida por la amabilidad _relativa _de Lovino.

Lovino asintió como si fuera algo evidente y fue a la cocina a buscar la fiambrera. Antonio sonrió encandilado, siguiendo a Lovino con la mirada. Feliciano y Emma rieron con complicidad.

La hora de marcharse llegó y Antonio se despidió de sus anfitriones con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, oyó una voz que le llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y, tal y como se había figurado, Lovino estaba ante él con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo, nervioso.

—Oye… Antonio —se aclaró la garganta. Por muy serio que intentase parecer, un rubor muy extraño se le estaba instalando ya hasta en las orejas—. ¿Mañana quieres…?

Una sombra enorme apareció tras Antonio. Lovino en un principio se pensó que era Govert, pero afortunadamente —o desgraciadamente, en aquel caso— era Heracles. Antonio y él compartieron una de aquellas miradas que tan nervioso ponían a Lovino.

—Hoy a las diez en el _Tu Nutria Madre_ —dijo Heracles a la altura del oído de Antonio.

—Cuenta conmigo —respondió con una sonrisilla confiada.

El estómago de Lovino comenzó a retorcerse, produciéndole una sensación repulsiva. Escroto, al percatarse de que Heracles había llegado a casa, se acercó a él para darle la bienvenida, pero no tuvo más remedio que maullar asustado cuando escuchó el sonido extraño que emitían las tripas de Lovino.

—¡Oh, pero mira quién está aquí! ¡Si es Testículo! —Antonio llegó a la conclusión de que aquel nombre sonaba muy mal— No, espera… ¡Espermatozoide! ¡No, no, _Pollencio_!

—Escroto —corrigió Heracles.

—¡Eso! —Antonio se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa torpe— Ah, por cierto, Lovino, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

—Nada, que ojalá te atragantes con los buñuelos —dio media vuelta y marchó hecho un basilisco, dejando a Antonio estupefacto.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? —por mucho que se devanara los sesos, Antonio no entendía por qué Lovino se había enfadado tan de repente.

—Quién sabe —Heracles se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego —le guiñó un ojo y se despidió tanto de Heracles como del gato de nombre complicado.

La puerta se cerró. Antonio sólo sabía dos cosas: aquella noche iba a pasárselo _muy bien_ con Heracles y que Lovino, tras comportarse como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, se había vuelto a enfurecer con él. Lo que Antonio ni se imaginaba era que ambos hechos estaban estrechamente relacionados.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Mención de la ardilla! Volverá a aparecer. Por cierto, ya advertí que Govert no era actor porno, sino que tenía un trabajo mucho más alegre y dinámico.

Y, ¡vaya! ¡Muchas gracias por tantos reviews! Además con felicitación incluida~ (lo cual me da a entender que el review es por motivo de mi cumpleaños y no porque os esté gustando el fic… orz). Tengo que disculparme porque tardaré varios días en responder a vuestros reviews, porque estoy bastante ajetreada. ¡Espero que no me guardéis rencor~! Y sin más dilación, a responder a los reviews sin cuenta:

Iggi: No aparece porque no existe~ En este fic nadie es actor porno D: ¿Cómo que para qué quieren quedar? Pues para jugar a las canicas, por supuesto. ¡Gracias! :D Aunque me siento igual que antes.

Hitsuji: ¡Gracias! :) Pero no hacía falta que te tomaras la molestia, en serio.

¡Hasta la próxima, preciosidades!


	11. Kyrie Eleison

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** En este capítulo las cosas pasan muy, muy rápido. Creo. Y es una mierda todo, pero ya nada importa porque me pica un pie.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo once: Kyrie Eleison<em>

* * *

><p>La clase permaneció en silencio, anonadada por la noticia que acababa de dar el profesor. Incluso Arthur Kirkland estaba más pálido que la cal, aún incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Lovino Vargas, en cambio, era uno de los pocos que conservaba la calma. Los que no conocieran bien a aquel muchacho gruñón y ceñudo habrían asegurado que incluso parecía <em>feliz<em>.

Al fin y al cabo, no era corriente que «Toro» Carriedo obtuviera una de las máximas notas de la clase en un examen de Historia. El mismo profesor admitió que en un principio se había imaginado que su alumno había recurrido a métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr aquel sobresaliente, pero Antonio, con un semblante orgulloso y decidido, comenzó a explicar los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Revolución Francesa al dedillo. Sus compañeros no daban crédito. ¿Desde cuándo aquel delincuente de poca monta _estudiaba_?

Al terminar la clase, el profesor felicitó a Antonio, animándole a que continuara con aquella actitud tan positiva. Antonio, acostumbrado a las críticas y miradas despectivas y desdeñosas por parte de todos los adultos, no pudo caber en sí de gozo. Lovino los observaba a ambos con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, satisfecho por el progreso de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué tal te fue el examen a ti, Lovino? —Antonio se sentó en la mesa de su compañero y le sonrió.

—Un siete —contestó orgulloso—. ¡El maldito viejo me quitó casi punto y medio por haberme confundido con las fechas!

—A mí me quitó un punto entero por las faltas de ortografía —Antonio se rió. Lovino bufó—. Ya sé que me has estado ayudando mucho con eso, pero es complicado.

—Pues el examen de Lengua es dentro de tres días, y la vieja esa te suspende si tienes más de cinco faltas —Lovino fue guardando los libros en la mochila ante la mirada atenta de Antonio.

Antes de que Antonio pudiera contestar, notó que un estuche le había golpeado toda la nuca como si se tratase de un proyectil. Maldijo y se frotó su zona herida, buscando con la mirada a su agresor. Pronto se topó con las cejas de Arthur a escasos centímetros de él.

—¿Te duelen las rodillas, Toro? —Arthur cruzó los brazos con una sonrisilla socarrona. Lovino tuvo escalofríos.

—¿Por qué me tendrían que doler las rodillas? —parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

—Insinúa que se la has chupado al profesor, memo —susurró Lovino, notando una vez más la vergüenza ajena en sus carnes.

—Qué bien, ahora hasta tienes a un Pepito Grillo que te va traduciendo todo, ¿eh? —comentó con un tono sarcástico.

Antonio se bajó de la mesa y se encaró a Arthur, quien retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente. Lovino tragó saliva, aterrado por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Sabía que Antonio ya estaba aprendiendo a controlarse y no montaba en cólera por cualquier sandez, pero Arthur era demasiado bueno a la hora de provocar al prójimo.

—Con Lovino no te metas —dijo casi en un murmullo amenazador. Arthur ni se inmutó—. ¿Qué quieres, Arthur? ¿Has venido solamente para molestar?

—¿Desde cuándo molesto yo? —Arthur no pudo ocultar del todo el dolor que le habían provocado aquellas palabras— Eres _tú_ el que de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en un niño pijo. ¡Es como si Vargas te hubiera follado la mente! —miró de soslayo a Lovino y le dedicó una mueca de asco— O quizás algo más…

Arthur sintió el aliento de su «amigo» Carriedo en la oreja mientras este le susurraba unas palabras envenenadas. Lovino, aún desde su asiento, los contemplaba sin saber de qué estaban hablando entre murmuraciones.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, Antonio? —Arthur alzó una ceja, aburrido.

—Tú sabrás —respondió sin ningún ápice de burla ni ira en su voz.

Con un bufido, Arthur se marchó del aula. Lovino jamás podría olvidar la expresión dolida de Antonio mientras seguía a su supuesto mejor amigo con la mirada. Una oleada de cuchicheos los envolvía, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando no perderse en su propio mar de pensamientos como para preocuparse de escuchar las habladurías.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las viejas cantando, el cura escupiendo al hablar, el olor fétido del señor que siempre se sentaba aislado en primera fila, la nariz roja del monaguillo… Nada era tan divertido o interesante para Antonio cuando Lovino no estaba. Le había extrañado ver a la familia de su amigo, pero no a él. Quería preguntarles si Lovino estaba enfermo o le había sucedido algo, pero tenía claro que no iba a dirigirles la palabra. Los padres de Lovino <em>detestaban<em> tanto a Antonio que un día incluso lo echaron de casa cuando lo vieron merendando con su primogénito.

Eso no significaba que Antonio no se colase en casa de Lovino cuando sus padres no estaban.

Eso mismo hizo aquel día. Como todos los domingos, los padres de Lovino iban a pasar el tiempo en el cine, momento perfecto en el que Antonio llamaba a la puerta como el niño modosito que no era, a la espera de que su amigo le abriera la puerta con una mueca de asco que intentaba ocultar la alegría que le suponía que alguien le fuera a visitar.

Sin embargo, Lovino no abrió la puerta. Antonio frunció el ceño. ¿Y si Lovino estaba en otro sitio? ¿Y si Lovino tenía más amigos aparte de él? ¿Lovino siquiera le consideraba amigo suyo?

O lo peor de todo… ¿Y si estaba con una chica? La mera idea de Lovino con una muchacha le produjo retortijones. ¡Cuánto mal podría hacer una mujer a un joven tan inocente y puro como Lovino!

Volvió a presionar el botón del timbre, nervioso. Escuchó unas voces de fondo —¡Lovino estaba _con alguien_!— y poco después una niña muy extraña abrió la puerta. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba inspeccionando a Antonio con la mirada, lo cual era aparentemente _imposible_.

—¿Está Lovino? —preguntó Antonio sin molestarse en saludar.

—¿Eres un matón? —preguntó la niña, asustada.

—No —contestó ofendido. ¡Claro que no era un matón! Ya no, desde luego—. Soy amigo de Lovino.

—¿Amigo? —la niña pareció sorprendida al escuchar aquella palabra. Cuando Antonio comenzó a impacientarse, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera haber tenido Antonio desapareció de su cuerpo, enternecido por la sonrisa tan tierna y adorable que le estaba dedicando la pequeña. ¿Sería la hermana de Lovino? ¡Ojalá él también le sonriera de aquel modo!— ¡Qué bien! ¡Pareces muy simpático! ¿Te gusta dibujar? Porque hoy he hecho unos dibujos con macarrones en clase y la señorita Tates me dijo que mi dibujo era muy lindo. Yo le dije que me gusta comer macarrones y luego me puse a llorar porque me caí en el patio.

«¿De qué me está hablando?», se preguntó Antonio sin dejar de sonreír. No es que la historia inconexa de la niña no le pareciera interesante, sino que quería ver de una buena vez a Lovino.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, tu vida es muy emocionante! —exclamó, logrando que la niña saltase de la felicidad— ¿Me dejas hablar con Lovino?

—No sé… Está triste… —se rascó la mejilla, preocupada. Antonio alzó las cejas— Me dijo que si alguien preguntara por él, dijera que no está. Si te digo que está en su habitación diciendo todas esas palabras feas que mamá le prohíbe decir, se enfadará conmigo… —hizo pucheros, lo cual Antonio encontró muy tierno— Pero tú eres su amigo y los amigos siempre tienen que estar en los buenos momentos.

Sin dar tiempo a que Antonio contestase, la niña le dejó entrar y le guió a la habitación de Lovino. La pequeña se despidió, sonriente y radiante, y dejó a Antonio en la intemperie. Él contempló el pasillo de aquella casa con curiosidad, a pesar de que ya había estado allí en varias ocasiones. Le resultaba increíble que pese a vivir en la misma ciudad, la casa de Lovino y la suya fueran tan distintas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Lovino con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

—¿Ya «she» ha ido? —preguntó Lovino sin apartar su rostro de la almohada del Papa.

—¿Quién? —Antonio cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama, justo al lado de Lovino.

Tal y como era de esperar, Lovino dio un respingo y soltó un chillido agudo y tan masculino como la figurita de la Virgen María que permanecía orgullosa en la estantería, justo al lado de las revistas porno.

Antonio nunca preguntaría por qué Lovino tenía las revistas porno en un lugar tan accesible. Tampoco se imaginaría qué hacía su amigo con dichas revistas.

_Oh_.

Antonio agitó la cabeza, procurando evitar que más imágenes extrañas y no recomendadas para mentes calenturientas se fueran formando poco a poco. Lovino, ajeno a que su mejor amigo le estuviera imaginando masturbándose, volvió a taparse la cara con un cojín de Pikachu.

—¿Por qué «estásh» aquí? —inquirió Lovino, molesto.

—No viniste a misa, así que me supuse que estabas enfermo —Antonio se estiró, aún tendido al lado del otro joven—. ¿Y quién mejor que yo para cuidarte?

—_Cualquiera_ —respondió Lovino, despreciativo—. De «todash formash», vete. «Eshtoy» bien.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—¿«Ashí» cómo?

—_Ashí_.

Lovino frunció el ceño, pero Antonio no fue capaz de ver aquella expresión molesta.

—Prométeme que no te «reirásh».

—Prometido.

Con suma parsimonia, Lovino se incorporó y miró fijamente a Antonio, quien le observaba con un semblante curioso. Apartó el cojín y abrió la boca para mostrar el corrector que le aprisionaba los dientes.

—¡Oh, un corrector! —Antonio se figuró que Lovino estaba deprimido por llevar aquello puesto, por lo que intentó restarle importancia al asunto— ¿Te duele?

—«Shí» —hizo pucheros. Antonio sonrió— ¡Y te he dicho que no te «rierash»! ¡Joder! ¡Todo «eshto esh» una mierda! ¡Hablo como «shi» tuviera una tara! ¿Cómo voy a ligar con «eshtash pintash»?

—Ligando —Antonio se encogió de hombros—. A las chicas les da igual que lleves aparato, Lovino. Además, ¿no eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por las chicas? El profesor de Religión siempre nos dice que lo normal es empezar a ligar a partir de los veinte.

—¡Lo «dicesh» tú porque ya te «has» tirado a «todash lash guarrash» del barrio! —protestó, indignado. La cara fue adquiriendo un tono rojo oscuro.

—Si fuera una chica, saldría contigo de todos modos —dijo Antonio, ignorando por completo lo que Lovino acababa de decir.

El rojo de las mejillas de Lovino se acentuó aún más. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que Antonio acababa de decir. Uno se imaginaba rodeado de chicas a las que les parecieran adorables los chicos con aparato, mientras otro intentaba figurarse cómo sería él mismo convertido en chica y siendo novia de su mejor amigo. Antonio no supo cómo a partir de aquella idea acabó pensando una vez más en Lovino _dándole alegría_ a su espagueti.

—¿No te da mal rollo pelártela con la Virgen ahí, mirándote fijamente? —murmuró Antonio, perturbado y sin apartar la vista de la figurita.

—¡¿Qué? —Lovino abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba preguntándose qué tipo de mente enferma tenía Antonio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la figura de la Virgen y las revistas que había al lado— ¡«Las revishtash» no «shon» porno! «Shon deshnudosh artíshticosh» de «mujeresh» de buen ver! —cruzó los brazos, bufando— «Ademásh», me «lash» dio mi abuelo.

Sin siquiera preguntar, Antonio se levantó y cogió un par de ejemplares de aquellas revistas. Tal y como le había comentado Lovino previamente, sólo había fotografías en blanco y negro de personas desnudas, la mayoría de ellas mujeres jóvenes y atractivas. Sin embargo, había una página dedicada solamente a un hombre con un torso desnudo y tonificado. Antonio lo miró fijamente. Lovino decidió _ignorar_ aquel hecho.

Cuando Lovino iba a comentar lo mucho que le gustaban las fotografías y las ganas que tenía de comprarse una cámara decente, Antonio se sacó la sudadera y se miró en el espejo de Lovino, pensando en lo diferentes que eran los músculos del tipo de la fotografía de los suyos propios.

—Deja de hacer el memo y ponte la «shudadera», que te «vash» a «reshfriar» —Lovino frunció el ceño.

—Los hombretones como yo no nos resfriamos —contestó orgulloso mientras se toqueteaba la barriga con el pulgar.

Al día siguiente, Antonio faltó a clase porque se había resfriado.

Lovino maldijo todo lo maldecible _y no le faltaban motivos_. Antes podía ir al instituto y preocuparse de vez en cuando si veía a los abusones del barrio cerca de él, lo cual no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Él era casi invisible y no llamaba la atención. Luego se hizo amigo de uno de ellos y, aun si su nombre ya se estaba empezando a dar a conocer, nadie se acercaba a él por miedo a que Toro les diera una paliza.

El problema era que ahora estaba _solo_, indefenso y con unos hierros en la boca que le hacían hablar como si fuera tonto. Por si fuera poco, en los vestuarios tenía a una mosca horrenda y con cejas espesas pegada a la piel.

—¿Qué tal, Vargas? ¿Es incómodo chupársela a Antonio con esas mierdas en la boca? —preguntó Arthur con un semblante serio que contrastaba con su tono jocoso.

—Yo no chupo nada —contestó sin mirarle a la cara.

—Mira, ahora te voy a hablar en serio, así que más vale que me escuches —iba a cogerle por el cuello de la camiseta, pero se dio cuenta de que Lovino se la acababa de quitar. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado—. Es obvio que no entiendes la diferencia que hay entre Antonio y tú. A Antonio le gusta moler a la gente a puñetazos, tirarse a tías, vacilar a la bofia y fumarse petas —ante la cara de incertidumbre de Lovino, quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Arthur acababa de decir, volvió a bufar—. A ti te gusta rezar, estudiar y dar paseos por el parque, como los viejos. No le voy a decir a Antonio lo que debe hacer o no, porque no me va a hacer caso. No sé por qué está tan obsesionado contigo ni qué haces para que te soporte, pero para ya. Estás haciendo que Antonio sea como tú —Arthur fue bajando la voz y miró a Lovino a los ojos. Por primera vez, Lovino no pareció asustarse al tener a su mayor enemigo tan cerca. Casi parecía que la situación se había invertido—. Está abandonando a sus amigos de siempre, pasa de nosotros y se comporta como un estúpido.

—Kirkland, Antonio…

—Aún no he terminado de hablar, _gracias_ —entrecerró los ojos—. Sé que crees que Antonio ha cambiado. Maldita sea, si hasta él se lo cree… Pero yo le conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que está fingiendo todo. Se hace el bueno para sacar algo de ti. Lo sé. El jodido es muy buen actor —apartó la mirada durante un momento, dubitativo, y volvió a clavarla en la de Lovino—. Un día Toro volverá a las andadas, antes de lo que te imaginas.

Dicho aquello, Arthur se marchó con un semblante sombrío. Lovino no supo si aquello fue una amenaza o un consejo, pero acabó sintiendo un escalofrío espeluznante que le indicaba que algo horrible pasaría antes o después.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había comenzado. Las nubes cubrían prácticamente todo el cielo y hacía tanto frío que todas las ventanas estaban empañadas. Antonio, ya casi recuperado de su resfriado, volvió al instituto debatiendo internamente si cortarse la coleta o no. La gente en la iglesia solía mirarlo mal por el hecho de llevarla, pero lo cierto era que su peinado no le disgustaba. Lovino tampoco había hecho ningún comentario negativo al respecto.<p>

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las numerosas miradas que fue recibiendo a lo largo de su trayecto al instituto. La gente murmuraba, preocupada, agachando la cabeza cada vez que Antonio parecía percatarse de los cuchicheos.

—¿Qué hará cuando se entere…? —fue una de las preguntas que más escuchó Antonio. ¿A qué se referían? ¿Enterarse _de qué_?

¿Le habría sucedido algo a Lovino?

Cuando llegó a clase, sintió aún más miradas concentradas en él. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Lovino en su asiento, mordiendo el lápiz a pesar del dolor que le provocaba por lo sensible que estaba su dentadura.

—Buenos días, Lovino —se sentó en su mesa—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Quien te ha echado de menos fue el de Historia —respondió sin mirarle a los ojos—. No paró de repetir lo contento que estaba contigo y lo buen chico que eras ahora.

—¡Oh, ya hablas normal! —Antonio sonrió— Y bueno, ¿ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?

Lovino se mordió el labio, dudando sobre si contarle _aquello_ a Antonio o no. Tenía a su amigo mirándole fijamente, seguramente ya sospechando. Al fin y al cabo, no era normal tomarse tanto tiempo para responder a una pregunta tan simple. Pero Lovino tenía miedo.

—Y creo que tiene razón. El de Historia, digo —volvió a morderse el labio. Logró almacenar un poco de confianza y miró a Antonio—. No eres un mal chico, Antonio.

—¿A qué viene eso? —las mejillas de Antonio se coloraron, poco acostumbradas a recibir halagos por parte de Lovino— ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

—¡Sí, maldita sea, claro que lo estoy! —dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño, nervioso. Parecía que se fuera a echar a llorar de un momento a otro, la voz y el cuerpo temblándoles con furia.

Por muy feliz que se sintiera Antonio en un principio por escuchar que Lovino, _Lovino_ estaba _orgulloso_ de él, no pudo evitar acongojarse al verlo tan frágil y asustado. Había algo que todo el mundo sabía, a excepción de él.

—Lovino, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó seriamente.

—Nada que te tenga que ver contigo —respondió ávido, sin siquiera meditar su contestación.

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar los oídos. Todo el mundo lo miraba descaradamente, expectante ante lo que fuera a suceder. Antonio ya estaba demasiado confundido, ansioso por saber qué estaba sucediendo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

No lo encontró.

—¿Dónde está Arthur? —la clase entera enmudeció al escuchar aquella pregunta. Antonio apretó los puños al no obtener respuesta. Miró a Lovino, que apartó la mirada— ¡¿Dónde está Arthur?

Sus compañeros de clase agacharon la cabeza. Nadie se atrevió a contar la verdad.

La respiración de Antonio era pesada. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no sabía qué era. ¿Sería quizás la posibilidad de que hubiera tantos secretos a su alrededor y que probablemente tuvieran algo que ver con Arthur?

—Está en el hospital —contestó Lovino tras mucho pensar.

—Unos tipejos del centro vinieron ayer a darle una paliza —prosiguió Sadik, uno de los chicos con los que Antonio solía quedar en algunas ocasiones antes de «conocer» a Lovino—. Dicen las malas lenguas que le rompieron varios huesos.

Las fuerzas, el color de la cara, el equilibrio… todo abandonó a Antonio Fernández Carriedo rápidamente, sin previo aviso. Se tuvo que sujetar a una mesa para no caerse al suelo cual saco. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, estaban conmocionados. No se podía creer que Arthur, _su_ Arthur, estuviera hecho añicos en un hospital.

Arthur, tan fuerte, inteligente, hábil… estaba derrotado, quizás con máquinas que le ayudasen a respirar. Antonio sabía que era todo culpa suya. Si él estuviera ahí con Arthur no habría nadie en el hospital, nadie sufriendo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces habían perdido ellos dos una pelea estando _juntos_? Nunca. Eran invencibles.

O lo habían sido.

Pero ya no quedaba nada.

Antonio ya sólo quería dos cosas: visitar a Arthur y _matar_ a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho aquello a su amigo. Porque quizás Arthur no había sido el más fiel, ni el más simpático, ni el más bondadoso, pero le gustase o no, era parte de su vida.

Con la respiración agitada, los ojos inyectados en sangre, los puños rojos y apretados… Parecía un toro bravo, de ahí que su apodo fuera durante mucho tiempo «Toro». Estuvo durante un tiempo siendo un ternero dulce y manso, pero ahora todos eran testigos una vez más de cómo la ira podía enloquecer a Antonio «Toro» Fernández Carriedo. Algunas chicas se apartaron cautelosamente de él, mientras los chicos lo observaban expectante.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso a Arthur?—preguntó Antonio intentando parecer frío como un témpano, pero fracasando en el intento. La sangre le estaba hirviendo demasiado como para aparentar serenidad.

—No sé su nombre, pero era el tipo aquel que escupió a Curry en el metro —Sadik, al contrario que el resto, parecía estarse animando con la furia de Antonio.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para Lovino. Casi no fue capaz de _comprender_ qué estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que sabía era que Antonio ya había salido de clase con mirada de degollador y él, en un acto de estupidez, le siguió y le llamó en medio del pasillo. Antonio se quedó quieto, cual perro obedeciendo a su amo.

—¡Antonio! —Lovino jadeó, exhausto a pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo físico— Antonio… —se acercó a él despacio, inseguro sobre qué decir. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué cojones se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Que no se matase? ¿Que tuviese cuidado con la navaja?— La clase va a empezar ya… —tragó saliva— El profesor llegará de un momento a otro.

Antonio se volvió despacio. Lovino pudo ver _aquellos_ ojos clavados en él, perforándole la cabeza sin piedad. Dependiendo de quién le acompañara, Antonio podía tener una mirada orgullosa y enérgica, la amable y tierna que sólo Lovino podía ver y, por último, la furibunda y exacerbada de la que sólo sus víctimas podían ser testigo.

Lovino había pasado a ser una víctima más, no un amigo.

—¿Te crees que me importa más la clase de Economía que Arthur? —preguntó ofendido, como si acabasen de acusar a él y a su familia de algún crimen indecible. Corrió directo hacia Lovino y le agarró los hombros para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos. Lovino forcejeó y protestó, aterrado, pero Antonio se mostraba inflexible—¡Aún no me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto a mí! ¡Creía que éramos amigos y tú… y tú ni siquiera te dignas a llamarme para decirme que a Arthur le dieron una paliza!

El agarre de Antonio se intensificó. Lovino abrió los ojos como platos, sudando frío.

—¡Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo! —chilló Lovino. Algunos estudiantes salieron de las aulas para ver qué sucedía, pero nadie intentó proteger a Lovino. Al fin y al cabo, habría que estar muy loco para interponerse en el camino de Carriedo— No quiero te hagan daño a ti también, joder… —susurró aquello último, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Antonio no le había oído.

—¡Todo lo que le pase a Arthur _tiene_ que ver conmigo! —espetó. Sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo de Lovino, que seguía quejándose del dolor.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —gritó un profesor que acababa de salir del aula de enfrente al percatarse de lo alterados que estaban sus propios alumnos por el jaleo que se estaba armando en el pasillo— ¡Carriedo, otra vez tú!

Al ver que el profesor de Filosofía se aproximaba con la intención de agarrarle el brazo, Antonio le dio un empujón escapó como una lagartija. Ya sabía adónde tenía que ir y, en el fondo, era consciente de cómo acabaría. Lovino sintió un nudo opresor en el pecho que le impedía hablar y respirar. Quería llorar por saber que él no había sido tan importante para Antonio como se había imaginado. Quería llorar porque, pasara lo que pasara, Arthur siempre sería el primero. Quería llorar porque no había nada que le diera más miedo que escuchar que mataron a Antonio.

Quería llorar de la rabia.

—¡Así te claven una navaja, traidor! —vociferó Lovino mientras el profesor de Filosofía, tan pachorrudo y lento de reflejos como era, le agarraba para evitar que se lanzara contra Antonio— ¡Maldito desagradecido!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras envenenadas, Antonio se mordió el labio y continuó corriendo. Ya sólo tenía una cosa en mente: vengar a Arthur.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaban los árboles del parque? Hacía unos minutos estaban allí, como siempre, sirviendo de hogar para algunos pajarillos y alguna que otra planta parásita. Y de repente todo se volvió negro, como si Dios chasqueara los dedos e hiciera que toda su creación se fuera al traste, cayendo en el olvido para todos a excepción de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Aquella mancha negra que sólo podía ver, tan monótona y triste, se convirtió poco a poco en un borrón multicolor. Un poco de verde, bastante azul… Parecía un bosque desfigurado.<p>

Notó cómo algo cálido y húmedo rodaba torpemente por su sien. Escuchaba voces muy distantes y también distorsionadas. Algunas reían, otras gritaban.

No se acordaba de cómo llegó a estar así. Sabía que fue al hospital y, tras mucho insistir, logró ver a Arthur. Al parecer su amigo no estaba tan malherido como le habían hecho creer, pero aun así estaba hecho una mierda. Nadie podría pensar que Kirkland era respetable si llevaba puesta una túnica blanca que le dejaba el trasero al aire. Antonio no era la excepción.

Arthur estaba enfadado y dolido con Antonio, pero sonrió al ver que después de todo su amigo estaba ahí con él, dándole la mano. Luego los médicos le dijeron que tenían que despedirse ya que Arthur necesitaba guardar reposo. Antonio obedeció y, casi al instante de salir del hospital, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se borró de su cara. Tenía una cita en el parque y era imprescindible que fuera. Allí derrotaría al hijo de puta que le hizo aquello a Arthur y regresaría a su casa, victorioso.

Pero no fue así.

Recordaba que estaba moliendo a puñetazos a Sables —¿qué tipo de imbécil podía tener un mote tan ridículo?— cuando de repente notó un golpe en la nuca. Algún hijoputa le había atacado desde atrás y, casi acto seguido, le clavó una navaja en el costado. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro.

Se sentía un tonto por estar ahí, tirado medio muerto en un parque de las afueras. El dolor, la sangre, las lágrimas… Ya nada importaba. Sabía que iba a morir. Qué iluso era, pensándose que él solo acabaría con una pandilla entera. Él no era invencible. Nunca lo fue.

Todos sabían que su vida acabaría así. Él en el fondo también, pero no quería creérselo. Pensaba que al conocer a Lovino todo cambiaría. Quería convencerse de que moriría rodeado de gente que le quería, no _así_. ¿Acaso Dios se compadecería de él? No lo creía. Nadie intentaría salvar a alguien como Antonio, quien caía en el pecado una y otra vez. En el cielo no había lugar para alguien así.

Cerró los ojos, cansado de vivir. Cansado de todo. Quería morir ya y dejar de ser un estorbo para todo el mundo. Le habría gustado despedirse de Arthur, de Lovino, del señor Dupont… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pronto notó otras voces distintas acercándose paulatinamente a él. No sabía qué decían ni por qué estaban tan alarmadas. Escuchó un llanto. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era imposible. Poco después dejó de escuchar cualquier sonido y se relajó. Quizás para siempre.

* * *

><p>Lovino estaba en cama, arropado por tropecientas mantas y sábanas que ya estaban abrasándole el cuerpo. Su madre le miraba confundida, preguntándose cómo era posible que su hijo estuviera tan enfermo si no había trazas de fiebre ni mareos. Cuando por fin lo dejó solo, Lovino se deshizo de mala gana de algunas capas de abrigo y suspiró. No quería ir al instituto. ¿De qué le serviría?<p>

Hacía una semana que a Antonio le habían dado una puñalada. Recordaba que aquel día en concreto tenían clase por la tarde, pero Antonio se había ausentado. Los rumores decían que había quedado en el parque para pelear con Sables. Todos sabían que Sables jamás asistía solo a una pelea, _jamás_, mientras que Antonio pecó de inocente y fue sin compañía. Lovino prefirió creerse que Antonio había ido al hospital a visitar a Arthur Kirkland.

Pero de pronto comprobó que estaba equivocado. Sadik Adnan entró en clase corriendo, diciendo que Antonio estaba inconsciente en el parque y rodeado de un charco de sangre. No estaba seguro de si seguía vivo. Lovino, ignorando las protestas del profesor de turno, se marchó del instituto y fue al parque a sabiendas de que él podría ser la siguiente víctima. ¿Pero acaso iba a permitir que Antonio se muriera?

En el camino se encontró con la policía. Algún vecino la había llamado al escuchar demasiados gritos. Lovino tomó un atajo para llegar antes que los agentes, pero el parque era demasiado grande y el cuerpo de Antonio muy pequeño. Sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando vio gotitas de sangre manchando la hierba. Tragó saliva, ignorando las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando en los ojos. Siguió el rastro escarlata y rompió a llorar cuando vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. La policía llegó antes que él y no le permitió siquiera tocarle la mano.

—¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! ¿Me oyes? —gritó Lovino, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta. Antonio no se movió— ¡Antonio!

La policía, mucho más fría y serena que Lovino, llamó a la ambulancia y en escasos minutos ya se estaban llevando el cuerpo de Antonio. Un camillero intentó tranquilizar a Lovino, quien entre llantos y temblores no escuchaba cómo le decían que la vida de su amigo no corría peligro.

Y ahí estaba él, en cama una semana después. Al menos sabía que estaría más cómodo que Antonio, quien estaba en el hospital muriéndose del asco y tragando papillas de pésima calidad. Le gustaría saber cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijeran que lo habían expulsado del instituto por «abusar físicamente de un alumno y de un profesor». Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dicho alumno era el mismísimo Lovino.

Lovino intentó convencer al director de que Antonio _no_ le había hecho daño, pero el profesor que presenció la escena argumentó todo lo contrario.

Todo era una mierda. De todos modos, Antonio sólo estaría triste de ser expulsado por el hecho de dejar de estar en la misma clase que Arthur. Al fin y al cabo, ya había demostrado lo poco que le importaba Lovino.

Sin embargo, él como tonto que era se había hartado de llorar por culpa de Antonio. ¿De qué servía confiar en alguien, si luego lo único que se recibía era dolor? Había pasado de quererle como un hermano a odiarlo con pasión. Incluso se atrevía a afirmar que le revolvía el estómago cuando pensaba en aquel traidor de pacotilla.

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él…

* * *

><p>El señor Dupont dejó la cucharilla sobre la mesa, manchándola con algunas gotitas, y bebió su café de un trago. Antonio lo contempló en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Si bien ya le habían dado el alta hacía dos semanas, aún se sentía demasiado cansado y débil. ¿Cómo no, si todo le había ido mal desde entonces? A Arthur lo cambiaron de instituto, Lovino se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y, como si fuera poco, Antonio se acababa de enterar de que iba a ingresar en un internado en septiembre.<p>

—Tienes suerte —dijo el señor Dupont, su antiguo profesor de Religión, nada más terminarse su taza. Quería invitar a su ex alumno a tomar algo, pero él rechazó la oferta educadamente—. La vicedirectora de ese centro es mi cuñada y ya me ha asegurado que no te preocupes por nada. Serás tratado como uno más.

—Agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo por mí, señor Dupont —se rascó la barbilla, tímido y nervioso—. Pero no creo que deba preocuparse también por cómo financiar los gastos… Mis abuelos dicen que ayudarán a mis padres en todo lo posible.

Permanecieron en silencio, al contrario que el resto de clientes de la cafetería. El señor Dupont observó a Antonio, analizando cuánto había cambiado el jovencito en tan poco tiempo. Estaba más delgado y sus ojos estaban más apagados que de costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo lo notaba más maduro.

—No eres mal chico, Antonio —dijo de repente, alterando al muchacho—. Si te digo la verdad, no me hizo mucha gracia que te metieran en mi clase, pero mira tú por dónde: me entristeció saber que te ibas —sonrió un poco, acentuando así las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos—. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermano.

—¿Y eso? —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Mi hermano cayó muy joven en el mundo de las drogas. También era muy buena persona, pero eso no bastó para salvarse —permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, meditabundo—. A partir de entonces me decidí a ayudar a los jóvenes que, como él, tomaron malas decisiones en la vida. Por eso me puse a trabajar en, como dirías tú, el «barrio chungo». Quiero ayudar a chicos como tú y, aunque te hayas equivocado hace poco, sé que no tropezarás en la misma piedra. Eres un jovencito brillante.

—A los buenos chicos no les expulsan del insti —respondió él, tan serio que el hombre ante él no pudo evitar sorprenderse—. Ni siquiera Lovino me responde a las llamadas… Hasta fui a su casa, pero su madre me cerró la puerta en las narices.

—He oído que cayó enfermo —limpió el vaho que empañaba los cristales de sus gafas—. Lovino también es muy buen chico y me da mucha pena verlo siempre tan solo. Sé que lo pasará mal ahora que te has ido del instituto.

Antonio no respondió. Apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Escuchó solamente las conversaciones de las mesas más cercanas; unas chicas hablaban sobre la ropa de sus bebés, un hombre le relataba a otro cómo había conquistado a una mujer preciosa y un anciano se quejaba de la política actual. Antonio, en cambio, estaba quieto y lánguido, sin ninguna traza de alegría. Fueron los momentos que compartió con Lovino los que comenzaron a sacarle una sonrisilla nostálgica. ¿Era esa la _saudade_ de la que hablaban los portugueses? Él se había esforzado tanto por enseñarle a ser buena persona… Y Antonio había olvidado esas enseñanzas en cuestión de segundos por culpa de un cruce de cables.

Jugueteó inconscientemente con la cruz que le había regalado Lovino mientras el señor Dupont pedía otro café, satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Antonio se miró en el espejo, sonriente. Se sentía estúpido con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por no mencionar el toqueteo continuo al jersey azul y los pantalones a cuadros. Menudo uniforme más raro que se tenía que poner. Y aun así le gustaba. No se parecía en nada al aspecto que tenía antes, y eso en cierto modo le agradaba. Lo que más le gustó de todo, sin embargo, fue el hecho de cortarse la pequeña coleta que trotaba cada vez que caminaba. Tiró aquel mechón innecesario y lo tiró a la basura. Ya no lo quería más.<p>

Como si fuera una chica coqueta, se estuvo contemplando en el espejo durante minutos. Si bien le resultaba triste tener que irse de su barrio e introducirse en un entorno desconocido para él, le hacía ilusión aquel nuevo comienzo que el destino le había brindado.

Nadie le conocía, así que nadie le podría juzgar. Tal y como había asegurado el señor Dupont, Antonio sería uno más.

Cogió su maleta y, tras despedirse de su familia, salió de casa con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios. Sus padres se habían empeñado en acompañarle a la estación, pero él se negó. Quería ir solo, afrontar el nuevo reto con valentía. Eso sí, no pudo evitar pasar por la casa de Lovino para _intentar_ despedirse de él. Dado que nadie abrió la puerta cuando timbró pero sí escuchó ruidos procedentes del interior de la vivienda, Antonio optó por gritar.

Era súper efectivo.

—¡Lovino! ¡LOVINO! —chilló con un tono cantarín. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero sabía que Lovino siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, se despojó de todos los accesorios que adornaban su cuerpo semanas atrás, pero la cruz que le regaló su amigo continuaba pendiendo del cuello— ¿Lovino?

Vio cómo la ventana del piso superior se abría y revelaba el dedo medio de Lovino alzándose. Inmediatamente cerró la ventana, furioso. Antonio sonrió con un inevitable deje melancólico. ¿Lovino seguía enfadado? No le podía culpar.

Timbró una vez más y, aunque él no lo supiera, estaba a punto de escuchar la voz de Lovino por última vez. ¿Quién le diría que no la volvería a escuchar hasta dentro de casi una década?

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Te odio! —gritó Lovino con la ventana abierta de nuevo. Ni se dignó a asomarse para ver el nuevo aspecto de su «enemigo».

—Ya me voy —se encogió de hombros—. Quería despedirme porque me voy al internado y… y no sé cuánto saldré. ¿Vendrás a visitarme en los días festivos?

Lovino cerró la ventana y Antonio suspiró. Miró el reloj y, tal y como se figuraba, tenía que apurar en caso de que no quisiera perder el tren.

* * *

><p>Tras mucho caminar, encontró el lugar que sería su nueva residencia. Lo contempló maravillado, con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas. Era un edificio inmenso y de un aspecto inequívocamente neobarroco. ¿Cómo era posible que un pobretón como él acabara en un lugar así? Sabía que los esfuerzos de sus abuelos y del señor Dupont habían sido excesivos, pero no llegó a imaginarse que fueran suficientes para que Antonio pudiera ingresar en semejante lugar.<p>

De todos modos, había sido su propio padre el que prácticamente lo echó de casa y le obligó a elegir un internado. Si pasaba algún que otro apuro económico era culpa suya, no de su pobre hijo. Recordó súbitamente su verano en España, escuchando sermones por parte de sus abuelos sobre cómo un Fernández se tendría que comportar. Él escuchaba atentamente, aunque realmente era consciente de lo innecesarias que eran aquellas charlas.

Se aferró a su maleta y silbó aquella melodía que Lovino solía cantar cuando dibujaba en su libreta de bocetos.

—Adiós, Toro —Antonio avanzó alegre, llamando la atención de algún que otro alumno desubicado. Se preguntaban qué tipo de maníaco podía estar feliz por llegar a semejante infierno—. ¡Hola, nueva vida!

Él, inocente como era, no sabía que allí se conocería verdaderamente a sí mismo, y sobre todo, a tres personas que cambiarían para siempre su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> mierda de capítulo. Mierda de todo. ¿Sabéis por qué tardé tanto en escribir esto? Por lo de la pelea de Antonio. Iba a relatarla con más detalle, pero me di cuenta de que era innecesario y el capítulo sería muy largo. Lo que me fascina de este capítulo es que los momentos "dramáticos", en vez de generar tensión, dan risa :'D

En fin. ¡Da igual! :D Sé que no os va a gustar el capítulo, pero tranquis: el próximo capítulo será normal. Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, amores. Se os quiere muchísimo. Respondiendo a los que no tienen cuenta:

Coco: Sí, desgraciadamente se me ocurre todo a mí. ¿Es el fic que más te gusta de esta pareja por ahora? Rghrehtrj Me siento honrada ;A; La verdad es que siempre escribo el mismo tipo de relación entre estos dos, así que me dije: «voy a escribir algo un poquitín diferente». Y salió esto. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con esas páginas… pero como las frecuento puede ser que esas expresiones se me hayan pegado a la boca y ahora no las suelte xD Y muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia, guapísima ;)

Anon: me alegra que te haya hecho gracia :D Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Y eso es todo por hoy~


	12. Cuando todo se complica

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** siempre aparece alguien para joder la marrana. La marrana es una parte de un molino, no un cerdo hembra. Y joder, en este contexto, es estropear, no fornicar. No, esto no es importante para el desarrollo del capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo doce: Cuando todo se complica<em>

* * *

><p>No había nada más sencillo que engañar a un tonto. Si bien Govert siempre había sido un maestro del engaño, nunca se hubo sentido particularmente orgulloso de ello. ¿Qué había más vil que aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de otra persona?<p>

Sin embargo, había muchos tipos de gente ingenua. Antonio, por ejemplo, confiaba en que todo el mundo era bueno y que por ello no había motivos para mentir. Ludwig, por muy realista y frío que fuera, creía a pies juntillas cualquier cosa que leyera en un libro. Quizás aquello era de familia, ya que Gilbert también pecaba de crédulo en ocasiones.

Pero el tipo de ingenuidad que más llamó la atención a Govert fue la de Lovino. Ese chico, más que crédulo o ingenuo, era directamente _estúpido_. Era como si su cerebro ni siquiera se dignase a procesar la información que recibía. ¡Y luego llamaba tonto a Antonio! Desde luego, ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente se habría creído que Govert iba a intentar evitar la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos por un motivo tan absurdo como el dinero. Govert siempre había considerado que el dinero era imprescindible para poder vivir bien, pero sabía la diferencia entre vivir _con_ dinero y vivir _para_ el dinero.

Lo único que Govert quería evitar era la soledad.

El timbre de la puerta lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Al principio supuso que Antonio, en un derroche de estupidez al que ya tenía a sus amigos tan acostumbrados, se había olvidado de algo en casa y volvía para recuperarlo. Govert suspiró, preguntándose por qué Antonio no podía llevar consigo las llaves del apartamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con su mejor amigo, sino con su peor pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Nada más sentir el viento atizando con fiereza su piel, estornudó. Se había acostumbrado al agradable clima mediterráneo y ya no le entraba en la cabeza cómo a partir de aquel momento tendría que recuperar los abrigos, los chaquetones, las botas… ¡Malditas tierras en las que el frío imperaba todo el año!<p>

Pero tenía bien clara una cosa: no dejaría que el tiempo le arrebatase el buen humor. ¡Allí estaba él, sonriendo ante las adversidades!

Cuando salió del taxi, divisó un edificio muy familiar para él. Podía recordar con claridad los momentos que había pasado en su interior. ¡Benditas noches en vela, siendo seducido por el aroma del alcohol y el libertinaje!

Apenas un minuto después ya estaba ante la puerta del apartamento. Se moría de ganas por ver a sus seres queridos una vez más, abrazarles y contarles las peripecias que tuvieron lugar en su vida durante todos aquellos meses sabáticos. Cuántas cosas que contar y qué pocas ganas de escuchar las tediosas anécdotas de los demás.

Timbró y colocó los brazos en jarra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera nervioso? ¡No había nada que temer! Pero no pudo controlar el escalofrío que lo recorrió de cabo a rabo cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

¡Por fin!

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver el rostro pálido y amargado de Govert van Heemskerck.

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó, casi al borde del grito— ¿No vas a saludarme como me merezco?

El semblante normalmente estoico de Govert se tornó en uno repleto de sorpresa.

Cualquiera diría que el bueno de Govert no se alegraba de verle.

—¿_Gilbert_? —preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos tuvieron la desgracia de captar.

—¡El mismo que viste y calza! —cogió su maleta otra vez— ¿Dónde están Lutz y Toño? ¡Que vengan ya a recibirme como es debido!

Lo único que supo Gilbert es que, al cabo de dos segundos, la puerta se cerró ante sus narices.

* * *

><p>Otra vez ante una puerta. En esta ocasión no era la de la residencia de los Beilschmidt-van Heemskerck-Carriedo, sino la de alguna extraña familia de italianos. Tomó la aldaba con firmeza y con ella golpeó la puerta. En vez de escuchar los pasos de gigante de Govert, sintió un gruñido muy perturbador propio de un mamut en agonía.<p>

La puerta se abrió. Gilbert volvió a sonreír con seguridad.

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó de nuevo, esta vez incluso más animado que antes.

—Te has equivocado de piso —un hombre ceñudo y adormilado se rascaba la cocorota—. Aquí no se celebra ningún cumpleaños.

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó. Lovino, aún irritado, abrió la puerta una vez más para ver que el mismo sujeto flaco y de aspecto fantasmagórico seguía plantado en el suelo con una expresión altanera en su rostro afilado.<p>

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Te has equivocado de piso! —Lovino hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre agitó los brazos cual espaguetis para impedirlo.

—¡Espera! —gritó— ¡Soy Gilbert!

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe? —frunció el ceño, cada vez más extrañado por la conducta del tal Gilbert.

¡Es que menudo día de perros había tenido Lovino! Primero mantuvo una pelea ridícula con Antonio y, cuando finalmente pudo hacer las paces con él, el muy imbécil se fue con Heracles «a tomar algo». Por si fuera poco, ahora un bicho raro se presentaba como Pedro por su casa alegando que él era Gilbert. «Pues como si es Perico de los Palotes. ¡A mí qué coño me importa!», pensó Lovino antes de percatarse de lo mucho que le sonaba aquel nombre.

_Gilbert_.

Lo había oído en alguna parte.

—¿Está mi pequeño Ludwig por aquí? —Gilbert ignoró el desprecio de Lovino. Estaba ya demasiado cansado como para lidiar con niñatos italianos.

—_No_ —puso un mohín—, gracias a Dios.

—¡Dime al menos que Toño está aquí! —parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Govert me dijo que estaba _aquí_!

—Pues aquí no está —Lovino bufó—. Se fue con Heracles, mi primo, al _Tu Nutria Madre_.

Gilbert analizó aquella información, mordiéndose el labio y clavando la vista en el suelo mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer. No había venido sin avisar desde Mallorca para no ser recibido ni por su hermano ni por uno de sus mejores amigos, eso lo tenía claro.

—¡Llévame hasta ahí! —los ojos de Gilbert hicieron chiribitas al darse cuenta de lo genial que había sido su plan. Sólo tenía que irrumpir en el local aquel y sorprender a su querido amigo. Entonces se emborracharían y habría un final feliz. _Perfecto_.

—¡¿Te crees que soy un puto taxi?

Por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día, Gilbert volvió a escuchar el dulce sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Lovino tenía que reconocer que ni Feliciano ni Antonio eran las personas más irritantes del mundo. El título debería ser concedido a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el hombre más pesado habido y por haber. ¿Por qué acabó aceptando su propuesta —o acatando la orden, mejor dicho— de guiarlo hasta aquel maldito antro de mala muerte?<p>

Ah, sí. Por Antonio. La retorcida y (por consiguiente) _genial_ mente de Lovino supuso que Gilbert arruinaría el momento de «tortolitos sedientos de sexo» de Heracles y Antonio. ¿Cuál sería la parte positiva de estropear el flirteo de un amigo suyo y su primo? No lo sabía. Tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Simplemente le enervaba el hecho de que aquellos dos, precisamente _aquellos dos_, estuvieran tonteando todo el día, sólo deseándose mutuamente por la carne.

¡Malditos depravados! ¡Hasta la maldita patata que tenía Gilbert como hermano era más decente que Heracles y Antonio!

—Conque tú eres el famoso Lovino —comentó Gilbert con un tono aburrido mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde—. Me esperaba otra cosa.

—¿Por qué? —Lovino cruzó los brazos, preparado ya mentalmente para alguna de las estupideces de aquel gandul.

—Porque la última vez que llamé a Toño, me estuvo hablando de ti. ¡Y en Twitter no para! —su voz denotaba molestia. Lovino, lejos de compartir aquella sensación, sintió cómo sus mejillas se iban encendiendo lentamente.

Esperaba que nadie confundiera el rojo de sus mejillas con el del semáforo.

—¿Qué dice de mí? —Lovino metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar en ningún momento a Gilbert. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera _tan_ estúpido?— No es que me importe, ni nada…

Gilbert alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—Si no te importa, no te lo digo. Paso de perder el tiempo —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Que me lo digas, leñe!

—A ver, hablé por última vez con él hoy, hace tres horas o así —la luz del semáforo se tornó verde. Ambos avanzaron por el paso de peatones—. Le dije que volvería dentro de un mes o así. ¡Qué gran plan, así hoy no se esperaría mi llegada! —soltó una risotada. Lovino se estaba impacientando— Y él me empezó a contar que ya no se sentía tan solo desde que tú habías vuelto. Me dijo algo de que eras adorable y gracioso. Ah, y buen chico —bostezó—. ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

—Dos manzanas —contestó Lovino en voz baja, aún pensando en lo que Gilbert le acababa de contar. Hacía tiempo que alguien hablaba así de bien de él…

¡Maldito Antonio! Debería haber ido al _Tu Nutria Madre_ con Lovino, no con el ladrillo humano de Heracles. Así habrían continuado con sus conversaciones absurdas, reirían juntos y estrecharían el fino vínculo de amistad que los unía.

Porque eso era lo que Lovino anhelaba, ¿no…?

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban apoyados en la barra, sin prestar demasiada atención a la música que penetraba sus oídos ni a la mirada recelosa del camarero. Antonio conversaba sobre diferentes aspectos de su vida mientras Heracles le sonreía levemente, mirándolo de arriba abajo. No podía negarlo: Antonio le caía muy bien y, sobre todo, era muy atractivo. También era evidente que Antonio sentía lo mismo por él. Sus miradas juguetonas, sus sonrisas provocativas… todo en ellos indicaba deseo.<p>

Un deseo que pronto sería concedido.

Si no fuera por el incidente tan peculiar que estaba a punto de producirse.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no toques eso, joder! —era la voz de Lovino, sin duda alguna. Heracles miró a los lados, buscando a su primo con la mirada. Lo encontró batallando con un hombre desconocido, al parecer, porque le quería arrebatar un botecito de las manos— ¡Si te digo que no vas a rociar a Antonio con _spray_ antivioladores, es que no vas a rociar a Antonio con _spray_ antivioladores _y punto en boca_!

Pronto, tanto Lovino como su acompañante repararon en la expresión anonadada de Antonio. Dieron la pelea por finalizada y aparentaron que nada extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¿Gil? —la cara de Antonio se iluminó, radiante de felicidad al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos después de una temporada aparentemente sempiterna— ¡Gil!

En cuestión de segundos, Gilbert tenía a Antonio abrazándolo como si fuera un bebé koala, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lovino, contemplándolos mientras la sangre le hervía, estaba cada vez más abochornado. ¿Por qué aquellos dos tenían que montar semejante espectáculo? ¡Todo el mundo los estaba mirando como si hubieran salido del circo!

—¡Giiiil! —le besó la cabeza tal y como si fuera un hijo recién llegado de una guerra— Oh, Dios, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

—¡He vuelto _a casa_! —exclamó orgulloso tras dejar a su amigo en el suelo— No te lo esperabas, ¿eh? —le dio un codazo amistoso. Antonio no paraba de reír, jubiloso.

Gilbert y Antonio prosiguieron con su conversación en la barra. Lovino permanecía ausente, ajeno a las palabras que los dos amigos se dedicaban y concentrándose más en los abrazos, las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas…

Aquel reencuentro sí que valía la pena recordarlo. Los dos parecían desbordantes de felicidad por verse después de, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres meses? ¿Un año? ¿Dos, como mucho?

Y Lovino Vargas, como tonto que fue, arruinó su oportunidad de oro con palabras despreciativas y _spray_ antivioladores.

Sobre todo_ spray_ antivioladores.

—¡Vamos, Toño, no me negarás una ronda de cervezas! —Gilbert tomó asiento en un taburete, sonriendo como un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

—Me vas a arruinar —Antonio soltó una carcajada, sacando los bolsillos para afuera para demostrar lo pobre que era.

Lovino se sentía como un idiota, tan quieto y pendiente de lo que los demás hicieran. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué pintaba él ahí? Si lo que quería era arruinar la cita de Antonio y Heracles, ya lo había logrado al traer a Gilbert. Suspiró agotado y dio la media vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, pronto notó una mano cálida en su hombro. Se volvió con miedo, esperándose que algún mastodonte con una evidente homosexualidad reprimida intentase ligar con él, pues el pub era el único lugar donde podía liberarse._ Qué asco_.

Afortunadamente para Lovino, lo que obtuvo fue la sonrisa de Antonio. _Algo era algo_.

—Lovino, ¿y tú aquí? ¡Ven a tomar algo con nosotros, hombre! —lo guió hacia la barra, pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

—No quiero acabar con un coma etílico —protestó, aun si estaba deseoso de pasar más rato con Antonio.

Aunque el hecho de estar con Antonio incluía soportar los gritos del imbécil de Gilbert —no había tratado con él ni una hora entera y ya le caía rematadamente _mal_— y fusilar a Heracles con la mirada cada vez que pudiera.

—El único que va a acabar con un coma etílico aquí es Gil —Antonio prácticamente le obligó a sentarse en el taburete más próximo a Gilbert—. No voy a permitir que te pases de copas, que fijo que eres un borracho peligroso —rió.

—Qué gracioso eres, Antonio. Me parto, me mondo, me exprimo y me bebo con tus comentarios —comentó sarcásticamente, apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

Pero Antonio lo ignoró, cómo no. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su querido Gilbert del alma como para prestar atención a Lovino.

Al menos Heracles también se estaba comiendo la mierda, lo cual era un consuelo.

—Si no fuera porque quiero demasiado a mi tía Cynthia, te llamaría hijo de puta, Heracles —alejó su taburete de Gilbert y se aproximó a su primo.

Heracles estaba meditabundo, seguramente intentando desentrañar el misterio inexistente que residía en el insulto camuflado de Lovino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Te parece normal ligarte a _mi_ amigo? —preguntó en un susurro para procurar que Antonio lo les escuchase.

—Sí —contestó sin mayor miramiento. Notó la mirada furibunda de Lovino atacándole—. Va a ser solo una noche, de todos modos.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¡No me gusta que lo trates como si solo fuera un cacho de carne!

—Él hace lo mismo conmigo —se encogió de hombros—. Y somos hombres adultos y solteros. No le hacemos daño a… —reparó en la expresión dolida de Lovino. Heracles abandonó su típico semblante tranquilo para pasar a uno sorprendido.

—_Nadie_ —continuó Lovino, cruzado de brazos. No llegó a comprender el porqué de la sorpresa de su primo y, desde luego, en aquellos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba—. ¿No ves lo estúpido que es lo que hacéis? ¿Y si él se enamora de ti? ¡¿Y si tú te enamoras de él, subnormal?

Durante un buen rato, Heracles dudó sobre si decirle a Lovino lo que realmente opinaba al respecto o no. Terminó optando por el silencio, aun si eso conllevaba más miradas homicidas por parte de Lovino. La tensión entre los dos aumentó hasta que Antonio pasó los brazos por los hombros de ambos.

—¡Gil, estos son Lovino y Heracles! A Lovino ya lo conoces, ¿no? —soltó su brazo del hombro de Heracles para pellizcar la nariz de Lovino— ¡No me digas que no es adorable!

—Mejor no digo nada… —Gilbert sorbió su pinta de cerveza con cuidado para no hacerse un bigote blanco de espuma.

Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los halagos que Antonio le dirigía como para insultar a Gilbert por haber desprestigiado su «adorabilidad» de semejante manera.

—Y el hombretón aquí es Heracles —dijo lleno de júbilo, eso sí, sin apartarse de Lovino—. Es un tipo muy interesante, desde luego.

—Encantado —Gilbert extendió la mano, pero Heracles simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Lovino, aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí —Antonio le sonrió.

Lovino tenía varias opciones: la primera —y más lógica— era contarle la verdad a medias, la segunda era mentir descaradamente, aun si no era muy buena idea ya que Gilbert estaba delante y la última y más estúpida de todas era la de… contarle la verdad. La verdad _completa_.

Jajajaja.

_No_.

Sería absurdo decirle a Antonio que sólo había accedido a ayudar a Gilbert para arruinar su cita con Heracles y, ya de paso, pasar más tiempo con él. ¡Así cualquiera se pensaría que Lovino no era más que una novia celosa! Y, desde luego, él no lo era. Simplemente era amigo de Antonio. No tan amigo como Gilbert, ni Mikkel, ni Emma, ni Govert… Pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

Un amigo muy celoso, eso sí.

—Tu amigo apareció en mi casa preguntando por ti, todo perdido y con las maletas en la mano, así que supuse que lo más decente sería traerlo aquí —esbozó una sonrisilla orgullosa. Gilbert, en cambio, intentó reprimir una carcajada socarrona. ¡Qué forma de decir medias verdades tan descarada tenía el tal Lovino!

Antonio, lejos de percatarse del motivo real que llevó a Lovino a ir al _Tu Nutria Madre_, sonrió maravillado, contemplando ilusionado el rostro mentiroso de Lovino. Sintió un cosquilleo ya casi olvidado en su estómago que, quizás, era el responsable de las chiribitas que se formaron en su mirar.

Gilbert se preguntó seriamente qué droga habían echado en la bebida de Antonio para que tuviera aquella cara de imbécil.

—Lovino, pero qué bueno eres… —Antonio comentó casi en un susurro y, sin proponérselo, provocó un rubor en las mejillas de Lovino. ¡Qué adorable era cuando ponía esa carita!

Mientras Lovino batallaba por articular una respuesta decente, Gilbert echó una mirada a Heracles y señaló disimuladamente a Lovino y a Antonio, juntando los dedos índices de su mano como forma de preguntar si aquellos dos hombres mantenían algún tipo de relación. Heracles simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Lovino y Antonio se conocieron cuando eran adolescentes y que, contra todo pronóstico, habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Recordaba cuando los veía por los pasillos del instituto charlando y riendo juntos, sin importarles lo más mínimo que aquella felicidad no hiciera más que alimentar los rumores de que estaban saliendo juntos. Heracles, sin embargo, nunca había pensado que las malas lenguas tuvieran razón hasta que vio de cerca la mirada encandilada y dulce que Antonio le dedicaba solamente a Lovino.

Casi una década después, Heracles volvió a ser testigo de aquellos ojos hechizados y víctimas del… ¿_amor_? Quiso desechar aquella idea. No tenía sentido que Antonio hubiera estado flirteando con él durante toda la semana si en realidad estuviera enamorado de Lovino.

La mirada de Heracles se posó momentáneamente en la de su primo. Lovino ciertamente era como un libro abierto.

En una lengua extranjera, pero abierto de todas formas.

Era cuestión de aprender aquel idioma desconocido para poder leer exactamente lo que Lovino quería decir —u ocultar— con cada gesto, cada mirada, cada rubor que se le escapaba. En aquel momento, Lovino aparentaba estar ligeramente irritado con el comentario adulador de Antonio, pese a que Heracles estaba totalmente convencido de que deseaba escuchar más halagos por parte de Antonio.

Sin lugar a dudas, Antonio se había vuelto a convertir en una persona muy importante para Lovino. Lo que Heracles intentaba averiguar era hasta qué punto quería Lovino a Antonio. ¿Deseaba ser su amigo? ¿Su pareja, quizás? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Lovino, tan católico y apasionado de las mujeres como era, pudiera caer rendido ante los encantos de otro hombre.

—¿Bueno? ¡Pero si me estuvo insultando todo el rato! —protestó Gilbert.

Como siempre, Antonio pasó de él olímpicamente.

—Hice lo que cualquier persona decente haría en mi situación —su voz estaba inundada por un orgullo desorbitado acompañado de falsa modestia—. Tampoco es para tanto, memo.

—¿Cómo que no? —entre risas, Antonio se acercó a Lovino sólo para darle una palmadita en el hombro— Es de noche, no conoces a Gil de nada y aun así lo acompañas hasta aquí.

La culpabilidad fue carcomiendo poco a poco la mente de Lovino. Sí, era cierto que se había tomado la molestia de acompañar a Gilbert, pero no fue un motivo altruista el que le impulsó a hacerlo. Presa de un nerviosismo incipiente, apartó la mirada de Antonio. No podía mirar aquellos ojos verdes tan sinceros e ilusionados cuando les estaba mintiendo.

—Y no olvidemos que acogiste a Emma en tu casa —Antonio seguía contemplándolo embobado. Todo el rostro de Lovino había sido tintado por un rojo vivo.

«Porque me quería acostar con ella», pensó Lovino. Él sabía que no era buena persona. Non realizaba aquellas «buenas» acciones con el fin de ayudar al prójimo, sino de conseguir algo para sí mismo.

—Yo también hago buenas acciones —Gilbert hizo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas. Sólo Heracles se dignó a prestarle atención—. El otro día le di veinte céntimos a un tipo que se puso a hacer malabares en el paso de peatones.

Harto de ser ignorado, Gilbert se levantó de su taburete de un brinco y chasqueó los dedos justo delante de Antonio. Obviamente, su amigo se mostró alterado por aquel chasquido tan súbito.

—Toño, tío, estoy cansado, tú pasas de mí y Lutz y tú sois los únicos que tenéis las llaves de mi casa —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Me las das? No pienso cargar con estas maletas toda la noche.

—¡Perdón, Gil! —rió flojamente, consciente de que Gilbert lo estaba asesinando con la mirada— Pero no sabía que ibas a venir, así que no traje las llaves conmigo…

—¿Es que a quién se le ocurre venir sin avisar? —Lovino puso un mohín que pasó desapercibido.

—¡A mí, porque quería darle una sorpresa al que se supone que es mi mejor amigo! —Gilbert cogió las maletas, irritado y con unos pucheros pueriles adornando su rostro rojizo por las quemaduras del sol— No pasa nada, _no pasa nada_ —adoptó una pose trágica—. Dicen que es mejor estar mal acompañado que solo. Yo creo que el dicho debería ser al revés.

—Es que es al revés —corrigió Heracles.

—No te me enfurruñes, Gil —Antonio lo abrazó por la espalda. Lovino, sin proponérselo, soltó un bufido cargado de indignación—. Va, voy a mi casa, cojo las llaves y nos hacemos una chorgía en tu apartamento, ¿te hace?

Los labios de Gilbert se curvaron hacia arriba, muestra de la victoria que había alcanzado. Había una regla no escrita que decía que estaba prohibido interrumpir a los amigos cuando estaban ligando. Y Antonio estaba ligando _todo el día_, a veces incluso sin darse cuenta. Gilbert estaba prácticamente seguro de que su mejor amigo aún no se había percatado de que estaba flirteando con Lovino y, a juzgar por la escena que vio justo al entrar en el local, podría afirmar que estaba tonteando también con Heracles.

Pero Gilbert también sabía que las leyes no escritas le perdonarían al menos aquella vez. ¡Él tenía derecho a descansar en su casa y disfrutar de su buen amigo después de ocho siglos en tierras lejanas! No obstante, tampoco veía del todo justo apartar a Antonio de sus «amiguitos» tan de repente.

—¡No lo dudes, Toño! —chocaron los puños entre risas— Eh, vosotros —señaló a Heracles y a Lovino—, podéis venir si queréis.

Lovino se mostró receloso por el mero hecho de que Gilbert era el hermano de su peor enemigo —_Ludwig_— y que no sabía qué diantres era una _chorgía_. Antonio, tras estallar en una carcajada que casi les explotó los tímpanos, explicó que una chorgía no era más que una quedada con los amigos en la que se veía alguna película en el sofá cubiertos por una manta y, tras charlar y comer aperitivos, se dormía ahí mismo.

Heracles pareció pensativo mientras contemplaba a Lovino de soslayo. Él no le devolvió la mirada, sino que seguía demasiado ocupado intentando acercarse a Antonio. Sorprendentemente para todos, Heracles acabó declinando la oferta.

—Pues nos vemos otro día, ¿no? —Antonio le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí. Otro día —volvió a mirar a Lovino y asintió con la cabeza, en un vano intento por comunicarle algo que ninguno de los dos aún entendía bien.

* * *

><p>El mero hecho de contemplar cómo Gilbert y Antonio charlaban por la calle fue suficiente para que Lovino se diera cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabía nada de Antonio. Gilbert, en cambio, parecía haberse memorizado todos los gustos, pensamientos y deseos de su mejor amigo de memoria. Seguramente, dedujo Lovino, había aprendido todo aquello a raíz de haber vivido tantos momentos junto a él.<p>

¿Y Lovino qué había vivido con Antonio? _Nada_. Al menos en las últimas semanas, lo más destacable fue la batalla de yemas de huevo y el ataque letal del _spray_ antivioladores. Lovino no se sentía celoso —aunque pudiera parecerlo—, sino que estaba decepcionado e incluso podría decirse que tenía envidia. De Gilbert. Parecían entenderse tan bien, quererse tanto… En cambio Lovino siempre acababa discutiendo con Antonio.

—Chicos, id yendo, ¿vale? Yo voy a casa, cojo las llaves y os alcanzo en un periquete —Antonio canturreó mientras se despedía con la mano.

—¡Que no te atropelle un coche! —vociferó Lovino, preocupado al ver que Antonio aún seguía mirando hacia atrás mientras corría por el paso de cebra.

—¡Descuida!

Muy a su pesar, Lovino tuvo que caminar otra vez a solas con Gilbert.

Lo peor de todo era que Gilbert era un hombre receptivo. _Bastante_. Por eso no tardó nada en entablar un tema de conversación un tanto desagradable:

—¡Y yo que pensaba que eras tonto! Le has echado el ojo a mi Toño, ¿eh? —soltó una risilla extraña mientras golpeaba sin cesar el brazo de Lovino con su codo.

—No —respondió con un tono seco y tajante.

—¡Oh, vamos, si te estabas babeando! —Gilbert continuó con la ardua tarea de ser un grano en el culo.

—¡No!

—Venga, como me has caído bien, te daré un consejo: Toño se _vuelve loco_ cuando ve pechos depilados al aire. La clavícula, el cuello, los hombros y todas estas movidas le ponen bastante —afirmó con un tono pensativo.

—¡¿Tengo pinta de que me importe? —exclamó Lovino, memorizando aquellos datos— Mira, me importa una mierda todo eso —se detuvo en medio de la acera, concentrando toda su furia en su mirar—. Antonio es mi amigo, ¿entendido? _Mi amigo_.

Gilbert soltó otra risotada burlona y metió las manos en los bolsillos, murmurando algo en alemán al ver cómo Lovino apresuraba el paso. No pudo evitar recordar a aquel Antonio recién llegado al internado que no paraba de rezar entre gimoteos al percatarse de que se había enamorado de un hombre. Trataba y trataba de negar que sentía algo por Roderich —el primo de Gilbert—, pero al final fue imposible negar lo innegable. Lovino era prácticamente igual, salvo que su temperamento era peor y parecía ruborizarse con más facilidad.

—¡Oye, tú!

—¡Ahora qué! —espetó sin mirarle.

—Acabo de recordar que tu hermano y el mío se van a casar —comentó orgulloso, con el pecho inflado—. Tu hermano es muy afortunado por tener a mi pequeño Lutz.

—_Pequeño_, dice… —susurró Lovino con una mueca de asco.

—Y creo que ya sé qué regalarles —Gilbert cruzó los brazos y asintió. Lovino estaba deseando todo el rato que Antonio volviese y amenizase el camino con sus estupideces—. Mi apartamento es demasiado grande para una sola persona, ¡pero asombrosa para dos! —aquello captó la atención de Lovino enseguida. Un tic se apoderó de su nariz, arrugándola y moviéndola tal cual ardilla— Además, así podría irme yo a vivir con Toño y con Govert. ¡Un plan insuperable!

Millones de sentimientos se almacenaron poco a poco en el corazón de Lovino, imperando entre ellos la _ira_. ¿Su hermano abandonaría el piso que Lovino alquiló expresamente para los dos —aunque luego se acoplaran Heracles y Emma— para irse con _Ludwig_ para encima alimentar la amistad casi enfermiza de Gilbert y Antonio?

¿Dónde estaban las palanganas cuando las necesitaba?

Mirándolo por el lado bueno —porque alguna parte tenía que tener todo aquello—, Govert estaría bien jodido.

Aun así, Lovino no se mostró satisfecho con aquella idea. Le enfermaba la idea de que su hermano, la persona más cercana a él, volase del nido con su pluma y su pichón.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba aquella frase. ¡Pero qué más daba! Era su mente y cualquier tipo de pensamiento absurdo y obtuso podía pasar por ahí. Lo verdaderamente importante era que Ludwig y Feliciano se acababan de conocer, como quien dice, y ya estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio y mudarse a un piso nuevo.

En realidad… él no estaba preparado para continuar su vida sin Feliciano. Desde que su hermano pequeño nació, siempre estuvieron juntos y, aunque nunca fue un buen modelo a seguir para él, Feliciano llegó a respetarle y a quererle a pesar de sus defectos. Que se fuera, tan de repente y sin dejar tiempo para que Lovino se concienciase, era demasiado duro. _Demasiado_. La ira inicial pronto se transformó en una melancolía difícil de disimular. Gilbert, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándose lo maravillosa que sería su vida con Antonio y Govert como para darse cuenta de lo que sucediera alrededor.

Lovino también estaba enfrascando en su propio mundo de pensamientos oscuros y tristes. Incluso tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que un brazo había pasado por su hombro de un modo _demasiado _amistoso. Iba a darle el codazo de su vida a Gilbert cuando se percató de que aquel no era el brazo _de Gilbert_.

—¿Antonio? —preguntó como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

—Soy rápido, ¿eh? —jadeó, exhausto tras haber corrido lo indecible a una velocidad asombrosa— Ya sabes, soy español. Estoy acostumbrado a que haya toros sueltos por la calle.

—Y leones que te persigan —agregó Gilbert. Antonio ya empezó a reírse antes de escuchar cómo acababa la broma—, porque eres negro.

Una vez más, Lovino se sintió apartado del grupo. Era obvio que Antonio _no_ era negro y que en España los toros no correteaban libremente por las calles, pero seguramente aquellos dos memos tenían algún tipo de chiste al respecto y Lovino, evidentemente, no lo entendía.

Qué diablos, ¡Antonio y él tenían el chiste de la ardilla!

—En Italia nos persiguen las ardillas —dijo Lovino con media sonrisilla, atento a la reacción de Antonio.

Tal y como era de esperar, Antonio se partió de risa ahí mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Gilbert parecía aburrido— ¡En Alemania nos persiguen los pollos!

—_Y las alemanas_ —añadió Lovino por lo bajinis. Casi se quedó sordo a causa de la carcajada que Antonio soltó.

—¡Qué bueno, Lovino! —chocó los cinco con él, aún risueño.

Por mucho que Antonio riera, Lovino aún encontraba cada una de aquellas carcajadas molestas, pero… adorables en cierto modo. ¡Aquella risa era demasiado contagiosa, maldita sea! Hasta el propio Gilbert acabó riendo con él.

—Mucho jiji y mucho jaja, pero las alemanas están más buenas que las italianas —Gilbert afirmó con rotundidad, como si aquel asunto ya se estuviese tornando personal.

—Las italianas son mujeres curvilíneas, bronceadas, _preciosas_ —Lovino fue exagerando sus gestos a medida que iba hablando. Antonio sonrió con cierta pena cuando escuchó cómo Lovino hablaba tan emocionado de las mujeres de Italia—. ¡Nada las supera!

—Toño, échame un cable —susurró Gilbert, nervioso.

—Hay chicas guapas tanto en un país como en otro. Supongo que quien las prefiera pálidas y altas, irá a Alemania. Quien las prefiera morenas y con carácter, a Italia —pasó el otro brazo por el hombro de Gilbert—. De todos modos, yo me quedaría con las italianas. O, mejor dicho —miró directamente a Lovino, guiñándole un ojo con un toque pícaro—, con los_ italianos. _Al fin y al cabo, «para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al sur», ¿verdad, Lovino?

Lovino no supo si estaba rojo por el hecho de que Antonio acabase de coquetear descaradamente con él o por aquella referencia tan penosa a Raffaella Carrà.

Prefirió decantarse por la segunda.

Qué diantres. ¡Obviamente estaba sonrojado por tener a Antonio tan _cerca_ de él y dándole a entender que le ponían los italianos!

Lo cual no tenía por qué ser _tan_ malo.

Entonces fue cuando Lovino miró para su derecha y, además de ver la mirada seductora de Antonio, pudo vislumbrar la cara de depravación máxima de Gilbert Beilschmidt, el cual tenía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda tocando el pulgar, formando así un círculo que se veía _penetrado_ por el dedo índice de la otra mano. Por si fuera poco, no paraba de mover sus cejas sugerentemente.

Oh, Dios. _No podía ser_.

—¡Sois unos cerdos de mierda! —de un codazo, se liberó del agarre de Antonio— ¡Sobre todo tú, Antonio! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Viene el imbécil de tu amigo y ya te vuelves tú también un imbécil o qué?

—Lovino, sólo era una broma… —Antonio se encogió de hombros, aparentando que el codazo que acababa de recibir no le había dolido— No es para ponerse así…

—¡«No es para ponerse así», dice! ¿A ti no te molesta cuando insinúo que te quieres trincar a Emma? —Lovino cruzó los brazos, con un semblante tan ceñudo que Gilbert se preguntó cómo las cejas podían llegarle hasta tan abajo— ¡Pues a mí me jode que me metas en tus fantasías sodomitas!

Antonio suspiró con un evidente deje de irritación, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y contando hasta diez para no soltar algún improperio.

—No es lo mismo. Tú estás _seguro_ de que quiero algo con Emma —la alegría de su voz se había esfumado. Gilbert alzó las cejas, ya que casi había olvidado la faceta seria de su amigo—. Y yo no dije que _tú_ quisieras algo conmigo, sino que _yo_ quiero algo contigo y… —supuso que su explicación iba mal cuando vio que la furia de Lovino iba _in crescendo_— ¡Y era una broma!

—¡Pues búscate a alguien que te ría las gracias! —metió las manos en el bolsillo y caminó en sentido contrario a toda prisa— ¡Ah, no, si ya tienes a Gilbert y a toda esa colección de amigos maravillosos para que te laman el culo seguido y te digan lo gracioso y simpático que eres!

Gilbert, ofendido, ya saltó para cantarle las cuarenta a Lovino, pero el brazo de Antonio se lo impidió. Lo miró interrogante, sin creerse que Antonio dejara a Lovino marcharse tan campante después de haber soltado tantas barbaridades seguidas.

—Déjalo, ya se le pasará —volvió a suspirar y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Gilbert, guiándolo hacia su propia casa—. Ya volverá.

Pero no volvió.

* * *

><p>Con el orgullo en auge, Lovino hizo lo más valiente y admirable que había hecho en siglos: se fue a beber sus penas en un bar de mala muerte. Era un local pequeñito, oscuro y con un inconfundible hedor a alcohol y a humanidad. Decidió sentarse en una esquina donde pasase completamente desapercibido, lejos de los demás borrachos que lloraban porque sus mujeres los dejaron o porque perdieron el empleo sin futuro que, pese a no ser muy bueno, les daba la oportunidad de llegar a fin de mes.<p>

—¡Una cerveza! —pidió alzando el brazo. El camarero rápidamente le dio una con una pinta asquerosa y un color amarillento que repelía todos los sentidos de Lovino.

Sí, iba a beber cerveza y morir del asco ahí mismo. ¿Para qué iba a vivir, si todo lo que quería se le escapaba de las manos? Feliciano se iba, Emma y Heracles siempre estaban en sus mundos geniales y perfectos y Antonio…

Antonio era un cabrón. Eso era lo que era. Estuvo siglos tonteando con Heracles para luego flirtear con Lovino cuando el estúpido de Gilbert estaba presente. ¿Y por qué? Porque se estaban burlando de él. El mismo Antonio lo había admitido: fue todo una broma. Era imposible que alguien como él se interesase en Lovino.

Aunque Lovino tampoco quería que Antonio se interesase en él. _Claro que no, Dios_.

Al fin y al cabo, Antonio no había cambiado tanto en los últimos años. Pasó de ir en braga en braga para ir de calzoncillo en calzoncillo. ¡Sólo pasó del pescado a la carne, pero en el fondo era el mismo mal el que residía en su interior: la lujuria! Ardería en los avernos por ser un insensato que no hizo más que jugar con cuerpos —y sentimientos— ajenos.

Y aun así, Lovino quería ser amigo suyo. ¿Pero qué era necesario para llevarse bien con Antonio? ¿Ser amable, cariñoso y con un cuerpo que no se viese sucumbido por la maldita lujuria? Tanto Emma, como Govert e incluso Gilbert parecían reunir al menos uno de aquellos requisitos, siendo el último el predominante. ¿Por qué ninguno de esos tres parecía inmutarse cuando Antonio se les acercaba con aquella sonrisa brillante y les abrazaba? ¿Por qué nunca se sonrojaban cuando Antonio les miraba con aquellos soles radiantes que tenía como ojos?

¿Por qué Lovino sí era tan vulnerable…?

Cogió la botella y dejó que su boca se inundara por aquel pis de gato enfermo. Sabía a rayos, pero realmente era aquel sabor el que deseaba en aquel momento. Necesitaba algo asqueroso que encajase con lo que él sentía. Siguió bebiendo, permitiendo que un reguero de cerveza cayese por su barbilla y manchase sus pantalones.

Quizás, sólo quizás si Lovino fuese tan amable como Emma, tan cariñoso como Feliciano, tan carismático como Gilbert, tan inteligente como Govert y tan tranquilo como Heracles, Antonio le querría más. Pero no, Lovino era un amargado, un verdadero gruñón que ni una bromita podía encajar.

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a soportar a alguien que creía que lo idóneo a la hora de reencontrarse con alguien era llamarle hijo de puta y rociarle un _spray_ antivioladores?_

Siguió bebiendo cerveza, sintiendo cómo aquel reguero amarillo se iba mezclando con sus lágrimas saladas.

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a intentar llevarse bien con alguien que no paraba de insultarle por su condición sexual y reprocharle su pasado?_

Pidió otra cerveza, ignorando la mirada cargada de pena del camarero. Seguramente sentía lástima por él ya que, a diferencia de los demás clientes, él era joven y como era de esperar en alguien de su edad, debería estar por ahí siendo feliz. Como Feliciano, Emma o el noventa por ciento de la gente normal.

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a adorar a alguien que siempre se mostrase ingrato con la gente que le ayudaba?_

Aún con el ansia de seguir bebiendo cerveza, golpeó la mesa con un puño, exigiendo que su pedido llegase ipso facto. Necesitaba más veneno en su cuerpo que le hiciese olvidar por un rato lo mierda que era su existencia y dejase que su melancolía cayese en el olvido… durante un rato.

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a ser siempre simpático con alguien que no paraba de quejarse, bramar y centrarse en el lado negativo de todo?_

—¿Problemas con el amor? —una persona con una voz asquerosamente familiar se sentó a su lado. Lovino ni siquiera tuvo ganas de secarse las lágrimas y mandarle a la mierda.

—Sí, joder, ¡claro que sí! —hundió la cara en sus propios brazos, deseando que aquella persona se fuera de una vez por todas y le dejase ser miserable _en soledad_. No podía soportar que alguien más fuera testigo de su mediocridad.

—¡Te puedes creer que yo le di todo, la convertí en mujer, le compré los mejores vestidos y ahora me deja porque dice que somos incompatibles! —el desconocido de la voz asquerosamente familiar suspiró. Entre que apestaba a alcohol y que hablaba como si tuviera papas en la boca, Lovino pudo deducir que aquel individuo estaba borracho— ¡Son todas unas zorras!

Y el borracho se echó a llorar. La hostia puta, ¡ni podía estar triste sin que alguien viniera a joder la marrana!

¿Por dónde iba en su soliloquio sobre lo mierda que era él y lo maravilloso que era el resto del mundo?

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a sentir aprecio por alguien a quien le hervía la sangre por lo más mínimo y era presa de los celos a cada instante?_

—¡Encima todos nuestros amigos se pusieron de su parte! ¿Y yo qué? —el hijo de puta matasoledades siguió hablando cual cotorra.

—¡Me importa un carajo tu vida! —bebió de un largo trago toda la cerveza que quedaba en la botella. Le faltaba aún mucho más para llegar al puntito y tenía bien claro que no pararía hasta alcanzarlo— ¡Cuando estés todos los días preguntándote por qué no puedes ser como los demás, por qué das tanto asco, por qué nadie te quiere, y por qué siempre te enamoras de la persona que más daño te va a hacer, vienes y me lo cuentas!

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, hipeando y sorbiéndose los mocos como si fuera un niño que acababa de ser castigado. Eso era lo que era él, al fin y al cabo: un imbécil al que la vida castigaba una y otra vez. ¿De qué servía ser un buen cristiano y creer ciegamente en Dios, si luego en realidad era una mala persona que sucumbía fácilmente ante la lujuria?

Podría pasarse la vida formulando más y más preguntas que jamás encontrarían una respuesta adecuada. Era tan fácil como buscar en su interior los innumerables defectos que parecían conformar su desastrosa personalidad, en aquel aborto de la naturaleza y la moralidad que alguien decidió bautizar como Lovino Vargas. Era tan mentiroso…

Tan, pero _tan_ mentiroso… No paraba de mentirse a sí mismo y, como consecuencia, a los demás. ¿Cómo pretendía que los demás lo comprendieran, si ni él mismo era capaz de desentrañar el misterio que conformaba su carácter? Quería negar tantas cosas evidentes… Como que en ocasiones despertaba, se ponía delante del espejo y esperaba que el reflejo fuera el de otra persona, el de alguien audaz y simpático. O que en realidad no odiaba a Ludwig, sino la felicidad que Feliciano tenía y él no. O que Antonio no tenía la culpa por perder la paciencia sólo cuando Lovino estaba presente…

Tenía que afrontar la realidad: no se quería a sí mismo, tampoco sabía querer a los demás y nadie le querría jamás.

Al fin y al cabo…

_¿Cómo iba Antonio a enamorarse de Lovino Vargas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> MIRAD QUIÉN HA VUELTO. Hay tanto que decir… y tan pocas ganas. Y Gilbert no tiene párrafo personalizado. ¡¿De qué sirve que aparezca si no tiene un párrafo propio y repetitivo?

Quiero irme a dormir.

Perdón por no contestar —de nuevo— vuestros reviews. Para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, intentaré responder a medida que los vaya leyendo, ¿sí? Se os quiere. Gracias por soportarme y blablablá.

Quiero irme a dormir.

No me odiéis.

_Agur_.


	13. Una de cal y otra de arena

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias (en este capítulo):** Conversaciones de MSN (?) Onditasss~

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo trece: Una de cal y otra de arena<em>

* * *

><p>Parecía que por cada suceso desafortunado que amargaba más la vida de Lovino Vargas, algún evento favorable tenía lugar poco después. <em><br>_

La primera señal fue justo unas horas después de haberse emborrachado en aquel bar de mala muerte. Sus neuronas estaban todas de botellón y ni una se encargó de procurar que la cordura de Lovino permaneciese intacta. De este modo, en un acto repleto de estupidez, Lovino llamó a alguien por teléfono para gritarle y espetarle sandeces.

Podría haber llamado a cualquier persona. A _absolutamente_ cualquiera. Sería comprensible que intentase hablar con Feliciano, Emma, Heracles… O incluso con Antonio, aunque fuese para ponerle a caer de un burro.

Pero no.

Llamó a Ludwig.

_Ludwig_, su futuro cuñado. _Ludwig_, el compañero de piso del imbécil de Antonio. _Ludwig_, el hermano del albino raro que se autoproclamaba mejor amigo de Antonio.

_Ludwig_, la salchicha.

Sin embargo, no fue consciente de absolutamente nada hasta que el alba llegó y otro monstruo venido de los avernos le despertó. Era una persona parecida a Ludwig, pero _peor_; _Govert van Heemskerck_, cuya mano parecía divertirse al tapar la nariz de Lovino.

Naturalmente, no se esperaba despertar con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, desprendiendo un olor nauseabundo y, mucho menos, con el rostro severo de Govert a escasos centímetros del suyo. Así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y se arrepintió, porque era demasiado desagradable que sus propios gritos reverberasen sin compasión dentro de su propia cabeza.

—Hola.

—¡¿Qué «hola» ni qué niño muerto? —Lovino miró a los lados con nerviosismo. No sabía bien dónde estaba y por qué había acabado desnudo (eso sí, tapado cuidadosamente con una manta de lana barata) en una microcama— ¡¿Qué me has hecho?

—Despertarte —Govert parecía ligeramente divertido por la reacción de Lovino, aun si su semblante permanecía tan taciturno y poco amigable como de costumbre. ¡Maldito tulipán malfollado y su sentido del humor extraño!—. Ya puedes irte a tu casa.

Con una delicadeza inexistente, Govert acabó explicando que Lovino había llamado a Ludwig para insultarle, pero acabó revelando su paradero. Ludwig, preocupado, fue a buscarle y se lo encontró dándole un puñetazo a un tipejo con voz de pato que, según él, «le estaba molestando con sus problemas de mierda». Al ver que aquel sujeto le reconoció (¿se conocían de algo?), Lovino intentó escapar del bar _sin pagar_. Ludwig, abochornado por la conducta de su futuro cuñado, pagó todas sus numerosas consumiciones. Tras un rato batallando con Lovino, logró llevarlo a casa. Y le vomitó encima. Dado que Feliciano se preocuparía al ver a su hermano mayor en semejante estado, Ludwig supuso que lo mejor para la salud mental de todos sería llevar a Lovino a su apartamento. Lovino dormiría en la cama de Ludwig y él, aprovechando la ausencia de Antonio, compartiría lecho con Govert.

Tras escuchar aquella historia, Lovino se sintió un verdadero grano en el culo. Casi tenía ganas de disculparse con Ludwig e, incluso, darle las gracias.

—Menuda mierda de día —Lovino se lamentó, pasándose los dedos por los cabellos y dejando que un suspiro cargado de amargura se escapase de su boca.

—Y que lo digas —Govert se sentó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo. Sorprendió a Lovino al pasarle otro pitillo y encendérselo—. Toma, te lo has ganado.

Lovino detestaba el tabaco, pero ya que había roto su código moral al tomar cerveza y vodka a lo largo de la noche, supuso que ya debería echar la casa por la ventana y fumar un poco. Quizás le relajaría.

—¿Y a qué se debe este «honor»? —preguntó Lovino con recelo.

—A que nunca he visto a nadie tan hecho mierda como tú — Govert contempló el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los dedos. Permaneció callado unos instantes mientras tropecientas de palabras se apelotonaban en su lengua para al final no ser dichas.

Lovino podría jurar que un deje de preocupación se dejaba escuchar en la voz de Govert. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias —contestó Lovino tras mucho pensar. No sabía si agradecía el cigarrillo o aquel apoyo tácito por parte de Govert, pero tampoco iba a devanarse los sesos pensando en ello.

Los dos fumaron en el más estricto de los silencios, cada uno pensando en estupideces relacionadas con aquella bosta inmensa a la que ellos llamaban _vida_.

Al cabo de un rato, Lovino se dio cuenta de que _debería_ regresar a casa. Govert le dio permiso para que tomara prestada la ropa de Antonio, eso sí, «sin mancharla».

Lovino notó con disgusto cómo la ropa de Antonio le quedaba demasiado holgada. Sabía que los atuendos de Ludwig y Govert le sentarían incluso peor, así que reconoció que sería inútil quejarse.

Como si le estuvieran pagando por ser amable, Govert salió un momento de la habitación y regresó con un vaso de leche y una galleta. No era el desayuno copioso y delicioso que Lovino quería, pero debía reconocer que no se esperaba tal trato por parte de Govert. Por un momento, se sintió parte de la realeza.

—¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad? —preguntó Lovino, horrorizado— ¿Me has sacado un riñón y ahora estás intentando compensarme? O peor… —palideció— ¿estás ligando conmigo?

—Antonio me comería la cabeza si se enterase de que saliste de esta casa hecho una mierda y sin desayunar—cuando Lovino iba a replicar, Govert le metió una galleta en la boca con su fuerza bruta de dinosaurio.

Govert frunció el ceño, confuso, al ver que Lovino se estaba empezando a sonrojar mientras tragaba la galleta. No sabía si era por mera vergüenza o porque estaba a punto de atragantarse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Antonio que estuve aquí! —Lovino se tragó tanto la galleta como su miedo a ser asesinado por Govert y frunció el ceño, con una mirada fija y seria. Govert lo contempló como quien mira una pelusa.

—¿Por qué? —comió la otra galleta y se bebió la leche de cabra que, en teoría, era para Lovino.

Básicamente no quería que Antonio supiera que se emborrachó justo después de discutir con él. Sabía que Antonio era un poco lento a la hora de relacionar conceptos, pero no era _tan_ tonto como para no darse cuenta de que había una unión indiscutible entre la pelea y la borrachera.

—¡Porque no, joder! —espetó Lovino.

Govert lo examinó con la mirada y llegó a una conclusión bastante simple de comprender. Sin embargo, calló una vez más y siguió fumando.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Lovino se topó con una avalancha de preguntas por parte de su hermano. Las primeras eran bastante obvias («¿dónde has estado?» o «¿te encuentras mal?») y, tras una quincena más, Feliciano pareció formular la pregunta más incómoda que se le pudo ocurrir.<p>

—Ve, ¿esa camiseta no es de Toni?

Lovino quedó mudo. Sabía que, aunque dijera la repulsiva verdad, Feliciano acabaría pensando que pasó una noche loca con Antonio.

—Qué va.

Escroto, el detector de mentiras con patas, maulló.

* * *

><p>Lovino ya había empezado a asimilar que, quizás, el hecho de que Antonio no le llamara <em>ni una sola vez<em> después de haber discutido le había perturbado. O angustiado. O _molestado_. Debería estar disculpándose de rodillas y Lovino, con su buen corazón, le perdonaría y tendrían un final feliz.

Afortunadamente, Feliciano le contó que Gilbert y Antonio se habían ido a pasar una semana a Francia para ver a su amigo Francis Bienfollao (no se acordaba bien del apellido, pero sonaba _más o menos_ así). Luego, Antonio regresaría a casa y Gilbert estaría en Alemania, enfrascándose de lleno en su trabajo, hasta el día anterior a la boda de su hermano pequeño.

Una ola de envidia y asco recorrió por completo a Lovino cuando escuchó que Gilbert Beilschmidt, aquel albino subnormal y prepotente, era ingeniero. Lovino estaba muriéndose del asco como adivino en un puesto de mala muerte y Gilbert era un ingeniero prestigioso en Alemania. ¡Qué injusto!

La parte buena, sin duda alguna, era que Antonio no le estaba ignorando, sino pasándoselo en grande en Francia. Seguramente no se había puesto en contacto con él porque las llamadas internacionales eran demasiado caras y, con lo charlatán que era Antonio, sus amigos —sobre todo Govert— ya le habrían prohibido terminantemente realizarlas.

Y qué diablos, ¡era estupendo no volver a verle el pelo a Gilbert! Se iba a librar de una vez por todas de aquel imbécil.

—¡Lov, Lov, ven! —Feliciano lo llamó desde el salón como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Con pereza, Lovino fue al salón para ver qué mosca le había picado a su hermano y, ya de paso, reprenderle por utilizar el apodo cariñoso que Emma había creado para él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Lovino alzó una ceja cuando vio a Feliciano sentado en el sofá y con el ordenador portátil apoyado en la mesita.

Suponiéndose que se trataba de algún vídeo estúpido, Lovino se sentó a su lado. Palideció al instante al ver que en una ventanita aparecían las caras risueñas de Antonio, el zombi albino y el tal Bienfollao.

—¡Estamos hablando por el MSN! —Feliciano explicó entusiasmado. Lovino seguía paralizado y con un tic en el ojo. ¡Encima Gilbert se estaba partiendo de risa!— Y tenemos la webcam puesta y todo. ¡Ahí sales tú, Lov!

Los ojos de Lovino se fijaron inmediatamente en Antonio. Al verlo tan alegre y jocoso, se le fue desvaneciendo la ira provocada por la discusión de días atrás. De pronto, Antonio apartó a Gilbert del teclado y se dispuso a escribir torpemente algún mensaje absurdo que, desde luego, no conmovería el corazoncito de Lovino.

_**GiLbErT eL mÁs gLoRiOsO y GuApO**_** dice:**

_ ¡Lovino! ¡Estoy en Lyon! Esta ciudad es una pasada, pero falta algo…_

_**GiLbErT eL mÁs gLoRiOsO y GuApO**_** dice:**

_ Tú :( _

El rulito de Lovino se fue rizando aún más hasta adquirir la forma de un corazón. Giró la cabeza para ocultar su incipiente rubor, mientras Feliciano reía y respondía en su lugar.

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAaA! **_**dice**_**:**

_¡Aquí también se te echa de menos, Toni! Lovino se aburre mucho desde que tú no estás :c_

Antonio sonrió enternecido. Mientras tanto, sus amigos se reían y le decían cosas que le estaban poniendo colorado. Lovino se preguntó qué diablos le estarían contando para que reaccionase así. Uno de ellos, el Bienfollao, guiñó el ojo y se despidió con la mano y arrastró a Gilbert consigo fuera de la habitación.

—Bueno, yo ahora he quedado con Ludwig —Feliciano sonrió también—. Si quieres, puedes seguir hablando con Toni.

Lovino habría querido responder con alguna frase ingeniosa, pero su imaginación le traicionó y le hizo asentir con la cabeza como si fuera un hombre simple y estúpido como… Antonio.

Ahora estaba «a solas» con Antonio. Él lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tímida mientras Lovino pensaba en qué escribir.

Al final se le ocurrió lo más razonable.

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAaA! **_**dice**_**:**

_Hola._

_**GiLbErT eL mÁs gLoRiOsO y GuApO**_** dice:**

_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? _

Tras responder con un simple «bien» y entablar una conversación basada en preguntas banales como el tiempo o la comida, cambiaron sendos _nicks_ —Lovino se estaba imaginando a Antonio con la voz de Gilbert y le desagradó— y entraron en cuestiones más personales. Lovino se sentía un poco incómodo al principio, pero poco a poco fue sintiéndose más seguro y menos cohibido a la hora de hablar. En cierto modo, sentía como si realmente no estuviera hablando con Antonio.

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo del otro día? :'(_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ Sí._

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_No._

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Qué más da? No me gustó lo que dijiste. Punto._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Pero lo que dije era cierto. Los italianos suelen ser guapos y buenos amantes. Sobre todo tú~ _

Antonio le estaba guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser pícara, pero acabó en carcajada.

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ Gilipollas._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Guapo~_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ Cabrón._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Guapísimo~~_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ Para ya._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Guapérrimo~~~!_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ ¡Deja las dichosas onditas!_

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

¡~~~~~~~!

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni ha enviado un zumbido**_**.**

Ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Hacía días que Lovino no se reía de aquella manera. Precisamente, la última vez que sintió que el estómago se le iba a romper a causa de la risa fue el día en que salió con Antonio y con Gilbert. No sabía bien cómo, pero Antonio siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa.

…Y para enfurecerle más que nadie. Por no mencionar siquiera que también tenía la maldita habilidad de deprimirle y hacerle sentir como una bosta.

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Pareces pensativo. ¿En qué piensas?_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ En ti._

Las mejillas coloradas de Antonio indicaron que la contestación de Lovino era muy fácil de malinterpretar. Claro que estaba pensando en Antonio, pero no podía asegurar que lo estuviera haciendo de un modo cursi o romántico. _¿O sí?_ Una parte de sí mismo sabía la verdad y otra también era consciente de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Antonio, pero lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas, reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos hasta que pareciera que nunca existieron. Y la otra parte de Lovino parecía que realmente no se daba cuenta de nada.

Al fin y al cabo, era inconcebible que él, Lovino Vargas, modelo de virtud y buen juicio, acabase enamorándose de un hombre que tanto daño le hizo y que, en cierto modo, se lo seguía haciendo.

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_ ¡No te confundas, memo! Me refería a que estaba recordando viejos tiempos y eso._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Oh… Ya veo…_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Todo era mejor antes, cuando lo que más me preocupaba era un grano o suspender Matemáticas._

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Ahora tengo que preocuparme de llegar a fin de mes, un empleo de mierda, la boda de mi hermano  
>(a ver de dónde coño vamos a sacar el dinero) y una vida amorosa que es para llorar del asco.<em>

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Todo es una mierda._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Sabes que si alguna vez tienes problemas de dinero, puedes contar conmigo.  
>No soy rico, pero tengo mis ahorros :)<em>

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Y sigues soltero porque quieres. Si salieras más, te harías con todas las chicas de la ciudad ;)_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Sólo me quieren para polvos de una noche._

Se sintió estúpido al estarle contando todo aquello a Antonio. Tenía ganas de pasarle el teclado a Escroto, que al menos escribiría con más coherencia. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, moría por seguir escribiendo, por seguir desahogándose de ese modo con Antonio.

Miró la ventanita donde aparecía Antonio. Estaba anocheciendo también en Lyon, lo cual se notaba especialmente porque apenas había luz en aquel cuarto sobrecargado con pósters antiguos y otra decoración pija. Pero los ojos concentrados y apasionados de Antonio destacaban entre tanta oscuridad mientras, con la lengua de fuera, él escribía su próximo mensaje.

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Tío, sé natural! Pareces un príncipe cuando hablas con ellas, pero es todo muy forzado.  
>Ellas lo notan y te quieren para lo que te quieren.<br>Si fueras tú mismo, se volverían loquitas por ti :D_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Si soy yo mismo, me dan una hostia._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Entonces no te merecen. Alguien que no sabe ver lo inteligente, sensible,  
>amable, gracioso y lo maravilloso que eres no te merece.<em>

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_¿Quién cojones puede pensar que soy inteligente, sensible, amable, gracioso o maravilloso? _

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Yo!_

Aquello pilló totalmente desprevenido a Lovino, que no sabía siquiera cómo tenía que reaccionar. Antonio le estaba dedicando una sonrisa dulce que al poco tornó en otra carcajada más.

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Pareces un tomate! xD ¿Te da vergüenza que te diga la verdad?_

Cuando Lovino iba a escribir un insulto, se dio cuenta de que Gilbert había entrado en el cuarto donde estaba Antonio y le estaba obligando a apagar el ordenador. Antonio, evidentemente, se resistía y rechistaba. Parecía estarle suplicando que al menos le dejase despedirse de Lovino.

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_Tengo que irme :c Dentro de 4 días estoy allí. Llegaré sobre las siete de la tarde.  
>Ven a recibirme al aeropuerto, ¿sí?<em>

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Sólo si me traes algún regalo._

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Dalo por hecho! ;)_

_**Chocolate con churros**_** dice:**

_¡Nos vemos, Lovi! Cuídate~_

_**Non mi rompere i coglioni**_** dice:**

_Igualmente, Toño._

Tanto el uno como el otro dirigió un gesto de despedida a la cámara del portátil. La misma sonrisa triste adornaba el rostro de ambos. Gilbert, en cambio, se despedía también de Lovino como si fueran mejores amigos durante décadas. Antonio guiñó el ojo y, dos segundos después, se desconectó. Lovino habría deseado pasar más tiempo hablando con él, aunque al mismo sabía que si aquella conversación se hubiera alargado, sus mejillas estarían aún más ardientes.

* * *

><p>La siguiente zancadilla del destino no recayó sobre Lovino Vargas, sino sobre su amiga, Emma Vermeulen. Había sido un día bastante normal para ella: estuvo trabajando como una mula en la tienda de don Berwald (no sin recibir una gran extra por parte de este) y luego pasó por la confitería para ver qué tal estaban Basch y su hermanita. Verlos a ellos dos, tan cariñosos y dulces el uno con el otro, no hacía más que derretirle el corazón. Adoraba contemplar con asombro las escenas en las que unos hermanos —ya fueran Basch y Lily o Feliciano y Lovino— se llevaban bien, charlaban sobre tonterías o, simplemente, jugaban y bromeaban juntos.<p>

Si bien nunca llegó a sentirse parte de la familia Vargas, se adaptó rápidamente a la forma de ser de Lily y Basch. Ella era como la hermanita pequeña inocente y dócil que nunca tuvo y él como el hermano sobreprotector, gruñón, severo y a la vez cariñoso que creyó tener años atrás.

Aquel día en concreto no tuvo nada de inusual; Lily y ella intercambiaban recetas de postres y Basch, mientras tanto, hacía cuentas o atendía a la clientela. Sin embargo, todo cambió con la llegada de un cliente muy concreto. Era una persona que Emma conocía bastante bien y su voz, grave y potente, era inconfundible. Contenta, Emma salió corriendo de la cocina para encontrarse con su buen amigo.

—¡Lud! —exclamó ella, con los ojos rezumantes de júbilo— ¿Y tú aquí?

—Vine a comprar unos pasteles para _Feliciano_ —explicó avergonzado, sintiéndose observado por el confitero de mirada asesina—. ¿Y tú?

—¡Qué cuqui, Lud! —Emma le destelló con una sonrisa felina— Fel tiene mucha suerte por tener a un novio tan atento como tú —rió. Ludwig, en cambio, cada vez estaba más abochornado—. Yo soy amiga de los dueños, así que a veces vengo a ayudarles.

—A incordiar, diría yo —añadió Basch, el confitero, por lo bajinis.

—¿Me… me recomiendas algo en concreto? —Ludwig miró con curiosidad el surtido de dulces expuesto. No era ningún experto en postres, pero podría asegurar que aquellos eran de una calidad insuperable.

—¡Por supuesto! Mira, mira, estos son gofres que preparamos hace un ratito —señaló unos gofres muy pequeños—. ¿Qué te parecen?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y señaló los gofres con el dedo índice. Basch, con una expresión desconcertante que en realidad expresaba «mientras el tipo este compre algo, me doy por satisfecho», metió los dulces en una bolsita y le cobró.

—Nos vemos, Emma.

—¡Chao, Lud!

Ludwig se marchó y, nada más salir de la tienda, sacó uno de los gofres que acababa de comprar y lo examinó detenidamente. Feliciano le había dicho en varias ocasiones que Emma era una gran cocinera, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar uno de sus manjares por sí mismo. Cuando iba a tomar el gofre, alguien se lo arrebató de la mano.

—Gofres —dijo Govert, caminando rápidamente y olisqueando el postre como si fuera un sabueso.

—Gofres —repitió Ludwig.

Govert devoró el gofre. Al principio se mostró escéptico, tal y como hacía siempre que comía uno. Él había conocido a gente que hacía que un postre tan vulgar como el gofre se convirtiera en una maravilla culinaria, por lo que cualquier otro que se encontrara le resultaba insulso. Aquel, sin embargo, le trajo recuerdos de aquellos gofres belgas que comía años atrás.

—¿Esto lo has comprado en esa confitería? —preguntó Govert con un semblante atónito que Ludwig jamás había visto en aquella cara pálida y generalmente desprovista de emoción. Ludwig asintió, dando por hecho que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ludwig no podía evitar mirar de soslayo a Govert para intentar averiguar qué era lo que le inquietaba, pero no lograba sacar ninguna conclusión. Se notaba que estaba nervioso e intranquilo, pero el porqué ya no era tan evidente.

—Govert, ¿te pas…?

—Me gustó el gofre —Govert hablaba mientras miraba al frente—. Un día de estos tendré que comprar unos cuantos.

La zancadilla del destino no había sido inmediata para Emma, pero ciertamente los gofres le traerían pronto algún que otro quebradero de cabeza.

* * *

><p>A quien sí pareció perforarle la mala fortuna en plena cabeza —o peor aún, en <em>los oídos<em>— fue a Francis Bonnefoy. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a sus dos mejores amigos y, sorprendido por su visita repentina, los acogió con la mejor de las sonrisas. Pero tenía que reconocer una cosa: Gilbert y Antonio _nunca_ madurarían. Mientras Gilbert competía al Tetris contra algún enemigo inventado, Antonio aporreaba una pandereta de plástico.

—Joder, no puedo girar el cuadrado —Gilbert, obcecado, presionaba uno de los botones con insistencia.

—Gilbo, bonito, el cuadrado _no_ gira —Francis explicó orgulloso, como si el hecho de que estuviera cocinando desnudo una _omelette_ no le quitase ni una pizca de sentimentalismo y _glamour_ a su discurso.

—¡¿Por qué bajan todas las piezas _salvo_ la barra larga, que es la que necesito? —protestó Gilbert, indignado con aquel juego que le estaba quitando toda la paciencia.

Antonio, todavía sentado en la encimera, clavaba la vista en el suelo mientras una sonrisa bobalicona se expandía poco a poco.

—Muy callado está Toni —comentó Francis, extrañado por aquel suceso inédito—. ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡SÍ, NENA! —Gilbert comenzó a brincar al ver que había completado una línea en el Tetris. Francis presentía que aquel pobre diablo iba a tropezar y comerse el suelo en tres… dos… uno…

_Gilbert cayó_. Estaba fuera de combate.

—El viejo Gilbo y sus orgasmos con el Tetris… —Francis suspiró— Menos mal que hay cosas que no cambian, ¿eh, Toni? —miró a su amigo, el cual no le devolvió la mirada. Francis, mosqueado por aquella falta de atención, chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos para despertarle de su trance— ¡Toni!

—¡Ah! —exclamó Antonio sin reprimir un sobresalto— ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo…

—Ayudadme, desgraciados… —musitó Gilbert desde el suelo y, probablemente, con un diente menos en la boca.

—Nada, es sólo que… creo que estoy enamorado —rió al recordar lo sonrojado que se puso cuando leyó que Lovino estaba pensando en él, o en la carita desbordante de esperanza que ponía mientras leía lo que Antonio opinaba de él…

—Pues yo estoy tirado en el suelo y no me ves quejándome.

—¡Cállate, Gilbert! Dios, qué criatura tan pedante —Francis sintió el impulso de lanzarle la tortilla francesa a Gilbert para ver si era alérgico a lo delicioso y moría lenta y trágicamente. Volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro jubiloso de Antonio—. ¿Es guapo?

—Mucho —no dudó ni un instante. Sus ojos hacían chiribitas al recordar a Lovino, tanto con sus defectos como con sus virtudes—, por dentro y por fuera.

—Tiene un hígado muy sexy —Gilbert intentó levantarse, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

Sin reprimir una risita, Antonio lanzó la pandereta con todas sus fuerzas al pobre Gilbert. Francis, al escuchar el gritito tan patético que soltó «la criatura pedante», comenzó a llorar de la risa.

—¡Ten amigos para esto! —tras mucho batallar, Gilbert logró levantarse. Como venganza, se lanzó contra Antonio y le rascó la cocorota con el puño.

Aunque Gilbert y Antonio eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Francis no podía estar más contento por tenerlos una vez más cerca de él. Eran como dos niños pequeños, uno muy ruidoso y con un afán casi enfermizo por ser el centro de atención y el otro, en cambio, juguetón, despreocupado y enamoradizo. Desde luego, Francis estaba orgullosísimo de ser el «hermano mayor» de aquellos dos inconscientes.

—Os quiero, bebés —Francis se secó una lagrimilla ficticia.

Y la tortilla se quemó.

* * *

><p>Ya sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Antonio llegase de nuevo a la ciudad. Lovino, milagrosamente, no sentía ni un ápice de nerviosismo en su interior. Estaba relajado, incluso <em>feliz<em>. Aquel cambio de conducta no pasó desapercibido ante sus compañeros de piso, que parecieron contagiarse por aquella alegría súbita.

—¡Mira, Herc, mira! —Emma tocó el hombro de Heracles, que cogía un poco de mermelada del frigorífico, para que echase un vistazo al salón— Esos dos están jugando con la consola y _sin_ pelearse —sonrió enternecida—. ¡Qué cuquis!

—Es bueno saber que Lovino no está de mal humor —contestó despacio, debatiendo internamente si debería echarle mantequilla o margarina a su tostada.

—Yo creo que nuestro Lov se ha echado novia —canturreó emocionada. Ya se estaba imaginando a toda la familia reunida en casa: Ludwig con Feliciano, Lovino con su novia, Heracles con Escroto y ella misma con Basch y Lily. Todos comiendo bajo el mismo techo. ¡Sería una escena magnífica!

Heracles al final se decantó por la margarina. Preparó su tostada torpemente, dejando que un poco de mermelada cayera poco a poco por los bordes del pan.

—¿Y sabes qué? Antes lo pillé sonriendo mientras leía algo en el ordenador. Oh, y estaba abrazadito a una camiseta roja —a Emma se le coloraron las mejillas—. ¿Crees que es de su novia?

—Es de Antonio —Heracles se rascó la tripa y, de repente, su mente comenzó a relacionar todo tipo de ideas y eventos hasta formar la solución problema a aquel rompecabezas: ¡la próxima vez debía echar margarina _y_ mantequilla en la tostada!

Eso y que probablemente la «novia» de Lovino era Antonio.

—¿De Antonio? —ella alzó las cejas, extrañada por aquel comentario. Ahora que Heracles lo mencionaba, Emma recordaba haber visto a su buen amigo Ton con aquella camiseta. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver el enamoramiento de Lovino con Antonio?

—Sí —Heracles sacó otra rebanada de pan para preparar la tostada definitiva. Estaba decidido a echar tanto margarina como mantequilla, así todos los ingredientes tendrían la oportunidad de convivir democráticamente en su estómago—. Viene hoy de Francia.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, no por el hecho de que Heracles estuviera vaciando medio frigorífico para elaborar su tostada, sino porque toda la información que acababa de recibir se estaba procesando rápidamente dentro de su cabeza. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, contemplando cómo los hermanos Vargas intercambiaban trucos en aquel juego que —a juzgar por los sonidos y el nombre de los ataques— era el del mataputas. Ella se mordía el labio, planteándose si había alguna posibilidad de que Lovino, el Lovino que _todos_ conocían tan bien, pudiera haberse enamorado de… ¿Antonio?

* * *

><p>Mientras Feliciano se cepillaba los dientes, Heracles echaba la siesta y Emma leía un cómic de aquel niño pelirrojo repelente y su perro drogadicto, Lovino aprovechó para coger una vez más el ordenador portátil y buscar en el historial del MSN la conversación que mantuvo con Antonio.<p>

El único «problema» sería adivinar la contraseña de Feliciano pero, teniendo en cuenta lo simple (por no decir _bobo_) que era, se figuró que habría elegido la palabra _pasta_. Así fue.

—Joder, Feliciano… —Lovino soltó una risilla sardónica. En el fondo su hermano pequeño le daba pena.

Ya tenía todo el control en sus manos. Se sentía como un _hacker_, pero sin sobrepeso ni granos.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el historial de conversaciones fuera _tan_ enorme. ¡Encima estaban ordenadas cronológicamente! Pudo diferenciar en la lista los nombres de compañeros de clase de Feliciano o de conocidos de hacía mucho tiempo, pero mientras deslizaba la barra hacia abajo, un nombre fue apareciendo con más y más frecuencia. Un nombre muy concreto que, desde luego, era la segunda palabra que Feliciano pronunciaba más después de _pasta_.

_Ludwig._

Aquello no habría sorprendido en absoluto a Lovino si no fuera por la _fecha_: la primera conversación figuraba de octubre del 2008. Ahora estaban en el 2012.

Y Feliciano siempre, _siempre_ afirmaba que Ludwig y él se habían conocido siete, casi ocho meses atrás.

Lovino nunca había sido una estrella en clase de Matemáticas, pero estaba seguro de que ahí había un error de cálculo.

—¿Qué cojones…? —musitó Lovino, ya sintiendo aquella amalgama de emociones contradictorias gestando en su interior.

Un dilema se le presentaba: ¿debería leer la primera de las conversaciones de Ludwig y Feliciano para saciar su curiosidad o, por el contrario, hacer como que nunca vio nada y dejar que la angustia le carcomiera hasta el fin de sus días?

Antes de que pudiera discernir entre lo que sería correcto y lo que no, sus dedos —tan cabrones y poco considerados como de costumbre— hicieron clic en la conversación del 2008. Lovino tragó saliva.

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas itas:<strong> me sorprende que este capítulo cuente _tantas _cosas (vosotros juzgaréis en un futuro si son relevantes o no) y no sea exageradamente largo.

En fin, espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que Emma se piensa que Heracles es un zoofílico.

Por cierto, esto que os voy a contar ahora es importante. Muy importante. SÚPER IMPORTANTE:

_He encontrado mi muñequito de Freud. Estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaquetón. Ahora vuelve a estar con mi muñequito del papa _(y con "papa" me refiero al cabeza de la Iglesia, no a un patriarca gitano) _en el coche de las Bratz. OTP~_

Dicho esto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que es cierto: se agradecen mucho. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones :)

**Candy darla:** Es que la vida de Lovino es una tragicomedia. En este capítulo, al menos, está un poquito más tranquilo~

**Jess:** ¡No es Govert! Govert es demasiado guay como para emborracharse en un antro de mala muerte. Lovino, en este fic, es como Mr Potato: cambia de expresión constantemente. A partir de ahora Emma tendrá más protagonismo y Gilbert caerá en el olvido (o en un charco de lodo), que es donde debe estar (?) A lo mejor la lámpara de mercurio también quería leer e intentó asomarse para echar un vistazo, pero fracasó y se cayó (?) Y YO ENCONTRÉ UNA IMAGEN DE TOÑO SIENDO SODOMIZADO POR UN TORO D:

Y eso es todo por hoy, preciosidades~


	14. Pinocho

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias (en este capítulo):** Govert la jirafa y su amigo, Lovino el cani.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo catorce: Pinocho<em>

* * *

><p>Govert van Heemskerck, a pesar de ser tacaño, manipulador, tener mal carácter y ser más feo que pegarle a un padre, también tenía varios dones: era inteligente, leal y… y tenía la misteriosa habilidad de ser inoportuno, lo cual podía ser bueno o malo.<p>

_Pero generalmente era malo_.

Justo cuando Lovino se disponía a violar la intimidad de su hermano pequeño al abrir la primera conversación que mantuvo con Ludwig, el teléfono móvil sonó. Cómo no, se trataba de Govert van Inoportunorck. Con el mayor gesto de asco que pudo esbozar, Lovino cogió el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y presionó el botón verde.

—Hol…

—_Retaco_ —Govert lo interrumpió con su tono autoritario y _pocos modales_—, _en diez minutos abajo. Límpiate las manos._

—¿Por qué?

—_Porque tienes gato. Los odio_ —gruñó. Lovino supuso que Govert siempre quiso un cocodrilo como mascota_—. Nos vemos._

Y colgó. Lovino miró el reloj y, para su sorpresa, aún faltaban quince minutos para las cinco de la tarde. ¿Para qué tenía que bajar ya, si Antonio no llegaría hasta las siete? Para empeorarlo todo, Govert le dijo que estuviera listo en diez minutos. Claro, como Govert se ponía cualquier harapo acompañado de una horrenda bufanda azul, no comprendía la necesidad de Lovino de _arreglarse_ como Dios manda.

Así, Lovino se puso sus vaqueros _ceñidos_ favoritos, los zapatos de cuero que se compró con su primer sueldo, el reloj que le regaló Feliciano en su cumpleaños pasado y una sugerente camiseta de cuello de pico que, a causa del frío, se vería tapada por una chaqueta negra que siempre arrasaba allá por donde iba.

Lovino estaba fabuloso. Guapo. Atractivo. _Sexy_.

Se sintió tan satisfecho con su imagen que hasta sacó el teléfono móvil una vez más para hacerse una foto ante el espejo.

—Lovino, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Heracles con su típica cara de recién levantado.

—Nada —ocultó rápidamente el teléfono móvil.

El telefonillo comenzó a sonar. Lovino miró instintivamente el reloj y, como se supuso, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que tenía que estar abajo. ¡Maldito Govert y su amor por la puntualidad!

—¡Que alguien le diga que bajo ahora!

—¡Ya voy yo! —Feliciano abrió la puerta de su cuarto y corrió como un rayo hacia el telefonillo.

Lovino sabía que aún iba a tardar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, todavía tenía que echarse la colonia, lavarse los dientes _y_ peinarse.

Sí, tenía decidido que se iba a poner tan despampanante que a Antonio se le caería la baba (y probablemente las bragas, si tuviera) nada más verle.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Feliciano con su aguda voz nada más tomar el telefonillo en sus manos.

—_Soy Govert. Dile a Lovino que baje de una puñetera vez_ —contestó con una furia más que evidente.

Entretanto, Emma ya había salido de su habitación para halagar a Lovino y pasarle un fular que había comprado la semana pasada alrededor del cuello.

—Mira, bomboncito, vi este fular y no pude evitar pensar que hacía juego con tus ojos —dio una palmada, satisfecha. Pocas veces había visto a Lovino _tan_ guapo.

—Gracias, Emma —Lovino sonrió con un deje de timidez. No todos los días su antiguo amor platónico le alababa de aquella forma. Su sonrisa se tornó un poco pícara al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Antonio, que era mil veces más exagerado y dado a la adulación que Emma.

—Si es que estar enamorado te sienta como un guante —Emma soltó una risita que pasó a ser una carcajada cuando vio cómo Lovino se ponía tan rojo como un tomate—. ¿Tienes una cita?

Lovino se rascó la nuca, pensando en cómo responder sin que Emma llegase a pensar que la persona de la que estaba enamorado era _Antonio_. ¡Maldita sea, Emma era demasiado inteligente!

—Voy a recoger a Antonio al aeropuerto —al ver la sonrisa gatuna y pérfida de Emma, se dio prisa por añadir alguna excusa convincente—. Supongo que luego iremos a tomar unas copas y a «arrasar».

En vez de responder con alguna frase ingeniosa, Emma se dio la vuelta y, entre risitas malvadas, dejó solo a Lovino.

—Mujeres… —se echó la colonia y esbozó una sonrisilla.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Feliciano como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño— Un tal Govert dice que te espera abajo y que te va a matar como tardes un minuto más —tembló cual flan en cuchara—. Creo que no me gusta ese amigo tuyo…

Ignorando por completo el hecho de que la muerte le acechaba, Lovino avanzó un par de pasos —eso sí, con mucho estilo— y lanzó la mirada más asesina y cargada de odio que jamás había creado.

Feliciano estaba a punto de orinarse encima.

—Mira, Feliciano, cuando vuelva, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas —le dio un toquecito _muy poco amistoso_ en la mejilla—. Y asegúrate de ponerte unos pañales —se acercó a su oído y le susurró despacio, en un tono amenazador—, _porque te vas a cagar patas abajo._

Y Lovino, con más gracia y estilo que un pavo real, se marchó de casa.

Feliciano pensó seriamente en qué pudo haber hecho para despertar de tal manera la cólera de Lovino. Sabía que su hermano estuvo en el ordenador unos cuantos minutos atrás. ¿Y si se puso a curiosear y encontró algo indebido? Por mucho que pensara, Feliciano no pudo hallar nada que a Lovino le pudiera parecer un ultraje.

Abrió el portátil despacio y, como se temía, seguía encendido. Lo último que había visto Lovino en la pantalla era una conversación de MSN del 2008. Con los ojos como platos, el cuerpo temblándole por completo y unas ganas de enterrar su carita en los generosos senos de Emma, Feliciano llegó a la conclusión de que quizás la idea de comprar un pañal no sería tan exagerada.

Y, ya de paso, debería hacerse también con un chaleco antibalas.

* * *

><p>Tal y como se había esperado, la pinta de Govert dejaba mucho que desear. Lovino no pudo evitar sacar una moneda de su bolsillo y dársela al pobre pordiosero de Govert.<p>

—Llegas tarde —Govert se metió la moneda en el bolsillo, sin siquiera preguntar a qué había venido aquel gesto. Frunció el ceño al ver el aspecto sobrecargado de Lovino—. Vamos a recibir a Antonio, no a Angelina Jolie.

—Vamos a recibir a Antonio, no a «mendigos sin fronteras» —Lovino sacó unas gafas de sol del bolsillo y se las colocó, triunfal.

Govert lo miró con pena.

—En fin, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Faltan poco menos de dos horas para que el imbécil llegue.

—Sabía que ibas a tardar —anunció Govert sin ningún interés. Comenzó a caminar, enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos.

A pesar de que era difícil seguir el ritmo de velocirráptor de Govert, Lovino se las apañó para no quedar a diez metros atrás de él. Al caminar a su lado, se sentía como si fueran los protagonistas de _La Dama y el Vagabundo_. O, en su caso, _El Cachondo y el Vagabundo_.

—¡Por mucho que tardase, no me iba a retrasar _dos_ putas horas!

—_Sabía que ibas a tardar _—reiteró Govert.

Tras mucho caminar, Lovino se atrevió a preguntar de una vez _adónde diablos iban_. La respuesta de Govert fue demasiado simple y, a la vez, aterradora:

—Al aeropuerto.

—¡¿Vamos a ir caminando al aeropuerto? —se sacó las gafas para que Govert pudiese comprobar lo atemorizado e incrédulo que estaba.

—Más o menos —respondió Govert como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Para él, al menos, _lo era_.

El «más o menos» de Govert podía traducirse en "cuando lleguemos a la carretera, llamamos a un taxi y que nos venga a recoger. Así ya tendremos taxi asegurado para cuando Antonio salga del aeropuerto».

Si Govert fuera más estúpido y tacaño, no habría nacido. ¿Qué le costaba ir en bus o coger el taxi desde el primer momento?

—Dinero —contestó llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dinero que tú no tienes.

—Cabrón… —masculló Lovino, ya agotado de tanto caminar. ¡Con razón necesitaban tanto tiempo!

* * *

><p>El silencio que le supuso estar dentro del taxi le dio tiempo para reflexionar. ¿Por qué Feliciano no le había contado nunca que conocía a Ludwig desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Dejó que un suspiro retumbara en el automóvil. Govert —¡cómo no!—, no tardó en realizar su comentario molesto e hiriente.<p>

—Tranquilo, no creo que Antonio se haya echado novio en Francia —aquella frase sonaba verdaderamente perturbadora cuando la pronunciaba _alguien_ como Govert con aquella cara tan seria y aburrida.

—¿Qué más me da a mí lo que Antonio haga o deje de hacer en Francia? —cruzó los brazos y bufó. Lo cierto era que le daba igual lo que Antonio hiciera («ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente»). Estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en el embuste de su hermano como para pensar en la vida sexual de su nuevo amor platónico.

—Tú sabrás —concentró su vista en el paisaje tedioso que pasaba rápidamente ante la ventanilla.

Primero Emma le daba a entender que estaba enamorado y ahora Govert le insinuaba que se ponía celoso. ¿En qué se basaban para sacar semejantes conclusiones?

* * *

><p>Pasar el rato con Govert era más aburrido o enervante de lo que se pudo suponer en un principio. Era la típica persona que estaba callada todo el rato, pero de pronto soltaba algún improperio que amargaba a todo aquel que lo escuchaba. ¿Cómo era posible que Antonio tuviera tan mal gusto a la hora de escoger a sus mejores amigos?<p>

—Para ser tan pobre, tienes ropa muy cara —señaló Govert nada más sentarse en una de las nanosillas de la zona de espera del aeropuerto.

—La compré _antes_ de ser pobre —contestó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—No sé si eres superficial o si intentas compensar alguna carencia —miró de soslayo a Lovino con un toque desdeñoso.

Pasó un rato hasta que Lovino pudiera comprender bien lo que Govert le había intentado decir. ¡Pero qué cabrón! ¿Insinuaba que, como Lovino estaba podrido por dentro, tenía que ocultarlo mediante un físico brillante?

_¿Y si Govert tenía razón?_

Puto Govert y puta capacidad suya para crear inseguridades.

* * *

><p>Ahora Lovino ya no tenía modo de aburrirse: ya podía debatir si era un pobre de espíritu o no, de ponerle nombre a lo que fuera que sintiera por Antonio, de la poca confianza que parecía depositar Feliciano en él… Ya notaba cómo el estómago adoptaba un complejo de centrifugadora. Los nervios se gestaban a una velocidad increíble, lo cual se podía percibir en la forma en que Lovino movía frenéticamente su pierna izquierda y fruncía el ceño.<p>

—Oye, renacuajo…

—Dios, cierra el pico... —murmuró Lovino, cansado de escuchar tantas estupideces. Sólo necesitaba desconectar y permitir que su cerebro se diera el lujo de no recordarse lo miserable que era.

En cualquier otro contexto, Govert habría hecho algo ya para perjudicar la integridad física de Lovino, pero en aquel momento tuvo que admitir que se había pasado un poco con el pobre muchacho.

De repente, Govert se levantó y se marchó. Lovino, en el fondo, agradecía perderle de vista durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse si se había ido al cuarto de baño, a atracar a alguna ancianita indefensa o a comprar algún refrigerio.

Poco después, una bolsa de galletitas cayó en el regazo de Lovino. Miró para arriba y se encontró con Govert, con el brazo en alto, contemplándole como si fuera una hormiga comiendo lechuga. Aquellos ojos ligeramente rasgados, aquella cara de pasa, aquella altura inmensa…

Lovino se dio cuenta de que Govert parecía una jirafa. Seguramente llevaba siempre una bufanda puesta para disimular el cuellazo que debía de tener. Con aquella idea en mente, esbozó una sonrisa de media luna.

* * *

><p>Tal y como anunciaron por megafonía, el avión desde Lyon ya había aterrizado. Teniendo en cuenta que Antonio seguramente era el tipo de persona que encontraba sus maletas en último lugar, Govert y Lovino esperaron pacientemente desde fuera, comiendo las galletas («Jirafo, ¿quieres galletas?», «no», «te rugen las tripas», «…bueno, vale») y criticando a Antonio —aquel amigo tan preciado de los dos al que estaban a punto de recibir— y todas las tonterías que hizo desde que llegó al mundo. Govert había vivido tantos momentos absurdos y divertidos con Antonio que Lovino no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, aun si de vez en cuando se reía con aquellas aventuras tan desternillantes.<p>

La gente del vuelo de Lyon ya iba saliendo y abrazando a sus parientes y amigos. Algún que otro Gilbert de la vida no tenía a nadie que lo fuese a recibir. Entre el gentío apareció una figura rematadamente familiar para ambos: cabellos revueltos, una chapa de un tomate en su chaleco marrón y una reluciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El corazón de Lovino aceleró sin motivo alguno. Govert aprovechó que su acompañante estaba embobado para coger un buen puñado de galletas y meterlo en la boca. También saludó con la cabeza a Antonio, quien ya iba corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Govertín! —Antonio soltó la maleta y, de un salto, se aferró al torso de Govert como si fuera un bebé koala abrazando a su madre.

—¡Quita, bicho! —bramó Govert con cierto asco mientras intentaba zafarse de aquella lapa humana. Pero era _imposible_.

Utilizó la técnica de estrujarle los mofletes a Antonio para quitárselo de encima, manoseándolos de tal forma que el pobre chico parecía un pez globo.

Al final, Antonio acabó cayendo de culo al suelo. Lovino se avergonzaba de estar al lado de semejantes personajes. Y, desde luego, no se sentía ni un poco ignorado. _Claro que no_.

—Veo que estás tan cariñoso como siempre, ¿eh? —bromeó Antonio, frotándose sus doloridas mejillas.

Antonio no se dio cuenta de que Lovino estaba ahí hasta que le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Con sumo gusto, Antonio la tomó con decisión y se dejó impulsar hacia delante.

Govert fue testigo de cómo en segundos la cara de Antonio pasó de estar risueña a embobada. Era como si hubiera encontrado un lugar repleto de churros, tomates y galletas de canela con forma de tortuga. Eso o que Cupido le había atravesado el corazón con una de sus flechas. Pensó seriamente en hacer un coro de ángeles él solo, pero seguramente acabaría sonando como un monje infernal y arruinaría la escena entre los dos tortolitos.

—Lovino… —lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Govert sabía que su mejor amigo se estaba derritiendo y que, probablemente, si Lovino no le estuviera sujetando la mano, volvería caer al suelo con el pasmo— ¡No te había visto!

—No hace falta que me lo jures —intentó soltarle la mano a Antonio, pero él lo atrajo hacia sí. Lovino frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Eso te pasa por ser enano —matizó Govert.

—Sabes que me puedes soltar, ¿verdad? —Lovino se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con tanto silencio y tanta mirada de embelesamiento por parte de Antonio. ¡Ya podía dejarse de estupideces y abrazarle!

—Estás _radiante_ —lo soltó al fin, de mala gana. Sin embargo, continuó sonriéndole a él y_ sólo_ a él.

Mientras tanto, Govert seguía comiendo galletas. Sabía que a lo mejor su presencia condicionaba los actos de Lovino, pero sabía que se lo agradecería. Según Govert, si Antonio se abalanzase sobre Lovino y lo comiera a besos, los guardias de seguridad aparecerían y los detendrían por atentar contra el orden público. En cambio, si Govert estaba presente, podría apartar a Antonio a tiempo y todos tendrían un final feliz en casa.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice —Lovino intentó sonar pícaro y sugerente, pero el ridículo rubor de sus mejillas le quitó un poco de credibilidad. A Antonio, sin embargo, le parecía adorable—. Y, vamos, lo estás deseando. Hazlo _ya_.

—¿El qué? —Antonio alzó las cejas, confuso. Govert deseó que no lo interpretara como que Lovino le acababa de dar luz verde para que dieran rienda suelta a su pasión y romper así de una vez por todas su tensión sexual no resuelta.

—_Eso_, idiota —puso una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Te refieres al regalo? Lo tengo en la maleta y aún no puedo dárt… —Antonio se vio interrumpido por el abrazo apasionado que le dio Lovino.

El abrazo fue correspondido en cuestión de nanosegundos. Se aferraron el uno al otro, como si no se hubieran visto durante miles de años y ahora, tras múltiples reencarnaciones, sus destinos se volvieran a encontrar.

Mientras Lovino estaba a punto de derretirse nada más notar el aliento de Antonio cosquilleándole la oreja, Antonio daba gracias a Dios por brindarle aquellos momentos celestiales. Tenía que refrenar el dichoso impulso de tomar las mejillas de Lovino y besar sus labios con toda la pasión que había en su ser. Seguramente no habría tenido que reprimir aquella necesidad si supiera que a Lovino se le estaba pasando una idea similar por la mente. Govert, ajeno a la ñoñería de la escena, cogió discretamente el móvil para grabar todo lo que sucediera a continuación.

—Imbécil… —susurró Lovino, increíblemente feliz en aquel momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose como una mierda y lo que necesitaba, precisamente, era un abrazo tan cálido y afectuoso como el de Antonio.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo, ¿verdad? —Antonio rió entre dientes tras haberse separado de aquel abrazo, besando con dulzura la mejilla de Lovino.

Lovino no contestó, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Govert y su estúpida grabación.

* * *

><p>Govert podía soportar con una naturalidad y un buen estar impecables el hecho de que Antonio le estuviese haciendo carantoñas a Lovino constantemente o que se estuvieran haciendo el amor con la mirada. Lo que sí que le hizo sentirse desplazado del «grupo» fue cuando Antonio, muy amablemente, le sugirió que en el taxi se pusiera en el asiento del copiloto.<p>

_Eso era un golpe bajo._

* * *

><p>No supo exactamente por qué, pero Lovino se sintió relajado al ver cómo el vino de la botella de Antonio caía impecablemente en la copa. Le daba una sensación de serenidad, de que todo fluía tal y como debía. Cerró los ojos un momento, deleitándose con aquel sonido celestial.<p>

—¿Y bien, Lovi? —se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Tenía que reconocer que la mesita de la merienda de su apartamento no era lo más lujoso del mundo, pero en aquel momento no tenía un lugar mejor adonde llevar a Lovino. Además, el viaje lo había dejado demasiado exhausto como para ir a buscar por ahí restaurantes baratos y de calidad— Supongo que tendrás mucho que contarme.

—El que se fue a Francia eres tú —cogió la copa y se dejó embelesar por el aroma inconfundible del Rioja—. Por cierto, ¿y mi regalo?

—En la maleta —apoyó el mentón con las manos y deslumbró a Lovino con una sonrisa boba y a la vez adorable—, pero aún no puedo dártelo.

—¿Por qué? —se estaba oliendo que había algún motivo absurdo detrás del secretismo de Antonio.

La carcajada nerviosa de Antonio dio muy mala impresión a Lovino, cuya mente comenzó a barajar distintos regalos de lo más variopintos. ¿Por qué no pudo haberle traído una maldita taza o una camiseta y dejarse de sandeces?

—¡A Emma le compré una camiseta con un gatito!

—Te estoy preguntando por _mi_ regalo, no el de Emma —Lovino no sabía si estaba perdiendo la paciencia o simplemente la curiosidad lo estaba matando lentamente.

Lovino se habría llegado a pensar que Antonio era imbécil si no fuera porque captó una chispitas muy juguetonas en su mirar. ¡A saber qué barbaridad había comprado para él!

—Y a Nicolei, un póster.

Por mucho que insistiera, sabía que Antonio no le iba a dar el dichoso regalo por las buenas. Tenía dos opciones: esperar pacientemente o espiar en la maleta de Antonio.

Que escogiese la primera opción fue toda una sorpresa.

—Oye, ¿y Nicolei te dejó marchar así, por las buenas de Dios? —Lovino arrugó la nariz— Quiero decir, has faltado casi una semana por la cara.

—Me dijo que no había problema —sonrió con satisfacción—. Cito: «total, para lo que te queda aquí».

—¡Eso quiere decir que te va a _despedir_, subnormal!

Una ola de desasosiego se apoderó del control de Lovino. Le resultaba extraño preocuparse hasta tal punto por una persona que ni siquiera formaba parte de su familia y, desde luego, no estaba seguro de si Antonio y su estupidez eran dignos de su atención.

—Me da igual —estiró el brazo para quitarle la copa de vino a Lovino—. Hay un puesto vacante en el Museo Nacional de Historia. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que debe de ser responder la preguntas de los niños? ¡O las de los turistas españoles! —le destelló con una sonrisa que irradiaba más energía que mil soles.

Había ocasiones en la que la alegría desbordante de Antonio podía parecer irritante, pero en aquel momento Lovino se sintió contagiado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, su expresión ceñuda se había borrado del rostro.

—Pocas cosas me harían más feliz que trabajar ahí, en serio —Antonio sonrió con un aire soñador. Lovino recuperó su copa y dio un sorbito, sin apartar su vista de los ojos contentos de su acompañante.

Qué afortunado era Antonio. Se contentaba con cualquier tontería y hasta el más nimio detalle le sacaba una sonrisa. Ojalá Lovino también pudiera alegrar el día de otros con sus sueños, aspiraciones, anécdotas…

Pero Antonio solamente se sintió verdaderamente afortunado cuando sintió la mirada fascinada y serena de Lovino sobre él.

* * *

><p>Aunque la mayor desgracia sucediera en aquel momento, Lovino no abandonaría su buen humor. Él no era la típica persona que sonreía todo el rato cuando se sentía feliz, sino que prefería manifestar su contento mediante bromas o simplemente no reaccionando como un amargado ante cualquier palabra dirigida a él.<p>

O eso era la idea con la que llegó a casa. Había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Antonio. Sólo habían charlado y visto vídeos tontos en Internet, pero pocas veces Lovino se lo había pasado también en compañía de otra persona. Silbando una melodía que Antonio había cantado antes, Lovino abrió la puerta de su propio apartamento. Tenía ganas de abrazar a Emma, hacer el estúpido con Feliciano y jugar con Escroto y Heracles. O incluso poner la música a tope y echarse a bailar él solo.

Estúpida felicidad, ¿por qué no podía haber llegado _antes_ a la vida de Lovino?

Fue entonces cuando algún compinche de Satanás hizo recordarle al destino que la vida de Lovino tenía que ser una mierda. Eso explicaría por qué su buen humor se esfumó parcialmente al ver a Feliciano con el ordenador portátil.

Ah, sí, tenía que cantarle las cuarenta a aquel mequetrefe por el asunto de Ludwig y las conversaciones del MSN. Aun así, no montó en cólera. Iba a mantener una conversación con su hermano pequeño. Todo sería muy pacífico y un ambiente tolerante imperaría. Luego, cuando el malentendido se arreglase, podrían salir a tomar algo y estrechar sus vínculos fraternales.

Pero Feliciano no parecía estar por la labor.

—Buenas, Feliciano —Lovino se sentó a su lado con un semblante que casi rozaba lo risueño. Feliciano le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Tú no tenías algo que explicarme?

Feliciano tragó saliva, aterrado.

—Lo que has visto en el portátil antes… —jugueteó con las zarpas de Escroto, que estaba acostado sobre su regazo— es que… Ludwig y yo…

Inhaló y expiró. Repitió el proceso un par de veces. Contra todo pronóstico, Lovino no parecía estar impaciente ni mucho menos enfadado. Eso, en cierto modo, le ayudó a relajarse.

—Ludwig y yo nos conocimos por Internet.

—En 2008 —matizó Lovino.

—En 2008 —repitió Feliciano, bastante anonadado con la reacción tan inusitadamente tranquila de su hermano mayor. Quizás solía comportarse como un histérico a causa de los nervios o el estrés. ¡Menos mal que ahora Lovino parecía estar más relajado desde que tenía «novia»!—. ¡No era un chat para ligar, ni nada! Era el foro sobre un juego de la Play. Nos caímos bien y nos pedimos el MSN… —una sonrisa boba se apoderó del menor de los Vargas— Vi que teníamos muchas, muchísimas cosas en común. Y… eso, un día decidimos conocernos, le dije lo que sentía y salimos juntos…

Con todo el pánico del mundo, Feliciano levantó la vista para comprobar si su hermano había cogido ya un cuchillo cebollero o no. Por suerte o desgracia, el rostro de Lovino permanecía impasible, como si en realidad no estuviera prestando atención a la historia y estuviera concentrado en otros menesteres.

Aquello no supo si alegrarle o inquietarle.

—¿Lovino…?

—Vale. Ludwig y tú os conocisteis por Internet. _Vale_ —Lovino suspiró—. ¿Por qué cojones no me contaste nada en todo este tiempo?

Esa pregunta congeló por completo la mente de Feliciano. Conocía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo enunciarla de tal forma que no sonara ofensiva. Sabía lo sensible que podía ser Lovino con ciertos temas y tenía muy claro que no quería arruinarle aquel gozo con el que había llegado a casa.

Se le pasó la idea de mentirle, pero rápidamente la descartó. Una cosa era ocultar información y otra muy distinta, mentir.

—Es que… tenía miedo.

—¡¿Miedo de qué? ¡Joder, no soy un monstruo, Feliciano! ¡No te voy a comer porque me digas que te metiste en un foro!

—No es por eso…

—¿Qué es? ¿No confías en mí o qué? —Lovino le preguntó alzando el tono, pero sin gritar. Feliciano sintió que se le estaba desgarrando el corazón al escuchar lo triste y dolida que sonaba la voz de su hermano.

—Tampoco es eso… —contestó intimidado, sin saber bien cómo salir de aquel apuro.

—¡¿Entonces?

—Es que… —tragó saliva— tenía miedo a decirte que me enamoré de un chico porque… eres… —Feliciano estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra que acabaría por completo con la racha feliz de su hermano— _homófobo_.

La boca de Lovino se abrió para refutar tal desfachatez, pero ninguna palabra pareció querer salir para defenderse de aquella acusación.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Antonio no se despegaban de la gente que pasaba delante de él. Algunas personas hablaban, otras simplemente paseaban en silencio, a solas con sus pensamientos. Él, en cambio, comía pipas en un banco mientras esperaba a que Lovino llegara. Era innegable que disfrutaba de la compañía de Lovino, lo cual podía llegar a ser desconcertante si se tenía en cuenta que hacía unas cuantas semanas se <em>detestaban<em>. Antonio prefería creer que simplemente hubo malentendidos entre ellos dos. ¿Cómo iba él a odiar a Lovino, si era la persona que más feliz le hacía? Sólo deseaba ser él también la persona que hacía más feliz a Lovino y así, _y solo así_, podría darle de una vez por todas el regalo que le compró en Lyon.

La gente que paseara y girara la cabeza un momento, vería a un joven comiendo pipas con la mayor cara de satisfacción jamás vista en un lugar así. Parecía la mezcla entre un hámster y un niño que comía chocolate belga tras haber estado en un campamento inglés.

De pronto, sus pensamientos sobre comida repulsiva y roedores se vieron interrumpidos por la figura de Lovino, que se iba acercando paulatinamente. Antonio agitó el brazo para llamar su atención y, tal y como se esperó, Lovino le miró durante un instante y apresuró el paso.

Antonio se derretía ante la idea de que Lovino quizás disfrutaba también de su compañía.

—¡Lovi! —exlamó Antonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada más sentarse Lovino a su lado— ¿Qué tal?

—Bien.

Si no fuera por la mirada perdida y el tono aburrido de Lovino, Antonio podría haberse llegado a creer que estaba bien.

—Estás hecho polvo… ¿Has estado trabajando hasta tarde? ¿Has dormido mal?

—Estoy bien… —cogió un puñado de pipas de la bolsa que descansaba sobre el regazo de Antonio.

—Lovi, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que haga falta, ¿eh? —le sonrió con pena. Lovino lo miró por un momento, vacilando sobre si contarle lo que le preocupaba o no. Optó por callar— No quiero verte así…

—Pues mira para otro lado —contestó de mala gana, metiéndose una pipa en la boca sin siquiera quitarle la cáscara.

Sólo escuchó un suspiro por parte de Antonio.

Mirar al infinito, comer pipas, preocupar a lo que diablos fuera Antonio para él… Al menos había cosas que se le daban bien a Lovino. No era del todo inútil.

—Lovi, ¿recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí a comer pipas cuando éramos críos? —espetó Antonio de repente, con toda su jovialidad recuperada— Siempre venían las chicas a ligar con nosotros. ¡Oh, y me acuerdo de la vez en que el profesor de Biología nos vio aquí! —soltó una carcajada— Parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo.

Lovino esbozó una sonrisa diminuta al sentir cómo todos aquellos recuerdos se apelotonaban en su mente. Y pensar que Antonio estaba enamorado de él en aquella época… ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de algo _tan_ evidente?

—Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír —dijo Antonio con dulzura.

Desde luego, Lovino, tan agudo y perceptivo como era, se habría dado cuenta al canto si Antonio estuviera enamorado de él en la actualidad.

* * *

><p>Después de una tarde paseando por toda la ciudad y sin hacer nada en concreto, llegó el momento de la despedida. O eso era lo que Antonio se supuso en un principio. No se esperaba que Lovino, con una cara tan seria, le pidiese que le dejara dormir en su casa.<p>

Y según le había comentado Heracles un día, Lovino tenía la costumbre de dormir _desnudo_.

Antonio se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

No obstante, los planes de Antonio se vieron un poco truncados por el cansancio del mismísimo Lovino, ya que nada más llegar a casa se acurrucó en la cama de Antonio.

—La puta almohada huele a Govert —protestó con una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Antonio—. ¡No te rías! ¿Cómo haces para dormir aquí y no morir del asco?

—No huele tan mal —se acostó al lado de Lovino y ahuecó un poco la almohada—. ¿Ya tienes sueño? Son sólo las nueve…

—Me has estado mareando de aquí para allá —bostezó y dio la espalda a Antonio—, así que estoy _cansado_. No voy a dormir, que conste. Sólo quiero descansar.

Lovino notó cómo Antonio se incorporaba con toda la intención de marcharse. Por una parte agradecía que Antonio, por una vez, respetase su espacio personal y le dejase pensar. Pero justo en aquel momento, quería hacer de todo salvo reflexionar y perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos.

—Lovi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —escuchó cómo Lovino le respondía con un «ajá» bastante seco— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?

Muchas respuestas se apelotonaron en la lengua de Lovino, mientras sólo unas pocas se quedaban en su mente y en su corazón. En parte era porque Antonio le gustaba y anhelaba pasar más tiempo con él y conocer qué tipo de persona era por las mañanas. ¿Conservaría el mismo buen humor nada más despertar? Y a la hora de dormir, ¿daba beso de buenas noches? Le perturbaba imaginárselo besando con dulzura las mejillas de Govert y Ludwig. ¡Qué repulsivo! Sin embargo, no le disgustaba tanto la imagen de Antonio besándole a él la mejilla. Era inquietante, pero no del todo _desagradable_.

Ese era uno de los motivos, definitivamente, pero no el único. Lovino sentía la necesidad de no regresar a un hogar en el que le tachaban de _homófobo. _Si Feliciano tuviera la habilidad de leer la mente de su hermano mayor, se daría cuenta de que era de todo menos eso.

—Porque sí —respondió Lovino tras mucho devanarse los sesos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

—¡Sí, joder!

En vez de reiterar una de sus preguntas molestas, Antonio se quedó mirando fijamente a Lovino, como si aquel truco tan simple y burdo fuera a sacar la verdad de la boca de Lovino. ¡Pobre iluso!

—Vale, discutí con Feliciano —admitió muy a su pesar. Frunció el ceño y se acurrucó aún más—. Pero no he venido aquí _por eso_. Y no me voy de casa cada vez que discuto, joder, que no tengo quince años.

—¿Entonces yo soy tu consolador? —preguntó con una sonrisa bobalicona que, afortunadamente, Lovino no llegó a ver— ¡No pienses mal, Lovino!

El cerebro de mosquito de Lovino tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Acachó aquella lentitud psicológica al cansancio.

—Eres imbécil —bufó.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —notó cómo Antonio se volvía a acostar a su lado y le acariciaba el brazo lentamente.

—¿De tu imbecilidad? —Lovino intentó no reír.

—¡No, hombre! —Antonio sí que no reprimió la carcajada— De tu discusión con Feli.

Antes de que pudiera espetarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, Lovino se dio cuenta de que en realidad le apetecía hablar del tema con Antonio. Sí, sería perfecto: le comentaría tamaña barbaridad y Antonio, sonriente, le daría la razón. Y, sin lugar a dudas, pocas cosas subían más el humor de Lovino que el hecho de que le dieran la razón.

—El memo de mi hermano me ha estado engañando _todo_ este tiempo —cerró los ojos, aún notando las dulces caricias de Antonio en su piel—. Lo conoce desde hace la tira de años, no desde hace _unos cuantos_ meses, como me lleva diciendo. ¿Y sabes por qué me lo ocultó? ¡Porque dice que soy «homófobo»! ¡Menudo capullo!

Esperaba a que Antonio comenzase a estallar de la risa de un momento a otro y le diese a entender que Feliciano era un desgraciado y un lerdo. Sin embargo, no obtuvo nada. _Es más_, Antonio dejó de acariciarle el brazo de repente.

—Bueno… es normal que estuviera asustado —dijo Antonio en voz baja—. Lovino, tienes que reconocer que eres un poco… _intolerante_.

—¿Intolerante? ¿Homófobo? —se dio la vuelta como malamente pudo. Con tal fuerza giró que casi chocó contra el pecho de Antonio— ¡Joder, estoy en la misma cama que un gay! ¡Mira cuánto tolerancia tengo!

—Lovino, te reíste en mi cara cuando te enteraste de que era gay…

—¿Y qué? —entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—Que hasta me has dicho varias veces que voy por ahí perdiendo aceite —no sabía si Antonio bromeaba o realmente estaba ofendido—. No niegues que _un poco_ homófobo sí que eres.

La sangre de Lovino poco a poco comenzó un proceso de ebullición difícil de ignorar. No sabía si montar en cólera o _montarse_ en Antonio y explicarle con todo lujo de detalles por qué no era un homófobo; en primer lugar, los homófobos _no_ se abrazaban con tanta pasión a otro hombre, tampoco se dejaban acariciar de aquel modo (Lovino tenía que reconocer que, en ocasiones, él también apartaba a Antonio. ¡Pero era sólo porque necesitaba espacio personal!) y, sobre todo, no se enamoraban de un retrasado que era incapaz de captar los detalles no tan sutiles que indicaban claramente que su relación no era de simple amistad.

Entonces Lovino cayó en la cuenta de que Antonio, probablemente, no era tan cariñoso con Lovino como con los demás por un motivo muy simple: porque se pensaba que era un homófobo. Así que toda la frustración del mayor de los hermanos Vargas se debía a un malentendido. O a la grandiosa estupidez de Antonio.

—No me digas que te has enfadado conmigo —Antonio puso aquella carita de niño acogojado que generaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad en quienquiera que estuviera presente—. Sabes que no te lo digo por mal, sino que sólo quie…

—¡Oh, Dios, cállate ya! —Lovino le sujetó el rostro, obligándole a que le mirara fijamente a los ojos. Antonio parecía confuso— ¡¿Tú crees que un homófobo haría _esto_?

La palabra pasión, generalmente, era un eufemismo de «estupidez» o «impulsividad propia de imbéciles». Lovino, desde luego, era un hombre _muy_ apasionado. No dudó ni un instante antes de acercar sus labios a los de Antonio y besarle con más rabia y _necesidad_ que con cariño.

Al principio, le pareció una idea brillante: la idea de que era un homófobo se desvanecería, logrando así que Antonio se diera cuenta de que sus oportunidades con Lovino _no_ estaban perdidas. Y, ya de paso, podía conseguir aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía realmente por Antonio. ¿Y si estuvo confundido durante todo aquel tiempo y en realidad no era amor, sino un respeto, admiración y cariño difíciles de superar?

En cuestión de segundos, Lovino no se podía creer que estuviera besando a Antonio. ¡Qué locura, qué estupidez, qué _horror_…!

Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué es lo que estaría pensando Antonio de todo aquello?

* * *

><p><strong>NoOoHtIiKaAasH:<strong> Lovino debe de tener diarrea, porque _siempre la caga_. O quizás Antonio es un laxante con patas.

En fin. ¡MIRAD QUIÉN HA ACTUALIZADO! No ha pasado ni una semana desde el último capítulo. ¿No estáis orgullosísimos de mí? _Espero que no_. La velocidad no tiene por qué ser sinónimo de calidad y capítulos como este lo demuestran xD Pero meh, tengo que escribir rápido porque dentro de nada tendré exámenes y blablablá.

Tatatachán…

¿Antonio corresponderá el beso de Lovino? ¿Acabarán _asiendo el hamor_ y se verán interrumpidos por Govert van Cortarollos o, por el contrario, Antonio le dará una paliza a Lovino por haber quebrantado la inocencia de sus labiosssss? ¿Y QUÉ ES EL REGALO DE ANTONIO?

_Algún día todo se sabrá. _Pista: el regalo de Antonio tiene mucho que ver con el título de este capítulo~

Y eso, gracias por los reviews. Ahora paso a contestar a los sin-cuenta:

YAY: Ha vuelto, pero sus apariciones serán escasas. Es un personaje con el que no me siento cómoda (y eso que me cae bastante bien).

Mila: ¡Me alegra que te guste! No sé si será linda o no, pero algún tipo de relación tendrán. Supongo. Sería muy patético que el fic terminara y Lovino y Antonio siguieran solteros, ¿no~?

Nos vemos~


	15. Malas decisiones

**~ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ~**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias (en este capítulo):** GENERALMENTE no me gusta escribir escenas cursis. Esta NO es la excepción. Estilo pomposo. Capítulo más corto que la paciencia de Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo quince: Malas decisiones<em>

* * *

><p>Por muy dulce que pudiera ser Lovino en ocasiones, Antonio sabía a ciencia cierta que su amor se quedaría estancado en la más estrecha de las unilateralidades. ¿Qué más daba si él pensaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, si a Lovino le asqueaba la mera idea de que dos hombres se dieran la mano? Antonio, muy a su pesar, tendría que estar conformándose ostentando un puesto secundario en el corazón de Lovino.<p>

Aquel pensamiento, tan triste y a la vez cierto, no hacía más que clavarse en él como un puñal. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de quien no lo iba a corresponder?

Pero luego Lovino, sin apenas percatarse, le daba a entender que no todo estaba perdido. Como aquel abrazo en el aeropuerto que casi dejó al pobre Antonio turulato. Tener al que nunca sería _su_ Lovino tan próximo a él era tanto una bendición como una maldición. Sabía que era un hombre apasionado y le resultaría muy difícil reprimir aquellos impulsos que le instaban a lanzarse sobre Lovino y besarle durante lo que les quedase de vida.

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación. No __**me **__dejes caer en la tentación._

Debería repetir el Padrenuestro una y otra vez, aunque aquellas palabras ya casi carecieran por completo de algún significado para él, y meterse un poco de sentido común en la cabeza. Lovino era una tentación en la que nunca debería caer. Antonio no se podía permitir vivir sin él y si, por desgracia, no podía amarlo como desearía, esperaba al menos poder tenerlo como amigo.

Y eso fue en lo que estuvo pensando mientras acariciaba el brazo de Lovino, que yacía a su lado en la cama, hecho un ovillo y refunfuñando sobre su hermano. Al parecer, Feliciano le había llamado _homófobo_ y Lovino, por algún motivo un tanto desconocido, se había sentido muy ofendido.

—¿Intolerante? ¿Homófobo? —Lovino dio una vuelta croqueta, con más torpeza que destreza, y le miró con aquellos dos ojos rezumantes de ira— ¡Joder, estoy en la misma cama que un gay! ¡Mira cuánta tolerancia tengo!

—Lovino, te reíste en mi cara cuando te enteraste de que era gay… —tuvo que recordar Antonio. Pocas veces se había sentido tan _irritado_ con una persona como cuando se reencontró con Lovino por primera vez.

—¿Y qué? —puso una mueca desbordante de recelo e indignación. Estaba arqueando los labios como un niño pequeño y, ante los ojos de Antonio, era verdaderamente _adorable_.

—Que hasta me has dicho varias veces que voy por ahí perdiendo aceite —no pudo evitar espetarlo con un tonillo sarcástico y amargo—. No niegues que _un poco_ homófobo sí que eres.

La cara de Lovino, a continuación, comenzó a pasar por los diversos estadios _lovinescos_ de la ira. El primero era furia mezclada con confusión, lo cual fue evidente por la forma en la que sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se clavaban en los de Antonio con incredulidad, como si se encontrara por arte de magia en un planeta desconocido. El siguiente paso fue un dolor disfrazado de cólera. Antonio habría pagado por saber qué se le estaba pasando a Lovino por la cabeza y por qué le ultrajaba tanto que se le pudiera tachar de homófobo cuando era más que obvio que _sí lo era_.

Antonio supuso que Lovino quería dar la imagen de «hermano mayor tolerante» para no herir los sentimientos de Feliciano, pero el pobre fracasaba con algún que otro comentario que se le escapaba sin querer. Debía de sentir rabia al percibir que, pese a su esfuerzo, la gente lo seguía considerando un homófobo. Antonio sintió pena por él e intentó consolarle un poco.

—No me digas que te has enfadado conmigo —Antonio le sonrió con tristeza. La mirada nerviosa de Lovino y la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo los labios le comenzaron a inquietar. ¿Eso qué se suponía que significaba?—. Sabes que no te lo digo por mal, sino que sólo quie…

—¡Oh, Dios, cállate ya! —Lovino interrumpió con aquel grito y sujetó el rostro de Antonio para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos, lo cual era bastante absurdo. ¿En qué circunstancias Antonio _no_ estaría mirando a Lovino, si era él la mejor imagen que su vista tendría el placer de captar?

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos cursis que correteando por su mente, Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por aquella mirada furibunda e inquieta danzando sobre él.

—¡¿Tú crees que un homófobo haría esto?

Antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de contestarle con otra pregunta, notó cómo los labios de Lovino colisionaban contra los suyos. Aquella fiereza se vio contrarrestada por el modo tan dulce y cariñoso en que Lovino le estaba acariciando el cabello.

Oh, Lovino le estaba besando.

Besándole.

_A él_.

No sabía cómo reaccionar: su cuerpo y su corazón le decían que correspondiera aquel beso y demostrarle de una vez por todas a Lovino por qué Antonio era la definición de _pasión_. Sin embargo, su mente no cesaba de torturarle con preguntas hipotéticas. ¿Y si Lovino estaba tan desesperado por no encontrar novia que se aferraba al amigo gay al que siempre rechazó? ¿Y si con aquel beso Lovino solo quería demostrar su «tolerancia»? ¿Y si Lovino realmente estaba enamorado de él y no se había atrevido a confesárselo antes? _¿Y si…?_

Lo que Antonio debía saber a aquellas alturas de la vida era que los milagros o los golpes de suerte eran efímeros o inexistentes. Por eso cuando estaba a punto de decidirse y darle a Lovino el beso más apasionado de su vida, notó que la calidez de aquellos labios prodigiosos se iba apartando de él.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… —Antonio escuchó a Lovino pronunciar aquello con un hilito de voz.

Con la cara escarlata y un semblante repleto de remordimiento y vergüenza, Lovino continuó repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, con la vista clavada en la almohada. Antonio quería decirle algo para tranquilizarle, pero no se le ocurría nada. En primer lugar, no entendía bien por qué Lovino estaba _tan_ abochornado. Sí, le había besado, ¿pero acaso aquello era algo _tan_ malo y vergonzoso?

Supuso que Lovino se dejó llevar por la rabieta y cometió aquella estupidez.

Antonio sonrió con pena, a sabiendas de que aquel beso no fue más que la respuesta a un impulso infantil. ¡Qué iluso fue al pensar por un momento que Lovino le quería!

—¡Lovi, Lovi! ¡Tranquilízate! —Antonio soltó una risotada falsa para intentar destensar el ambiente— No hay de qué avergonzarse. Todos hacemos tonterías de vez en cuando.

Lovino lo miró con recelo, ofendido.

—_Tonterías _—repitió Lovino, cabizbajo. Antonio asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, a pesar de que Lovino no captaría aquel gesto.

—Si te sientes incómodo o algo, podemos fingir que esto nunca pasó —a medida que Antonio iba pronunciando aquellas palabras, su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos. Lo que ignoraba era que Lovino estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Sí, será lo mejor —contestó Lovino con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Antonio lo miró interrogante, sin saber bien cómo romper aquel ambiente tan tenso y angustioso de una vez por todas.

Ya no podía apartar su mirada melancólica de la espalda de Lovino. Todas las palabras de amor que nacían en su corazón tenían que morir irremediablemente en su lengua. No quería que nada se interpusiese entre ellos dos; al fin y al cabo, ya había perdido a Lovino una vez y se negaba a que la historia se repitiera.

¿Cómo iban a consentir que el amor royese la amistad que estaban intentando consolidar de nuevo? No obstante, tampoco podían guardarse para sí mismos aquellos sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más con el control de su juicio…

Lovino miró hacia atrás un momento y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al ver la expresión tan triste de Antonio. ¿A qué venía aquella reacción, si fue el propio Antonio el que dijo que el beso había sido una «tontería»?

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Antonio, levantándose también de la cama torpemente.

—A mi funeral —ni miró a Antonio. Sabía que si se encontraba con aquellos dos ojos tristes una vez más, acabaría volviéndole a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Pensaba que había logrado salir de aquella habitación endemoniada con éxito, pero de repente notó la mano de Antonio en su hombro. Dudaba si acariciar aquella mano, apartarla con violencia o permanecer quieto—. ¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Lovi, no te puedes ir así… Es demasiado tarde y tu casa está muy lej…

—¡¿Puedes dejarte de gilipolleces? —alzó la voz, furioso, y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y toparse con la maldita cara de Antonio. ¡El muy imbécil solo lograba hacerle sentir culpable!— ¡No, no puedo fingir que nunca te he besado y sí, me voy a ir _así_! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo!

Era obvio que Antonio podría impedirlo, pero Lovino aún no sabía cómo. No necesitaba que Antonio le diese un besito por pena, ni un abrazo cargado lástima ni ningún gesto de cariño que hiciera que Lovino se sintiese aún más patético. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría pensando Antonio, ya que en su mirada se podía percibir un debate interno similar al suyo. Parecía consternado, incluso vacilante. Lovino no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver una escena tan peculiar, al fin y al cabo, pocas veces había visto a un Antonio tan poco confiado y directo.

—¿Y si…? —Antonio lo miró fijamente con un semblante inusitadamente serio y tímido— ¿Y si yo hago otra tontería?

Lovino sentía que se iba a derretir de un momento a otro. Ya notaba cómo sus piernas de mantequilla le flaqueaban y podría asegurar que su cara tenía que ser un poema. Tragó saliva, pensando y repensando lo que aquella pregunta aparentemente tan traviesa podía conllevar.

—¿Qué…? —aquello fue lo más coherente que el pobre y desgastado cerebro de Lovino pudo producir.

Notó una mano acariciando su mejilla y, casi al instante, los labios de Antonio rozando los suyos. El aliento de Antonio sobre él, aquellas caricias tan dulces, aquel beso que no acababa más que comenzar y prometía no morir pronto… Lovino ya estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. Que en cuestión de segundos echase sus brazos sobre los hombros de Antonio y respondiese a la llamada de sus labios fue debido a la muerte de sus neuronas.

¡Qué diantres! Le estaba besando porque le daba la gana. Besaría a Antonio mil veces más si hiciera falta.

Ojalá pudiera seguir disfrutando de aquel momento para siempre… En aquellos segundos de gloria se olvidó de todos sus problemas. Ya no había empleo de pacotilla, ni un hermano estúpido y, ni mucho menos, mal de amores. En la mente de Lovino ya solo estaban ellos dos dándose un beso sincero.

—Lovi —fue lo primero que escuchó nada más despegarse sus labios—, ya estamos igualados. ¿En paz?

Lovino alzó la vista. Antonio le estaba sonriendo con aquellos dos ojos brillantes y amorosos. Quizá su sonrisa no era aquella tan refulgente y alegre al que ya tan acostumbrado estaba, sino una más cálida y dulce. Una sonrisa que _solamente_ Lovino llegaría a ver.

—En paz —murmuró Lovino. Ya poco le importaba lo mucho que le estuvieran ardiendo las mejillas o la cara de lelo que le estuviera dedicando a Antonio—, idiota… Pero no hacía falta que hicieras esto para que me sintiese menos retrasado…

—No te besé para que te sintieses menos retrasado —Antonio se rió y colocó un mechón del cabello de Lovino por detrás de la oreja—. Te besé un motivo muy simple: porque te quiero, Lovino.

—_Eso está bien_ —reconoció Lovino una sonrisilla orgullosa. No se podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a él. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar hecho una mierda por una discusión con su hermano a estar escuchando una confesión de amor por parte de Antonio?

—¿Y tú no tienes nada que decirme a mí? —besó una de las mejillas escarlatas de Lovino mientras intentaba contener una carcajada— A estas alturas, ya no me puedes engañar —continuó con un tono asquerosamente feliz y cantarín.

Y con «asquerosamente», Lovino quería decir «adorablemente».

—¿Que te diga qué? —Lovino sabía que el gran momento tenía que llegar, pero sería todo mejor si al menos pudiera torturarle un poco. ¡Ya demasiado le había hecho sufrir Antonio a él!

—¡Que me quieres con locura! —contestó ilusionado. _Pobrecito_.

—Espera sentado—tuvo que contener una carcajada escandalosa al ver la cara de cordero degollado de Antonio. Lovino tenía que admitir una cosa: se le daba demasiado mal ser cursi y se lo pasaba en grande maltratando psicológicamente a los demás. Mala combinación—. Está bien —suspiró con falsa resignación—, _te quiero_.

Aunque intentase dar una imagen de hombre sereno y experto en el amor, lo cierto era que el ridículo sonrojo que se había apoderado de toda su cara le restaba toda la credibilidad que en algún momento pudo tener.

—¿Con locura? —preguntó Antonio, juguetón. ¡Ahora era él el que se estaba regocijando!— Porque yo a ti sí.

—Tampoco te pases —Lovino le pellizcó la nariz con fuerza. Quería reírse de Antonio, pero supuso que sería demasiado cruel por su parte—. Te quiero, Antonio.

Pronto sintió los brazos de Antonio arropándolo para fundirse en un abrazo. Lovino no vaciló ni un instante y correspondió con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su imbécil particular.

Y la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Ambos miraron instintivamente a la persona que acababa de llegar. Afortunadamente para Lovino, era Govert. No quería ni imaginarse qué podría pasar si fuera Ludwig: fijo que el muy imbécil iría a contárselo a Feliciano como el perrito faldero (o _calzoncillero_, en su caso) que era. Antonio sonrió de oreja a oreja, preparado para contarle a su mejor amigo lo hermosa que era la vida y cómo acababa de besar a Lovino. Sin embargo, el rostro triste de Govert lo detuvo.

—¿Govert…? —Antonio se separó de Lovino y se acercó al otro hombre. Estaba más apagado que de costumbre; sus ojos ya ni tenían vida— Tío, ¿te pasa algo?

—He comprado gofres —le dio una bolsa con gofres y avanzó despacio, como si él fuera un condenado a muerte y el balcón su silla eléctrica—. Toma. Y no me sigas —ordenó con un deje molesto—. Quiero estar solo.

—¡Pero…!

—Pero nada —ya con un cigarro entre los dedos, se volvió y contempló cómo Lovino acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Antonio para tranquilizarlo—. Me alegra que os vaya bien.

Antonio podía apreciar lo mal que se encontraba Govert, pero no sabía si debería ignorar sus órdenes y preguntarle de todos modos qué le había sucedido o, por el contrario, dejarle un momento de tranquilidad para reflexionar en soledad. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros, dando por hecho que su amigo simplemente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, y echó un vistazo a los gofres. ¡Qué buen aspecto tenían! Aunque no _tan buen aspecto_ como cierto italiano que él conocía…

—_Aunque parezca mentira, me pongo colorada. Cuando me miras, me pongo colorada_ —comenzó a canturrear Antonio en su lengua natal. Lovino lo miró con curiosidad, intentando descifrar lo que diablos estuviera diciéndole—. _Cuando me miras me pongo colorada._

Estiró la última nota tanto como pudo de una forma que a Lovino le sonaba muy «española» o «aflamencada».

—No sé qué dices —reconoció Lovino al fin, un poco mosqueado consigo mismo.

En vez de traducirle la dichosa cancioncita, Antonio volvió a sonreír y rozó sus labios contra los de Lovino un segundo. Luego se fue silbando hacia la cocina con la bolsa de gofres en la mano, guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Lovino inquirió con un deje irritado.

—No te voy a besar teniendo a mi amigo el depre a nuestro lado, ¿no? —juntó sus caderas contra las de Lovino— Aunque pobre Govert… —suspiró.

—Y por eso vienes a la cocina a liarte conmigo —Lovino entrecerró los ojos y bajó sus manos hasta poder manosear a su antojo el trasero de Antonio. _Perfecto_.

—No me hagas sentir culpable, Lovi —entre risas, fue aproximándose a la boca de Lovino.

—Deja ya de hablar —logró susurrar antes de ser callado por los labios de Antonio.

Fue a partir de aquel beso cuando Lovino empezó a cavilar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había sido particularmente bueno con las matemáticas, pero había una fórmula cuyo resultado sabía a ciencia cierta: Antonio + él = _peligro_. Mierda, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida...?

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin logró retirar de la pared aquella misteriosa sustancia verde, Ludwig esbozó una sonrisilla impregnada de triunfo. Feliciano, a su lado, aplaudía sonriente, maravillado por la gran proeza de su prometido.<p>

—¡Lo has logrado! —exclamó Feliciano.

El apartamento que tan amablemente les había regalado Gilbert resultaba estar en unas condiciones que rozaban lo pésimo. Por muy bien equipado que estuviera —lo cual era innegable—, la cantidad de suciedad y objetos prácticamente destrozados por la locura de Gilbert no hacían más que traer quebraderos de cabeza a los que pronto serían los nuevos inquilinos.

—No sé cómo hace mi hermano para destrozar todo lo que toca —Ludwig suspiró, exhausto tras estar cerca de una hora procurando dejar la pared como los chorros del oro—. Qué desastre de hombre.

—Ve, al menos nos ha dado su apartamento. ¡Es muy amable! —dio palmaditas en la espalda de Ludwig—. Aunque no tiene muy buen sentido del gusto… Pero eso lo arreglo yo, ¡ya verás!

Un silencio tenso se formó en el ambiente. Feliciano permaneció estático, preguntándose una y otra vez qué había dicho para incomodar a Ludwig.

—Yo creo que está bien así —dijo Ludwig firmemente, rascándose la barbilla con el dedo índice—. Tal y como está. Es sobrio, pero el reparto del espacio es idóneo.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a vivir en una casa que va en contra del Feng Shui…? —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Feliciano abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo que en aquel momento parecía una trivialidad, germinaría algún día en lo que sería una de las efímeras alegrías de Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de una autora desesperada:<strong> la madre que me parió, no sabéis cómo me costó escribir este dichoso capítulo. Me gustaría defenderme diciendo que los exámenes y mis deberes como estudiante me robaron mucho tiempo, pero os estaría mintiendo descaradamente. TARDO PORQUE SOY TONTA Y VAGA.

C:

Lo peor fue la escena del principio. Quería narrarla desde el punto de vista de Antonio, pero es que es _imposible_. ¡Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a Lovino! ;A;

Por cierto, tengo una teoría: creo que Lovino no frunce tanto el ceño ni tiene la regla psicológica cuando está feliz. Básicamente porque _está feliz_.

Y otra cosa mariposa: España ha ganado la Eurocopa. ¡**DOS EUROCOPAS SEGUIDAS, CHAVALES**! Así me gusta, marcando historia 8)

Y... ¡muchas gracias por los reviews, amorcitos! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo bastantes, muchos más de los que esta historia se merece. _Pero no me quejo_, ¿eh? Me hacéis feliz~ Vayamos a responder a mis amorcitos sin cuenta:

Pastaaa: ¡Muchas gracias! Para mí es importante que la lectura sea fluida (básicamente porque doy por hecho que la mayoría de los lectores son tan vagos como yo), aunque a veces dudo si me quedo corta con las palabras o si escribo demasiado :')

Mustang178: Creo que hasta ahora sois las dos únicas personas que os habéis dado cuenta de ese detalle xD

Changomalechor: ¿Que qué hago? Nada, la verdad. No soy una persona particularmente inteligente, así que en vez de dedicarme a intentar arreglar los problemas de la humanidad, opto por idear historias absurdas protagonizadas por gente que nunca existió. Cosas que pasan, supongo (?) El regalo se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo~

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…! _Creo_.


	16. Zona gris

**Notas:** EL TÍTULO ESTÁ HECHO CON MALA LECHE. Quien lo pille, desde luego sentirá una punzada en el corazón. Dedicado a mis niñas, que hoy hemos sufrido sin necesidad.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo dieciséis: Zona gris<em>

* * *

><p>Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Lovino no experimentaba la sensación de dormir abrazado a alguien. La última vez había sido con una de sus novias, dos años atrás, porque ella tenía el frío del invierno la estaba atacando y él había insistido en protegerla con el calor de su cuerpo.<p>

La verdad era que Lovino solamente quería manosearla a su antojo.

Con Antonio, sin embargo, ya no necesitaba excusas burdas: ambos conocían los mecanismos de la mente masculina a la perfección, lo cual podía tener también sus inconvenientes.

—Ay, todo tu cuerpo me enamora.

—Antonio, deja de sobarme los pezones. ¡Quiero dormir!

Pero lo cierto era que ni Antonio cesó con su manoseo ni él tenía ganas de dormir. Tras un día tan agitado, sería imposible conciliar el sueño con tanta facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, no solo había logrado confesarle sus sentimientos más íntimos y cursis a Antonio, sino que encima fue correspondido. Aunque en teoría tendría que sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pensamientos negativos de toda índole no dejaron de apelotonarse en su mente y comerle la felicidad poco a poco. Era consciente de que tenía que abandonar la alegría propia de un enamorado y pensar con la cabeza fría: su relación con Antonio _jamás_ funcionaría. En primer lugar, no sabía si el sexo con otro hombre le resultaría placentero. ¡Que tuviera curiosidad no significaba que le fuera a gustar! En segundo lugar —y más importante—, se había ido de enamorar de _Antonio_.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aquel que hundió su autoestima y le convirtió en el amargado que era. Cuando Lovino no era más que un adolescente solitario, decidió poner toda su confianza en aquel delincuente de poca monta que tanto le admiraba. Se hicieron amigos y, a decir verdad, fue la época más feliz de Lovino. Pero luego, en el momento de la verdad, su supuesto «mejor amigo» le abandonó a favor del imbécil de Arthur Kirkland. A partir de entonces, Lovino fue perdiendo progresivamente la confianza en sí mismo. No podía estar con una chica sin pensar que ella terminaría dejándole por otro hombre —lo cual solía acabar sucediendo— o, directamente, por su carácter insufrible. Ese miedo a ser abandonado estaba presente en el día a día de Lovino Vargas.

Por eso odió durante tanto tiempo a Antonio.

Y de repente, volvió a encontrarse con aquel que lo hundió en la miseria. Para colmo, se _enamoró_ de él. ¿Cuántas veces tenía Lovino que tropezar en la misma piedra para darse cuenta de sus errores? Y lo que seguía acechando su mente era la idea de que Antonio _volviera_ a abandonarle.

_Quizás Antonio no quería nada serio con Lovino_.

—Toño…

—¿Mm? —preguntó Antonio, medio dormido. Sus manos habían pasado a rodear con cariño la cintura de Lovino.

El maldito Antonio se las ingeniaba para ser la persona más dulce y cariñosa con la que Lovino se había topado. ¿Cómo no iba a tener sentimientos encontrados?

—¿Cuándo me vas a dar mi regalo? —preguntó por decir algo.

Sabía que hacerle preguntas relacionadas con lo que se le estaba pasando en la cabeza sería absurdo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Antonio estaba cada vez más cerca del mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>La claridad del alba logró apartar a Lovino tanto del mundo de Morfeo como del torso de Antonio. ¿En qué punto de la noche se habían cambiado las tornas? Se encogió de hombros y se levantó torpemente de la cama, dejando al pobre Antonio un poco destapado.<p>

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tendido en la cama como un lirón, acurrucadito y sonriente. Aunque Lovino solía dormir desnudo, aquel día se decantó por usar su ropa interior. Tenía bien claro que no iba a dormir tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo en la misma cama que el pulpo Antonio. _De momento_.

Entre bostezos, Lovino salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar al «bello durmiente». Cuando iba a la cocina a tomar un tentempié, se topó con Govert con el gabán y la bufanda puestos, ya preparado para salir.

Seguía pareciendo triste. De hecho, unas horribles ojeras acentuaban la parte terrorífica de Govert.

—Eh —Lovino lo saludó como pudo. Govert se dio media vuelta despacio y ni reaccionó al ver al «amigo» de Antonio en ropa interior—. ¿Te vas?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó con desgana, alzando el paraguas para demostrarle a Lovino lo estúpida que había sido su cuestión.

—Oye… —se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en cómo iniciar un tema de conversación sin sonar demasiado forzado— Estás hecho mierda. ¿Te pasa algo? No es que me importe, pero Antonio _sí_ está preocupado por ti.

—Y no quieres ver a tu novio preocupado —abrió la puerta, dándole la espalda a Lovino—. Más te vale hacerle feliz. Luego sus lloros me los tengo que comer yo.

—¡No evites el tema! ¡Y no es mi _novio_!—exclamó Lovino. Luego recordó que Antonio seguía durmiendo y se sintió culpable por elevar tanto la voz.

Y Govert ya se había marchado. Lovino se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin saber bien qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Antonio casi cayó al intentar levantarse de la cama. Sus piernas se habían enredado con las sábanas y, si no fuera porque se había agarrado a la mesilla de noche, se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo.<p>

Se rió al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era y, aún bostezando y rascándose, salió de su cuarto. Necesitaba comprobar que Govert estuviera mejor que el día anterior. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, ya que había estado _tan_ ocupado disfrutando de su nuevo romance que había dejado un poco a un lado a su buen amigo. Sin embargo, a la única persona que encontró en el apartamento no fue otro sino Lovino. Con la misma mirada que un niño que está a punto de robar una galleta, Antonio se aproximó a él y le abrazó por detrás. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que Lovino estaba preparando el desayuno para _ambos_.

—¡Buenos días! —le besó la mejilla y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Lovino— ¿Has visto a Govert?

—Sí, se marchó hace un rato. No sé adónde —continuó preparando la segunda tostada como si no tuviera a un hombre perturbador pegado a él—. Joder, ¿cómo puedes estar de tan buen humor por la mañana?

—Bueno, me despierto y lo primero que veo es a un maromo potentorro y casi desnudo preparándome el desayuno. ¿Quién no estaría feliz?

—Eres fácil de complacer —contestó con una sonrisilla. Lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz cuando Antonio lo adulaba de semejante forma.

—Pues solo tú me haces sentir así, Lovi —dijo con tal ternura que las mejillas de Lovino comenzaron a acalorarse. Se volvió despacio y se topó con la mirada maravillada y dulce de Antonio.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, Lovino jamás sería capaz de ver aquellos dos ojos enamorados sin sentir mariposas en el estómago. Al menos no le latía el corazón a la velocidad de la luz ni tenía las mejillas más rojas que la mente de un bolchevique. _De momento_.

—¿Te pagan por ser un cursi? —Lovino fue aproximándose despacio a su objetivo final: los labios carnosos de Antonio. Antes de que pudiera culminar aquel beso, el ruido menos erótico del mundo los detuvo.

Las tripas de Lovino rugieron. Sentía como si todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza se metieran en su estómago y no cesaran de luchar las unas contra las otras.

—Creo que te ha picado el gusanillo del hambre —Antonio comenzó a reírse él solo con su propio intento fallido de chiste.

Cuando Antonio se giró, pilló a Lovino dándose un puñetazo en el estómago mientras susurraba la palabra «cortarrollos».

* * *

><p>Pocas veces podía verse a Lovino sonriendo por la calle. No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como las de Antonio, sino la sonrisilla ligeramente socarrona propia de un triunfador nato. Quizás no era rico, famoso ni particularmente inteligente, pero al menos había logrado encontrar a una persona maravillosa que le hacía feliz.<p>

Aunque Lovino no podía sentirse inseguro en ocasiones. O casi siempre. ¡Pero aquel no era momento de vacilar, sino de pasear con orgullo su alegría!

Sin embargo, nada más llegar a casa, se topó con una escena un tanto peculiar: Heracles estaba sentado en el sofá, con la vista clavada en el techo. Hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que ya sobresalía un poco era el hecho de que llevaba dos coletitas que le daban un nuevo significado visual a la palabra _ridículo_.

—Heracles, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo con tu vida? —Lovino soltó una risita y se sentó al lado de su primo— No sé cómo aún no te han desheredado.

—Oh, hola, Lovino —le saludó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—¿Y las coletas? —alzó una ceja mientras tocaba una de ellas. Le gustaba aquella forma de cola de cerdito.

—Me las hizo Emma —se adelantó nada más ver que Lovino estaba abriendo la boca para formular una pregunta—. Está en su cuarto con Escroto.

Lovino necesitaba ver ya a Emma. Quería compartir su júbilo con alguien que no tuviera una lechuga como corazón. ¿Quién sería mejor que Emma? No tenía pensado comentarle exactamente que la causa de su alegría desmesurada era Antonio —no era el momento oportuno—, pero podía manifestar su buen humor de otra manera.

Aunque tendría que actuar con inteligencia para esquivar las posibles preguntar curiosas de la cotilla de Emma.

Antes de poder entrar en el cuarto de su amiga y deslumbrarla con una sonrisa más propia de Antonio que de un amargado como él, ella apareció por la puerta con aquella típica expresión que le hacía parecer un gatito travieso.

—Mira quién está aquí —le dio un codazo amistoso—, ¡pero si es el Casanova!

Las ganas de Lovino de responderle mermaron al fijarse en las ojeras que afeaban el precioso rostro de ella. Al darse en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Lovino, Emma soltó una risita para restarle importancia al asunto mientras se palpaba despreocupadamente la cara.

—¿Oh, te has fijado? Jo, es cierto eso de que los chicos con novia son más observadores —fue a sentarse al sofá, no si antes intercambiar una mirada nerviosa con Heracles—. Va, ¡tienes que contarnos a Herc y a mí todo, todito sobre tu novia y tú!

«Mi _novia_ mea de pie, eructa y básicamente tiene pene», fue lo primero que le sugirió el cerebro de Lovino. Evidentemente, no iba a soltar tal barbaridad y menos delante de Emma.

A Heracles y a Escroto, que ya había entrado en el salón para escuchar el cotilleo, daba igual traumatizarlos. Esos dos ya habían visto y oído de todo en sus vidas, pero Emma era alguien a quien Lovino quería proteger de la imbecilidad masculina.

—No tengo ninguna novia —espetó Lovino de mala gana. A pesar de estar diciendo una verdad como un templo, no pudo evitar sentirse como un mentiroso—. ¿Y tú no has dormido o qué?

—Es que estaban dando un maratón de pelis de Kubrick y, ya sabes, _Kubrick es Kubrick_ —dio una palmadita en el sofá a modo de invitación para que Lovino tomase asiento también. A él le dio la sensación de que su amiga le estaba mintiendo descaradamente—. Y no me cambies de tema: has pasado la noche fuera. ¡Detalles!

—Estuve en casa de Antonio —intentó poner una mueca de tedio, pero de alguna manera le salió una sonrisilla socarrona. Solamente le faltaba que se le pusieran los ojos en forma de corazón para que tanto Emma como Heracles (o incluso Escroto) descubrieran su «secreto»—. Estuvimos viendo una peli y como era tarde para volver, me dijo de quedarme con él. ¡Nada de novias!

La ilusión inicial de Emma se fue disipando a medida que escuchaba aquella verdad _a medias_. Escroto maulló.

—¿Y dónde dormiste? —preguntó Heracles con un tono _aparentemente _tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se podía percibir la chispa de la hijoputez. Antonio le debió de contar en algún momento que eran tres en casa y que Govert y él compartían cama. ¡Maldito universo conspiratorio!

—En el sofá —se apresuró a responder con cierto alboroto. Emma alzó una ceja, perpleja por aquella reacción tan inesperada—. Iba a dormir en la cama de Ludwig, porque no estaba, pero me daba asco.

Escroto volvió a maullar. Aquel gato debía de saber _algo_.

—Hablando de Lud —Emma captó la atención de sus amigos—, Fel tampoco pasó aquí la noche. ¿Están en el piso nuevo?

—Sí, decorando.

—Decorando… —repitió Lovino, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Le extrañaba que Feliciano no le hubiera llamado para ayudar, aunque resultaba relativamente comprensible debido a la riña del día anterior. Estúpido Feliciano, ¡Lovino ya no estaba enfadado con él!

Mientras Emma y Heracles comenzaban a charlar sobre la comida de Escroto (¡menudo cambio de tema tan radical!), Lovino cogió el teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje a Feliciano para preguntarle sobre su paradero «desconocido». Pronto recibió una respuesta y, tal y como había asegurado Heracles, estaba en el dichoso apartamento que les había regalado el hermano _ricachón _de Ludwig.

«Lud es un poco torpe con esto. ¡Necesitamos tu buen gusto!» fue el mensaje que leyó Lovino unos cuantos segundos después. Quizás se pasaría más tarde por aquel piso y se reiría de las patéticas elecciones de Ludwig. Una cosa era que le pareciera precipitada aquella boda y otra muy distinta era permitir que aquella patata pútrida destrozara por completo el futuro hogar de Feliciano. ¡Eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar!

Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Antonio estaría ya en el trabajo y no tenía ganas de pasar la tarde en casa con _Heracles_ y el gato cotilla.

* * *

><p>Cualquiera que supiera un poco acerca de Lovino podría afirmar que su vida a veces rozaba lo estrafalario: convivía con su primo treintañero y vago, una chica de la que apenas sabían nada, un hermano pequeño que nunca abría los ojos y un gato con complejo de periodista del corazón. Para colmo, el empleo del desdichado Lovino era el de predecir el futuro.<p>

Sí, su vida era peculiar. Pero no _tanto_ como para acabar dándole una nalgada a su amigo «íntimo» en un ascensor.

O quizás sí.

Lovino había salido de casa y no tardó en llegarle otro mensaje al móvil. Creyendo que el pesado de Feliciano se había olvidado de algo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que se trataba de Antonio. «¡Hoy estoy libre! No tengo curro». Evidentemente, Lovino le llamó inmediatamente para pedir explicaciones. ¿Al muy imbécil le habrían despedido?

Al parecer, Nicolei «tenía problemas y cerraría aquel día la pizzería».

—_Y me lo dijo con un hilito de voz, casi temblando y todo. Estoy preocupado_ —confesó Antonio en medio de su conversación telefónica.

—Que se joda —Lovino frunció el ceño—. Hacer negocios con la mafia rusa es peligroso.

Antonio parecía ansioso por ver a Lovino de nuevo, a pesar de haberse separado unas cuantas horas atrás de él. Lovino le explicó la situación y, en apenas treinta minutos, ya se habían encontrado ante el antiguo apartamento de Gilbert.

—¡Perdón por el retraso! —exclamó Antonio nada más ver a Lovino.

—No pasa nada, siempre supe que tenías pocas luces —rió un poco al ver el semblante desconcertado de Antonio, el cual cambió rápidamente al entender el chiste y se transformó en una expresión risueña.

Lovino miró el telefonillo con desconfianza, pasando el dedo por varios botones pero sin presionar ninguno. Antonio, sonriendo juguetonamente, tomó la mano de Lovino y con ella presionó el botón del 11—B.

—Si no sabías el piso, ¿por qué no me preguntaste?

—¡Sí que lo sabía, botarate! —Lovino apartó su mano de la de Antonio— Simplemente no me acordaba.

—_¿Quién? _—sonó la voz de Ludwig al otro lado del aparato.

—Un testigo de Jehová que quiere venderte una aspiradora —contestó Lovino de mala gana. Tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo a Antonio para que no se riera—. ¡Abre!

—_Hola, Lovino_ —suspiró y abrió la puerta del portal.

Antonio y Lovino entraron victoriosos, como si acabasen de haber logrado un triunfo deportivo. Al entrar en un ascensor casi microscópico, notaron cómo un ambiente tenso se formaba entre ambos. Supusieron que era la reacción típica de dos personas que entran en un ascensor.

—Qué revuelto está el tiempo.

—Ya te digo.

Maldita tensión de ascensor.

* * *

><p>Heracles se miró en el espejo con poca sorpresa, a pesar de que sus coletitas se habían convertido en una trenza diminuta y mal hecha. Emma le sonreía de oreja a oreja, abrazándolo por la espalda y riendo por lo bajinis.<p>

—¡Estas graciosísimo!

—Mm, Emma —frunció el ceño de modo casi imperceptible. Ella, al escuchar que su tono era más grave que de costumbre, alzó la cabeza y se topó con el reflejo suyo y el de Heracles—, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada a Lovino? Lo de tu hermanastro, digo.

—Ya sabes cómo es Lov —apoyó la cabecita en la espalda de Heracles y dejó que un suspiro cargado de pesar saliese de su boca—. No quiero que se preocupe. Además, está tan mono ahora que está de buen humor… —su sonrisa se tornó triste— No seré yo quien lo amargue ahora.

Heracles asintió débilmente con la cabeza, ya desviando su atención a otras cavilaciones. Emma, sin embargo, siguió dándole vueltas a aquel asunto. Sabía que no sería capaz de fingir para siempre que todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Por algún motivo absurdo que el cerebro de Lovino no consiguió comprender del todo, Antonio se había empecinado en que no saldría del ascensor hasta que Lovino le explicara por qué no se besarían ni abrazarían en casa de Feliciano y Ludwig.<p>

Lovino podría haberle dicho que simplemente no quería dar a entender que estaban en una relación «seria y formal» cuando en realidad no lo estaban. Tampoco quería reconocerse a sí mismo que había llegado tan bajo como para salir con Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Por muy adorable, amable, cariñoso, alegre y comprensivo que fuera.

—¡No seas así! —protestó Antonio al sentir que Lovino intentaba empujarlo sin éxito del ascensor.

—¡Arranca! —sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, concentró toda su fuerza en las manos y con ellas golpeó las nalgas firmes de Antonio.

Los pucheros de Antonio se congelaron hasta que su rostro fue adquiriendo paulatinamente una expresión sobresaltada. Miró hacia atrás, con cautela, y se topó a Lovino con los brazos cruzados y mirándole burlón.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —Lovino bufó y le dio una palmada amistosa a Antonio en la _espalda_ para que caminase de una vez.

—Nada, nada —Antonio se acarició sus no tan doloridas nalgas con una sonrisa y un rubor casi imperceptible en su rostro. Lovino se encogió de hombros y tocó el timbre. Casi al instante, Feliciano abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que incluso parecía haber estado esperando con ansia la llegada de su hermano.

—¡Hola, Lovino! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido porque, ¡buah!, creía que estabas enfadado conmigo, pero ya veo que no y es que necesito tu ayuda y por qué está Toni aquí.

—Antonio, este es mi hermano cuando está de los nervios —suspiró—. Se convierte en una ardilla frenética. ¡Tú, déjanos pasar!

Feliciano rió con nerviosismo y dejó que sus invitaron entraran en su apartamento. En el salón estaba Ludwig ordenando sus figuritas de soldados en la estantería. Antonio las reconoció inmediatamente, ya que recordaba con nitidez el día en que Gilbert se las había regalado a su hermanito en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Por aquel entonces, Ludwig era un chiquillo alto, pero tan enclenque (o incluso más) que su hermano mayor.

—Eso, ni te dignes a saludarme. ¡Grosero! —Lovino cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, ofendido por la falta de educación de su futuro cuñado. Ludwig se volvió de mala gana y asintió con la cabeza como signo de saludo. Sin embargo, al ver a Antonio saludándolo con la mano, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y tú aquí? —le preguntó Ludwig a Antonio con un semblante más relajado.

—Le he prometido a Gil que cuidaría de su pequeño Lutz, así que aquí me tienes —sonrió de oreja a oreja, a pesar de que Lovino le estaba taladrando con su mirada asesina—. Ah, y vine a acompañar a Lovino. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con los soldaditos?

Como si le hubiera llegado un mensajero de los cielos, Ludwig abrió los ojos como platos y asintió. Se arrepintió casi al momento al recordar que Antonio era probablemente una de las personas más torpes que había conocido. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver con qué sumo cuidado trataba las figuritas. Era relajante tener a alguien que le _ayudara_. Feliciano y Lovino, en cambio, colocaban los libros nuevos en la estantería a medida que retiraban los antiguos.

—Feliciano, me parece increíble que dejes a tu pseudo-marido llenar la casa de juguetes —Lovino contempló el salón con horror, ya que la disposición del espacio y los objetos era pésima. No se podía colocar un cuadro naïf al lado de un póster de un submarino. ¡Inadmisible!

—Ya… —Feliciano abrió un libro sobre la forma en la que la ingeniería afectaba a la economía del este de Europa y, casi al instante, lo cerró con una expresión aburrida— Ve, pero dijo que esos soldaditos son muy importantes para él…

—No me extraña que dijeras que necesitabas ayuda —chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—. Joder, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese sofá no pinta nada ahí.

—No sé si me gustará vivir aquí… —la mirada de Feliciano se posó con tristeza sobre distintos objetos que arruinaban la armonía de la sala— La sala aún se salva, pero la cocina…

—¿Qué le pasa a la cocina?

—Ve, no la puedo ni tocar —evitó mirar a su hermano mayor—. Ludwig lo ordenó todo, que a ver, está bien que lo ordene, pero es que yo no entiendo ese orden y me grita si me confundo.

—¡Coño, esta también es tu casa! —Lovino gritó, sin importarle que Ludwig pudiera escucharle. En cierto modo, esa era su intención— ¡Esto jamás será un hogar para ti si ni siquiera puedes tocar los cubiertos!

Evidentemente, aquellos chillidos no pasaron desapercibidos. Antonio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Lovino con un aire curioso, mientras Ludwig fruncía el ceño y reprimía todo tipo de respuestas hirientes que pudiera lanzarle a bocajarro a Lovino.

A Antonio le gustaría decir cualquier cosa que pudiera amainar aquel ambiente tan violento que se había formado. Intuyó que el problema había surgido incluso antes de que Lovino y él pisaran aquel apartamento. No sabía muy bien cómo era convivir con Feliciano, pero si Lovino —el quejica por antonomasia— no había dicho nada negativo al respecto, no podía ser _tan_ terrible. Podía asegurar, sin embargo, que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ludwig podía ser complicado, pero desde luego no imposible. Era cuestión de procurar mantener todo en un orden y no ensuciar más de lo necesario.

—¡¿Y qué tipo de marido no te deja ser tú mismo?! —Lovino alzó aún más la voz— Dios, Feliciano, ¡defiéndete y no te dejes avasallar! —dejó sus tareas y se echó en el sofá, agotado— Déjale organizar toda la boda a él y conviértete en un marido florero.

—Lovi tiene razón —Antonio procuró ser cauto con sus palabras. Desafortunadamente, siempre fracasaba en el intento—. ¿Quizás esto de la boda va demasiado deprisa porque realmente no os conocéis? —se rascó la nuca al notar todas las miradas sobre él— A ver, os vais a casar dentro de nada, como quién dice, y ni siquiera sabéis qué es convivir el uno con el otro. Mientras aquellas calaron en las mentes de la joven pareja, Lovino no pudo evitar asentir con orgullo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un fuerte «¡este es mi chico!» y besar la mejilla de Antonio.

Obviamente nunca haría algo así de cursi, pero no porque le faltaran ganas.

—Y Ludwig, no deberías ser tan duro con el pobre Feli. No va a ser el fin del mundo porque una manzana roja y otra verde se toquen en el frutero —soltó una carcajada, pero nadie se le unió—. Y también podrías esforzarte por escuchar los consejos de Feli. Y Feli, ¿cómo sabes si lo que pone Ludwig es horrendo o no? Quiero decir, _nunca _abres los ojos.

Silencio incómodo.

Todos parecían estar analizando aquellas palabras e intentando darles un verdadero significado. Lovino sabía que era su turno de poner todo en orden, como buen hermano mayor que era, y dejar clara cuál era la moraleja de toda aquella historia. _Sabía_ que debía hacerlo, pero en el fondo estaba convencido de que aquello dejaría a Feliciano desolado.

Aunque lo hacía por su bien…

—¿Cómo pretendéis pasar el resto de vuestras vidas con alguien a quien no conocéis?—espetó al fin Lovino. Quiso sonar enfadado y firme, pero su tono fue decayendo a medida que contemplaba la mirada aterrorizada de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Antonio mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco mal por haber presenciado aquella escena, pero lo que realmente le había dejado mal sabor de boca era la tristeza de Lovino. Parecía muy afectado por ver a su hermano tan decaído y desesperado. Lo peor de todo era que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía subirle el ánimo.<p>

—Lovi —le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro nada más salir a la calle—, no te pongas así. Estas cosas siempre pasan antes de una boda.

—¿Pero viste cómo se hablaban? ¡Parecían adolescentes! —se movió de tal forma que se zafó del agarre cariñoso de Antonio— No están preparados para vivir juntos y menos casarse…

—Todo saldrá bien —le sonrió con dulzura. Lovino casi pareció creérselo—. Sí, fijo que les costará, pero los dos madurarán con todo esto y luego comerán perdices en su casa artístico-militar.

—Dios te oiga…

Siguieron caminando en silencio, sin saber bien de qué hablar. Llevaban las manos metidas en sendos bolsillos y sus miradas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Mientras uno se devanaba los sesos sobre el futuro de su hermano pequeño, el otro cavilaba sobre su vida amorosa. ¿Quizás debería darle ya el regalo a Lovino?

—Oye, Lovi —le dedicó una sonrisa tierna—. Si vienes ahora a mi casa, te doy tu regalo. ¿Qué te parece?

Quiso reír cuando vio cómo los ojos de Lovino se iluminaban de un modo que rozaba lo infantil.

—¿Voy a tomarme eso como un sí? —Antonio acabó rindiéndose y rió.

—Ya era hora de que me lo dieras —Lovino apuró el paso para llegar antes al apartamento de Antonio—. Más te vale que sea algo digno de ser recordado. ¡¿Qué es?!

—¡Ya lo verás! —contestó con un tono cantarín.

—Como sea una mierda, te mato —le dio un puñetazo de broma en el brazo.

Y con aquel comentario, nacieron las inseguridades de Antonio.

* * *

><p>Muchas comparaciones se pasaron por la cabeza de Antonio al ver a Lovino dando saltitos impacientemente en el ascensor, pero decidió no soltar ninguna y reírse para sus adentros. Cuando por fin fueron liberados por aquella cabina del demonio, abrieron la puerta y no tardaron en ver la figura de Govert comiendo galletitas <em>caseras<em>.

Mala señal.

Con cautela, Antonio se acercó y le susurró algo a Govert, que asintió con desinterés y se colocó unos cascos que protegieran sus oídos de lo que aquellos dos tortolitos fueran a hacer. Dos segundos después, Antonio ya estaba tomando la muñeca de Lovino entre risas para conducirlo a la habitación.

Quizás Lovino no era tampoco muy perceptivo, pero sabía muy bien cuando lo estaban llevando al huerto.

—Vale, ¿estás preparado? —preguntó Antonio con la alegría de mil soles.

—Tú de pequeño eras el sol de los Teletubbies, ¿verdad?

—¡Eso quiere decir que estás preparado! —sacó una mochila del armario y de ella una bolsita. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada con ella, Lovino ya se la había arrebatado de las manos.

Nervioso y vacilante, Lovino sacó un objeto envuelto con un papel que guardaba cierta relación con la bandera francesa. A juzgar por la forma y dureza del objeto, parecía _una taza_.

Pero era imposible que Antonio se hiciera tanto de rogar para acabar dándole una vil y cochambrosa taza.

Arrancó el envoltorio de cuajo mientras Antonio lo miraba expectante. El corazón de ambos latía a toda velocidad, cada uno sintiendo una emoción distinta. Antonio aún recordaba el día en que había comprado aquel presente: dudaba sobre si sería idóneo o no para Lovino, sobre todo cuando sus amigos —Gilbert y Francis— no cesaban de incordiarle al espetarle lo descarado que era.

—Es… —Lovino contempló su regalo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Sí…? —Antonio preguntó ilusionado.

—_Una taza_ —respondió con sus esperanzas rotas en miles de pedacitos—. ¡Tanto esperar y tanta mierda para una taza de pacotilla! ¡Fijo que la compraste en los chinos!

Aunque tenía que reconocer que el bigote que había era bastante gracioso. ¡Pero una espera tan larga se merecía algo más épico!

—Lovi, mira el mensaje que hay al otro lado —comentó con timidez.

_Timidez_. _Antonio_. _No computable_.

Lovino obedeció y, gruñendo y mascullando insultos y todo tipo de maldiciones, fue girando poco a poco la taza hasta encontrarse con una frase escrita en italiano.

—¿Me la traduces? —pidió Antonio con una sonrisa resplandeciente que casi derritió por completo a Lovino, a pesar de que ya había comenzado a fundirse nada más leer aquel estúpido mensaje.

—«Mi novio ha estado en Lyon y sólo me ha traído esta estúpida taza» —murmuró sin creerse bien lo que estaba leyendo—. Imbécil, yo no soy tu novio —dijo casi en un susurro, rehusando a mirarle a los ojos.

—Bueno, eso es fácil de arreglar, ¿o no? —fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los de Lovino, rezando una y otra vez con todas sus energías para que le respondiera con un _sí_.

Que Antonio estaba nervioso era una auténtica evidencia. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Lovino podía llegar a ser muy impredecible y, del mismo modo que en un momento parecía estar tranquilo, al siguiente se ponía hecho un basilisco ante el detalle más futil de todos. Pero eso no significaba que Antonio tuviera que desistir. Quería a Lovino y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dar «el paso» de una vez por todas.

Y tampoco era una sorpresa que Lovino no pareciera demasiado vacilante. Miraba a Antonio con amor y dolor al mismo tiempo, como si ya fuera consciente de antemano de que se arrepentiría de sus acciones. Eso siempre había sido algo que Antonio había adorado de él: Lovino no pensaba con la cabeza fría, simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

Aunque casi siempre acabase arrepintiéndose al cabo de un rato.

—Qué forma tan rara de pedir para salir, Toño —susurró con aquella sonrisilla que siempre volvía loco a Antonio.

—Por eso mismo no me puedes rechazar —le guiñó el ojo.

—Ojalá pudiera… —confesó Lovino con un tono tan triste que Antonio se preguntó si le había dicho algo que pudiera haberle ofendido. Sus ojos, en cambio, expresaban completamente lo contrario. Era una mirada cálida, refulgente.

Casi pudo notar un cosquilleo en el estómago al sentir sus labios rozando los de Lovino una vez más. ¿Eso era un _sí_? ¡Lo era! Y a juzgar por cómo Lovino se abalanzó sobre él segundos después, él también parecía estar emocionado por haber hecho que su relación avanzase otro poquito más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Sí, _Kubrick es Kubrick_, por eso Emma se mantuvo despierta toda la noche; es prácticamente imposible dormirse viendo películas tan amenas y dinámicas como Barry Lyndon o Espartaco.

En fin, esto lo terminé a toda leche y no lo pude revisar ni nada porque mañana me voy a Holanda (gnjrehbrhrh) y quería dejaros esto como «regalito», ya que mucha gente ya me iba preguntando por qué no actualizaba. Es el peor capítulo con diferencia, pero como digo siempre: para apreciar lo bueno, hay que tragarse primero lo malo. ¿Sabéis qué? Me gusta la lentitud, sobre todo cuando se trata de desarrollar tramas. Y ahora mismo hay tres abiertas (no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero haberlas, haylas).

Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ¡son muchísimos y no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis con unos comentarios tan alentadores! :D Pero tengo que disculparme si no los respondo. Intentaré hacerlo cuando vuelva. Pero tened en cuenta que siempre, _siempre_ los leo y os lo agradezco enormemente.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este fic largo y tortuoso~


End file.
